Here come's the pain
by tophersmommy06
Summary: Samantha Calaway and Brock Lesnar had a rough relationship before he left the wwe, so what happens when he returns after eight years of being gone, can they co-exist around one another? What happens when another man captures Sam's heart is Brock able to sit back and watch he fall for another man? Or will he realize what he lost? please Read and Review! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

_I sat at the little kitchen table waiting on him to come back, he just me he had to run an errand a quick errand, that was three hours ago and he isn't answering his phone, I shook my head "I'm a fucking idiot." I got up walking to my kitchen to refill my coffee cup._

 _I heard the door quietly open and shut, I leaned against the counter waiting as I fought with everything I had not to allow the tears to fall to come as he walked over to my kitchen, I stood straight up running my hand through my hair looking at him, his face told me everything I needed to know, I shook my head "I'm a fucking idiot." I cried._

" _baby." he reached for me I stepped back glaring "Why Brock why do you keep doing this to me?" I cried pointing to my chest "This isn't fair, I have done nothing to deserve this!" I yelled throwing my coffee cup in his direction as a sob I was fighting so hard to control came out._

" _I think we're done.'' he told me I nodded feeling numb "yup." I popped the p looking away from him "I'll get my stuff and go." I nodded my head "k." was all I could muster up as I watched him go back to my bedroom._

"holy fuck is that?" I heard snapping me out of my memory What the hell? I sat in the back watching the monitor in shock, listening to the music I haven't heard in over eight years.

I watched him walk down the ramp as the American airlines arena went crazy, the crowd around me watching the monitor in the back, all of us in shock.

I watched him circle the ring stalking his prey like a lion in the jungle, john cena clapping as he climbed into the ring, he did not look amused.

I crossed my arms around myself watching as Brock lesnar picked john cena up and f'5ed him in the middle of the ring the crowd screaming.

"holy shit. Poor john" I mumbled.

"you can say that again." Nikki mumbled before walking off, I frowned watching the replay of the f'5.

"you OK?" natty asked me softly, I just nodded "you didn't know?'' she asked, I shook my head clearing m throat "uh no Nat I didn't." I smiled at her as Paige looked at us confused.

I sighed "I'm going to go, breakfast?" I asked her, she nodded as I walked off, I tried to get my thoughts gathered.

I didn't even know he was coming back here the least he could do was give me a heads up after everything he put me through, I deserved that much from him, I frowned thinking back to all those years ago, I was just barely eighteen when I first meet him. I ran my hand through my red curly hair, trying to gather my thoughts.

Honestly I was rebelling against my farther hard and what better way then to hook up with the new guy in the company, I came in with him, john cena and randy orton.

I grew up with randy so he was more like a brother to me and john was to scared of my farther, Brock was the only one with the balls to even look at me,and I liked that, a lot, I liked him a lot, truth was I fell in love with him quickly. He stood up to my farther when it came to our relationship, and he was so strong.

My farther hated the idea of us together, which made it that much better for me, my farther is non other then the undertaker or mark calaway, I was from my farhters first marriage with Jodi, they had myself and my brother gunner, I grew up to resent being left with a drunken mother and farther gone more then home who had more women then he had time for his children, though if you asked anyone else, he did the best he could, thatch a bunch of bullshit.

We had a very roller coaster relationship, Brock had a hard time adjusting to wwe life, the wear and tear on his body he ended up drinking a lot and taking pain killers, nightly, he just had his twins and their mother was something else.

One minute He loved me, the next he didnt want anything to do with me, and then he loved me again, until he loved sable too and me too, and then it became to much, he ended up leaving wwe, we tried to make our relationship work but it was just too much. I didn't trust him, and he was mentally gone, he wasn't Brock not the one I knew and fell in love with.

I seen him off and on over the years, I was there when he won his ufc belt, I knew I was torturing myself but I couldn't help it, he made an appearance when I won my first women championship and divas belt, I felt I owed it to him.

I also took a trip to see him when he was really sick, Rena wasn't even there most of the time, I ended up staying as much as I could by his side, truth be told he probably still holds my heart in the palm of his hand. I tried to date after him but no one compared to him, no one made me feel the way he did and no one wasn't UN afraid of my farther like he was, I never felt that spark with anyone else. So for now I just focus on my carrier and I figure when its the right time and person id know, why torture myself?

I came around the corner and stopped dead in my tracks, there he stood with Paul (hhh), John laurnatius, Stephanie, john cena, Nikki of course checking on her man, and randy.

I hoped to get by without being noticed.

"kid!" I heard randy yell out making me stop, so much for not being noticed, I took a deep breath and turned around putting a smile on my face walking over to the group "yes?" I asked orton, he looked over to Paul "told you she was in the building." I turned my attention onto Paul "may I help you?" I asked him.

"i been trying to find you all night, did you get your shoot done?" he asked, I nodded "well I been here, even went out and entertained thousands of fans and yup its completed." I said looking around feeling awkward "OK well if that's it, im going to go grab my stuff, start to head out." I said. Pointing towards the locker room.

"you have a ride?" randy asked, I smiled at his protectiveness nodding "shield boys and I." he groaned "why don't you just ride with me?" he asked.

"i already told them, and I beat amrbose on rock paper scissors on who gets the front seat." I smirked at him, he hated how close Jon and I were, I assured him it was purely friendship, he always came back with he heard that before.

"im sure you did, alright, next town." he said sternly, I smiled "of course I gotta go and change though otherwise my win is voided and im stuck in the backseat with Colby and Jon controlling the radio,ill see you guys around bye." I smiled turning around wlakign away, I blew out a breath trying to hurry off.

]I noticed he barely took his eyes off of me and seemed to intense when I spoke of Jon I sighed don't even go their girl I mumbled to myself as I shimmed out of my shorts and took my top off leaving me in a pair of comic style boy short underwear and matching bra I sat down on a bench thinking.

 _I laid in a hotel bed curled against the big man my finger tip tracing the lines of his stomach muscles "mm that's relaxing when you do that." he mumbled his finger tips running up and down my lower back._

" _I wish we could stay this way forever." I mumbled my eyes growing heavy, I heard him sigh " I know babe." he said heavily, I knew something was on his mind "penny for your thoughts?" I asked looking up at him "i don't know how much longer I can stay here." he told me "in the hotel?" I asked him confused sitting up pulling the sheet over my naked body " no babe, in this business, its killing me." he said turning away from me._

 _I frowned as he leaned over hearing the rattle of the bottle "well why don't you just take some time off?" I asked him, he snorted "there's no time off in this game Sam, that doesn't make you the best." he said, I just nodded frowning as he poured the vodka in the cup sitting up, he sighed looking at me, he used his big right hand to cup my face "I just don't wanna leave you." he told me making my heart pound harder in my chest, "we'll figure it out." I told him taking a sip of drink, though I wasn't even legal to drink yet. I smiled up at him climbing onto his lap, I leaned in kissing him setting his drink on the night stand "but for now lets enjoy our time right here." I bit my lip leaning back giving him full view of my naked body, he smirked "i have a few ideas." I squealed as he flipped me over onto the mattress._

"you OK?" I heard above me making me look up I smiled at April aka aj lee "yea." I mumbled bending over getting some sweats and a tank top and my lotion out of my duffel bag "you were spacing." she said starting to change herself, "sorry just thinking." I mumbled starting to lotion my arm as we heard a knock on the door, I looked at April raising my eye brow as I put my thick hair of curls in a ponytail"it might be Phil im riding with him tonight." she said, I smirked raising my eyebrow "girl talk later?" I asked she laughed "for sure." I went opening the door still in my bra "uh er hey." I heard "er eh shit." I mumbled putting my tank top on "um whats up?" I asked him, he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably "can we talk?" he asked

"actually im supposed to be meeting my ride like five minutes ago." I said trying to get out of it "randys talking to them, I said Id go grab you." he told me, i sighed rubbing my forehead "uh yea let me get my stuff we can head towards the garage." I said closing the door and walking back towards my stuff April raising her eyebrows at me "girl talk, probably with chocolate." I grabbed my bag and shot Jon a text id meet them at their SUV.

I walked out to see Brock leaning against the wall in front of the door foot propped up, i bit my lip "OK whats up?" I asked

"I uh just wanted to clear the air." he told me, I nodded "there nothing to clear Brock." I said softly looking down, he chuckled "you were always a bad lair." he said I sighed shrugging "i don't know I guess its awkward Brock, but im professional." I told him as the cold air in the garage hit my warm face.

We got to the black SUV I knew was the shields rental and leaned against it looking at him, he nodded, I felt a pull to him "you've always been professional." he told me I nodded shrugging looking the other direction "look I just wanna make sure your OK? And to let you know I have a limited set of dates right now, I wont be here all the time just small spurts here and there." he told me, I nodded "is it that bad being around me?" I asked feeling hurt at how much he wanted to make sure we weren't around each other.

He sighed "that's not how I meant it Sam." he said softly, I nodded trying to look anywhere but him as my eyes burnt "OK well airs cleared Brock, we're good." I said sharply.

"Sam." he said I shook my head "its good Brock seriously." I told him "then why do you look like your about to bust in tears?" he asked bluntly, I forgot his bluntness, I shrugged "i just I get it, I get your married mi not some crazy ex that cant control herself, and you know I get it, I get we were so up and down but I didn't think it was that bad that we had to drawn lines across the arena and each of us stay on our side, but if that's what you need Brock fine." I said as I heard the shield boys.

"Sam that's not how I meant it." he said as I side stepped him walking over to the guys, jons eyes quickly went on guard seeing me, I shook my head "we ready?" he asked putting his hand on my lower back as we walked back to the SUV, I nodded noticed brocks eyes on me "its cool seriously." I told him as they all nodded acknowledgment to him "here baby girl let me get your bag." Joe said softly, I nodded handing him my duffel bag, my suit case already in here.

"hey Jon I don't feel like sitting up front you can have it." I mumbled walking past him and climbing all the way in the back, I watched Brock walk towards his rental "you OK?" Jon asked, I shook my head no as I grabbed my cup cake blanket and travel neck pillow "you wanna talk?" Joe asked "nope." I said pulling my head phones out, I felt Colby nudge my knee and gave a small smile as I turned my music on.

We drove quietly for what felt like forever before my eyes closed and I was passed out, we had a house show in new Mexico tonight so we were in for a long ass drive.

I groaned stretching, I seen Jon passed out next to me, Joe passed out on the bench seat and Colby driving, I looked out the window and seen the sun was rising "do you want me to drive?" I asked him my voice scratchy "naw im good for now." Colby said looking at me through the rear view mirror, I just nodded sitting up "wanna climb up here with me?" Colby asked, I shrugged what the hell as I monvured around the big men, Jon looked up and laid completely out on the back seat as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"penny for your thoughts?" Colby asked, I sighed pulling my legs up and shrugged "he asks as if I'm some crazy stalker ex." I laid my head on my knee as Colby sighed "honestly I think he just doesn't know who to be you two were from what I know, intense, and Brock well his an intense person." Colby told me, I nodded " I think having to deal with your ex is awkward enough, having to deal with an ex that there's obvious feelings still there is difficult, his probably just trying to make it a little easier on both of you."

I smiled "there's no feelings colb trust me." I mumbled softly, he laughed "if I don't even know the guy all that well and can see it, theirs feelings." he told me, I bit my lip trying to stop from smiling making Colby laugh "shut up colb." I said turning my head to look out the window just in time to see the sunrise.

BROCKS POV-

"why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn?" I ranted to paulie who was seating in the passenger seat while we drove from California to new Mexico, Paul looked at me raising an eyebrow, I shook my head "no don't even think it, I don't still have feelings,i was trying to clear the air so it wont be weird and she has to go and over dramatize it." I gripped the steering wheel.

"do you think maybe it was a shock for her, I mean think about it your return was kept pretty hush hush, you knew you would be running into her, she had no clue she'd be seeing you, maybe talking to her tonight wasn't the right time, you had time to prepare and check your emotions, hers was high." paulie reasoned, I sighed ungripping the steering wheel thinking about it "shit your right.'' I mumbled.

"aren't I always, just give her some time to get her emotions in check when it all ended between you two and she came back she was a wreck, it was hard for her." paulie responded before closing his eyes, I sighed it killed me to see how upset she was, I love my boys and my life I have now, but something about that girl, he couldn't fully get over her.

It bothered him the way ambrose looked at her and how she walked straight to him what was he her protector? He shook his head remembering when it was him she would run to for comfort or to feel safe.

" _dad im a grown adult!" I heard her yelling from down the hall I opened my door to see her and her farther in a very tense conversion "his too old for you! Your barely eighteen Samantha! His just going to use you and leave you! Watch!" mark yelled at his daughter._

 _She hook her head "you just don't get it, you don't know him like I do dad, I can make this decision." she came back with._

" _you so stubborn girl! Fine don't come crying to me when he leaves you used goods!" mark yelled making my blood boil as he stormed off._

 _I walked out feeling awkward listening to them argue "Sam." I said making her look up she smiled small walking towards me, I pulled her into me wrapping my arms around me, feeling her wrap her arm around my waist hugging me back, I laid my head on top of hers hearing he sigh._

I sighed I'd wait until next Monday and try to talk to her again, give her some time to adjust me being back around.

SAMS POV-

I pulled into the hotel parking lot, driving the last bit of the trip letting the guys rest, I put the car in park "hey we're here." I called unbuckling my seat belt, my eyes burning as I had left my contacts in too long.

The guys climbed out stretching "i thought I was supposed to drive the last stretch.'' Jon said yawning as I handed Joe the keys "i figured I slept over half the trip, I'd be nice and do the last stretch." I told him smiling as another car pulled up next tol us "i know what happened to this uh what was most awesomely amazing ride?" Jon asked teasing me, I laughed as Joe started getting the bags out "next time I promise." I told him,c he nudged me "uh huh all hype." I gasped.

"I'm sir far from all hype, im amazing!" I joked back throwing a handful of gummy bears at him, he groaned "Jesus who let you have those?" he asked, he had a rule I wasn't allowed gummy bears or pixie stix around him, I smiled looking at Colby "my newest best buddy." I joked.

"Ill kill you!" Jon yelled at him making all of us laugh, I heard a slam and looked to see Brock and paulie "hey Sam." paulie acknowledged me, he and I actually had a pretty close bond, between my relationship with Brock, and cm punk and I were pretty close to Paul had no choose but love me.

"how are you?" he asked as I walked over to the two "im good, how are you? Hows the kids?" I asked

"they are good although Jack swears his never washing his cheek again after meeting you." he joked making me laugh "hows your dad?" he asked.

I shrugged, my dad and I still weren't the greatest "his good, he loved his match with Paul, his back home" I told him

"here you go baby girl, we're gonna go check in, you riding to the arena with us?" he asked.

"no shes not!" Jon yelled I laughed holding up the entire bag "yea I am and ill save these." I winked making Joe laugh as he walked off.

Paul looked at me confused "gummy bears make me really hyper." I told him, Brock laughed "and pixie stixs." he added, I nodded "well Paul it was great seeing you, happy to have you back around, I might steal your ear now and then." I said leaning in hugging the older man, he hugged me back.

"anytime princess." I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me as I grabbed my stuff, I nodded to Brock and headed in to check in.

I didn't know how to be with Brock, friendly, polite, non existent, I wasn't sure so for now I was just going with polite.

A/n- I have add bad, too many story idea's but this one would not get out of my head so I just had to write, I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think, if you love it, hate it, any idea's or suggestions, also check out my other two stories, perfect storm AND Punk Drunk Love! Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

it'd been a week since brocks return him and I had managed to stay away from each other which was fine by me, I walked in the arena with Alicia fox, both holding our starbuck coffees I had my glasses on as I left my contacts in too long and now they were burning my eyes, I sighed laying my head on foxy as we walked.

"i know girly, wades back and aw" she growled I rolled my eyes "stupid exs." I mumbled she laughed putting her arm around my shoulders 'why did he have to come back?" I whined as we turned the corner "that might be something you'll get to ask him." she said nudging me as I lifted my head, I frowned seeing him sitting next to the w omens locker room door, fuck I really hoped he was waiting for me and Rena wasn't in there, I don't think I could handle that right now.

he hadn't seen us yet "what do I do?" I whispered Alicia pushed me too him as Paige walked over "what are we staring at?"

"exs" I mumbled

"come on lets leave her to it." foxxy said grabbing Paige, I sighed "LATER SAM!" Paige yelled both giggling I rolled my eyes as that made brocks eyes go from his cell phone to me, I slowly walked up to him "i thought you didn't like cells." I commented, he sighed "i fucking don't, but it keeps me in touch with the kids while im on the road." he said , I nodded his children, his twins I knew from out time together, but his boys with her, I shook my head of that thought "what?" he asked.

"nothing, whats up? Why are you stalking outside of the womens locker room?" I asked him he sighed, " i wanted to talk to you." he told me softly, I nodded, I in a way knew this would happen, Brock wasn't the type to leave things the way it was last week. "talk." I told him, he nodded for me to follow him, I figured he wouldn't want to do it where everyone can see or hear.

We passed by a couple of guys who yelled out their hellos to me, I could see Brock tense at every hello and looking good thrown at me, a lot of the newer guys didn't know Brock and didn't know of mine and Brock's history, Brock opened a door holding it open for me I sighed walking through.

He sat on the couch freely, this must be his locker room "you can sit." he said as I leaned against the wall, I shrugged feeling awkward "I'm good." I mumbled feeling tense, I just wanted this over with, being alone in this small room with him.

"Look Sam last week I didn't think that I should give you time to adjust to the idea of me being back before I tried to talk to you, im sorry for that." he told me making me look up at him shocked, he chuckled "hey I know how to apologize." he commented, I chuckled shrugging "its fine, seriously." I told him.

He sighed rubbing his face "Jesus I forgot how god damn stubborn your ass is." I sighed shaking my head "Jesus what do you want form me Brock?" I asked my voice straining as I tried my hardest to control my emotions " I told you last week ill stay on my side of the arena, I told you there's nothing to clear, why cant you just leave it!" I asked turning my head from him trying to contain the tears as I wrapped my arms around myself.

BROCKS POV

I watched her turn her head and let out a soft whimper, I knew she was trying hard to not let me know she was crying.

One thing I could never stand was when she cried, she didn't do it often, but when she did it killed me.

I got up walking to her "shh come here." I said softly trying to pull her into a hug, she fought at first before giving in, I wrapped my arms around her holding her as she cried into my chest, I placed my hand on the back of her head.

"shh honey its OK." I said softly my hear breaking, she probably had kept this in for the past six years, knowing her she probably came back every time she saw him with a smile on her face and held it all in.

SAMS POV-

I cried into his chest taking in his scent, I missed him and this was killing me, I felt myself being lifted up and carried to the couch where he just held me, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me until I calmed down more.

I pulled away slowly wiping my eyes "sorry." I mumbled taking a deep breath.

"your fine." he said softly.

"when you were away, not seeing you, it was easier, and I know I came and seen you when you were sick, and win you won your belt, but I was able to prepare for that, last week was a shock for me." I told him.

He nodded "i know, I wanted to tell you, I really did, they wanted it complexity hush hush." he told me, I sighed sitting back adjusting my glasses, "you have water?" I asked he nodded getting up and grabbing a water bottle out of his bag handing it to me "its all I got." he told me as it was half way drank, I shrugged "not like I haven't had you tongue in my mouth." I mumbled putting some on my glasses and using the him of my t-shirt to dry them.

"you look cute in glasses." he comment as I put them on, I rolled my eyes "i hate them." I told him.

He shrugged "i like them." I smiled at him and sighed "im sorry, I just, Brock I don't understand, until Rena came into the picture we were so happy." I told him, he sighed rubbing his face "sorry this is why I didn't want to have this conversation with you." I told him going to stand up, he grabbed my hand pulling me back down this time on his lap "Sam I just things here were so much, and as cliché as this sounds, she was an older women showing me attention and I was in the rock star lane, I cant give you a good enough reason because there isn't one." he told me.

"old is the key word." I mumbled, he chuckled shaking his head, I sighed "sorry." I said looking up him, being on his lap brought me so much comfort I just wanted to curl into him like I used.

"its fine." he said softly as we both looked at each other, I sighed putting my hand on his face, I knew this was wrong being this close to him but I was to weak to fight it also, my anger being gone 'I still love you." I whispered to him.

He looked at me his eyes a mix of emotions, he took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the let down I knew was about to happen "i still love you." he surprised me with "after everything I did to you Sam, I didn't think there would be a chance you'd every forgive me." I sighed "i shouldn't, I shouldn't still want you, I tried so hard to move on after you, no one ever came close to you, pathetic, I know." I mumbled looking down embarrassed after my little confusion.

He chuckled putting his hand on my face making me look at him "your not pathetic, don't ever feel that way." he told me softly, I sighed just nodding.

Brock sighed wrapping his arms around me pulling into him, I relaxed and just went with it laying against his chest, I looked up at him and sighed running my hand over his face, he closed his eyes as i turned to where I was standing his lap.

"why are you still with her?" I asked, making him open his eyes " we have two boys together Sam." he told me, I shrugged "so do many people who aren't together Brock, I know you, this right here, me sitting on your lap wouldn't happen if you were completely happy." I told him, feeling a saddened feeling in me.

He cupped my face "you never made me unhappy, that environment at the time did, and I was too young to handle it correctly, maybe that's why I stay with her." he said shurrging.

I frowned "you don't have to punish yourself forever." I told him, I smirked "i think eight years is enough time." I winked making him laugh at the tense moment.

He placed his hands on my hips, I wasn't sure where we were heading with all of this but I knew I didn't want to get up "i want to kiss you." he said almost as if he was asking my permission, I nodded my head as I watched him lean up his lips landing gently on me, his hand moving to the back of my head gripping my hair as his kiss intensified with need and want.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOC "YO BROCK!" I heard Paul yelling trying to open the door, Brock still had a grip of the my hair as we just stared trying to recover from the intense kiss.

I bit my bottom lip as Brock slowly let go of my hair "HOLD ON!" he yelled out irritated by the interruption.

I slowly climbed off of his lap "Sam." he said softly, I shook my head turning on my heel and quickly opening the door to see paulie standing there, he looked at me raising his eyebrow as I pushed past him i could hear Brock yelling my name as I sped walk away far away from his locker room.

I just kissed my ex, my ex whom I still love my ex whom I still love that's married! I just kissed my married ex! I ran my fingers through my hair walking into the womens locker room.

Paige and foxxy looked up smiling they quickly frowned as I started pacing "what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I do that?"

foxxy and Paige staring at me "what did you do?" Paige asked.

I stopped standing still just looking "why did I let him? Why did he?" I asked.

Paige walked up grabbing me "Sam snap out of it." she said as we heard giggling I turned my head rolling my eyes seeing summer rea and eva Marie walking in.

"hi!" they both said fakly smiling.

"ugh im gonna be sick." I mumbled sitting down.

"well that was rude." summer commented, Paige rolled her eyes.

"shut up summer." I said sitting back holding my hair as I blew a breath out "what the hell was that?" I said again to no one in particular as everyone stared at me in my moment of panic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

I groaned stretching out feeling a strong arm pull me back into his body "Stop moving." he mumbled making me smile, I turned around facing him, I ran my fingers over his tattoo one his chest, his big hand capturing over mine "Its way to early." he mumbled bringing my hand up kissing it "sleep sweetheart its a big day." I bit my lip having this odd feeling in my stomach as I looked up at him like this moment was going to be our last.

"I don't wanna sleep." I whispered making him peek open his eye "Oh yea and what would you rather do?" he asked putting his other arm under his pillow eyes close, I smiled he looked like an angel right now "you."

it'd been two weeks since that night in the car, Brock and I hung out at the hotels and what little moments we could be alone at the arenas we took, he said once he got done and head home he was going to a lawyer, I hoped he was telling the truth and not stringing me along.

He opened his eyes fully, I had kept it pretty pg between us telling him I didn't want to do anything until he told her, but right now I didn't care "you sure?" he asked, I bit my lip nodding as he was now fully awake, I nodded as he smiled bending down kissing me his tounge slid along my lower lip, I moaned opening my mouth giving him silent permission as his tongue entered my mouth, I moaned as he slowly climbed on top of me his hand cupping my breast, I could feel the excitement building in my stomach as he reached to the him of my night shirt lifting it off and over my head leaving me in a pair of Grey sweats and a red lacy bra, he sat back smirking "reds my favorite color." I giggled shaking my head as he reached back UN doing my bra.

He slowly undressed me leaving me completely naked laying in front of me, I felt vulnerable as he looked at me "Fcuk you more beautiful then I remember." he bent back down kissing and nipping down my neck and color bone I moaned out arching my back up bring my leg up as he captured my nipple with his teeth "Oh my god Brock." I moaned as his other hand made it way down south, making cirlcer motions "Mm fuck Brock." I moaned, it had been six long years and I was deffinlty feeling it "Please." I moaned out needing him, his mouth captured mine again as he positioned myself in between my legs I could feel his bare erection forgetting how big he was.

I moaned out arching my back as he swiftly entered me "Fuck you so tight." he moaned as he slowly moved giving me time to adjust to his size, I closed my eyes as I felt bliss bringing my leg around around his hip keeping him close to him.

I dug my nails into his shoulders as he quickened his pace, I almost felt l llike I was being split in two but in a good way.

"Fuck Sam." he moaned out his hand gripping tightly on top my hip his other hand massaging my breast everything feeling tingly and out of control as I moaned "mm oh god Brock." I cried out as my orgasm exploded around me, I whimpered as he countiend to rock back and fourth his teeth scrapping my neck "damn you feel so fucking good around me."

I gasped when he sat up on his knee's flipped me around he moved my hair to the side kissing my neck as he re entered me kissing the back of my neck as we were both on our knee's his hands gripping tightly onto my hips making me moan out as I was building again, I leaned back wrapping my arm around his neck, he brought his hand up around cupping my breast "oh god Brock." I cried out as this time we both exploded around each other.

He laid both of us down wrapping his huge body around my tiny frame holding onto me as we both tried to catch our breaths "holy fuck, not that I'm complaining but where did that come?" he asked, I moaned my eyes closed "I don't know I just woke up with this UN fightable urge I needed you." I told him, he kissed my neck "fuck." he breather making me giggle.

I heard his alarm go off which was the time we had set it so he could sneak out of my room, I frowned reality hitting me I bit my lip "I don't wanna go, fuck em." he mumbled kissing my shoulder blade "you have to, Vince will have our heads if this hits the dirt sheets, if its not done right, well in the eyes of the press." I told him, he groaned sitting up "Fuck Vince, what's he going to do fire us?" I smiled at his want to stay with me, but I knew everything I pulled I needed to do this right with Brock, I couldn't let down this people all over again, Brock sighed "See this is what I like about ufc, Dana doesn't give a shit as long as your clean and can fight fuck it." he gurmled pulling his shirt over his head.

"well this is the wwe baby.'' I smiled at him, he groaned "don't I fucking know it." he bent over cupping my face kissing me, I moaned kissing him back putting my hand on his wrist "i cant wait to stay in bed with you all day." he murmured against my lips, I smiled "i cant wait to keep you in bed with me all day." he sighed "I better go." I could tell he didn't want to go, I smiled sitting up pulling the sheet up with me "just a few more weeks babe." he nodded kissing me "see ya." he said softly before walking out of my room, I laid back my mind wondering what had I just done? I sighed closing my eyes deciding to get a few more hours of sleep before this hectic day began.

KNOCK KNOCK "WAKE UP!" I heard Jon's voice making me groan I slowly sat up "HOLD ON!" I yelled looking around still naked from my morning work out, "Ow." I groaned at the pain between my legs, I smirked a little walking over to my bag, I quickly got dressed in a pair of camouflage sweats with a neon pink waist band and matching sports bra.

I swung open my door glaring "Can I help you?" I asked, Jon smirked "did you forget we planned on running today?" he asked, I groaned not sure how much of a work out I could do, but I couldn't let Jon know why I was in so much pain, I sighed nodding "OK I need coffee first." I was so tired between last night staying up late with Brock just talking and watching a movie and then this morning.

Jon smiled holding out a Starbucks cup I looked at the name and laughed "seriously?" I asked him as it had titty master written on it, I shook my head drinking it "Mm." I moaned as Jon followed me inside.

"rough night?" he nodded towards my messy bed, I looked over shrugging trying not to smile "couldn't sleep." I told him covering up for the actuality of the messy bed, he nodded "hurry up we don't go all day." he exclaimed I nodded getting up going to the bathroom, I quickly brushed through my knotted hair throwing it up in a messy bun "we going to the arena after words?" I called out as I brushed my teeth "Uh yea." Jon yelled out, I finished brushing my teeth grabbing my hygiene bag.

I shoved it into my arena bag before sitting down putting on my pink nike running shoes, I grabbed my sun glasses "OK ready." I told him sipping on my coffee, probably not the healthiest choice before running but oh well.

I slid my glasses over my eyes as I walked with Jon getting plenty of stairs at my appearance as we stopped grabbing a couple of water bottles "ready kiddo?" he asked, I nodded "Lets do the damn thing ambrose!" I laughed as he rolled his eyes as we headed out to his rental. I seen Brock and Paulie standing at their rental in what looked to be work out gear, I bit my lip thinking of all the things I wanted to do that man, and I could defiantly help him out with a workout.

I shook my head as we got to Jons Rental which was caty corner across from Brock's making Brock look up at me, his eyes wondering up and down my body, I bit my lip as Jon fumbled with getting his keys out of his duffel bag.

Brock winked at me making me blush, I bit my lip looking down as Jon unlocked his car finally us getting in.

"you OK there?" Jon asked pointing out my flushed face, I shrugged "Its hot while you tried to find your keys." he nodded "or it could be a certain ex right there?" he asked, I bit my lip trying not to smile, Fuck! I smacked his arm "Come on lets get running, we don't have all day remember?" I asked making Jon laugh and nod, I blew out a breath, dodging a bullet there.

" _you look fucking hot and im pissed as hell its next to ambrose ;)"_ Brock sent making me smile " _awe baby you know your the only guy I have eye's for ;)"_

" _mm hmm I fucking better be, I hated leaving you after this morning." I shook my head Brock had never been this vocal before, I couldn't help but feel myself fall further into this rabbit hole I was in with him "i know not much longer Hun"_ I tried to assure myself and him.

"Hey! Are you going to talk to me or just smile at that screen." Jon spoke I laughed locking my phone putting it in my bag holding my hands up "OK OK Jon im all yours." I told him laughing as he nodded mumbling about today's technology ruining the world.

"AH" I shrieked as Jon throw me over his shoulder carrying me into the arena "Oh my god Jon put me down." I screamed laughing "No your legs are dying remember!" he laughed "this is not how I wanted to be carried JON!" I yelled smacking his back.

I lifted my head up to see eyes on us, eyes of my lover? Boyfriend? Ex I don't even know what to call him but those eyes did not look none to happy.

"Jon seriously put me down." I told him not liking the look on brocks face as he started to head towards us, paulie grabbed his arm pulling him back looking between the two of us as Jon slowly set me down frowning at me "you OK?" he asked, I knew I couldn't tell Jon the truth so I fake a smile and nodded smacking his chest "I was getting light headed AND you made me drop my glasses!" I yelled walking over to my fallen sun glasses, brocks eyes still intently on me.

Jon shook his head laughing "you and your damn sunglasses." he joked as he leaned n hugging me "well kid today was fun but I must go prepare to whip some ass tonight." I laughed shaking my head.

"see ya." I waved turning around, I gulped at his eyes on us as paulie spoke to a crew member.

I just got finished getting my gear from Sandra, when I felt an arm grab me and pull me into a closet, I knew it was him, I smiled up at him " hi." I said happily wrapping my arms around his neck, leaning up to give him a small kiss, I frowned seeing he was frowning "Seriously you cannot be mad about Jon and I goofing around?" I asked, he sighed "Oh I am but no I fuck im so sorry.'' was all he could say, I frowned confused "what Brock?" I asked calmly though my insides was a wreck right now "shes here." my stomach dropped, I felt sick I took a deep breath trying to control my emotions, I ran my hand through my hair holding it back out of my face.

"Sam I didn't know she was coming they surprised me." he said, I looked at him "they?" I asked it starting to feel way to hot in here, I blew out a breath "my kids." he told me, I frowned "ugh I think im gonna be sick." I frowned bending forward, he ran his hand up and down my back as I bent forward "im so sorry baby.' he said,as I slowly stood up, he still had scratch marks on his back from me and his fucking kids where here with his wife?! I bit my lip turning my head trying to check my emotions.

"its cool, im just the other women right?" I snapped chosing to go with anger instead of heart break.

"Sam don't." he said softly trying to run his finger down my face, I stepped back "im fine, go be with your wife." I said acidly.

"Sam." he said, I shook my head grabbing my clothes and heading out slamming the door hard behind me, I felt like I had been kicked in the gut right now as I walked into the women locker room.

I frowned sitting down on the bench pulling my stuff out "for someones whose about to go into a championship match, you don't seem very happy." I heard making me look up I smiled small at Paige and shrugged as reality was hitting me, I cleared my throat "just tired." I mumbled bending over to pull my black converse off, I didn't even want to wear my new gear, it was a surprise for him, I had it made an emerald green, he loves green on me. I rolled my eyes.

"doesn't seem like fatigue mate, you OK?" she asked sitting next to me, I shrugged, I hadn't really talked much with the girls. I hadn't told anybody, and with how the girls reacted when I told them he kissed me, I knew I couldn't tell them this.

"look im not going to judge you, ive done some pretty fucked up shit." the younger women told me, I sighed shrugging wiping the corner of my eye with my pinky; "his wife and kids are here." I spat out bitterly, I shook my head glaring at the wall in front of me, I bit my bottom lip shaking my head "its just a huge fuck you to me, you know? And what can I do? Nothing, I cant ask she not come and not bring his kids around. Its just like, she's gonna be there with her perfect hair and nails, and probably wearing white, with they're perfect kids and its just something, I'll never be able to have with him" I sighed chewing on my thumb nail.

"come on get dressed, you know you gotta wear that shit all day to make it feel lose." she said, I looked at her confused "and after I get dressed?" I asked

she smirked ''you'll see." she said I shook my head, with Paige this could be bad and fun or just bad, either way could be trouble, but at this point who cared.

I got up quickly changing, I had on a pair of emerald green sparkly shorts, with a matching bra type top. And my black knee high converse, I straightened my hair this morning and only had my make up left to do,

I laughed as Paige and I were racing the empty creates through the arena. I jumped on top of mine as did Paige, we had pretty good momentum as I pushed the wall to turn around the corner "SHIT PAIGE!" I yelled laughing as we both collided into one another each falling off of them, I laid down next to her both of us laughing.

"what in the world do you think you are doing?" we heard from above us making me look up I seen paulie standing over me "um racing creates paulie." I said still laughing.

He sighed helping both of us up "you two are lucky hunter nor Stephanie saw you, you couldve been seriously injured, corano would've blown a gasket!" he lectured, I felt like I was a teenager again I stood next to Paige trying not to laugh "seriously?" paulie said as I busted out laughing.

"awe don't be mad paulie, I needed a laugh, Paige helped, no harm done see" I said holding my arms out and spinning around that's when I noticed the lesnar family with their eyes intently on me, Brock looked miserable standing next to her, not like the happy playful Brock I had been with the last few weeks, his kids even looked unhappy.

Paige leaned in "they look like the miserablesins." she commented making me laugh a little, Rena noticed me and leaned in closer to Brock placing her hand on his chest as he talked with one of the stage heads probably about tonight.

"SAM!" I heard excitedly making me take my eyes off of Rena and over to the two kids who I grew to love like they were my own.

Mya and BJ ran over to me hugging me tightly, I hugged them back trying to contain my emotions "oh my gosh! You guys are so big!" I exclaimed happily covering my mouth looking at the two, mya smiled at me happily "i missed you so much!" she told me, I looked up at Brock my whole heart just breaking he frowned seeing my face probably knowing how I was feeling right now, I smiled swolling down my emotions as the other two younger boys looked on confused looking up to their mother and farther.

"i know I missed you guys so so much too." I told them

"why didn't you come visit?" bj asked, I frowned standing up facing the two kids, I bit my lip trying to explain why I hadn't came to see the two kids who I grown to love as my own "i know guys im sorry I just got so busy with work and im sorry there's not a good enough excuse." was all I could come up with. They nodded "Rena took our pictures of all of us, said it was rude for us to have them." mya told me making me frown and glare up at Rena.

"MYA, BJ!." Rena yelled, I frowned watching their faces fill with dread mya rolled her eyes "we gotta go, bye Sam." they said sadly, I nodded hugging them "are you guys going to be in the crowd tonight?" I asked they nodded "front row!" they said excitedly I smiled "I'll see you guys out there." I smiled as they walked back over there, I glared over there sadly as she pulled them closer by their arm.

"god shes so old." I heard next to me I turned to see Nikki "your so much better in every aspect." she said crossing her amrs "like seriously she looks like ezma from empires groove" brie said making me laugh, I laid my head on Bries shoulder, this was their way of making up with me "your so much hotter." Nikki said, making me laugh "i love you guys." my friend helping this situation not be so tough for now.

"what are you guys doing?" brie asked looking at the crashed carts "cart racing, wanna tag match?" I asked, Nikki and brie looked at each other and shrugged "We could totally beat you." they said, I laughed "uh ew I don't think so." I smirked putting my hands on hips, brie and I ended up pushing are carts right near the lesnars.

"mommy what are they doing?" the older looking boy asked, Rena sighed "i don't know. Acting like children" she said sounding irritated.

"marks gonna kill you." Brock yelled out as surprising me I figured he wouldn't speak a world to me while his wife was here, I rolled my eyes at the word. I climbed on top of the create crunching in position, I smirked looking back at him "wanna give us a push?" I asked Rena crossing her arms glaring.

He laughed "no.", I looked at brie raising my eye brow, she smirked, I deiced to have some fun with this instead of making myself miserable, I knew I was racking up bad karma points, his married and has spent every night in my room, and after this morning, I bit my lip looking down. I should be more shame full with his wife right here, but fuck her, he was mine first.

"i thought the big bad Brock lesnar was fearless, laughed in the face of beasty and what not" I challenged him Brock raised his eyebrow at me I shrugged "just saying the Brock I knew was fearless." I sang egging him on further.

"daddy do it!" the younger boy laughed, I couldn't help but smile at him Brock smiled looking like he was about to give in, I had him on the ropes at least "you know you wanna. This is gonna be epic" Rena rolled her eyes "havnet you grown up yet?" she asked me, I shrugged "nope but you sure have Rena." I snapped back with making her glare at me "oh well lesnar your loss YO ORTON!" I yelled out as he was walking by, I waved him over "do I even want to know?" he asked laughing.

Brock face went stern watching our interaction "probably not BUT you wanna give brie and I a push once we're each tagged?" I asked nodding to Nikki and Paige who was waiting for us to signal we were ready, he shrugged '' I don't know I been a good boy lately, what do I get?" he asked.

"to say you were apart of this awesomeness! Backstage history!" I exclaimed, Randy laughed "I've been a part of enough of your backstage awesomeness." he told me making me pout "Randy I thought we were friends." I whined pouting my bottom lip out, randy groaned "Jesus stick that thing back in!" he laughed

Brie laughed "you know shell just pout until you do it, or make me call Bryan,." she said, Randy laughed nodding "well I cant let goat face have all the fun, besides its been awhile since Sam. and I chaosed backstage mayhem, so I'm in!" he said shaking his head "but if mark asks I had nothing to do with this.'' he commented, I smirked "which mark are ya scared of?" I asked making him laugh as Paige came tagging my hand "PUSH." I yelled as he pushed me hard making me yell out, Nikki tagging brie shortly after.

"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I accidentally pushed myself away from the wall "fuck fuck." I yelled as we collided crashing into a wall, making us laugh "oh ow this is gonna hurt in the morning." I laughed.

As we walked back over, I could see Rena going off on Brock, which just made me mad, I shook my head starting to head that way, Paige grabbed my wrist shaking her head no at me, I frowned I didn't like this position I was in at all.

"who won?" Randy asked, I frowned "it was a tie." I said walking over to my group of friends, I frowned seeing Brock look miserable again, he looked up and our eyes connected, I gave him a small smile, he winked before I turned my attention back onto my friends.

We were already ten minutes into the match and it has been a hell of a physical match between aj and I, she had slammed me onto the announce table and power bombed me onto the steel stairs.

I groaned getting up holding my back as she slammed me against the barrier I looked up to see Brock's kids, mya and Bj looking worried, I looked around to see if the camera's was around, I remembered mya would cry during any of my matches, obviously shes much older now but I could still see worry on her face which made my heart tighten.

"Ah."i yelled out pulling myself up, I looked at the eyes of brocks kids and gave mya a small wink, I patted my heart making her smile at our little sign that I was OK, I nodded as I turn around and put a forearm into aj's face before both of us exhausted, the crowd going insane I could barely hear.

"STAY DOWN!" AJ screamed grabbing me up and throwing me into the ring pole.

"GET IN THE RING!" Armstrong yelled while starting his count, Aj grabbed me by my hair throwing me in the ring, I felt a warm trickle down my face, fuck im cut, aj stomped at me for a moment.

Armstrong pulled her off as I rolled laying underneath the ropes, I took a few deep breaths getting up, I walked behind her wrapping my arms around her doing a suplex, I felt my leg getting grabbed making me look down rolling my eyes, I bent through the ring trying to smack at Tamika aj's sidekick.

"HEY!" screamed aj making me turn right into a kick to the face making me fall on the mat feeling aj's body on top of mine as she went for the pin, I just turned my head listening to the count ring through the arena.

1...2..3 and your winner by pin fal and STILL divas champion AJ LEE! Rang through the arena as I laid on the matt out of it, aj grabbed her belt and skipped around the ring taunting me "maybe you would've had me if you were in better shape." she taunted before skipping out of the ring.

I sat up sitting on the middle of the ring, bringing my knees up I placed my elbows on my knees as the crowd cheered for my well effort, I slapped t he matt before standing up, I climbed out of the ring over to the announcers table, slapping the table.

"Sam. come on you put on a good fight." JBL reasoned, I sighed "piggy? I'm a piggy? Because im not some stick twig!?" I yelled. Kicking a chair across the way.

"guys I think Sam. has finally snapped, aj lee finally getting into her mind" I heard Cole say as I started destroying outside of the ring throwing chairs and yelling before heading up to the ramp, I put my hand on my hips blowing air out before heading to the back.

I came down the stairs starting to take my elbow pads off, I seen Rena leaning against a create "too bad." she said catching my attention making me stop and look at her confused "what?" I asked

"always so close to the prize yet never good enough to win it." she taunted me, I bit my lip.

"aren't we, well aren t you a little old for this?" I asked her, she laughed "id rather be old then fat, you know you'll never win him back, once you go sable you don't go back." I rolled my eyes "Jesus Rena, your not sable, hell your not even a shell of sable anymore, and are you sure of that? Truly deep down sure?" I asked shaking my head I walked off.

"he'll never pick you! His not dumb Sam.! He'll never chose you over his family!" she called out, I stopped for a moment taking a deep breath before starting to walk off again.

She hit a nerve with that one, did she know?

My knee was starting to hurt as I walked down the hall "Sam.'' paulie said walking up to me, I turned sighing "what?" I asked more rude sounding then I meant.

He nodded making me follow him "heyman I need a shower im hot and sweaty and sticky, and my fucking knee is throbbing." I mumbled, not to mention his wife's here! I wanted to add he walked me to a locker room opening the door, there stood Brock shirtless in his ring gear for tonight which was ufc like shorts and his wrestling boots, I sighed rubbing my face "i really don't need this right now." I mumbled looking down.

"Sam. just talk to me honey." he said softly, I shrugged "your wife spoke enough tonight." I told him as I leaned against the wall crossing my arms "what your guys banter? You got her back." he said, I shook my head "no when I came back from my match, and you know what Brock, she was right." I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes.

"Jesus I told her to leave you alone! what are you talking about?" he asked

"you get the papers?" I asked him wiping my eyes looking at him trying to contain my emotions, he looked down "look at one point I cared for her, shes the mother of my children, im allowed to have a minute to grieve this." he snapped, I nodded wiping my face walking over to him I placed my hands on his bare chest I used to tell him his chest was made perfectly for my hands because they fit perfectly.

"you don't get it, your choice, not that hard, im sure at one point and time you did care about her, but you even said you stayed because she was pregnant, that you choose me, so your choice now, its easy, as much as I wanna be out of this, im in, im so in its humiliating to me, it makes me go against everything I believe in, I love you" putting my hands on each side of his face "in a really big pretend to like your music, let you have the last cookie, unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you, so just pick me, choose me." I told him as tears fell down my face "love me." I said softly shrugging.

"Sam." he said softly, I seen it in his eyes, I hung my head letting out a sob "oh my god im so stupid!" I cried out pushing against him "I HATE YOU! I hate you." I cried hitting him in his chest.

"Sam. Sam." paulie said going to grab me "don't touch her." Brock growled letting me hit him as I cried out my pain, Brock pulled me into him as I cried into his chest "Baby I gotta figure this out where it wont cost both of us everything." he told me as I just sobbed, it felt like all those years ago all over, all the pain, all the hurt, all of it was back full force, I moved off of him and throw my head back wiping my eyes

"go." I said refusing to look at him.

"Sam." I closed my eyes flinching my hand away from him "just go." I said through gritted teeth, he sighed "paulie." he said sounding torn "i got her, ill watch her but right now we gotta go, we have a match.' he said to Brock, I kept my eyes closed.

A/n- I couldn't decide if I should put this much into one chapter so quickly, but trust me this story has plenty of more drama this is just the start, please tell me what you guys thought, what you'd like to see, any Sam. and Paige backstage shenanigans? Her and Brock? Let me know all reviews are wanted and welcome! What you liked, hated, loved, ideas :) thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I heard them walk out letting out a sob, he choose her again, I felt a rage come over me as I started hitting the brick wall repeatedly, I felt arms wrap around me as I cried "whoa whoa shh darlin come here." I heard jons ohion accent, as he held me while I cried into his chest, I felt him lift me up and carry me.

"what the fuck happened to her?" I heard joes voice "i don't know I found her beating the fuck out of a wall and crying, go get hunter." he said as he set me down.

I just stared, I felt like I wasn't here, I was here but not, I was watching myself from the outside "he'll never pick me." I whispered.

"what Sam?' Colby said as a fresh crop of tears fell from my eyes, I brought my hand up to wipe my face seeing the blood and bruising already.

"what the hell happened to her?" I heard hunter yell as he rushed to me "oh Sam, what happened?" he said gently, I just stared at him "i, I don't know." I whispered looking down.

"i knew this line was too much." he said, I shook my head "its not the line." I whispered hearing his music play indicating his match was over, my eyes widened I knew he would want to check on me I felt my heart racing "i.' I started before stopping.

"i need to go, I promise I will talk to you tomorrow.'' I said frantically trying to get up, hunter grabbed my arms "you need to get that hand checked out." he said sternly.

"SAM!" I heard brocks voice, my lip trembled "please hunter I will please just let me go please." I begged, he looked back at brocks voice screaming my name down the hall and back to me his mouth making an o shape, as it clicked with him what had been going on this past month.

He looked at Jon "you don't leave her, take her to er, take her to her hotel, I will be talk to you in the morning, ill bring your stuff." he told me, I nodded as Jon just handed me one of his t-shirts.

Hunter helped me put it over I started feeling the pain in my hand, he looked at me so sad "what do you want me to do Sam, ill fucking wreck him.'' he spoke in his triple h voice, I shook my head "i just want to go, please."i cried, he nodded kissing the top of my head "I want an hour by the hour update on her amrbrose." he said sternly making Jon just nod.

"i got her boss." he said in a way I knew I was safe.

HUNTERS POV-

it wasn't hard to find Brock as he was going up and down halls screaming for her "shes not here lesnar." he snapped, Brock turned facing him "where is she?" he asked.

"she left." hunter said glaring, "there's blood all over the wall, what the fuck happened?" he asked.

"what the fuck do you think happened?" hunter bollwed making people run away from the two huge men "you fucking came back played on her fuckign emotions, what the fuck did you think was going to happen!" he yelled getting in the younger mans face "we just barely put her fully back together from the last train wreck you put her through." he growled.

"hunter hunter." he heard Stephanie who was grabbing his arm '' come on you know she wouldn't want this come on, I have ambrose on the phone." she said pulling on her husbands arm hunter nodded "stay the fuck away from her lesnar!." he growled pointing at him letting Stephanie drag him off.

SAMS POV-

I sighed sitting on the hospital bed, I broke my hand, I was on the biggest run and I go off and break my fucking hand "im in so much trouble." I whispered making Jon look up, he smirked "i don't know apparently Hunter damn ripped lesnars head off." he told me, I groaned "great now everyone know im a dirty mistress whore." I mumbled.

Jon chuckled climbing up on the bed next to me "but hey your a sexy dirty mistress." he joked, I rolled my eyes "obviously not.'' I mumbled "he choose her Jon, again, she doesn't make him happy, he doesn't love her, yet there's something so wrong so unlovable with me?" I cried "whats wrong with me?" I asked.

Jon frowned watching her fall apart in front of him "oh baby nothing is wrong with you, you are perfect, his an idiot, a fucking tool, to pick her to pick anyone over you." I smiled small "your my friend you have to say that." I told him.

"no as your friend im supposed tot ell you your an idiot for thinking a married man would leave his wife the mother of his children no matter how UN happy he is, I don't have to say his a fuckign tool, his an idiot, who chooses the old hag when he could have you." Jon said, I smiled small "can you lay with me?" I asked him, he nodded climbing fully onto my bed, he wrapped his arms around me as I laid into him.

I sighed "You don't think less of me?" I asked looking up at him, he shook his head "I could never ever think less of you." he told me gently looking down, I nodded burying my head into his chest "Why cant I get over him Jon?" I asked, he sighed wrapping his arm around me holding tightly against him "that heart wants what it wants I suppose."

I ended up having to take two weeks off over my hand so I can fly home and it casted, I apologized tell I was blue in the face, Stephanie and hunter was happy with me, but they weren't mad enough to pull my title run, they were going to put the injury in the line as part of me snapping, and when I came back I'd do my heel turn with heyman.

He had tried to call me multiple times and textign me, I sat on my couch reading all of them over and over the apology, the I knew better bullshit "Ah!" I screamed throwing my phone watching it shatter to pieces, I wiped my eyes laying my head back on my couch I wanted to go and get drunk completely fucking shit faced I wanted to take a pill I wanted to numb this, I did not want to feel this again, but I fought those urges, he wasn't worth starting over again.

I made up my mind that one way or another I would get over Brock Edward Lesnar even if it killed me, I would make my head convince my heart that his no good for us and to never ever go through this again with him.

Before I knew it summer slam was around the corner I laughed walking backstage with aj, we skipped the night of champions match last night while my hand healed, the cast was due to come off in two weeks. I was having a blast working with aj, and paulie, even though I kept it professional with him. Just something felt off with working with him now. I didn't want any remembrance of Brock and I.

"i don't know that pink cast is becoming you." she joked as Phil met up with us, he knew the true story, I had talked to him when I came back, told him everything, even told him how much I wanted to go get drunk or high and I didn't

"ha maybe they'll do an action figure of me with it on." I joked back making me and aj laugh "whats up Phil?" I asked him, he sighed rubbing his face "i just found out." he told me, I frowned shaking my head "found out what?" I asked confused.

"you ready for this?" I heard making me look behind Phil, I frowned there he stood, I obviously knew he'd be back, i just didn't except it so soon, our eyes connected he looked so I frowned trying to think of any better word but only dead came to mind,i took a deep breath reminding myself not my problem, I turned to Phil who sighed he looked torn making my heart smile at his loyalty to me, when he was told he was doing this line he refused until I talked him into it. I leaned forward kissing his cheek "I'll talk to you guys later. Phil im OK I promise" I told him. He nodded hugging me back "We need a video game and batman night." he told me, I laughed nodding "its a date!" he smirked "how did I get so lucky." I laughed "I'm gonna go." I told him wanting, no needing to get away from Brock and his intense glare.

"your not going to stay and watch my match?" Phil asked, I shrugged "im tired im sorry, good luck, kick bertos ass." I said.

"hey! I heard that." I heard Alberto Del Rios voice, I smiled small "you know us hey man guys gotta stick together." I joked trying to put on a brave face like I was OK when truly I was shaking on the inside and wanted to run as far away as I could.

"oh I see how it is." berto winked making me smile I hugged Phil "ill text you, im just tired been a busy day." I just him, he nodded not buying my excuse but letting me go, without another word I walked away.

I blew out a breath heading towards the women locker room, I quickly changed into a pair of blue jean shorts and a white tank top, throwing my hair up I put my bag over my shoulder and headed out, most of the girls were already gone as they didn't have much to do, I rolled my eyes god forbid we did more then two women air time on the same show! Thats unthinkable.

I smiled seeing Jon, I was actually starting to enjoy whatever it was we had going on, I walked up to him smiling ''hey." I said softly leaning against him, he wrapped his arm lazily around my waist while he talked to ceasoro.

"hey Sam hows the hand?" ceasoro asked, I smiled brightly at him "its good, about to come off right before summerslam." I said happily.

"you gonna kick some ass?" he asked, I laughed "don't I always." I joked.

"you all done for the night?" Jon asked, I nodded "your not watching the end?" he asked, I shook my head no "nope." I said sternly, he frowned "you OK?", I looked at him and felt bad, I just nodded "yea I just thought we could head out early, eat, maybe watch a movie?" I asked him.

"well I told the guys I'd go get a few beers with them." he said rubbing the back of his neck,i smiled "that's cool, ill see you later." I said going to head off, Jon grabbed my hand pulling me back to him, he smirked looking me over "you can come with." he said.

I shrugged "i don't wanna intrude of guys night." I told him "naw its a bunch of us,nothing specfic come on i want you to come, please?" he asked, I looked up at him smiling he looked so adorable his hair messily in his eyes, I nodded "OK ill come.'' I told him softly, he smiled holding my hand as he continued his conversion with ceasoro.

I didn't know what Jon and I were right now, just friends, or becoming something more, but I did know that he comforted me during this like no one else could. And I felt giddy over him holding my hand in front of one of his friend. He looked down at me winking pulling me closer into him squeezing my hand.

I sat frowning, no one made mention that Brock would be here, I didn't like this, I hated being so close to him and not being able to look him in the eye, Brock would barely look at me and when he did his eyes would land on the cast on my arm, I could see the guilt in his eyes every time he looked at it.

"so Sam I heard you had a fun ride today." I heard bray Wyatt joke making me look up, I shook my head "your brother, I almost killed him." I said rolling my eyes getting a chuckle from what everyone was calling the new deadman.

"who fucking taught him how to drive, I know it wasn't you?" I questioned, bray shrugged "i don't know he just never seemed to get it." I smiled.

"dude he was swerving and there was nothing to swerve at I thought Jon was going to explode, poor BO." I laughed.

"yea he came in and tells all of us, sams mean." I laughed.

"fucking ride from hell man I swear." I shook my head.

"wanna play some pool man?" Joe asked Jon, he nodded giving my leg a squeeze getting up, Bray made mention playing some darts, leaving just my ex and I for the time being, most of the guys where here, trinity was as well but over with jay and jimmy.

I bit my lip playing with my phone "you OK?" I heard him ask making me look up, his eyes where on Jon, "i will be." I whispered softly "his good to you right?" he asked now looking at me, I nodded "he really is Brock, I don't know what him and I, but truthfully his been my rock." I told him honestly he nodded his eyes back on the cast, I smiled small "it doesn't hurt." I assured him holding it up, he nodded leaning over lightly touching it "how bad?" he asked.

"Just a boxers fracture, its not as bad, no sugrey, and should be healed up in two weeks, im still getting my belt." I told him smiling, he smiled nodding "you deserve it." I nodded as we fell silent.

I bit my lip looking, no one noticing Brock and I, I leaned over grabbing his hand making him look at me "look last month sucked, I let myself fall into a fantasy world, and got knocked back into reality, but ill be OK, I promise, just Brock, be happy, whatever you have to do, you do deserve it." I told him gently, I sighed standing up pulling crumbled bills out of my pocket "if you don't mind, just let them kno I went up to my room, my head hurts." I told him softly giving his hand a squeeze "i love you and ill always love you."

"ill walk you." he said tossing some money on the table "you don't have to." I told him, he nodded "yea I do." I smiled "if only the world knew what a gentlemen you are." I said shooting Jon a text and heading out with my ex.

We walked side by side inches apart down the sidewalk "Sam I want you to know I had every intention of leaving her." he said, I nodded "then what changed?" I asked him, "she knew as soon as she came into my hotel room, she said she could smell you on me, probably so, I just came from your room, she pulled the boys in screaming for me to tell them, and I couldn't, I couldn't do that to my boys, she said if I didn't have the balls to tell them then she would take them from me, and I cant lose my boys Sam." he told me, I smiled knowing through it all Brock was a great farther and his children always came first.

"your a good dad, you always have been." I nudged him making him smirk nodding "yea even at the cost of you." he sighed rubbing his face, "yea but me or your kids, Brock you made the right choice." I stopped looking at him "your kid will grow up to know their dad would do anything for them." I ran my hand over his cheek and sighed, he closed his eyes taking my hand, he pulled me into him holding me against his chest 'I wish my dad would've picked us over things." I said softly.

"i know hon." he said softly, I sighed pulling away and we started walking the rest of the way to the hotel quietly, we stood in front of the hotel Brock pulling me back by the loop on my shorts making me laugh "what?" I asked "your happy?" he asked me again.

I shrugged "im as happy as ill be right now." I told him quietly, he nodded "i want you to do me a favor." he said, I looked at him nervously "i want you to really try with Jon, or who ever, just really try, at least one of us can be happy." he ran his finger down my cheek, I bit my inner lip nodding.

I swolled hard "yea."

"say it." he said sternly, I shook my head our eyes intently connected with each other "i promise Brock." I promised though I didn't want to, I didn't want to be happy without him, but Rena obviously wasn't letting him go without costing his kids, and I wouldn't be the cost of that.

"now you promise me something." I told him, he smirked looking down at me "whats that sweetheart?" he asked, I leaned up and gently kissed his lips knowing this would bet he last time I'd kiss him, I pulled away "promise me Brock she wont beat you, one way or another you'll leave and not for me, but for you Brock, you deserve to be happy too, your a great man." I told him, he nodded.

"say it." I said sternly making him laugh, he nodded "i promise." he said gently, I nodded "i better go inside." I told him, he nodded "yea sweetheart I'll see you around, heal that hand up." I nodded staring at him for a minute, he laughed "Get your ass inside Sam, ill see you around, im still here for you." he told me pointing to the doors of the hotel, I nodded.

"See ya Brock." I said softly as I headed up to my room.

NONES POV-

Brock watched her walk inside, that was one of the hardest things, he knew he was being selfish letting her waste her life waiting on him to get out this mess he made for himself, he sighed rubbing his face.

"you wanna go after her?" he looked over to see paulie standing next to him, he looked like he just got in, probably from the arena.

Brock just nodded "yea man everyday." he whispered before heading into the arena himself.

Paulie looked down and sighed, this was his fault, he shouldve never told Rena, he didn't think it would hurt Brock as much as it has..

SAMS POV-

I kicked my shoes off and laid down on my bed, I looked over at my cast, brocks light touch gave me butterflied tonight, I wanted to be past him, move forward, but one touch or look and I was puddy.

I pulled my phone out " _breakfast in the morning? I need to talk you."_ I pressed send and waited for a response " _k"_

I bit my lip taking a deep breath before quickly changing into pajamas, this the first night I hadn't fallen asleep against Jon watching some lame movie, I actually missed him, maybe Jon was the one I could move forward with. I sighed maybe.

A had hour passed, I laid in my bed trying to sleep, I was almost drifting off to sleep when I heard a knock at the door.

I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and headed towards the door. I frowned seeing Jon standing outside my door, I bit my lip opening the door in confusion "Jon hey what are you doing here?" I asked

I was aware of Jon's wondering eyes, it made my stomach flutter with excitement. "Nice PJ's." His lips tugged into an amused smirk.

My head shot down in confusion. Realization struck me and my face flushed slightly. I was wearing finding nemo shorts and a matching tank top.

I laughed shrugging "well it is one in the morning Jon, which again, what are you doing here?" I asked, he smirked nodding "can I come in?" he asked, I nodded "yea sorry." I stepped aside letting him in as I closed the door behind him and followed him over to my bed where he sat on the edge.

I could smell that he was freshly showered, one of my favorite smells. He wore jeans with a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular frame. He wore a black hat which was on backwards, normally a look I hated, but it couldn't have suited Dean more.

"Are you alone?" He asked, I gave him a small nod. I was still waiting for him to tell me what he was doing here "who else would be here?" I asked raising my eyebrow, he shrugged "I don't know Brock maybe." he shrugged trying to act non chalnelt about it.

I smirked looking down nodding "he just walked me back, we cleared the air." I told him shrugging looking back up trying not to smile at the fact it bothered Jon, he nodded "that's cool."

"Jon what are you doing here? Honestly?" I asked him, he looked up at me looking like he was fighting some internal battle, I walked over to where I was standing in front of him, I placed my hands on his shoulders "if you tell me, maybe I can help?" I said softly.

He shrugged "I just wanted to make sure after seeing Brock you were OK." he said, I bit my lip, what was he holding back, "Jon you knew I was OK, whats up?" I asked making him look up at me.

For a moment, it looked like he was going to come up with another lie, but then his face fell. "There are many things I do not understand about you." His eyes searched mine for an answer, he stood up I looked at my him, my brows coming together. What was he doing? I couldn't move. "But there is something I'm beginning to get." My breath hitched as I couldn't breathe.

If he did this, it would change everything. There would be no going back.

His hand slipped into my hair, tilting my head so I was in the perfect position. Then, without a moment's hesitation, he firmly placed his lips onto mine. An instant moan escaped from his lips as if the kiss had lived up to his expectations. I was glad because the feeling was mutual. It was like an explosion within me. I didn't even want to fight it anymore, I just wanted him. I wanted every inch of him that he had to offer. My eyes closed as my lips moved against this. His lips were so warm and soft, he was like nothing I had ever tasted before. His kiss was gentle and yet there was something domineering about it. My heart was hammering inside my chest, it was incredible, it was exciting, it was more than I could have imagined. I didn't want it to end. I melted into him. I allowed him to push me against the wall and pin me against it. His lips rejoined mine, but this time, sliding his tongue in. I allowed him to take control and lead me. my hand slowly moved up to join his. Kissing me with more force, his hand fell from mine and trailed his fingers along my neck, over my breast, my stomach, until finally resting at my hip. My hand went to his cheek, moving towards the back of his head, allowing him to taste every inch of me.

He clung to me, using one of his hands, he gripped the back of my head. He kept kissing and licking as if not wanting to break contact.

He pulled away cupping my face running his thumbs across my cheek "i better go." he whispered, I nodded, I agreed, we had tsyaed the night before but never on this level and if he stayed, we both knew we it would head, and I wasn't ready fro that yet, he kissed my forehead before moving away from me "night Sam." he said heading towards the door.

The next morning I found myself sitting in the hotel lobby fidgeting waiting on Jon trying to figure out what last night meant, was he jealous I had walked home with Brock? I smirked if only he knew mine and brocks conversation, I tried playing candy crush on my phone but that wasn't really helping "hey you OK?" I heard from behind making me jump, I held my hand over my chest "yea sorry, you ready?" I asked.

He nodded "yea here let me get that." he said grabbing my bag, I smiled thanking him as we headed out to his rental, I seen Brock and paulie loading up his and frowned small watching him, I took a deep breath, that doors closed.

I looked back at Jon as he loaded the rental "wheres Joe and colb?" I asked "uh riding with ryback, I told them you wanted to talk." he replied closing the trunk, I nodded getting in the car.

We drove until we found a little breakfast place getting a booth in the back corner away from everybody, we sat looking over menus waiting for our coffee.

We ordered and was now facing each other silently "whats up kid? You OK?" he asked, I sighed " I wanted to talk to you." I told him, he smirked "well that's the point of us being here, besides your love for banana pancakes." he smirked, I laughed " Jon you helped me so much the past month and I don't know, I mean I know we've kissed and stuff but is this, are we." I struggled making him smirk.

"look im not good with labels and shit but I like you a lot and I would like to see where this goes between us." he helped me out "that's if your wanting the same, im not a fucking rebound.." he said making me nod.

"no Jon, I do." I smiled taking his hand, he nodded squeezing it as the waitress dropped our food off, we feat breakfast on small talk before Jon paid and we headed out to the next town and show.

A/n- Oh Brock's letting her go? Her and Jon are together? Hmm how well could all of this work out? Please let me know what you guys think, I love seeing favorites and alerts but REVIEWS are amazing also :) is there anything you like to see, also any of Paige and Sam's backstage shenanigans you guys like to see? Let me know, THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORIES HOPE YOU ENJOY :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-

Hey guys I wanted to do a chapter of Sam and her dad but im struggling with how Mark's reaction to her dating Jon should be, now remember he had issues with her and Brock, I just don't know if he should be mad, wearly, worried.

Im kinda blocked, any ideas suggestions? Would be amazing, HELP ME :) thank you all!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five-

I had to fly back home to have my hand checked out make sure everything was going as planned with the healing plan, so I found myself pulling up in front of my dad's house.

I grabbed the bag and my purse out of the front seat of my truck and headed to the front door, I took a deep breath opening the screen door "Knock knock." I called into the house coming in, I heard running from the kitchen and smiled seeing my little sister kiea I bent down hugging her tightly "Mm hi baby girl! How are you?" I asked smiling big at her, she smiled "Look I lost a tooth!" she pointed excitedly at the empty space between her bottom front teeth, I smiled high fiving her picking her up I head towards the kitchen "cool beans, did the tooth fairy hook you up?" I asked her, she nodded excitedly pulling out a five dollar bill as I sat her down at the kitchen counter.

"Wow ballin, hey I got some goodies for you." I smiled at my dad and politely nodded to Michelle as I held up the bag "I got some new stuff out figured I'd let you get first dibs on it." I smiled as she exidelty took the bag from me peeking in it "its an action figure of you!" she smiled happily pulling out my latest action figure showing it to my dad who smiled "And a t-shirt!" she smiled pulling out my new t-shirt, it was black with a purple rose that had glitter on it and on the back had written in the deep purple coloring "Not just a pretty Face." she smiled hugging me tightly.

"Want some pancakes sissy? Mama was just making them." she smiled at me, I smiled "ah thanks kid, but im had breakfast with nana and papa this morning."

"when did you get in?" my dad asked leaning against the counter with his coffee cup, he looked so domesticated, I shook my head "Uh late last night." I told him sitting down next to Kiea as my dad got a coffee cup down pouring me a cup handing it to me with some creamer I smiled thanking him "I have an appointment to look over the hand this afternoon." I waved the casted hand.

"Ouch sissy." my sister spoke up, Michelle glanced over with a roll of her eyes.

"Hows it feel?" my dad asked walking over to me either ignoring his wife or not seeing it, I shrugged "Fine,itchy." I told him as he looked it over "All the things you have done in your life and this is you first broken bone." he shook his head smirking.

I had told him I broke it hitting the announce table that's how we were playing it on TV and it seemed logical enough to play it off in real life, I didn't need to give my farther ammo to kill Brock or try to at least.

"Uh dad I was wondering-" I cleared my throat feeling nervous, I needed to tell him about Jon and I but I didn't wanna do it here in front of Michelle "Did you wanna go riding with me before I headed out?" I asked, my dad looked at me surprise all over his face, which made my heart tighten, I don't think I even realized how strained our relationship had been until now, he nodded "uh yea just let me know when your home, I'll head that way." he told me, I smiled nodding I hugged my sister and got up hugging my dad "OK ill text you I gotta go love you, love you kiea, uh bye Michelle." I said awkwardly before heading out.

Before I shut the door to my farther house I could hear Michelle ranting about me to my farther, I rolled my eyes pulling the door shut a little hard then normal so she'd know I heard her.

I smiled at my doctor as he looked over my hand which he took off the cast to take a currently xray, he held them up showing me where it was healing but could go either way so we had to re cast it, I frowned I was really hoping for a brace.

"I know but I'd say about two more weeks and this could come off completely no brace, free." he told me, i sighed nodding as the nurse came I had picked pink again just to keep it the same.

"Thank you."i smiled at the front desk women as my phone rang, I smiled seeing Jon's name pop up "Hi." I answered getting in my truck, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I started the truck sitting back "hey what the doc say?" he asked making me smile, he was calling to check on me, how cute! I shook my head "Uh its healing nicely but if he did brace it he was worried about some little bone that wasn't fully healed re breaking." I sighed hearing him chuckle.

"Its not funny!' I told him

"Uh I just know how much you wanted that thing off, so how much longer?" he asked me "two more weeks so right at summerslam." I told him we talked for a few more minutes before he had to go.

I text my dad that I was on my way to my house, he responded that he'd meet me there. I sighed I was nervous about telling him, the way he reacted to Brock and I, he always hated Brock and I together, he was happy when we split, I don't know how he will respond to Jon and I.

I pulled up to my small drive seeing my farther large frame sitting on the porch as I parked my truck, I took a deep breath turning my truck off I grabbed my stuff getting out smiling at my dad "hey why didn't you hang out at nana's or papas?" I asked him walking up the steps, he stood up standing behind me as I unlocked my door "i would never get out of there." he said making me smile.

I shrugged "awe they love you dad." I smiled at him as he laughed "ready?" he asked, I nodded setting my stuff down as we headed out my back door, I smiled at the horses I loved horse back riding, I have three which my dad and papa take care of while im gone "they're looking good." I smiled as my dad went over to the shed grabbing the brushes and saddles.

I grabbed a brush and starting brushing mine down before getting her saddle up watching my dad do the same as we both climbed on the horses and headed towards the open land of my grandparents.

"This used to always calm me when I was little." I spoke up after five or so minutes of silence, my dad smiled nodding "I know I used to sit you in front of me and we'd go riding all day long." I smiled at the memory.

"Yea the big bad ass deadman undertaker riding on a horse with his daughter in a pink ballerina dress." I laughed making my farther laugh at the memory "i started to wonder if you would ever take that thing off." he laughed.

I bit my lip looking forward "so what the doc say?" he asked, I nodded "Uh it still has to be casted for two more week's, and then it can come off like a week before summer slam." I told him.

"Done hitting shit?" he asked making me laugh if only he knew, I nodded "uh yea I learned my lesson." I told him shifting on the saddle, I looked up smiling where we ended up, I slid off tieing the ropes to a tree branch, I walked over to the little cliff sitting on the edge, I smiled at the sunset, I sued to just run out here when I was younger when my mom and dad were screaming or when dad wasn't home and mom had all these men in and out and I just wanted to be left alone or have quiet, I'd come to this spot.

My dad came and sat next to me "whats up bug?" he asked using my childhood nickname from him, I sighed biting my lip "I started seeing someone." I told him peeking up at him, I heard him groan "please tell me it ain't lesnar?" he asked making me laugh, I shook my head no "uh no dad his married remember?" I asked, he nodded spitting his chew out "yea I'm aware." he looked forward at the sunset.

"Uh no its uh Jon."

"cena?" my farther asked making me laugh shaking my head "God no! Uh amrbsoe dad." I told him. He sighed shaking his head "you sure know how

to pick em." I frowned.

"Whats the supposed to mean?" I asked him, Jon was amazing!

"He just has a reputation of womanizing." my dad informed me of a fact I knew, hell I was with him when he would pick women up, I nodded "I'm aware, but dad his been nothing but amazing to me, he was there when nobody else was." I argued.

"And what happens when he tears through you like lesnar?" he asked looking at me I sighed looking down trying to contain the emotions rising through my throat I cleared my throat letting out a breath looking out towards the sky "Brock's not a bad man dad, he made some bad choices, that's OK, its apart of growing up." I bit my lip thinking of this last go of Brock and I, if Rena hadn't, I shook my head "Jon's not going to do the same things as Brock." I assured my dad.

He sighed staring out at the sunset "Brock cost you so much baby girl, I know you don't see it how I do, because your not a parent yet, but when you watch your child fall comeplty apart over someones else's actions, you cant help but not want to see that for them again, you have come such a long way since that time, I just don't want to see you fall a part again." he told me, I bit my lip laying my head on my dad shoulder, he wrapped an arm around me "I believe his gonna be good for me dad, I have to move on from Brock and Jon's the first man that has lit that spark since Brock and im tired of being alone, in everything I do I've been alone for eight long years, and yea I needed to be for most of that, but now im OK, im ready to move forward." I told my dad looking up at him.

He nodded kissing my forehead "he hurts you, I will tear his head off." I smiled nodding "I would except nothing less." I laughed laying my head down on his chest as we watched the sunset in silent.

a week later I found myself sitting in catering as I frowned staring at my phone

"you know you actually have to talk into it, to other people." I heard from above me I smiled at my uncle who sat down next to me "whats up kiddo?" he asked.

"Michelle texted me." I mumbled taking a bite of my fruit, my uncle raised an eyebrow "its kaiea's birthday she invited me, I told her I would try to get the days, but with my winning the belt I wasn't sure they'd do it, she replied with I can always make time for Chelsea and Gracie but never kaie's and all because im bitter still." I shook my head sitting back.

"wow, what the hell?" my uncle asked.

"i love all my little sisters and my relationships with them has nothing to do with my farther or his flavor of the decade." I replied shaking my head, glen chuckled at the last part as Jon came over sitting down next to me, he put his hand on my inner thigh as him and my uncle greeted each other.

My farther was not thrilled about this relationship but oh well not his problem, I sat back shaking my head "its fuckign bullshit shes putting this on mine and hers past issues, I didn't befriend her just to fuck her dad." I snapped bitterly.

My uncle frowned patting my hand "OK don't let that Irish temper get the best of you kiddo, just breath, talk to your dad about it." he suggested, I laughed rolling my eyes "yea sure mark take one of his kids sides of one of his flavors, doubtful." I shook my head "its fine, its just irradiating is all. I have bigger things to focus on" I said.

My uncle smiled leaning in hugging me "im so proud of you kiddo, I cant wait to watch that match." he told me, and walking away leaving my er boyfriend, friend that I make out with a lot, Jon said he doesn't do labels, for now ill let him have that.

I turned to my head smiling at him "hi." I smiled, he leaned forward kissing me "hey, so whats that about?" he asked, I sighed.

iiik9

"long story." I mumbled not sure if I wanted to go into it much, Jon smirked sitting back raising an eyebrow I sighed "when Michelle first started here I took her under my wing, those dumb divas search" I shook my head rolling my eyes "none of us were happy about it, but I don't Michelle and I seemed to hit off, I helped her with ring work, I helped her with mic work all of it, we became what I assumed was good friend.'"

Jon leaed forward as I told my story of betray "I don't know I took her to my dad in Texas a few times, she fucking had dinner at saras kitchen table, and apparently was fucking my farther in his office, under saras roof, she used me to get closer to mark." I shrugged

"shit that's fucked up." he said I nodded my head "yup, so that's the issue between her and I."

"is it why you don't want to go to your little sitters birthday?" he asked I shot him a glare, he held his hand up defensively "im just asking." he said

I sighed "no I just don't know if I can get the time off, honestly I know how busy my schedule is about to get crazy shes the one making it personal." I mumbled

"you OK?" Jon asked, I sighed shaking my head not wanting to get into the history of my farther and I at work "im good." I smiled up at him nodding. He looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

"I'm good, hey I gotta go see Jan Jan about new gear." I smiled standing up, he nodded grabbing my wrist pulling me towards him kissing me, I smiled pulling away, for someone who didn't do labels he sure did enjoy some PDA.

"I'm good to talk to you know if ya need it." he told me gently his thumb running across my hand, I smiled nodding "I know." I whispered.

I seen Brock standing with Sandra going over his shorts he wore to the ring "so your the one taking up all Sandra time?" I asked making him turn around, he smiled at me laughed " I suppose so." his eyes openly wondered my body as I looked down, I shook my head looking up "Is Jan aviable? She was supposed to be doing my new gear, since you know beasty here took all your time." I nodded towards Brock who smirked trying hard not to smile shaking his head

"oh sweetie, I worked on your gear as soon as I saw your name, I know how you like things to fit." she said as I stood next to Brock, I smiled "awe thank you sweetness." I smiled happily, Jan always made my bottoms a little too lose for me.

"just let me finish up with beasty here." she said making me laugh "that can be your new ring name!" I smiled at Brock

"haha keep it to yourself." Brock joked winking at Sandra, I laughed "or what?" I asked as he looked over at me using his Brock lesnar look, which made grown men crumble, me though, I bit my lip smirking up at him "do you want to go to suplex city?" he asked raising an eyebrow, I laughed holding my arms out "take me to suplex city."

Brock laughed "your fucking nuts." he told me, I shrugging smiling "wouldn't be the first time I been told that, but seriously when this comes off, I wouldn't mind a training session with you." I told him holding my casted hand up, his eyes fell to it and quickly softened, he nodded to me "yea I always enjoyed working with you." he said, I smiled taking that as a complain Brock hates working with women.

he nodded as Sandra went back to sewing the patches on his black shorts "hows things going?" he asked as we stood next to each other, I shrugged "its going good."

"i seen you and amrbose the other day." he said, I bit my lip nodding "yea we're seeing where things go."

"so your dating him?" he asked, I shifted uncomfortable having this conversation with my ex, I shrugged "we're not putting a label on it, we're seeing where things go." I repeated.

Brock turned looking at me confused "so his going to be all over you in public, I don't need to know what happens behind closed doors, but not put a name on it? He gets all the benefits but not have a title?" he asked, I frowned.

"its OK Brock, im OK with this." I told him, he nodded as Sandra quietly handed him his shorts, he took them gripping the fabric between his fingers nodding"then why do you sound like your trying to convince yourself more then me." he said softly before walking off.

I sighed as Sandra watched me watching him "you wanna go after him?" she asked, I sighed crossing my arms over my chest "more then you know." I said softly.

She wrapped her arm around my shoulders "it'll get easier baby girl." she said softly, I sighed blowing a breath out " I hope, but anyway my awesome new gear?" I asked trying to turn the conversion to something else, anything else then the mess of Brock lesnar and Samantha callaway.

I later on found myself skipping to find Jon, as I turned the corner I frowned seeing him talking to Eva Marie, she had a flirty look on her face as he smirked looking down at her, she had her arm on his forearm, I started to head towards them but felt someone grabbing my elbow "just watch, this will tell you everything you need to know." I heard phils voice in my ear, I nodded as we both watched the scene.

I watched Jon lean in and whisper in her ear, I felt my stomach flop watching, but then evas face switched to shock and anger as she slapped Jon hard across the face and stormed off.

I covered my mouth in shock, Phil chuckled "well that ended well, now you go." he said and walked off, I shook my head walking up to him.

"hey" I said happily leaning up against him, I frowned at the red mark on his cheek "what happened?" I asked as if I didn't know, he shrugged "nothing worth mentioning." he replied, I nodded "soo wanna go see doc with me?" I asked him, he frowned "you OK?" he asked, I nodded "he said cast can come off today." I smiled happily.

He laughed nodding "lets go." he said taking my non casted hand as we headed off.

I sat as doc was going over things "you ready?" Chris asked, I nodded "more then ready." I told him he nodded and started cutting off the cast .

"ewww" I groaned at all the dead skin on my arm "that's disgusting!" I said making Jon laugh, Chris smirked "OK make a solid fist for me." he said as I did what he requested, moved my arm about "well seems like besides some bruising still, the bones healed nicely, im not clearing you for in ring work until summer slam to be safe." he said making me frown "don't give me that look." he said not even facing me "im gonna have ring dust I have to be on my game Sunday Chris, come on let me at least practice, Friday off of air." I argued.

He sighed turning around "come back Friday and ill check it out, we'll go from there, that's all you getting from me, I catch you in that ring before then, Ill keep you out of the match Sunday got me?" he said sternly, I rolled my eyes but nodded knowing better to push it.

I jumped off the table doing a karate stance "see you Friday!" I said before running out of the room Jon chasing after me, I squealed as he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me to him. He kissed the back of my shoulder "why don't I take you out to dinner tonight." he whispered as his lips moved up to my neck, I closed my eyes nodding my head "you know the seduction thing isn't needed." I joked as we walked down the hall, he kept his arm wrapped around me holding me to him as we walked as one making me smile.

Jon kept trying to move his hand lower as I kept slapping it giggling "Jon stop it." I said sternly before he turned me around backing me into a create,he smirked at me tilting his head to the side "I don't like being told what to do." he mummered running his index finger across my collar bone, I bit my lip looking up at him "stop." I whispered as his hands slid down my sides picking me up and

sitting me on the create, he stepped in between my legs, I kept my eyes on him as I moved my hands down to his hip, running them over his tight stomach muscles.

He titled his hand leaning down capturing my lips, a moan quickly escaped my lips, Jon's a really good, I mean REALLY good kisser, his rough but soft, its hard to explain, but I deffiently enjoy kissing him. His hand moved up from my hip to my midsection resting there as he tongue explored my mouth as if it was brand new territory.

"uh Hmm." we heard a throat being cleared making us pull away, I felt my whole face heat looking at hunter who just caught me making out with my boyfriend, at work "uh sorry." I said sheepishly, my face feeling hot.

Jon smirked but stayed with his back to hunter, "you OK there man?" hunter asked walking up to Jon slapping his back, Jon scrunched his face as I felt completely confused, Jon cleared his throat "yea man, im good." he said sharply.

"uh Sam, I gotta go over plans with you, meet in my office, unattached from goods lips please." he said before turning to walk off. "you OK?" I asked Jon, "yea uh just needed a moment babe.'', he said adjusting himself, my eyes widened as I got it "oh, sorry." I giggled. He glared down at me "its not that funny." he said as I started laughing fully, he shook his head wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him "what the fuck am I going to do with you?" he asked out loud as I just laid my head down on his chest.

I later found myself sitting in hunters office going over a plan, I frowned they were putting the cast back on until summer slam to play along with the line "this is crap." I glared at Chris "sorry." he said softly.

"i know just a few more days.'' Stephanie tried to comfort I rolled my eyes "this is stupid, cant I just take it off tonight boom through her off all week.'' I argued.

"no its done now stop." hunter snapped, I sat back "fine whatever, are you done?" I snapped at Chris who stood up nodding "good am I good to go? Or maybe you need a toe or something." I snapped glaring at hunter, I was probably the only current superstar that would get away with this, but barely, "yes thank you." he said sharply as I hurried out of their office.

I had to meet with Paul to find out what the plan for this week was, his been really helping keeping this line a float with me being out of physical action, I came around the corner to see him and Brock standing there talking, I took a deep breath walking up to them "hey Brock, um Paul you got a minute?" I asked.

"yea yea Brock can we use your locker room?" Paul asked, Brock nodded leading the way, it felt weird walking with him through the arena, I still had to fight the urge to take his hand, I suppose that's just habit, right?

"OK paulie whats your evil genius plan?" I asked as we walked in Brock shutting the door "sit sit, I have plans." Paul said making me laugh as I went and sat on the couch, making Brock sit next to me and Paul on the other side, I turned to face him as he went into his thoughts for this upcoming week "but Paul I want this off." I whined holding up the newly casted hand "its fixed it healed!"

"well you shouldve thought about that before you beat the shit out of a wall." Paul smirked, I rolled my eyes "yea well shit happens." I shrugged "not the point, I didn't whine the entire time I had it on, I get it I acted stupidly and this was my consequence of it, hell I was willing to do matches AND have still been working out, they took the fucker off and then had doc put it back on!" I snapped.

Brock laughed from behind me "they took it off?" he asked making me turn to look at him and nod "and made you put it back on?" he asked, again I nodded "that's fucked." he said laughing.

"it is! And its really not that funny, I was free and now im not, and I have a date tonight paulie my first date in what eleven years? This" I held up my hand "doesn't go with the dress I picked out." I snapped.

Brock stopped laughing when I brought up having a date "cut it off then." he said seriously before standing up, I bit my lip this felt awkward "yea so hunter can kick my ass, Ill just suffer another week, the belts worth it." I told him, I saw him smirk and nodded as he started going through his duffel bag.

"OK then im outta here, it was good chatting with you fellas." I saluted them, Brock shook his head "how much coffee have you had today?" he asked, I shrugged "um actually just one a caramel frap with extra cream, and caramel and quad shots of espressos." I told him, he raised his eye brow "Jesus one of these days your gonna kill over from caffeine." he lectured, I shrugged "one day I wont have the crazy hectic schedule I do, todelo beasty." I smiled sat him as I walked out of his locker room with a huge smile on my face. Thats what I missed was our little banter we used to have, the back and fourth.

Later that night I just finished with our in ring segment when paulie stopped asking if he could talk to me, I nodded "um yea, Jon still has to go out so I got some time, whats up?" I asked as paulie led me back to brocks empty locker room. "i uh wanted to apologize to you." paulie said making me knit my eyebrows together in confusion. "for what?" I asked "you've done nothing wrong to me."

"last month when Rena was here, I uh." I shook my head "paulie you didn't know all that shit would happen, I sure didn't." I told him shrugging, as I freely pulled my legs up on brocks couch sitting cross legged "i did." he said hanging his head, I looked at him confused "you did what?" I asked.

"I told her Sam, I just im so sorry, last time I watched you fall apart, we all did and I didn't want to see that again, I couldn't stand and watch Brock wreck you again." he told me, I shook my head my mind racing "you, you told her? I why are you telling me this now Paul?" I asked standing up and wrapping my arms around myself confused.

"i just watching you two today, his been miserable without you, and I can see when your around everyone else the front you put up, but today in this locker room, you two looked so happy and I just I needed you to know, it wasn't on him, I told her, I caused this, he did what was best for you and his kids." he told me, i shook my head "you mean his kids, I don't get how this was best for me." I snapped.

"he didn't tell you?, its no big deal, just I needed that sin off of him, he loves you, he'd do anything for you." Paul said, I shook my head.

"rewind, what was best for me Paul?" I asked, Paul sighed "Rena said she'd go straight to Vince, get your title stripped, shed get you back to nxt no matter how much pull your farther had, and shed go to your farther, she'd ruin your reputation and carrier.'' Paul said as tears burnt my eyes.

"why are you telling me this now paullie? I'm happy! I'm trying really hard to move forward from this, I finally found someone that is some what on the level of connection I had with Brock, im finally moving forward!" I snapped holding my casted hand out "i just needed to tell you before I told him." I shook my head wiping the tears "no your not telling him Paul." I snapped glaring at him.

Paul looked confused I shook my head "he fucking loves you Paul and this would break his heart, this would break him, and then she wins, she will alienate him from everything that makes him happy, she won with me, she wont with you, you wont fucking tell him, and every time you see him around her and his miserable, that's on you, you eat that fucikign guilt Paul, but you wont tell him, he doesn't deserve this pain, your one of his best fucking friends!" I yelled as anger built up

The door opened and Brock walked in, he looked to me and Paul confused "Sam whats wrong?" he asked standing infrotn of me, I felt sick looking at him, knowing this truth, I shook my head "nothing had a moment with AJS fat comments." I used to cover, Brock frowned "don't let it get to you, your fucking beautiful." he told me, I nodded wiping my eyes "thanks Brock." I said softly walking past him. I didn't even acknowledge paulie as I walked out of the locker room slamming the door behind me.

I went and got dressed in the women locker room, touching up my make up, great mine and Jon's official first date and im crying over things with my ex, I frowned why would paulie do that? Not even to me but to Brock, Brock was always so loyal to Paul, even back when he started and everyone kept warning him to not trust Paulie, Brock always did and was there when Paul had his children all of it. Wheather he agreed with what we were doing why would he tell her?

"you OK?" I heard making me look up, I frowned at foxxy shaking my head no as she sat on the floor next to me I looked down " I just miss him, and im shit for it fox, im sitting here getting ready for a date with Jon whos an amazing man, and I do like him, and I cant help but miss my ex, what is wrong with me?" I asked her, wiping my eyes looking at my friend who frowned She wrapped her arm around my shoulder "aw honey, nothing is wrong with you, you love hard and that's OK, you should, its going to be rough this is your second relationship. It'll get easier I promise." she told me, I nodded going back to my make up.

I got up grabbing the Red dress I borrowed from Nikki, it was right above my knees and flowed out at the bottom, I slipped n my black Lou vatouns "ill take your stuff back to the hotel, just have fun tonight OK, relax.'' she said, I nodded.

"thank you." I told her hugging her as I grabbed my black jacket, I sent Jon as text that I was heading that way "you look beautiful" foxy said making me smile as I walked out shoving my phone in my little clutch purse, also on loan from Nikki Bella.

I was arraigning my stuff in this tiny purse trying to get to jons locker room, not paying attention WHAM, I felt myself being pulled from falling, making me look up, there was Brock "im sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said he still had his arm around my waist holding me close to him, I looked up at him my breath hitching as he stared down at me. He slowly walked me against the wall unbuttoning my jacket, I wasn't sure what he was doing or why, or most importantly why I wasn't stopping him, but I couldn't, his intense look I felt my heart pounding against my chest "you look beautiful." he whispered softly, I bit my lip, he bent down pulling my lip from my teeth with his before entering his tongue into my mouth, I moaned out as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hand land on the side of my breast, as I rest my hands on his torso pulling him closer to my by his t-shirt, I knew this wrong, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, then why was I?

His hand went from the side of my breast to the front of my breast as he caressed it and started to move downwards underneath my dress, I felt ghost bumps with his hand on my bearskin. The kiss slowed down and Brock pulled away putting his forehead on mine as we both tried to catch our breaths.

"SAM!" I heard Jons voice, I jumped away from Brock covering my mouth as relation hit me of what I just did, I just cheated on Jon.

Brock looked at me "Sam." he said softly as I shook my head "no don't." I said feeling sick "i gotta go Brock." I whispered as he took my hand "i gotta go, his waiting for me, I need to go." I said my voice shaky and emotions everywhere.

He squeezed my hand and just nodded slowly letting me got, I fixed my dress, with one quick glance back at Brock who was leaning against the same wall he just had me pinned against I took a deep breath and left quickly before I turned back around and finished what we started just now.

I found Jon who looked worried "im here." I said running to him, I hugged him tightly "im sorry I was playing on my phone and got lost." I told him, he nodded "ready?" he asked taking m hand, I smiled at him nodding as we headed out.

"you look really nice." I told him in the car as we drove silently "you look fuckign hot." he said his eyes scanning over, I never bothered to re button my jacket, I smiled "its Nikki dress." I said quietly.

"well it looks beautiful on you." he said sweetly, I smiled squeezing his hand.

I sat back watching the night sky pass us as we drove quietly to wherever Jon had planned, I turned my head and frowned looking at Jon, every other person in this man had let him down and hurt him, I didn't want to be on that list, it made me sick, I never wanted to hurt him, I smiled watching him tap his thumbs against the steering wheel, his messy blonde hair in his eyes, in that moment I realized I could move on with Jon, I could love him, in fact, I felt like I already did.

I turned my head looking back out the window, what a mess I had created for myself.

A/N: Awe hide under my desk! Hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think any idea's you all have! Or something you'd like to see, some paige and Sam backstage shanigans? More Sam and Jon? More Sam and Brock? More of mark and Sam moments also? Let me know, thank you all for your idea's on how to write out her telling mark it helped a lot :) please REVIEWS! I love them good bad all! Thank you all enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six-

I smiled as Jon and I had finished dinner at a cute little bistro type restaurant and he now held my hand as he walked me to my hotel room, this was a different side of Jon that I would've never guessed was in there, a gentlemen, he respected my want and need to take things slowly.

"Well this is me." I announced as we got to my hotel room door, he nodded as I turned to face him, I smiled up at him "Thank you Jon for an amazing dinner." he nodded "It was my pleasure beautiful." he replied before leaning down placing his lips gently on my I placed my hand on his cheek as he deepened the kiss pushing me against the door, I wrapped my other arm around his nick as his hand slowly crept it's way up my hip.

"Gesh you two get a room!" I heard making me pull away, I felt my face heat as I seen John Cena and Nikki who had a very amused look on her face catching me making out with Jon in front of my room, I looked down as Jon smirked down at me.

"Goodnight Jon." I rushed to get in my room, I bit my lip leaning against the door, I shook my head kicking my shoe's off and putting my to go box on the little table.

I went to my suit case pulling some pajama pant's out and a t-shirt to sleep in walking into the bathroom I quickly changed and started to wash the make up off of my face I couldn't help but smile, tonight had just been amazing with Jon, I didn't even think about earlier the entire time I was with him, I looked up to see my self in the mirror, I sighed turning off the lights and climbing in my bed, my eyes quickly closing as soon as my head hit the pillow.

the next week was crazy hectic with promotional and signings and house shows, I didn't have time to tell Jon of my forbidden kiss, but I did manage to keep my distance from Brock and Paul, I wasn't ready to face either of them. I dealt with Paul for the show and that was it.

"Jesus." I groaned wrestling with Jon in the ring I was finally cleared to wrestle this morning, Saturday morning and I needed to get this ring rust off of me before tomorrow night 'fuck." I snapped standing up shaking out my hands "this sucks!" I yelled frustrated. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist kissing down my neck and shoulders.

"you look just fine, get out of your head." he said reassuring me I sighed "it just feels like im off." I mumbled.

"hey love birds you done with the ring?" I heard Phil's voice making me look towards the ramp, he stood there with Brock, I sighed nodding "yea might as well, im shit anyways." I mumbled.

Brock frowned "whats wrong?" he asked nodding towards the ring, I sighed shrugging "i just feel like all my timing is completely out of whack."

he looked at Jon"mind?" he asked climbing in the ring with me, I sucked in a breath as Jon slowly let go of me "go ahead I told her she seems fine to me, maybe you can help her figure it out." he said climbing out of the ring with Phil both leaning against the barriers.

I frowned as Brock nodded he was ready, we locked up and began wrestling its always so easy to wrestle with Brock and you would think me being a women I was would be afraid he'd hurt me, but he was always good with that, I never worried, we always just flowed. This was the most contact we've had since that night.

He stopped moving away from me "your not off, your to soon honey, relax, come on." he said rushing me into the corner., I shook my head as my ex over powered me "relax Sam." he reminded, I closed my eyes "come on this is basic for you, you can get out of it." he coached. I took a deep breath closing my eyes.

turning my hip into him flipping it, Brock smirked "your fine, just relax, its only been a month, not eight fucking years." he winked making me smile, I nodded "thanks Brock." I said, "anytime sweetheart, ok punk lets go, time is money." he yelled at Phil who laughed "she gets honeys and sweethearts, I get time is money." Phil rambled winking at me,i laughed "I'm just good like that." I winked however Jon didn't look so amused as we headed up the ramp.

"whats wrong?" I asked he shook his head "nothing, need a smoke." he said, I nodded "I'll go with you." I told him taking his hand, he nodded as we headed towards the roof.

I smiled sitting cross legged as Jon lit a cigerate "you and Brock seem to work good together." he commented, I shrugged picking at my finger nails "i don't know most women are afraid to get in the ring with him, but I respect him so I trust him, I think you have to be that way." I looked up at him watching him blow out smoke, he nodded "yea." he said quietly, I frowned "whats wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head, I stood up walking over to him placing my hands on his stomach causing him to look down at me "Jon." I said quietly, he sighed "i don't know, I didn't like watching him in the ring with you, I don't want him touching you, fucking looking at you." he snapped.

"hey." I reached up caressing his face "you don't need to be jealous, im here with you." I needed to get past summer slam and tell him about the kiss and this made it even worse.

Jon sighed "his not just a co worker for you, his not just someone you grew up with, his your first love, and you were recently discussing getting back together, I don't do this emotion shit well Sam. I told you when we started this, I don't take well to being played" he eyed me making my heart pound, I swolled hard nodding

"i get it, im not playing with im not great with emotions either, but I wouldn't do that to you." I assured him, making myself feel worse, I smiled up at him "im enjoying what we have here Jon, im enjoying you." I told him softly, he nodded flicking his cigarette pulling me into him placing his hands on my hips, he bent down kissing me.

I moaned as his hands went to the waistband of my shorts slowly moving downward, I pulled away flashes of Brock that night coming to my hand "not here." I said, he sighed nodding clearing his throat, I frowned "not much longer I promise." I smiled up at him "any hoo, our days off, I was going to go home to Texas, and wanted to know if you'd like to come with?" I asked him nervously.

"your dads?" he asked, I shook my head "god no, I uh live in a little guest house on my grandparents land, I help them out with some bills and what not." I told him. He nodded "yea." he said surprising me, I smiled happily at him "OK ill book your tickets with mine for after raw." I said happily, I stood up on my tippy toes kissing him gently on his lips "i gotta go shower, I stink." I told him he nodded "i can help with that you know, I did kinda help get your all sweaty and dirty, its the least I could do." he smirked.

I laughed "oh is it now?" I asked as we walked inside the arena, his hand in mine, he nodded "yea and I have a private shower in my locker room, we could get you nice and squeaky clean." he winked making me laugh.

"Nice try, but nope, I'll see you." I smiled leaning up kissing him on his lips.

I turned around almost colliding into paulie I frowned "sorry." I said shortly before walking off towards the womens locker room.

I sat on the bench untieing my tennis shoes and taking my socks off, I slipped out of my shirt before completely undressing grabbing my shower caddy I head into the showers. I heard giggling "oh my god girl he is so hot." I heard Eva making me roll my eyes.

"I know I know, what his doing with Sam. I have no clue." summer reas voice came back "i know and from what ive heard they haven't even done it yet, cant say I blame him, she has to be the biggest women his been with."

"that's horrible!" summer laughed, I closed my eyes trying to breath through the emotions.

"what its true!, her thighs, can we say thunder? Her hips are wide, I mean I guess her ass is nice, decent tits, that's about it." Eva laughed "shes takers daughter you get in with her your golden, Brock learned that, that's why he keeps her on a close leash, Jons figuring it out too.'' Eva went on, I frowned trying to quickly rinse everything out of my hair.

"your rotten!, lets go we gotta meet with cariono." summer told her making me feel relived. I wrapped a towel around me as I walked out of the showers, I stood in front of the mirror looking over my body, seeing every flaw, I couldn't help it, and hearing someone say those things, I frowned, my thighs were huge, I took a deep breath walking to my duffel bag, I grabbed a white tank top and a pair of black yoga capris with a matching white Lacey bra and underwear set I quickly put them on. I sat down brushing my hair, trying to control the thoughts that wear entering in my head at this point. I rubbed my face brushing my hair and shoving all my shower stuff back in the bag and putting my sandals on, I grabbed my phone and headed out of the room just walking around wondering.

"You OK?" I heard making me look up to see Brock, I shrugged not wanting to have too much contact with him at this point, I didn't want to hurt Jon worse.

He walked over to me gently taking me by the elbow and leading me down a dark empty hall, I sighed sliding down the wall sitting, I started picking at the floor "I just uh." I cleared my throat as emotions started to rise "Brock do you think my thighs are huge?" I asked him making him look at me like I was crazy, he sat down across from me "are you fukcing kidding me?" he asked, I shrugged "I don't know I mean look at Rena, hell look at Jessica and then Jon's ex's they're all smaller then me." I mumbled

Brock shook his head nudging my leg with his foot so I'd look up at him "you are they most beautiful. women I have ever had the pleasure of being with Sam, don't let Aj's words out there get to you." he told me, I sniffled shaking my head "its not her." he frowned "then where is this coming from? I cant help if you don't tell me." he pushed softly, I sighed wiping my eyes " "some of the girls in the locker room made comments about my thighs and how im the biggest women jons been with and how smart you were to get away." I told him, bring my knees up I laid my head on them sniffling "its stupid im being dumb." I told him waving him off.

I felt an arm around me making me turn\ my head to see Brock looking down at me "I'm fucking dumb for ever letting you go and hopefully Jon knows the same thing, your amazing and your fucking hot your beautiful. Sam, please don't listen to jealous people." he told me softly, I sighed nodding "yea OK." I mumbled softly as I just sat in the empty hall with my ex.

After assuring Brock repeatedly I was OK we had parted ways I found myself in catering with Foxxy and Paige who both noticed my soured mood "you don't look like a women about to win a championship tomorrow." Paige commented.

I frowned shrugging "just a lot on my mind." I mumbled pushing my food around, I sighed sitting back looking up at my two concerned friends face's "like what sweetie?" foxxy asked softly

"its so hard to be around him." I admitted finally "I just wanna be with him twenty four seven and obviously I cant, and Jon, Jon is amazing, I enjoy my time with him, I really really like him, and im trying really hard not to go vomit everything I've eaten today and spend the rest of the afternoon at the gym." I admitted to two of my closert friends

"oh sweetie, what happened? You were doing so good, so strong, and you don't need to do that! You are beautiful just the way you are, god dammit, I knew him coming back would be bad!" foxxy ranted towards the end making me smile a little.

"he kissed me and all these feeling came bubbling to the surface." I finally admitted out loud, "oh my god! Did you slap him?" Paige asked, I bit my bottom lip staying quiet "SAM! No you have to stay strong, there's no kissing in strong!" Paige lectured, I groaned throwing my head back and sighing "I know I know, it was so unexpected and out of the blue, I couldn't help it." I told them.

"did you tell Jon?" fox asked me I sighed "no." I answered back hearing her gasp "I know im a horrible fat whore! I'm going to hell!" I said dramatically making her laugh. "I wouldn't go to that extreme, and why is this fat shit coming up? Your fucking hot Sam!" she claimed making me smile

"I don't know a couple of the girls came in and were saying how I was the biggest women Jon's been with." I sighed

."are you? I, oh that pisses me off, that's your locker room, who are these little bitches? Lets teach them a lesson of manners!" Paige went off making me smile a little "Eva and summer, I think evas just pissed because Jon keeps turning her down, and summer I don't know shes just a follower, I just I don't know it just came at the wrong time." I told my friends softly.

"sweetness I think you already know what to do and as for Brock, his gone after summer slam for a while just get through tomorrow and you'll be fine." foxxy told me softly, I sighed but paulie was still here I didn't even go into that mess of nonsense.

"Yea I know just hopefully I still have a relationship afterwords to focus on." I mumbled, my two friends smiling at me "I'm sure you will, Jon adores you!" foxxy smiled. I hoped they were right.

Later that night I sat in the shield's locker room during the house show I of course didn't have anything to do, I was actually missing wrestling house shows! I needed to get back in the ring and quick.

"are you going out with us tonight?" Joe asked breaking me of my thoughts, I shook my head no "no I don't go out the night before big matches." I said my eyes locked on my phone screen as I texted back with my mother, who was again hitting me up for money.

"you OK?" Jon asked as I locked my phone, I smiled back at him nodding "yea im good, sorry, family stuff, um no I don't go out night before big matches something I picked up from my dad." I explained, they all nodded.

"want me to stay with you?" Jon asked I smiled at him "no your fine, im just going to take a shower put a movie on and go to bed, hang with your boys, im good." I smiled at him, I thought I saw sadness flicker in his eyes but he just nodded. "cool." he said causally sitting back, I just nodded looking around, did I do something wrong?.

"Alright I'll meet you guys im going to take her back to the hotel." Jon announced grabbing our bags, I smiled waving bye to the guys and followed Jon out of the room, it was quiet.

"are you OK?" I asked him as we got into his rental, he just nodded drumming on the steering wheel, "Jon." he sighed stopping at a red light "nothings wrong you made your point clear, your staying in im going out." he snapped as the light turned green, "Jon! I didn't mean it that way, I was just saying if you wanted to go out not to let me hold you back is all, damn, if you want to hang out with me that's fine, im just having dinner taking a shower and going to bed is all." I snapped.

Jon rolled his eyes pulling into the hotel, we sat there in silence "you know since we started dating I haven't spent the night with you?" he asked facing em, I went to argue that and quickly realized he was right, I smiled at him though.

"what?" he asked "you called it dating." I said happily, he shook his head trying to not to smile before looking back at me, he took my hand "well that's what this is right?" he asked, I nodded "that's what this is." I told him leaning forward kissing him.

"If you want to go out for a bit with your buddies go, come back to my room tonight." I told him, he sighed "you don't get it." he said getting out of the car, I frowned getting out "what the hell Jon?" I asked slamming the door.

"nothing forget it." he snapped getting the bags out, I snatched mine from him "you know I don't get it most men would kill for their girl to say its cool go hang with your boys and then come back to me, you were throwing a fuckign fit like a baby!" I yelled. "Maybe because I touched you more when we were just friends then we started this shit!" he yelled out waving his arm between him and I.

I frowned "Jon I told you it would take time to get to that point, im sorry its causing you frustrations." I told him, he sighed "yet Brock can come here, you spend every night with him, he can touch you right?" he sneered at me making me step back "where the fuck is this coming from Jon?" I asked.

"I know!" he screamed in my face, I frowned confused "you know what?" I asked my heart pounding, did he know? How?

"if you had it your way, you'd still be with him! Hell you'd be his dirty little secret if it meant you could be with him! I'm just a secondary prize!" he yelled, I frowned shaking my head "Jon that is not true at all!" I exclaimed "this is ridicules if I wanted him trust me I could fucking have him!, I want to be with you!" I exclaimed.

Jon shook his head "I don't believe you! And maybe your actions is why! I cant f ucking touch my own girlfriend!" he snapped, I rolled my eyes "its take an agruemtn about sex for you to call me your girlfriend, maybe that's why I wont let you touch me!" I snapped snatching my bags from him and walking off.

"SAM!" he yelled across the parking lot, I didn't turn around opting to hold up my left hand flipping him off "fuck off Jonathan." I yelled going to the elevator. I was shaking from anger as I pressed the button, I shook my head I was beyond angry at this right now, what the fuck was his problem.

I dropped my bags off in my room and headed down to the hotel restaurant, I was looking over the menu trying to find something to eat, my phone went off a few times but I ignored it; "looks like someones trying to get a hold of you." I heard making me look up, I seen Brock and shrugged.

"you OK?" he asked, I sighed rubbing my face "no im not." I whispered softly looking up at him, he frowned pulling a chair out sitting next to me "whats wrong? Still the fat stuff?" he asked frowning at me, I took a sip of my water.

"apparently I suck at relationships." I told him looking over at him, he smirked "you don't suck at relationships, your pretty good at them actually." he told me, I laughed "really because you and I would fight over me not wanting you to go out, I tell Jon its cool go and im an asshole!" I exclaimed shaking my head.

"i was fucking dumb back then Sam, I shouldn't of been going out, I shouldve stayed with you." he told me, I just nodded "yea well a little too late for that now huh?" I asked. Brock nodded "yea." he said quietly, I sighed sitting back "why did you kiss me that night Brock?" I asked him.

He rubbed his face "i been waiting for this to come up, that or jons fist in my face, I don't know, I just I seen you so beautiful and dressed up for another man and the urge, I shouldn't of done it, it was disrespectful to you and yur realtionship." he told me, I nodded "yea it was Brock, look you need to let me move on, like you said a few weeks ago, and im trying Brock, and I cant do that with you always looking at me, and kissing me!, its not fair, you ended us all those years ago, you chose her this last time." I told him emotions building.

He nodded "i know." he whispered looking down "its easier said then done to let you go I see him with you, touching you kissing you, it makes my blood boil, and I have no one to blame for that but myself, I get that, but I promise no more looks, no more kisses." he told me, I nodded "thank you." I whispered making eye contact with him " I haven't told him." I told him, he smirked nodding "i figured like I said I haunt been punched yet." he smirked.

I laughed I did not want to see that fight honestly knowing both men how I do, I don't know who would have the upper hand "which you kinda deserve" he laughed nodding "i probably do, so why is he pissy with you letting him go out?"

I sighed "i don't think its so much that as its we haven't, you know." I told him, he nodded understanding "have you told him?" he asked as the waiter set my drink in front of me asking if he'd like anything, he ordered just a water as I took a sip, I shook my head "no not many people know that piece of information about me." I told him. He nodded "maybe he'd understand better if he knew." he told me, I nodded 'he would, but I don't like digging all of that shit up Brock." I told him, he nodded "yea I know. But you gotta decided, as a man its hard if you don't know this is why your women wont let you touch her, once you know its easier, its understandable, its a ego thing" he explained to me

I sighed finishing my drink "i better get to my room, big night tomorrow." I told him smiling, he smirked "some things never change with you." he told me meaning my no going out the night before rule, I nodded "yea some things don't, goodnight Brock. Thank you." I told him softly as I tossed a few crumbled bills on the table "anytime sweetheart,night Sam." he nodded to me as I walked off letting out a breath, I pulled my phone out biting my lip, I was really mad at Jon for some of things he said but part of me couldn't blame him.

" _hey can you come to my room, if your not busy?"_ I press send as I got off of the elevator heading towards my room almost instantly I got a reply I bit my lip almost afraid of his response " _yea, on my way._ " I nodded going into my room.

I figured it would take him a while to get here so I decided on getting my shower out of the way, Brock was right Jon would probably understand better if he knew exactly why it was hard for me.

I closed my eyes letting the hot water run down my body, I felt sick over what I was about to tell my boyfriend in hopes it helped him understand it had nothing to dowith brock and he had no reason to be jelouse of brock lesnar.

I frowned hearing a knock on the door as I turned off the shower, I wrapped a towel around me walking out "who is it?" I yelled "me." came jons voice, I didn't except him here this soon as I walked over to the door unlocking it to revel Jon, I nodded to him "sorry I didn't except you so fast." I told him, he nodded as I took him in, blue jeans and a gray t-shirt with his black leather jacket, his hair its normal blonde mess.

"here come in." I told him opening the door, he smirked "is that how you greet all your guests?" he asked motioning towards my wet hair and only a towel wrapped around me, I looked down biting my lip "no I thought I had more time." I told him, he nodded "yea I uh didn't go out, wasn't in the mood to." he told me, I tried not to smile, I hated we had this agruement but it made me feel good, it made my heart leap

"OK well im going to go get dressed, sit down.' I told him as I hurried off to the bathroom, I quickly dressed in a pair of pink flannel pajama shorts and a black t-shirt, I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed trying not to over analyze every flaw I could see.

"here it goes all or nothing." I mumbled before heading back out to my room where Jon was sitting leaning against the headboard, I took a deep breath walking over to the other side of him, he turned his head his eyes on me staying silent waiting on me to start this conversation, I took a deep breath looking down at my hand as I laid down "so a lot of people look at me as takers daughter and I must've had this great life, honestly my farther was barely around and he left my brother and I with a pill addicted alcoholic for a mother, she'd have so many men in and out of our home-'' I cleared my throat I felt Jon wrap his arm around my waist loosely running his thumb up and down my lower back in circler motions "Uh I don't know at first it was nothing, until Jodi started messing around with this one dealer his was huge, I mean bigger then my dad and that says a lot, they would do there thing and then when she was passed out, he would slip into my room." We were now lying side-by-side, just looking at each other "you don't have to keep going." Jon said gently, I shook my head wiping the couple of tears that had slipped down.

"Ugh that last I don't know about a couple months, do you remember when my dad suddenly was just off TV for a few months?" I asked Jon who looked at me confused "right before minstery days." I told him , he nodded "Thats when ti all hit the fan, my dad found out, he come home one night early, caught the guy-" I shook my head "i never seen my dad that enraged, that's angry, I thought he'd kill him, I remember him just hitting the guy repeatedly, my mother screaming, I ran to my brothers room and hid in his closet just covering my ears." I let out a breath feeling Jon's grip on me tighten, he let out a breath slowly letting go.

"Its not that I don't trust you or I think that of you, I just I have hard time getting to that point, I've only been with Brock and it took a lot for him to get to that point, sex is just something-" I trialed off.

Jon leaned forwards placing a gentle kiss on my lips "you do not have to explain it, im so fuck, im so sorry." I just nodded "you have nothing to be sorry you didn't know." I tucked my body against his and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him "What happened earlier….with us..." I whispered, "It's not that I'm never going to be ready. I just need some time."

He gently caressed my face, "I've never waited for a girl before." He admitted, "I've never gone this long without sex before,But... I guess you could be worth it." He teased I laughed smacking his chest "i promise it wont be much longer, do you want to stay the night?" I asked him.

He smirked looking down at me "are you OK with me being here? , I smiled nodding" I'll be OK As long as you're here." I said, curling up against him."Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." He promised, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "i used to fight with Brock to stay in with me, he would tell me I needed to stop being so clingy let him go out, that I was welcome but he was still going if I didn't want to go with, so tonight I just didn't want to have that fight with you." I told him softly looking up to him

he sighed leaning down kissing the top of my head "we're good darlin." he assured me as I curled closer into him my eyes feeling heavier as sleep was starting to overtake.

"hey Sam" he mumbled softly as his fingertips ran up and down my back "hmm?" I murmered

"goodnight." was all he said making me smile "Goodnight Jon." I mumbled before sleep over took me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-

Jon and I pulled up to the arena today was the big day, I sighed rubbing my face as I grabbed my purse pushing my glasses up on top of my head, Jon took my hand squeezing it "your gonna be fucking amazing, I promise." he assured me, I nodded looking at him smiling, I leaned over kissing his lips "OK lets do get in." I told him getting out of his rental, I watched him go to the trunk of the car getting our bags out.

I smiled as we could hear fans yelling out at us as I took his hand and we headed into the arena I leaned against him, he felt less tense with me since last night, I wanted this relationship to work, I knew I needed to come clean to him about brocks kiss but tonight I just need to get through this match.

"oh thank god you two kissed and made up!" cobly exclaimed making me laugh as we walked up to Joe and Colby, Jon smiled winking at me as the guys started to talk about their matches tonight.

"What about you baby girl, how you feeling?" Joe asked I sighed "nervous as fuck." I answered honestly making the men smile at me "it'll all go away when you get out there, this isn't your first title." he told me I nodded "yea but its been awhile, I just want it to be great." I bit my lip I was really nervous this was my first title win since all the pills and shit, I was afraid to drop the ball again, I knew how big it was that they trust me with this again, I blew out a breath smiling as Jon squeezed my hand.

"How ya feeling champ?" I heard hunter making me turn and smile, I nodded as he hugged me "I think im more excited for this match then the rest, no offense boys." he told the shield who nodded smiling, Jon rested his hand on my hip as I blew out a breath.

"OK so we want you kinda secluded tonight with paulie, there's a lot of cameras and this is the first match back since the hand we don't want the big coo out of the bag so to speak." I frowned "But I wanted to hang out with everyone." I squeezed Jons hand and frowned, hunter gave me a pointed look making me sigh "Fine OK, where am I going?" I asked

"Paulile." Hunter replied making Jon's grip on me tighten, I nodded "OK I'll head that way boss man." he smiled "Good luck be careful." he told me before walk off, I sighed looking back seeing Jon's face, I leaned in gently kissing his lips "meet me at the gorilla?" I asked, he nodded smiled squeezing my hand.

"Yea this is bullshit you can hang with us." he sighed I knew he wasn't comfortable with me around Brock and this didn't help, I leaned up cupping his cheek and placing my lips on his I slowly pulled away smiling at him "Meet me." I told him softly, I nodded to the other guys walking off, today was gonna be a lot and I knew it, not a lot of people understood what I went through all those years ago, I don't even think Jon fully understood, Hunter did and he knew Paulie would, which is why he was putting me next to paulie tonight.

I stood outside of his locker room taking a deep breath I knocked. Paulie opened the door frowning, "Hunter has assigned you as my chaperone for the night." I rolled my eyes "Yea yea he told me uh but we have an issue." he held his fingers I looked at him confused as he opened the door wider "fuck." I groaned seeing Rena sitting on the couch, I did not need this today, I didn't need to see her face today.

"She can come in." Rena smiled politely, I groaned walking in crossing my arms around myself as Brock came out of the bathroom making me look up at him, he looked shocked "Hunter needs her to hang out here, keeping the cast off hush hush." Paulie told him, he nodded sitting down but I noticed it wasn't even near Rena as he pulled out his tape, I cleared my throat looking back at Paulie "Uh so I was thinking." I cleared my throat, this room felt so small right now "Uh I was thinking of going out tonight by myself." I told him nervously "Hunter already knows said to talk it over with you." I rushed out quickly

"Are you breaking up with me Samantha calaway?" Paulie joked making me laugh a little in this tense situation I cleared my throat "Uh no actually, this is uh this is the arena Paulie, and I know nobody else will really know, but I do, and to go out there and just wrestle, no tricks, no one in my corner, just beat her and get my belt back, it means more then a victory in the ring, today is two thousand nine hundred and ninety nine days." Paulile's face softened his eyes telling me he got it, he nodded smiling "abousltey kid." he said softly, I noticed Brocks eye's on me and I let out a breath.

"You OK?" paulie asked, I nodded "Uh just nerves, its a lot but im OK." I smiled at him nodding I bent forward going through my gear paulie sitting next to me "That one." I nodded pulling the outfit out along with my pads and shoes "Can I use the bathroom?" I asked, Brock nodded as I grabbed my make up bag, Brock's eyes following me as I walked into the bathroom.

I let out a shakey breath looking myself in the mirror "you got this." I whispered to myself before putting my gear on I quickly did my make up and brushed out my hair I already straightened it out this morning leaving it down, I sighed walking out shoving my clothes into my gym bag, I started stretching "I hate new gear." I mumbled.

"Well you don't leave much to the imagination." Rena spoke, I rolled my eyes "more then hand prints on my breast's, or how about not one but two playboy centerfolds." she glared at me Brock looked up his eyes widening as he openly looked my body up and down in front of his wife "Why does she have to be in here anyways!?" she snapped smacking Brock's arm. I narrowed my eyes wanting to smack her.

"Hunter asked, we oblige the boss man." Paulie sounded annoyed as he rolled his eyes "SO you re ally wanna do this on your own?" he asked as I started my stretches, I nodded "I think I need to." I looked around the room and nodded Paulie nodded as there was a knock at the door, I smiled showing Chris with scissors and hunter

"Can you sit on the couch?" Chris asked making me bit my lip, that meant right in the middle of Rena who had the fakest smile on her face and Brock who looked a uncomfortable as I felt, I sighed sitting as close to Brock as I could not wanting to be any where near Rena, I sighed bouncing my foot up and down nervously "I swear if you make me put it back on!" I exclaimed making hunter laugh and shake his head. Brock put his hand on my bouncing knee making me stop making Rena glare over at him

"No no abouslty not I think you might kill me this time!" hunter laughed as Chris started to cut the cast in certain spots "OK so pull here and here." eh told me making me nod happily "Oh my god I cant wait to have this off! again." I laughed making Chris laugh "yea again." Chris stood up "I want to see you after words to check that hand out but im pretty sure with how good it looked last time its fine." he told me before leaving the room.

"Did you talk to paulie?" Hunter asked, I nodded "OK, be safe and good luck champ." he smiled hugging me before nodding to Brock and Rena and walking off, I stood up from the couch quickly removing myself from that situation.

I grabbed my pink tape tossing it to paulie "help?" I asked paulie nodded as I held out my non casted hand I could feel Rena's eyes burning a hole in me "So you don't find it odd being near me?" she asked I heard Brock groan "Rena stop." I closed my eyes opening them I focused on paulie "Why? She didn't stop when she was trying to destroy my arm." Rena snapped as I made a fist testing the tape out.

I locked my jaw tightly trying to control my tongue "Fucking stop." Brock snapped

I sighed looking at the ceiling as I started to bounce on the balls of my feet and started shadow boxing, trying to ignore Rena's taunts.

"There you go defending your damn whore!" she snapped at Brock, I sighed turning around "Jesus Rena what the fuck?" I asked glaring at her.

"You didn't just expect me to sit here and watch my husband openly check you out and your two little looks, does Jon know you two a re still fucking around?" she accused making me laugh "We're not and maybe if you put as much energy into making your marriage ok as you do hating me, maybe he'd be happy with you." I put my hands on my hips.

"We where happy until he came back here and you started wrecking my home!" Rena stood up making Brock stand up then tension thick " guess what if he was as happy as your claim my presence would have no impact on your home or marriage, he sought me out! He looked for me, I kept my distance from him."

"Bullshit you jumped on the opportunity to get back at me cause he came to a real women." I rolled my eyes laughing "Oh my god Jesus, Rena if I wanted him, I could have him! I ended it with him, ask him, your so worried about my intentions why don't you focus on your husband! Leave me the hell alone!" I snapped as anger started building, Brock took this point to step in front of me "hey focus on your match just ignore her."

"BROCK STOP TALKING TO HER! YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO TALK TO HER!" Rena screeched

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL HIM WHO HE CAN AND CANT SPEAK TO? YOUR SO FUCKING ANGERY OVER WHAT WE DID MONTHS AGO, HOW ABOUT THE MONTHS YOU FUCKED HIM BEHIND MY BACK!?" I finally confronted her trying to move past Brock who had his arm around my waist.

She rolled her eyes "We fell in love and you couldn't accept it." I laughed at this point "You fell in love? Jesus that's fucking cute." I shook my head I had never really g ot it out to her, I avoided her like the plague when all that happened all those years ago, I let this hate for her grow.

"you love him? I don't know what your version of love is, but you two do not love each other, you two don't love each other, you sure as hell don't love him, you never have, you just didn't want to be alone or maybe he was good for your ego, you came back to a world t hat you were no longer the hottest diva in that ring you actually had competition that your good looks couldn't get you by anymore because we were actually wrestling, fans went to the snack stand during your segments and stayed for my matches! So yea maybe he was good for your ego a hot young man with an older women scenario, or maybe he just made you feel better about your miserable life, but you don't love him and you never have because you don't wreck the person you love!" I screamed at her around Brock who had a hold on me as I let out years of pent up hate and hurt towards this women.

"Sam clam down focus on your match." Paulie spoke from behind me as tears built up in my eyes.

"You took my home from me, your ruined my relationship, I loved him, I was so fucking in love with him you couldve had everything else in my life I didn't care I just needed and wanted him and you took that from me, and im the whore?"

Rena stood there her face completely drained at my rant towards her as she watched her husband hold me back she shook her head quickly recovering "You don't even have enough shame to apologize to not look at him in my presence, his the farther of my children!" she argued, I shook my head"' I'm happy again, and I never thought I would be again and I am, my life is coming full circle, I make no aplogoys to you ever." I glared pushing away from Brock.

"I don't want her in this locker room Brock." Rena snapped, Paulie coming to stand in front of me as I let breaths out "Too bad." I ehaerd Brock respond, I closed my eyes trying to breath.

"I'm your wife!" Rena exclaimed, I heard Brock chuckle "Thats cute, she doesn't go anywhere." Brock snapped, I wiped my eyes "I just need to get ready for my match." I mumbled going to my bag.

I shook my head wiping my eyes making sure not to mess up my make up I heard the door slam and looked up seeing Rena had stormed out of the room, I looked back at Brock who sat on the couch his head in his hands "Sorry." I mumbled making him look up, I frowned at how sad his eyes looked right now, he shook his head "Its not your fault." he mumbled sitting back frowning.

I walked over sitting down next to him, I fornwed looking at him, I grabbed his hand making him look at me my heart going out to him, I knew I shouldn't be but here I was "Brock I have made good on my promise to you, I have given this relationship my all, and I'm happy, I really am, you need to keep your promise, don't let her defeat you." he gave me a small smile.

"Enough of this shit you got a big match to get ready for." Brock spoke up, I nodded looking around the little room "I do, and it had to be here this all happened." I smiled small.

"What is so special about this arena?" Brock asked I bit my lip looking down kicking the floor with my foot.

"This is the Arena Vince stripped her of her title." Paulie spoke up making me look up and let a breath out Brock clearing his throat nodding getting why this meant so much more then another belt on my record.

I stood up nodding doing a little shuffle on my feet closing my eyes "I'll see you guys, and ill be the WOMENS champ." I smiled winking at paulie who nodded as I headed towards the door.

"Good luck Sam." Brock called out making me stop and smile a little I looked back at him "Thanks Brock."

"whoa sexy." I felt an arm around my shoulder I smiled looking up at Phil "Its not to much?" I asked looking at the pink bra style top and purple pants that tied up the sides and white jordans with pink and purple sides.

"you OK? Where Paul?" he asked, I sighed "This was the arena you guys found me in when I agreed to drop the belt and get help, I wanted to do this alone." I told him he nodded "yeah I know.' he said quietly as we got to the gorilla, I sighed blowing out a breath as Phil hugged me ''GOOD LUCK! You got this!" he told me

"A good friend once said lucks for losers." I winked making him smile nodding "True and your not a loser Sam." I smiled

I seen Jon standing by the gorilla who held his arm's open as I smiled walking into them as he wrapped his strong arms tightly around me kissing the top of my head I buried my head in his chest closing my eyes taken in his scent, I felt safe here, I felt comfortable here "you look sexy as fuck." he told me making me look up and smile at him he slowly let go of me as my music hit "Good luck babe." he winked at me before kissing my lips as I headed up the stairs.

Vince smiled holding his thumbs up at me making me laugh a little as Hunter saluted me, I looked up and blew out a breath shuffling on my feet "lets do this boys!" I said making the production crew laugh as my pryos went off and I busted out of the corner.

I walked out to the ring as Aj held up her arm holding it against her mocking my broken hand I smirked grabbing the pieces and ripping the cast off holding up my healed hand making her whole face drop.

"I think Sam just threw AJ off her entire game plan with that." Jbl commented

We were close to the finish of this match and it had been a hell of a match between Aj and I we both used the ropes to pull ourselves up, I stood up as she rushed towards me, using my leg to side sweep her to the ground I locked in my farther submission hold.

"HELLS GATE HELLS GATE!" Micheal Cole exclaimed as AJ tapped "AJ TAPPED!"

"She just made a deadman smile." Jbl voice rang out

"your winner VIA SUBMISSION and NEW DIVAS CHAMPION SAMANTHA!" Lillian Garcia voice rang as the ref raised my hand and handed me the belt, I dropped in the middle of the ring trying to contain my emotions,it wasn't very heel like, but I couldn't help it as I held the belt I had lost all that time ago I felt like everything was coming full circle, I'm sober, have an amazing boyfriend, my carriers on track and I got my belt back, it couldn't be better.

I rolled out of the ring holding the belt up high as I walked backwards up the ramp "I told you!" I yelled towards Aj who sat in the ring looking broken down as the ref helped her up, I shook my head no at her smiling as I hit the curtains, I came down the ramp hearing clapping making me look up, I smiled seeing Hunter,Vince,Stephanie,my uncle Glen and much to my surprise dad.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my farther as he lifted me off the ground slightly, I laughed laying my head on my dads shoulder "I didn't know you were here." I cried hearing him chuckle.

"I had to watch this in person bug." he told me gently I nodded pulling away wiping my eyes slightly laughing "you like the end?" I asked, he smirked proudly "couldn't of done it better myself." he told me wrapping his around my shoulders.

I felt my dad tense next to me making me look up, I seen Brock and Paulie walking up for Brocks match that was next. I frowned at my farther as I slowly moved out of his grip walking up to them smiling at paulie "Look what I wont us." I told him making him smile "you did a damn good job at it to kid, im proud of you." Paulie told me making me smile.

"You did good, I told you you were fine." Brock told me making me smile "K well go kick ass beasty." I laughed as he rolled his eyes heading out with paul. I walked back over to my dad "How long are you here for?" I asked him actually happy my dad was here.

"I was fixing to head back to the hotel, I leave in the morning." he told me I frowned nodding "Breakfast bug?" he asked me making me grin up at him "Yea nine?" I asked making him nodd and ruffel my hair "kid job kid, see yea."

"Your not staying for the rest of the show?" I asked him, he frowned shrugging "Na I seen the match I wanted too." he winked before walking off making me smile huge as I headed towards the woman's locker room.

I walked into locker room laughing when I got sprayed with silly string I shook my head "Thanks girls." I laughed pulling it off of me, I seen my bag sitting on the bench in front of it was a white box I walked up sitting down opening the box I was hit with a waves of emotions seeing 24 delicious looking cupcakes sitting there, I peeked in the bag.

 _I ran through curtain and jumped on Brock holding the womens title up high "I did it I fucking did it!" I gloated happily making him laugh as he used his big hands to cup both sides of my face and kiss me I moaned kissing him as I wrapped my legs around around his waist he walked us back into a wall slowly pulling away smiling down at me proudly "you fucking did, so champ what do you want to do?" he asked._

 _I smiled thinking about it "I want a fucking cupcake and a god damn beer!" I laughed he shook his head "Well I think I can get that for my girlfriend a fucking cup cake and a beer." he shook his head._

"Awe that's so sweet of Jon!" the girl's gushed, I bit my lip wondering if I should correct them as I handed them out seeing there was four left I knew exactly who too share the four with, I just nodded thankful that my phone went off, I smiled seeing I was getting a face time call from Amy I got up walking to the other side of the locker room answering "AH girl that was amazing!" she exclaimed her face smiling making me laugh "Thank you." I laughed licking some icing off of my pinky "OK I gotta go, I will call you tomorrow I wanted to call and say you were amazing and I love you!" Amy waved making me laugh "love you!" and with that we ended the face call I laughed walking back over to my stuff grabbing my belt I just stared at it, I felt like this was all worth it to have it all back.

"good job girlie we love you." Nikki and brie said leaning in hugging me as they grabbed their luggage and walked out, I smiled at the rest of the girls as the congratulated me while each leaving, I slid down the locker sitting on the floor holding the belt just staring at it.

 _Knock knock_ and the door open I looked up and smiled seeing Jon showed and changed "hey." he smiled coming and sitting down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him "pretty awesome match out there tonight." he told me, I smiled nodding "I thought so and look what I got." I giggled showing him the belt, he nodded "that's a pretty awesome fucking prize." his eyes fell on the white box, I smiled opening it pulling out the chocolate one "its a little champion celebration." I told him making him laugh as hit into it, eating half of it in one bite, he groaned licking his fingers of the icing I giggled he looked like a little kid "fuckign amazing." I gigglged "You have uh-" I leaned over me using my pinky to scrape the small amount of chocolate frosting of his top lip, his eyes intently on me as he hand slipped down to my hip, I had my eyes on him as he leaned forwards I bit my lip watching him as he cupped my face using his thumb to pull my lip from my teeth as he tilted his head bringing his lips down onto mine.

I climbed on top of his lap as his other hand cupped the other side of my face his thumbs caressing underneath my ear, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved his hand down towards my breast cupping it, I moaned throwing my head back as he moved his lips from mine and moved down towards my neck leaving soft kisses his other hand moving down to my lower back "mm Jon" I moaned feeling that need grow in my stomach, I wanted him.

His hand moved up my bare back as he UN hooked my top before moving his hand up to the back of my head as we both moved closer into each other as if we couldn't get enough of one another I pulled away Jon breathing heavily I bit my lip sitting on the bent I held out my foot to him wiggly it "Help me?"I asked him, he looked at me confused scratching the back of his neck "Uh OK yea." he said as he slowly untied my shoes taking them along with my socks off, I smirked standing up "Wanna help me get cleaned up?" I asked sliding out of my pants heading towards the shower's, I pulled the rest of my top off looking back at him tossing it towards him.

I giggled hearing the sound of his boots being kicked off and his belt buckle as I let the hot water hit my body with my back towards the door so I didn't seen Jon come in completely naked until he wrapped his arms around me kissing down my neck, I tilted my neck over giving him more access as his other hand moved down, I bit my lip my heart beating hard and fast in my chest, I took a deep shaky breath "you OK?" Jon asked his kisses moving to the top of my shoulder, I nodded "No no I want to start taking steps forward with you, with us." I told him softly

he nodded "You don't need to rush this baby I can wait." he told me gently groaning as I turned around facing him "I may well I probably wont fuck you in this shower because that's not how our first time should be, but I'm enjoying this right now." I told him I bit my lip he nodded smirking "well just tell me when to stop." and with that he attacked my lips again pushing me against the shower wall, I placed my hands on his chest as his hand disappeared in between my legs I groaned "Oh god." I moaned moving my head back as his finger made circular motions I bit my lip as I quickly felt the build up in the pit of my stomach "oh god Jon, fuck."

"you know how amazing it is having you moaning my name, finally." he covered my mouth again as he entered two fingers inside of me using his thumb to continue the circular motion on my clit, I gripped his shoulder digging my nails into his shoulder as my climax hit me strong Jon leaning against me for a moment before moving, he bent down kissing me before pulling away, I smirked looking down at his member that was hard, wrapping my hand around it I moved my hand up and down making Jon moan "mm fuck." he moaned I bent down playing with the tip before deciding to put his member in my mouth.

He leaned back to get a better view as I dipped my head and tasted him. I gradually accommodated more and more of his length until establishing a rhythm After a few minutes, I him tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed it back so he could see her lips on him.

He was strangely quiet I was trying so hard not to draw any comparisons but Brock was a little louder, little moans escaping Jon's lips here or there I hoped he was enjoying it, I glanced up seeing that his lips were parted, eye's closed His head was thrown back, occasionally moving forward to enjoy the view that was at his feet.

"I'm gonna cum" he warned.

His hand tightened in my hair, hips rocking as he hurtled towards his orgasm.

With no further warning, his body stilled and a throaty gasp escaped as he erupted in my mouth, thick and warm he pulled from my mouth, softening and sensitive. He pulled me up with a possessive growl, pushing his tongue into my mouth in an unspoken thank you. He pulled away smiling his hands cupping my wet hair "Lets get you all washed up." he breathed making me smile as he grabbed my shampoo and conditioner "turn around." he spoke softly as he putt he shampoo in my hair massaging it into my scalp, I moaned enjoying the feel. "Fuck your already bruising up." he spoke looking at my back side as his finger tips went down my spine.

I hissed a little "we'll get you a mausge once we get to the hotel darlin." he whispered kissing my ear before going back to washing my hair, I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of being taken care of "mm that feels so nice." I mumbled as the warm water washed out all of jons worked in shampoo "you know your pretty good at this." I told him.

"What shampooing hair?" he asked making me laugh a little as he put the conditioner in my hair "Well yea that, you ever thought of a carrier change, oh we can call you Philippe-" I used a french accent " move to France." we both laugh making me smile at the sound of his laugh, I love his laugh "Uh no but no your pretty good at this whole boyfriend thing." I told him as he turned the water off.

I turned around smiling up at him, he just shrugged "I'm not too sure about all of that." he drawled out while grabbing several towels wrapping one around his waist I lifted my arms up so he could wrap one around me, I giggled as eh started to towel dry my hair, he wrapped the towel around my hair smiling down at me before leaning in to give me a kiss.

I shook my head following him as I watched him pick up his clothes from earlier. I sat down on the bench going through my bag "Do you want to catch something to eat? Other then cupcakes?" he asked, I looked at the box smiling "That'd be great." I told him as I grabbed some clothes out of my bag I finished drying my body off I put on a dark blue lace Victoria secret bra and under set, slipping on a pair of black pants and a dark green t-shirt.

I started picking up my gear from the floor shoving it in my duffel bag I came back out and seen Jon completely dressed and ready sitting on the bench looking deep in thought about something "Sorry let me brush out this mess I call hair and ill be ready." I told him grabbing my cosmetics bag, he reached out grabbing my lower arm, standing up he leanind down cupping my face kissing me, I moaned as he backed me into the lockers again, I moaned kissing him back he pulled away putting his forehead on mine staring at me "I uh." I looked at him curiously "You look fine, you ready?" he asked making me frown wondering what he was going to say "uh yea." I told him as I grabbed my box of cupcakes and he grabbed my bag heading out hand in hand, I smiled back at the locker room feeling a heat flush my cheeks "Next time maybe I can have you in one of those showers fuckign you." he whispered making me blush "oh my god Jon!" I exclaimed shaking my head as we got into his rental.

Twenty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of a little restaurant and Jon got out, walking around opening my door for me, I smiled at him as he winked helping me out, my back was really starting to hurt, but I wanted to enjoy this rare moment with Jon of just us and him being so sweet and attentive

I smiled "Thank you, you being so sweet tonight." I told him as fire shot down my neck and into my back

"I have my moments" he replied. "Sure you're up to this?" he asked, noting the pain every movement caused her.

I smiled up at him not wanting him to know exactly how much pain I was truly in "Of course." he nodded taking my hand and leading the way inside

Inside, the lighting was low, candles and flowers on the tables. The menu was relatively simple, and the tables were adorned with red and white tartan tablecloths. The walls had a red velvet feel to them

We were quickly seated in a dark back corner booth, it was actually quite intimate "Is this where you take all you girlfriends?" I joked making Jon smirk "No babe only the classy ones." he winked making me nod "Well mi glad im special."

"Uh naw actually Colb recommend this place, I guess his brought liegha here a few times and she loves it." he told me, I smiled nodding "Honestly if it was me we'd probably had grabbed some drive thru and went back to the hotel." he told me, I smiled "That would've been fine with me babe, I don't need all this fancy shit." I told him directly, I had all of this with Brock and even though its nice I much more prefer a simple date.

"I told him that, but I figure tonight you deserve to be treated with more then a chicken nugget special." he joked making me laugh as I laid my head on his shoulder looking over his menu, we quickly ordered Jon getting a beer and me getting a , even though pills was my drug of choice, I chose not to really drink either, it was just another form of addiction for me.

"Did we look good?" I asked him around a mouthful of salad, he nodded

"Did you not hear the crowds reaction? You two were fucking reckless out there. Everyone backstage lost their shit when you took that power bomb"

"It's so fucking hot watching you in the ring" he winked making me look down and blush, I bit my lip I enjoyed watching him in the ring also "Oh im having breakfast with my dad in the morning, I didnt even know he was here." I told him smiling.

He nodded "Yea I uh seen him." he rubbed the back of his neck making me frown "when?" I asked

"Uh shortly after hunter whisked you off to hide out, he wanted to chat with me.'' I frowned dropping my fork "Oh jesus he didnt?" I asked Jon smirked nodding "Im so sorry, what did he say?" I asked frowning picking up my fork, Jon shrugged taking a drink of his beer "you know typical dad shit I supposed, shes been through hell you hurt her I have a lot of land and no one will miss your scruffy ass." I groaned sitting back, Jon smiled putting his hand on my inner thigh "hey if we have a daughter has beauituful as you, I'd threatren to break his neck also." I smiled, he said if we have a daughter, that's future talk.

I smiled leaning in kissing him, I just wanted to tell him I love him, but I couldnt through that in ontop of my dad threatening to kill him and him talking about daughters without sending him running, so instead I just kissed him passiontly in the middle of the restraunt, I smiled pulling away making Jon smirk "What was that for?" he asked as the waiter set down our check, I shook my head "Just being so cute."

"Here let me help." I nodded towards the bill pulling out my wallet, Jon put his hand over mine "naw I asked you out, I pay.' he refused to allow me to help pay the bill as he laid two fifty's on the table, he leaned over placing a gentle kiss on my lips "I've never been able to just do that take my girl out to a nice dinner and not have to worry about how im gonna pay for it, so let me do this for you OK?" he said gently making me smile and nod, I was just smitted right now by this man.

"Let's get you back the hotel. I'll give you a massage and rub some deep heat into your back" Jon suggested taking my hand and helping me out of the both, I smiled following him out and into the rental.

He rested a palm on the small of my back as we started to walk towards my room, my back on fire and every step was a struggle not to cry out as I could feel it spasming, I handed Jon the key leaning against him as he opened the door dumping our bags on the ground, I kicked my shoes off blowing out some air

"OK baby lay down and I'll go get the deep heat rub." he told me gently as I took my shirt and bra off

"You're gonna be bruised up tomorrow…they're already coming out now" he commented as his strong hand over my lower back making me close my eyes relaxing into his touch letting out a whimper as he hit some tighter spots

His cell phone rang and he wiped off his hands on a towel before he answered.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Jon laughed and put the phone on speaker. " Colby wants to speak to you"

"Fucking awesome match! Holy fuck! Any ways we are all out and you have to come out and celebrate that match! You two better not be naked yet!" came Colby's vocie

I laughed shaking my head,"It's Summer slam! Come on you gotta come out! The whole fucking rosters out tonight!" Jon looked at me letting me know it was my decision, I smiled apparticing that "I'm sorry colb im havta owe you guys a night out, I just cant move. Im fucking wrecked"

"Alright Alright, Jon take care of her! See you tomorrow!" Colby happily replied hanging up I shook my head smiling as I pulled a blanket over my exposed breasts "Not to have an agruement, but I'd understand if you wanted to go out." I told him as he dug through his bag grabbing a shirt out, he walked over sitting on the edge of the bed "Arms up." he said pulling the sheet down exposing my breasts to him, he groaned "I can forego a night out to be with you." he told me pulling his oversize t-shirt over my head I smiled at him feeling so taken care of tonight, his been amazing, he leaned in kissing me which quickly turned into a make out session, ever since our talk it just felt like something was changed between us and I couldn't get enough of him, even in all this pain I wanted him

i let out a pained gasp as he put his hand on my lower back to pull me into him closer, "Seriously Jon I'm not any fun right now." i told him, He ran a finger under my chin, His eyes searched mine curiously. "Go" I whispered

"You sure? You gonna be alright on your own?" he asked, I smiled at his concern

I nodded my head assuringly he sighed nodding "Just come back here when your done." I told him, he smirked leaning down kissing me

"if you need anything you call me." he said sternly, I smirked saluting him

"Yes sit! Have a good night don't get into to much trouble." he smirked winking "Me trouble never!" he exclaimed making me laughing.

"thanks for dinner, and the amazing mausage" I winked at him.

"No problem sweetheart, it was my _pleasure_ " he winked, slipping out and closing the door quietly behind him.

I sighed sitting up turning on the TV, I frowned realizing I actually didn't want to be alone, I wanted him here I bit my lip feeling sad, I wanted to call him back in here, but I didnt want to be that girl either, all clingy, I bit my lip looking at the cup cake box, I pulled my phone out " _hey when is the wifey leaving?" I_ typed out biting my lip I pressed send.

" _fucking not soon enough, why?"_ came back almost instantly, I frowned why did he stay so miserable I didn't get it " _oh I just wanted to share something with you."_

" _well she's not here if you wanna swing by my room."_ I smiled "uh as much as I'd like to I cant barely move, but if you wanna come here I'll give it to you third floor 202" I texted him back, I sighed gingerly getting out of my bed, fuck even my feet hurt right now, I walked over to my suit case and pulled out the huge bottle of ibuprofen 800 mg my d doctor prescribed me, I took two out and took them with some water, I pulled out a pair of black leggings slipping them on over my bare leg's.

Before I knew it there was knock on the door, I wish I could've just unlocked it and yelled come in, but no I live in hotel rooms, I sighed walking over to the door opening it, there stood my ex all 6'3 two hundred plus pounds of him, I smiled small feeling awkward after the stuff Jon and I did early 'hey come in." I moved as he stepped into my room, remember the last time he was in my room with me, I shook my head of that thought, that ship has failed and im really really happy with Jon.

I grabbed two cupcakes and walked over handing him one, both of us grinning "thank you" I told him softly, he laughed nodding "a champions celebration." he winked, I smiled at the memory "well you know tradition!" he laughed shaking his head "ah you fucking nuts you know that?" he asked as I took a bite of my cup cake, I shrugged "eh I been told that a time or two." I smiled at our little thing he'd always tell me I was nuts.

Brock sat back taking a bite of his cup cake eating almost the whole thing in one bite "how you feeling champ?" he asked as I took a smaller bite out of my cup cake, I smiled "amazing!" I exclaimed Brock smirked eyeing me "yea you look it, how fucked up is your back?" he asked, I sighed rubbing my face "Not as bad Jon rubbed some stuff he uses into it." I informed my ex who nodded at the mention of my current boyfriend.

"you guys doing better?" he asked finishing the rest of his cupcake, I nodded "I took your advice, told him, he seems a little more relaxed about things, who knew Brock Lesnar Realtionship guru." I joked making Brock laugh "Naw just know what mistakes not to repeat sweetheart." he looked over at me.

I gave him a small smile, I smirked as an idea came into my head as I used my pinky to scrape some icing off the top of my cupcake "hey Brock you got something here." I smirked putting the icing on his nose, he laughed nodding before shoving the rest of his in my face making me squeal. "awe Brock!" I cried out laughing as we started to wrestle me forgetting the pain in my back

before I knew it Brock had me flipped onto my back both of us laughing I let out a laugh before stopping smiling at Brock who was hovering over me our eyes connected I bit my lip as Brock slowly bent down, my brain telling me to stop him but my heart pounding hard in my chest paralyzed any movement on my end until a loud sound came from my phone making me snap my head away from him "shit, I uh you should go Brock.' I told him standing up, he nodded his eyes staying on me "you need to go." I told him.

He got up walking to the door as I sat on the couch covering my mouth "Sam I-" I held up my hand "its fine just go please.'' I told him, he sighed nodding before leaving, I sighed getting up walking to my phone I seen a text from Jon "just checking in, I wont be long I uh kinda miss something I left behind." I smiled before feeling sick at the guilt, tomorrow I was telling him tomorrow for sure "Just getting ready to sleep, I miss you too." my eyes burnt as I typed that, I didn't know why I was suddenly wanting to cry at the thought of missing him but I was, I laid down turning off the light, blowing out a breath I knew tomorrow was going to be rough.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight-

It was nearing 1 am now and the club they'd ended up in was packed

Jon was on his fifth beer as he laughed and joked with Colby, bullshitting about life in genreal, Colby asking how Sam was feeling, Jon told him how bruised up her back was but she was on a high right now and wouldnt be feeling it until she came down. He was proud of his girlfriend and the amazing match she put on. He shook his head when the fuck did he become this guy? And be ok with it?

"I need to take a piss" Jon shook his head, hopping off his stool and heading off to the back of the club to find the bathrooms. He was stopped by a hand on his chest. His eyes scanned the slender fingers, His gaze followed the tanned skin of her arm up to her face, meeting the eye's of Rena Lesnar.

"Hey" she sent him a flirtatious grin, her ridiculously tight dress leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Amazing match tonight" she smiled, He doubted she even knew who he had faced that night. she ran her hand up to his neck. He stepped back. She looked annoyed that her charms weren't having the usual effect he smirked glaring down at her "I know your game." was the only thing he chose to say to her as he disappeared through the restroom door

Jon washed his hands, fully intent on getting back to Colby probrally have one more beer and head out to go be with Sam, he missed her even though she didnt drink he always had fun with her anyways going out, as he started to out back towards Colby Rena Lesnar stopped him again, JESUS! where the fuck was her husband?.

"I don't appreciate being blown off" she chewed her lip seductively.

He chuckled. "Not used to it?"

"Evidently not" she replied.

"Well I wouldn't normally turn down a good skank" he didn't hold back. "But I'm kind of seeing someone. And arent you and lesnar like married with kids whole she bang?" he raised a brow.

He didn't miss the way her fists clenched by her side. Suddenly her expression changed and she laughed lightly. "You're seeing someone huh? You might want to check up on that…"

"Oh…and why is that?" he asked, already bored of this conversation.

"Well, between you and me…a source thats extremly close to Brock, has let me in on a little sercret, those two arent as done as you and I would like them to be." Rena told him, he rolled his eyes already knowing about the bullshit when brock came back "Your telling me about something I already am aware of." he snapped, she nodded "Than you know about them in the hallway a few weeks ago?" she asked

"What?" he asked, baffled.

"You probably want to ask her why my husband had his tongue down her throat then"

"That's bullshit" he said

"Aw, you didn't know?" she mocked concern, putting her hands on his chest again. Sam had talked to him about Rena how it always seem like since she came back in 2002 that she was going after everything Sam had, she had succeced with Brock, she wouldnt with him.

"I don't listen to gossip" he snapped.

She shrugged. "Ask him. What reason would I have to lie? Because I want my husband to keep cheating on me with his ex?" she rolled her eyes "Because you're trying to get in my pants to get one up on Sam"

She smiled. "You really think so?"

He made his way back to Colby, slamming his fist onto the bar.

"What took you so long?" the other man slurred.

"I've just heard something I really didn't want to hear…"

"What?" Colby frowned.

"Apparently Sam and Brock are still messing around" he said through gritted teeth.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"Rena!" he exclaimed Jon didn't trust her, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't suspicious

"I'm so fucking angry" he growled looking aroudn the club to see if had joing his wife on this rare outting, not seeing him, he did see her blonde locks standign with of course eva marie and summer rea, Jon rolled his eyes walking over to her, he grabbed her by her arm, her eyes wideing in fear before quickly regaining herself as he walked with out side "who the fuck told you this?" he asked, she shrugged "Paulie." Jon looked confused Paulie was Brock and Sam's friend, he helped sam get sober, he wouldnt fuckign lie on her like that "Why the fuck would he saysomething to you?' he asked, she sighed rolling her eyes "because poor little samantha cant handle anything in her life without becoming a complete basket case, he didnt want to see her go downhill again when Brock ulitmatly didnt leave me."

"When?" he asked her, she sighed "I don't know the night he came back again, after raw."

His fist hit the wall beside her head and she was absolutely furious right now, that was their first date, he took her to dinner, she looked fucking stunning that night, he wanted her that night but he played it off as a gentlemen, he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one.

"I need a smoke" he paced. "Want one?"

"No" she snapped. "I wasn't planning on being used as a personal source of gossip"

"You didn't seem to mind earlier" he snarled.

"I'm gonna go" she said, turning and stumbling in her huge heels.

"I don't think so" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against him. He released a breath, smoke dancing across her face. She grimaced. "What? Not so eager all of a sudden?" he teased.

"Fuck off" he snarled, tossing what was left of his cigarette to the floor and crushing it with his shoe before lighting up another.

"Youe friends fucking physco!" he heard making him roll his eyes "Go back inside Colby" he told him.

"Man come on you cant take Rena fucking Lesnars word she hates Sam, look im just saying is wait until you've talked to Sam personally!" Colby lectured

"why so she can deny it? She can keep lieing to my fucking face and keep Making me out to be a fucking IDIOT" he yelled, slamming his foot into the wall in another moment of uncontrollable rage.

"Just calm down and let's go back to the hotel" Colby said worried his friend was going to end up spending the night in a jail cell if he didn't get him out of there soon. "you can't do anything about it tonight…things will be clearer in the morning"

Jon tossed his cigarette to the floor and stamped it out, banging his hand against the rough brick of the wall a few times "Let's fucking go. Before I change my mind and beat the shit outta that son of bitch"

The next morning

SAMS POV-

I woke up the next morning completely stiff, I groaned as my entire back hurt, my knees burned, I groaned slwoly sittign up, I frowned noticing one major thing missing from my bed, my bofriend,did he never come back last night? He said he would, just as I was about to call him his name flahsed on my phone, I sighed in relief answering "hey you." I answered relived

"I'm gonna keep this quick because my head is fucking pounding. We need to talk. Swing by my room after your thing with your dad" hanging up before I had a chance to say anything else.

I frowned blowing out a breath, he did say his head pounding maybe he was hung over, but what would he need to talk to me about, we need to talk is never good, I felt sick as my stomach started to tie up in knots, I slowly got out of bed walking into the bathroom I took two iboupfons I had laid out before passing out, splashing some water on my face I ran a quick brush through my hair putting it up in a messy flip bun before

I stood up looking myseld over in the mirror, "Jesus." I frowned I looked like I went a full five round fight with connor mcgregor, a cut on the side of my head and bruised some bruising on my shoulder and my back looked like a semi-truck hit it. I started to get dressed decding on loose clothes which was a pair of cotton shorts and one of Jon's t-shirts I managed to snag over our time together.

I smiled meeting my dad in the downstairs restraunt leaning over hugging him "how ya feeling kid?" he asked as we sat down, I groaned "Like I just went five rounds with connor mcgregor." my farther chuckled as I looked over the menu, not really hungry as I was dreading what Jon needed to talk to me about and I did not want to let my dad know anything was wrong.

"Im so proud of you kid, you did amazing, you've come so far." my dad told me, I smiled at him as the waiter came over, I ordered a bowel of fruit and coffee just telling my dad I wasnt that hungry yet.

"So uh hows things?" my dad asked as our coffee came I laughed "good dad, Jons good I promise." I knew what he meant making him smile "cant blame me for worrying bug, you and Brock was a train wreck, I don't want to watch you go through that again." he told me, I nodded smiling.

"I know dad, I don't think I will, Jons a good man, I promise." I reached over squezing his hand he nodded as we started talking about my little sisters and home, I missed home and couldnt wait to come home.

Breaksfast ended and I found myself hugging my farther before starting to head up to Jons room.

I put my sunglassess on the sun seeming to make the pain worse as I made it to Jon's room he shared with Colby

I knocked on the door gently, it opened almost immediately. Jon pulled it open all the way letting me in it looked like a bomb had went off in here, clothes tossed all over the place, stuff all over the bathroom thrown everywhere, I follwoed him into his room, slamming the door shut, I frowned feeling like I was entering a twilight zone. I stood with my arms crossed as my back felt like it was on fire "whats up?" I asked.

"We have some things to discuss" he said lowly.

"You didn't come back last night" I commented feeling nervous.

"I came straight back here with Colb" he replied, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead as he sat agaisnt the headboard of his bed, I frowned confused nodding "why?" I asked him

"Some shit happened last night." he told me, I nodded as he looked at me watching me for some type of reaction "what happened?" I asked, he just watched me as if he was expecting something from me, I frowned feeling like I was a child in trouble,Eventually he ran a hand through his hair and clenched a fist.

"So uh Rena was at the club." he told me making my eyes snap up to his as my heart started to pound I nodded "She hit on me, really wanted my dick and im not gonna lie, after what I was told, it was fucking tempting." he looked at me again watching me closely.

My heart slammed agaisnt my chest as I felt sickened at the thought of him and Rena fucking, but after what brock tried to do last night and a few weeks ago, who was I too judge him atleast he didnt, I ran my hand over my face shaking me head.

he lit a cigerate staring at me as I tried to figure out how to approch this sitatuon his eyes intently on me making me uncomfortable, I nodded I felt like I was walking mine field right now "Ok..." I finally spoke, he shook his head laughing "ok? Thats all you got to say is ok?" he asked

"I gave you a fucking chance to tell me…" he growled, standing up suddenly and pacing a little in an attempt to contain his anger "No, see you're hiding something, aren't you?" he got in my face, I frowned wanting the sweet loving Jon I was with last night instead of this enraged man standing infront of me as tears burnt my eyes "I planned on telling you after summerslam." I started to tell him, he shook his head glaring down at me almost as if in disgust, that broke my heart.

"JESUS! I may not be perfect but I've been one hundred percent fucking honest with you every step of the way through this shit! How many god damn chances have you had to come clean and tell me?! Yet you don't have enough respect to say it, instead you let me find out from his FUCKING WIFE! and make me look like a total fucking idiot!" I frowned holding up my hands trying to create space between us "Jon-" I was shaking at this point "i swear I was gonna tell you, I planned on today please just let me talk to you." I begged him.

"Go a-fucking-head" he shook his head, turning away from me lighting another cigerate, I frowned wondering how much he had smoked at this point, I took a deep breath

"I know how bad it looks…but the night it happened... I left the locker room and I was trying to find you for our date, I literally ran into him he caught from falling, and he kissed me, I should've of pushed him off, and then I heard you yelling my name and I did, im so sorry Jon please know I didnt purposly do this." I cried, he shook his head "our first fucking date as boyfrind and girlfriend and you already did this! You know that night what I fucking relized I could do this shit with you, that all those years when I said if I found the right girl i'd have to think about it all, there was no thinking with you." he gripped his hair again making tears fall, I wanted to go comfort him to calm him down, but I knew it wouldnt help I covered my mouth as tears burnt my eyes, it hrut me to see him like this "Jon-"I sniffled wiping my eyes

"Nothing else has happened, I told him to stay away and let me be with you, I swear nothing else has happened…one kiss, that was it! He apologised and that was the end of it.I should have said something earlier I didnt want to ruin last night for either of us, it was important for the both of us, but I swear…I'm not like those other girls from your life jon, I didn't want to hurt you" he sighed running his hand over his face shaking his head "No,…it wasn't just a kiss.…it meant something, you still fucking love him" his hands raked through his hair, pulling at it harshly.

"I want to be with you It was a mistake that got out of hand because I should have told you immedately and im wrong for that im sorry, Jon I fucking love you" I finally admitted to him not in the way I wanted to but I did I loved him.

He snapped, sending the nightstand crashing onto its side making me scream, I knew Jon wouldn't intentioally hurt me, but in this state I wasnt so sure of that the door flung open to see a worriedl ooking Colby on the other end his eyes on me as I stood against the wall, looking at the broken night stand,

"Just get the fuck out" Jon snarled at me, I just nodded covering my mouth as I shakily walked out knowing it was best for me not to stay any longer. Colby's hand reached out to me I turned to look at him "I'll calm him down ok." he said softly, I just nodded rushing out of that room.

"I never meant to hurt him, I really do love him, colb." I cried wiping my eyes. He nodded looking torn I nodded "I know you do, let me calm him down ok." I nodded and walked out the door Cobly shutting it behind me as he dared to check on Jon.

As soon as I left Jon's room I pulled ouut my phone I called the only person I could think of "hey hun." the moemnt I heard her vocie I broke down sniffling "sam, whats wrong?" she asked in full alert, "mom." I cried covering my face "oh sweetie whats wrong?" sara asked as I wiped my eyes walking through the halls not wantin to look like an emtional crazy person "Jon found out about Brock kissing me before I could tell him."

"I swear to God, one of these days I'm gonna slap the hell out of that man" sara muttered "I swear what April wasnt enough? You finally move on and he has to try to ruin it for you, its taken you a really long time to find Jon, oh baby are you ok?" She asked, I smiled small sitting on my little couch in my hotel room I sihged "No I never seen Jon that enraged before mom, honestly." I swolled "I know he'd never hurt me, but he scared me today." I admitted to her.

"yea big men comes big emtions sweetie, I don't think jon would ever either, just uh don't tell your farther about this." she told me making me smile a little, I frowned "what do I do?" I asked

"Well if I was you, I would just give him the space he needs to sort through these emtiosn and STAY away from BROCK LESANR!" she stressed as a knock came on the door, I got up peeking through seeing the girls "uh mom ill call you back love you." I told my mom opening the door I frowned looking at the girls "waht are you doing here?" I asked, AJ looked down shamefuly "Phil and I are nexrt to the shield." I cursed throwing my head back nodding "of course, so everyone knows im dirty mistress whore?" I asked, as they came in, nikki and brie laugh "oh please." I looked at aj "is Phil mad?" I asked of the odler man who has very much become my brother "uh livid I had to pin him down to keep him from tearing jons head off." she told me I sighed I would need to talk to Phil before a fight broke out, I didnt need that.

"So we are here, if you wanna talk great, if not, cool we're going to lunch and hair salon your coming with come on." nikki said making me shake my head "I guess I have no chocie?" I questioned making the girls laugh as they drug me out, I sighed not really wanting to but what else was I going to do? Sit and dwell on Jon and I?

We went to the salon nikki needing to get a touch up on her color, I decided to get a trim and striahgten treatment where my hair will stay straight for about six weeks the head massage when they washed it was a big bonus.

Then we went into a mall looking through different shops, AJ and Paige going nuts in hot topic and spencers, I grabbed a few cool little accoriess I liked before going into a sporting store all of us needing to stock up on something,

Next we finally got some lunch, I wasnt too hungry my stomach still in knots over this morning, I bit my lip, so much for jon coming home to texas with me,

"Who are you texting?"i asked paige noticing she had been on her phone a lot as we ate.

"Colby" she looked up akawadrly,

"you guys think I should try to text Jon?" I asked the twins looking down as if they didnt, Aj shrugged "It cant hurt." I looked over to paige "Colby said his been raging all afternoon but seems to have settled down some, so go for it, cant hurt." she shrugged, I bit my lip pulling my phone out of my purse, I took a deep breath deciding to give him a text, paige was right, what could it hurt?

" _Jon I know your mad and you have every right to be, I honestly did have every intention of telling you today, but I know I made a mistake_ _I shouldve told you right away_ _, I want to be with you jon more then him more then anything, you have shown me I can trust and conenct with another man other then him, I miss you already, I love you I truly mean that. Let me know when your ready to talk."_ I bit myl ip and pressed send

 _"_ _And I thought Jo_ _h_ _n and I had drama" nikki muttered making brie nudge her I smiled shaking my head_

my heart leaped when I got a notifaction that Jon replied, I looked down reading, it wasnt what I had hoped but it was a response " _i get it, but I just need a few days to figure things out, I think we should stay away from each other in the meantime-Jon"_ I sighed just closing my messages going back into converstion with the girls

* * *

I had finally been able to make an escape the girls for a much needed work out, I probrally shouldnt but I wasnt clear for raw tonight which meant just sitting backadtge stweing on all of this, so I needed something to take my mind off of all this bullshit in my life, I hopped onto the treadmill

I heard the door open and frowned seeing Phil, I needed to talk to him and from the direction he was heading now was my time, he smiled at me getting o nthe treadmill next to me

"I'm glad to see you here" he released a breath, throwing his towel and a bottle of water down beside the treadmill and jumping on the machine beside me, he shook his head frowning "what's wrong?" I asked, he rolled his eyes "Just had the mother of all shit days"

"Tell me about it what happened?" I asked wanting to hear about someone elses issues then my own at this point.

"well after brocks and mine match im told its going into next month which means im not even close to be in the title run for rumble, wrestlmania again, and some fucking douch bag hit the back of my rental, hence why im here and not the show." I frowned "Shit, you ok?" I asked

"I'm alright. Just pissed off you know?" I nodded I hated how they dicked Phil around,he should be in this title mix for this mania season.

"So apart from the obvious…I know what I heard mumbled through walls that almost got ambrose killed, want to make sure I don't change my mind next time I see him?" he looked over at me, I sighed nodding

"Long story short, Brock kissed me, Rena I don't know how she knows but she told Jon before I could tell him, which I honestly planned to I just needed to get past summer slam, and now we're not speaking for the moment" I explained stopping my tred mill, I grabbed my towel and wiped my face/

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" he winked I laughed rolling my eyes smiling over at my friend "Phil." I said as I got off of the treadmill "you don't have to worry about Jon with me, his a good guy." I defended, Phil nodded " I know thats why he still has his teeth." he winked making me smile and look down, I sighed it was a logn day and it was only four pm.

Later that night-

I sat outside of the hotel enjoying the cool eveing air as I waited for my cab to come pick me up for the airport.

 _"Can we talk?_ _"_ _I frowned seeing coblys message, I sighed great he was gonna go full blown high school and have his friend break up with me, I sighed texti_ _ng_ _hi_ _m_ _that I was out front of the hotel waiting on my cab for the airport, I sighed as he came down quicker then I had excepted_

"What's on your mind Rollins?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest as she sat down on the curb

"Two things actually…and they're very much connected" he admitted. I nodded "I figured as much" I told him softly, he nodded , I bit my lip looking up at Colby "is he stil furious?" I asked, he shrugged "I mean yea his calmed some but he's still mad, we're supposed to head out to the bar soon." he informed me, I nodded looking forward trying to swollow the lump in my throat

"I just wanted to ask where you think you guys stand now?" he asked.

"Obviously you have more intel than me. But I don't think he'll forgive it" I shrugged playing with the chipped nail polish on my finger, Colby sighed looking up "His gonna kill me if he ever finds out, I don't think you know how muihc he actually care's for you, thats why his so mad, this hurt him." he told me, I frowned "I never wanted to hurt him, and I feel like shit for being a name on thatl ist of people who has Colby." I frowned looking at the ground.

"He may not show it how brock did or I would, but he care's Sam his taking this serious, I've never seen Jon turn down ass and he has every time since you two started this, this shit this Brock shit its tearing him up inside, and his been a miserable prick all day. You shouldve seen him last night, I amazed his hand isnt broken"

" I know he is colb, and I apperacte the patience his had with me, we'll get there, he just needs some time and i'll give it to him, just uh keep an eye for him ok?" I asked standing up as my cab pulled up, Colby nodded helpign me with my luggage, I leaned in hugging him "thanks colb." I told him before getting in the cab and heading off to the airport, off to home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine-

I got in late last night, passing out before I seen anyone I was up and ready for the day, I had promised my nana I would be there for breakfast, and even though I could crash out for the entire rest of the day I was going to keep that promise to my nana.

I walked through the land that led to my grandparents main house, I seen a couple extra trucks in the drive way making me wonder who else she invited, I opened the door smiling as just the comfort of home hit me I sighed shutting the door "NANA.' I yelled walking towards the kitchen.

"SISSY!" I heard making me gasp as I covered my mouth in the kitchen was Sara with Gracie and chelsey, along with my oldest brother gunnar, my dad and Kasey, I bent down as all three of my sisters bent down hugging me "oh my gosh im so happy to see you guys!" I hugged them tight, I really needed this after this week, I cleared my throat standing up wiping my eyes "sissy why you cry?" Kasey the youngest asked I bit my lip "uh im just so so happy to be home and to see all of you guys!" I told her smiling as I stood up, I smiled hugging Sara "How, why, oh I don't even care" I gushed getting a chuckle out of her.

I hugged my brother next maybe lingering a little longer and tighter as I laid my head on his chest, it'd been a rough few months and my brother had always been my best friend and right now I just felt safe in his arms, I sighed letting him go, I smiled "Dad." I hugged my dad who I had just seen, briefly on Sunday.

I smiled hugging my nana and papa "mm it smells amazing nana." I smiled completely for the moment forgetting my boy problem happy to just be with my family, "Awe thank you, breakfast will be done in a minute sweetheart, coffees brewed." I smiled kissing her cheek getting a coffee cup down pouring myself a cup of coffee, I went and helped Sara set the table before taking a seat across from my farther

"So sweet pea, wheres this fella your nana said your were bringing home?" my heart pounded hard at the thought of Jon, I cleared my throat "uh his not going to be able to make it this trip, some things fell through." I smiled small "oh well we all know how that goes, we're surprised you kept your days!" my pop said making me smile "Hunter owed me." I told them as my nana put some food on the table.

"Oh well next time." I smiled small nodding "yea nana next time." I said softly as saras eyes connected with mine, I knew we needed to talk but I wouldn't do it in front of my grandparents, they didn't need to know all these details.

"here baby hand me your plate." my nana said reaching for my plate "Awe why does Sam get special treatment?" gunner complained winking at me as my nana scooped up my plate full of food making me laugh, she smacked gunner upside his head "owe."

"Boy your sister travels and eats out all the time when she is home she deserves a hot fresh meal! You get home cooked meals every day all day!" nana lectured making all of us laugh as I stuck out my tongue giggling.

Gunner rubbed the back of his head making me laugh more "SO hows life brother?" I asked smiling at him as we went into normal talk, wife, kids, work, he owned a construction company, a really successful one and him and my farther went in on some reality company as well.

"So piglet when are you going to buy your own place?" my dad asked me, I frowned looking at my grandparents "oh hog wash mark, the girl is just fine where she is, its not like shes home enough to need to own her own place." my nana said getting up, I smiled small, I mean don't get me wrong I want to own my place, but I just my nana was right.

"Yea dad its not like shes any where near husband and kids, heck by the time that happens nana and papa might just be ready to move and give her this place." gunner joked getting up "har har har." I faked laugh at my brother.

"Oh stop it you guys, shes just fine." Sara leaned over squeezing my hand "she doesn't need to worry about none of that right now anyways." I smiled at her as I got up helping my nana clean up.

"Sissy are you coming with us?" Gracie came running up to me, I bent down in front of the sink "where are we going?" I asked as Sara came in smiling "SHOPPING!" Gracie giggled making me laugh, I nodded "OK let me finish helping nana." I told her standing up, my nana smiled at me "go enjoy your sister, I got this."

"you sure nana?" I asked, she nodded "yea." I smiled "OK well im gonna cook dinner tonight so be at my place around seven?" I asked, my nana nodded saying that was fine and she'd bring the dessert, I smiled grabbing my purse I walked into the living, I smiled seeing my dad and Sara talking, they remained friends, granted Sara had hurt feelings and was heart broken, but they just had too much between them to turn nasty, which made my heart smile.

I bent over hugging my papa "I'll see you guys tonight." I told him kissing his cheek, moving over to hug my brother telling him the same "Bring Jessica and the kids." I smiled making him nod.

"Dad are you coming?" I asked him, he nodded as Sara stood up "uh yea ill be there." he told me, I smiled nodding as we headed out for a morning of shopping while I made a mental check list.

MEANWHILE

I sat at the bar listening to Joe go on and on about how I needed to listen to Sam, I get it, two days of stewing on this I fucking get it, I looked to Colby who sighed "look don't kill me but I uh I seen her last night before she left."

I frowned, she was at her home in Dallas with her family I was supposed to be there, that's what started this conversation Joe showing a picture she had posted to her twitter account of her with all three of her little sisters, she looked so happy with her sister I couldn't help but smile at the picture.

I have missed her and the way she left shaking and crying, it fucking killed me, when she said she loved me, I wanted to take her kiss her tell her I loved her back, I wanted to make love to her, not fuck her but take my time with her and enjoy every inch of that beautiful body "Look she said she had every intention of telling you, she doesn't even know its Rena." I sighed rubbing my face as the cute bartender came over, I smiled at her holding up my shot glass.

I took another shot "Look I fucking believe her alright, but the way I acted." I shook my head, Colby frowned "she understands, shes hanging on." he told me, I sighed taking back my shot "another sweetie?" she smiled flirtatious at me, "yea." I said biting my lip, I dug in my pocket as I took another shot tossed money on the counter "wanna take me to the fucking airport?" I asked the guys who smiled like a bunch of women, I shook my head grabbing my bags "lets go." Joe said as we headed out.

BACK IN TEXAS-

I smiled helping Sara carry in the girls, Michelle wouldn't allow Kasey to come with us, we ended up doing some shopping and going to lunch it was nice, and thankfully Sara didn't bring up Jon or Brock, we stopped and I got stuff to make chicken, deciding on fried chicken, home made sweet potatoes, and french cut green beans.

We laid the girls down on the couch and walked into the kitchen I started pulling out the pots and pans Sars started on the potatoes "you don't have to." I told her, she nodded "I know but I am while you tell me whats going on." she raised her eyebrow at me making me know exactly what she was talking about, I sighed going into all the details including Brock and I sleeping together, she sighed "wow." I nodded "i know I know im horrible."I sighed dipping the chicken in batter "I just I guess I just assumed you were over Brock." she told me, I sighed turning around wiping my hands on my apron.

"for a long time I felt like I would never get over him, and maybe im not fully, but Jon, I can be with Jon, I want to be with Jon and all of this has probably fucked it up." I frowned.

"well you never know." Sara said softly, I laughed "i do know, its just my luck." I shrugged as I finished up the chicken "can we please just talk about anything other then Jonathan Good or Brock Lesnar?" I asked, making Sara nod and smile "abouslty, so I started dating" she told me and we started easily talking about that, the things she was telling me about her dating and my dad, was everything I felt about Brock, I frowned "why didn't you and dad try again?" I asked her, she shrugged "I don't think I would have been able to trust him working with her, and at the time h wasn't ready to retire." I nodded.

Later that night I found myself just sitting down with my entire family, well my grandparents, my brother and his wife, their two daughters, the three girls and Sara, but that was the only family that honestly mattered to me, Michelle apparently refused to come,, but it didn't really bother me.

"this looks amazing." Ashley my sister in law told me I smiled "thanks, I forgot how much I miss to cook." I joked making everyone laugh "how much longer do you think you got?" Ashley asked as I took a bite shrugging "I don't know, I mean its an amazing time to be a women wrestler, we're finally getting out of that divas model nonsense-" I rolled my eyes "and the girls coming up from nxt is amazing to work with, and I still have like two years in my contract." I added shrugging.

My dad smiled at me "the womens division has come up majority to you and aj you guys have ran with that division on your back." he complemented making em smile coming from him meant the world "thanks dad." I smiled when I heard a knocking, I looked around getting up confused, I noticed Sara duck her head "Ill uh be right back" I said keeping my eye on her.

I frowned trying to figure out who would be knocking on my door the knocking started again "coming." I yelled flinging the door open, my heart stopped, there stood Jon, leaning against my door frame, his hair messily in his face, his black leather jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans, he smelt and looked amazing, "i uh er, what-" I stumbled to find words quickly frowning seeing him sway a bit, I closed the door behind me "what are you doing here?" I asked him, he shrugged "what your not-" hiccup "happy to-" hiccup "see your boy-" hiccup "friend?" he asked, I couldn't help but smile, he said boyfriend, I bit my lip "no I am happy." I told him, he put his hand on my hip "are you drunk?" I asked him, he looked at me trying to fienge innocence "no-" he waved his hand out swaying a bit "maybe-"hiccup "a little." he held his fingers up, I sighed rubbing my face I smiled at him, he did look kinda cute standing there "Jon my grandparents are inside there." I whispered.

"well that's not good." he rubbed his hand over his face making me snort, which made him laugh as he pulled me to him wrapping his arm around me tightly "mm you smell good, you always smell good." he mumbled digging his face into my hair, I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist wondering how I was going to get him past my family, at least he didn't reek of alcohol, he sighed pulling away, pulling out an empty pack of cigerates "fuck." he mumbled crumbling it, I could only imagine how much he smoked during this time.

"Sam is everything OK?" I heard my nana's voice making my heart start racing "Uh yea nana I'll be right in."

"Who's out there with you?" she asked I sighed as Jon looked at me before stepping further into the light, I was quickly at his side wrapping my arm around his waist "Uh nana this is Jon." I smiled as she gushed "oh my, oh Sammi said you wouldn't be able to make it this trip!" she exclaimed coming down the stairs happily, I glanced at Jon nervously as my nana made it to him happily hugging me, he chuckled "uh yea some thing fell through so it worked out!" he happily replied putting his arm back around my shoulders 'Well come in come in, you must be starving!" she said going back into the house, I glanced at Jon as he followed her in.

"Look who made it!" nana exclaimed happily making everyone but Sara look who countied to it, I cleared my throat making her look as I raised my eyebrow at her, I smiled "Uh Jon this is my family, you already know my dad, this is my nana Cheryl, my papa Edward, my brother gunner, sister in law Ashley, my niece destiny, and my sisters chasey,gracey and Kelsey." I smiled as everyone smiled shaking Jon's hand.

"you must be starving, here sit sit, you just sat down to dinner, Sammi girl get him a plate of food!" she exclaimed making me smile as Jon and I made our way to my table, I had him sit next to me as I went and grabbed an extra plate and silver wear "Sammy girl here cooked everything." Jon raised his eyebrow to me "i didn't know you could cook." he said softly, is miled setting his plate in front of him "there's lots I can do Jon." I smiled as I poured hm some sweet ice tea "tea." I told him putting the glass in front of him, he nodded "thanks sweetheart." he said quietly as I sat down next to him "well Jon what happened, our sammy girl here was saying you wouldn't be able to make it this trip." my papa asked him eying him, Jon took a long drink of the tea clearing his throat, I took his hand "Yea a couple of my appearance's fell through, so I hopped on the first flight to Texas and here I am." Jon smiled I squeezed his hand.

Either Jon sobered up pretty quickly or was really good at not letting on as we sat at the table with my family eating and talking "All done?" I asked Jon who nodded "That was amazing thank you babe." I smiled at him, I felt nervous, why was he here? Was he going to break up with me? But then why would he call himself my boyfriend? I walked into my kitchen scraping off the plates as Sara came in saying she was going to help me with dessert, she looked at me smirking "you knew?" I asked, she nodded "he texted me, I don't know how he got my number said he needed to know how to get here." I sighed "his drunk!" I hissed "Well I couldn't tell." as she got plates down, I sighed rubbing my face "what if his here to end it?" I asked her, she turned smiling at me "sweetie a man isn't going to jump on a plane and fly all the way to a women to end it." she assured me.

"what are you two talking about in there?" Gunner yelled, making me roll my eyes "YOUR FACE!" I yelled back hearing laughter "har har." my brother grumbled making Sara smile as we walked out with the peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream.

Jon's eyes kept on me while I dished out dessert for everybody, it was making me nervous how he watched my every move, I sat down pulling my legs up smiling "thanks nana." I smiled happily she nodded "no problem sweetie, I know this is your favorite."

we got through dessert me hugging m family as they left, I sighed shutting the door, now it was just Jon and I,i turned to see my back kitchen door open and smoke appearing, I just started cleaning the rest of my dinner table off putting away left overs and clearing the dishes while he sat at the back door smoking.

I just deiced to focus on cleaning, cleaning I can control, cleaning I could do, I felt hands on my hips and my hair being moved to my side his lips kissing down my neck making me close my eyes as his lips moved to my shoulder I laid my head back on his chest breathing "I'm so fucking angry with you." he said making me turn around facing him, I sighed "Jon I-" I started he held up his hand "I'm gonna clean this up, I just I need a moment." he said going over to the dishes, I frowned watching him take over washing the dishes "Just go Sam." he sighed I nodded heading back to my bedroom confused.

He flys all the way out here, calls himself my boyfriend, holds my hand through dinner, kisses on me but then is angry with me, I sighed deciding to change putting a pair of pajama shorts on and a tank top I sat on my bed listening to the water run as he did my dishes, he cant be to mad.

I felt the bed sink in next to me making me open my eyes, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbow on his knees I frowned sitting up laying my head on top of my knee's he looked over at me smiling small "God I want to kiss you right now." he told me softly, I brought my eyes up to look at him, I wanted him to kiss me,i wanted him "then why don't you?" I asked him, his eyes wondering over me.

"I don't want to do something I might regret." he mumbled, I frowned up at him "Why would you regret kissing me?"

he glanced down at me with a look like I should know why "i don't like being played." he told me seriously, I nodded "I'm not and I wasn't playing you, it was a one time thing, and it will never ever happen again Jon I meant what I said." I referenced back to the I love you I blurted out, he ran a hand over his face sighing "I truly just needed to get past Summer slam, I didn't need you to go and beat the hell out of him while I was trying to get through this match."

he ran his hand up and down my leg "I don't want to be a rebound, it wasn't too long before us that you and him were talking about getting back together, I don't want to be second place." he opened up.

I frowned seeing a vulnerable side to Jon I hadn't before, I sat up scooting closer to him placing my legs in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck "Look before him there wasn't anyone, and after him there wasn't anyone who sparked me like he did, that was until you, Jon I promise your not a rebound and your not second place for anyone Jon, your quite the prize." I smiled up at him seeing his smirk as he shook his head "I've never been called a prize before." I smiled running the back of my hand on his cheek "well you are." I spoke softly too him, he looked at me as emotions dangled in his eyes, I bit my lip watching him, he put his hand on the back of my head pulling me to him kissing me, I moaned kissing him back, missing his taste, I placed my hand on the back of his neck.

I ran my hands up his chiseled stomach underneath his shirt having skin to skin contact with him I moved my hand's to the waist of his jeans.

"If you keep that up…I don't know how much longer I'll be comfortable in these jeans" he rasped into my ear. I smirked looking up at him "then you might have to take them off." he raised his eyebrow at me , I bit my lip as he cupped my face kissing me with much more passion then before as he laid me back on the bed climbing on top of me, I ran my hands down his sides and over to his tight stomach as he moved down kissing down my jaw line and neck making me moan out, I wanted him, scratch that I needed him.

"Seriously you start this, I don't know if I can stop." Jon warned propping himself on his elbows looking down at me, I bit my lip nodding "I don't want you to stop." I told him leaning up and capturing his lips with mine, and that was all Jon needed before we both started taking clothes off of one another.

His hand moving down caressing my right breast making me arch my back up "please." I moaned as he moved down placing kisses on my chest "Please what darlin?" he asked peeking up at me, I just wanted him "what do you need baby." he covered my nipple with his mouth making me throw my head back biting my lip "You I need you please!" I closed my eyes as I felt him position himself at her entrance "Condom?" I reminded him.

He groaned and pushed the head between the lips, "I'll pull out." He said gently..my hands held tight to his biceps as he pressed his lips to mine once more. He was big; I could really feel him as he stretched me He felt so damn good. I felt every inch of him pushed into me.

"You're so fucking tight." He hissed He smiled as his eyes closed.

I felt him pull out and push back in. Starting off slow I gripped his shoulders hard and flung my head back as he started to pick up the pace.

"Fuck-" He breathed out. "So fucking good-" He gritted his teeth.

I gasped, feeling him reach down to rub circles against me His hips collided with mine one more Time before i felt the familiar build up taking over my body as my lower region became tingly with intense pleasure "Oh god Jon." I moaned out arching my hips up biting my lip hard as His hands moved to my hips, gripping them as his hips collided with mine a couple more times before He pulled out and laid on his back he gently reached out his hand to put me on top. He guided me slowly onto him. His hands rested on my waist as he moved me up and down him,

He rested back and watched me, he bit his lip "Fuck your fucking beautiful.' he groaned arching his own hips up digging deeper inside of me making me throw my head back as I felt the build up happening again, I was on the edge when Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me, spinning me back onto my back. He kissed my lips as he slid back into me, pumping hard and fast. I could tell he was close. He started going harder, gripping onto me tightly as he thrusted in and out of me my second orgasm hitting me as I screamed out from the pleasure

"Oh fuck, fuck, Jesus I love you." He groaned as his hips kept jerking until finally, he collapsed on top of me exhausted "That was fucking amazing." He panted with a huge smile on his face.

I nodded as I tried to forget that he didn't pull out oh and he said he loved me during, does that count? I bit my lip as he slowly pulled out of me laying next to me, he placed his hand on my sweaty stomach as I turned smiling at him, he leaned over cupping my face with his hand he placed his lips roughly on me kissing me, I moaned as he slowly pulled away, I bit my lip making him groan "do that and I'll be ready for round two." he told me seriously, I smiled up at him "I'm good with round two." I winked making him chuckle before leaning over kissing me again, before I knew it, he climbed on top of me again repositioning himself between my legs, his hand cupping my face and gripping my sweaty hair and that's how we spend the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed, Jon and I had gone another two rounds before passing out wrapped around each other, I ran the back of my hand over my eyes as I sat up in my bed pulling the blanket up with my naked body, I frowned looking around for Jon, his bag was still at the foot of my bad, and from the mess of clothes looked like he had gotten into it, just as I was about to get out of bed when Jon walked in wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, I let out a breath of relief smiling as he walked over with a tray I smiled looking at him confused "what is this?" I asked as he sat the tray down sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well I wanted to make you breakfast and I realized I only know how to make like eggs and this." I looked up to see a bread with an egg inside of it I smiled "what is this?" I asked him he laughed "its a happy bowel look." I laughed as he opened the top of the bread bowel reviling an egg, I nodded leaning over kissing him "thank you, no ones ever done this for me." I smiled pikcing up my coffee cup he made it perfect for me, I shook my head smiling at him "what?" he asked matching my smile with one of his own, I shook my head "I just I don't know I cant stop smiling." I told him he laughed leaning forward kissing me "can I tell you something?" he asked running his finger down my cheek as I picked at his little breakfast he made me, I nodded looking up at him "me either." he smiled wide making me laugh.

I leaned up kissing him moaning out as he deepened the kiss cupping my face, how he still had anything left in him I didn't know but he moved the tray out of the way cupping the side of my face as he pushed me back climbing on top of me, I moaned pulling at his jean's my hands shakily making work on UN buttoning them, he quickly took over kicking his jeans off, As soon as he had kicked off his pants, my hand found its way to his hardened member stroking it up and down before I pushed him onto his back, I climbing on top of him I kept my right hand on his member still stroking him.

I peeked up at him as I placed kisses across his color bone, he had his bottom lip between his teeth looking down at me as I slowly moved my way down wards leaving a trail of kisses before making my way to his member I gave it one more gentle stroke before wrapping my mouth around it. He hissed as I slid my tongue around the tip. He fisted his hands in my hair. Guiding my head further down his shaft. I placed my hands on his hips to keep steady.

I used my free hand to keep stroking him Jon arched his hips up higher as I took him completely in my mouth "mm fuck." Jon hissed gripping my hair tightly "fuck your fucking amazing."

He flipped me over laying on my back on my bed as he grabbed my legs and pulled me to the end of the bed, putting them on his shoulders He ran his hand along my slit, before slowly dipping a finger inside I bit my lip hard arching my lips up.

"Mm Jon." I moaned feeling build up, I didn't think I had anymore in me but right now I craved him all of him, everything he could to me I wanted, scratch that I need

He continued his assault for a few moments, before he pressed his warm mouth to my clit making me grip the sheets as his fingers pumped in and out of meanwhile his tongue swirled around my clit.

"Oh god, Jon im cuming." I moaned out as the intesnt orgasm ripped through more body

He got to his feet and walked over to his suitcase and retrieved a condom out of it, before sliding it down his member as he walked back towards the bed. He brought his lips crashing roughly onto mine, I could taste myself on him which turned me on even more, I just wanted to feel him inside of me

He took my nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, gently applying pressure as he slid inside of me making me hiss out at the intense pleasure he had me feeling. Jon moved from my lips to my jaw line down to my neck kissing and nipping his way down to my shoulder as he continued to pump in and out of me.

I gripped onto his back digging my nails into his back as he began to thrust even harder and faster indicating he was close "Me fuck you feel so fucking good." he hissed out gripping my hips tightly.

As he pumped in and out of me "JON!"I screamed out arching my upper back up as my second orgasm ran through my body.

"Mm fuck baby im almost there." Jon moaned moving into the croak of my neck with a few more pumps he stiffened on top of me staying that way for a few minutes before pulling himself off of me, he took the condom off ting it off.

I smiled watching as he nakedly walked to my bathroom tossing the used condom, I loved how comfortable he was in my house, I smiled as he came over laying next to me placing his arm around my waist placing a gentle kiss on my shoulder blade, I smiled cuddling close into him "your pretty good at this morning after thing." I peeked up at him seeing him smirk "i uh actually never done this morning after thing." he mumbled his eyes half closed, I felt my heart tighten at his words I placed a kiss on his chest as he pulled me closer to him we both drifted off to a much deserved sleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK I groaned hearing banging on my door as I slowly sat up "what the?" I mumbled slowly sitting up in my bed, Jon next to me still naked from earlier activities KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK I sat up grabbing my robe, walking out of my room.

"I'm coming!"I yelled swinging my front door open.

"Jesus I been out here for the last fifth teen minutes what the hell where you doing!" I frowned.

"Wha-" I sighed rubbing my face as she just pushed past me coming in I shut my door "sure come in." I mumbled.

"Oh hush you had a big happy family dinner with your farther and Sara all his children from those women." she rolled her eyes, I sighed "mom what are you doing here?" I asked already feeling a headache coming on.

"Well imagine my surprise when I go to see your brother-"

"Or hit him up for money since I told you no." I interrupted making her glare "VISIST your brother and your niece told me she seen her auntie and told me all about this lovely dinner." I sighed sitting down on my couch.

"Babe." I heard jons voice and sighed rubbing my face as my mothers eyes lit up openly wondering my boyfriend who stood there in nothing but a pair of jeans again, did this man not know who to where a shirt around the house!? "you OK?" he asked coming over to me I just nodded "I'm fine." I sighed heavily.

"Well hello, I'm Jodi Calaway." my mother bent over her breasts in Jon's face holding her hand out, he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, I sighed "I'm Samantha's mother, I know I know I look way to young to have a thirty nine-"

"twenty nine" I hissed, she laughed "oh sorry dear the lines around your eyes through me any ways, a twenty nine year old daughter, most people think we're sisters." I sighed rubbing my face.

"No one has ever thought that." I mumbled

Jon looked at me completely unsure, I just shook my head not knowing what to say "I'm gonna go smoke darlin." Jon said leaning forward lightly pecking my lips probably needing to get away from my mom quickly.

"oh his cute, way cute, not as big as the last one-" I tensed at the mention of Brock in front of Jon much less a comparison, I hope he didn't hear the compression "But cute, nice butt." she winked sitting on the couch across from the little love seat I was sitting on, I sighed rubbing my face "Jesus, I uh I gotta go get dressed, just uh stay here." I mumbled getting up I seen Jon leaning against the back kitchen door smoking, I liked how he automatically didn't smoke in my house, his kinda taken to my back door as his smoking spot.

I sighed going through my clothes deciding on a pair of black cotton leggings and a baggy t-shirt, I quickly washed my f ace getting dressed I grabbed my phone and quickly headed out back to the living room not wanting to leave Jon alone with my mother longer then he needed to be.

I seen a few missed texts the last one from my brother "Mia told mom about you being in town, sorry sister. :(" I sighed texting him a quick response "Thanks shes here, already stuck here tits in jons face." I hit send.

"So what your just going to stay on your phone?" my mom asked making me sigh "I was texting gunner back." I mumbled as Jon came back in, my mother smile perking up as eh sat next to me placing his hand on my inner thigh.

"So how did you two meet?" she asked, I frowned she knew damn well who he was, I sighed "we work together mom." she smiled nodding digging through her purse "Oh right right, I don't watch much of the wrestling stuff." she shook her hand in front of us as she pulled her cigerates and a lighter out.

"I don't smoke in my house." I told her sharply as she went to light a cigerate, she rolled her eyes standing up holding her hands up "oh little miss healthy." she stumbled towards my front door stepping outside. I sighed rubbing my face "So that's your mom." Jon said, I nodded looking around "yup-" I popped the p playing with my hand "Thats my mother."

"you OK?" Jon asked, I sighed rubbing my face "Yeah I just shes high." I mumbled, he nodded taking my hand "I could tell." he sat back pulling me with him, he wrapped his around my shoulders "Its so fucking embarrassing." I shook my head biting my lip as I tried to contain the emotions.

Jon put his hand on my chin forcing me to look at him "Hey you have nothing to be fucking embarrassed about, shes a mother and should act like one." he told me sternly yet gently, I nodded leaning into him as my mother walked back in.

'So how long have you two been seeing each other?" she asked I looked at Jon trying to figure out the right answer to that question "We made things official about a month in a half ago." Jon said his eyes on my mother intently, almost as if he was Dean Ambrose eying down his opponent in the ring.

She snorted rubbing her nose "made things official so what your were fucking him and then he deiced to call you his girlfriend?" she asked me, Jon's glare either not bothering her or she couldn't be bothered to notice.

"No!" I exclaimed shaking my head irritated "We've been friends for over a year now." I explained to her feeling defensive over mine and Jons relationship.

"So fuck buddies." I sighed shaking my head "Jesus Christ not everything is about fucking! I'm your daughter wouldn't you want to make sure he treated me with respect and not just like I was a piece of ass?" I snapped glaring at her, she laughed shaking her head "Sam you live in fantasy world,happily ever, I would've thought Brock would've taught you otherwise, she has the worse taste in men." she told Jon who stood up "Thats enough! This is your fucking daughter!" he snapped at her glaring hard.

She laughed "Ah she got you wrapped along with every other male in her life." she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you even here?" Jon asked I stood up placing my hand on his forearm not wanting to deal with fighting with her today, today started off so amazing "Jon its fine." I told him softly making him look down at me.

"No its not fucking OK." he glared back at my mother who did not seem to care that she had pissed off my boyfriend, I sighed rubbing my forehead as there was a knock on my door, I groaned "One day I just wanted one day." I mumbled walking over to the door I frowned opening it, uh this was even worse as there stood my farther holding kiea "sissy!" she smiled lunging at me, I barely caught her " you OK?" my dad asked as he stepped in I just nodded looking down suddenly feeling like a little girl again.

"Jodi." my farther nodded sharply, looking back at me "you OK?" he asked this time more sternly I just nodded "its fine.''

my mother laughed "Jesus what did you text your farther?" she snorted, I rubbed my forehead "I'm fine." I sighed walking back over to my little couch I just wanted to go back in my bed and curl back into Jons warm embrace.

I smiled as kiea came running up to me sitting on my lap, she peeked up at Jon and back over to me, I couldn't help but smile in this tense situation that my baby sister was oblivious too "Sissy why is dean amrbsoe nakey in your living room?" she covered her mouth whispering making me laugh.

"I don't know maybe his being a lunatic!" I giggled with my sister Jon shook his head but slowly smiled "Kiea this is Jon, his my boyfriend, Jon this is one of my little sisters Kiea." I smiled as she shook Jons hand "are you nice to my sissy?" she asked, Jon smirked nodding "I think so."

"My sissy is the nicest sissy in the world! You better be nice to her, or ill make our daddy beat you up!"

Jon bit his lip to keep from laughing as I just smiled hugely shaking my head looking up to my dad who just had his arms crossed over his chest trying not to laugh.

Jon nodded "Well I promise I have no intentions of hurting your sissy, I think shes the best too." Jon winked making my heart flutter at the interaction, Kiea nodded "OK then I think we can be friends, but you need to put a shirt on." she told him Jon now laughing nodding "I do." he agreed looking at me smiling, I just shook my head as he got up walking into my room shutting the door leaving me with my mother, farther and sister.

I sighed looking around it was quiet and tense "So how about this whether?" I asked as my farther came and sat down in my recliner across from the couch.

My dad's eyes intently on me as if he could sense all my emotions. right now, I rubbed m face sitting back as kiea started playing with my phone while sitting on my lap, this was the longest Jon has ever taken to put on a damn t-shirt, maybe he didn't want to return to this awkwardness, I know I wish I could crawl in a hole.

"So I was just telling our daughter that she lives in a fantasy world when it comes to these men in her life." Jodi spoke up, making me roll my eyes.

"How do you think so Jodi?" my farther asked turning his look from me over to her, I bit my lip watching the two, Jodi snorted "she what got her heart broke by Brock and completely fell apart stopped eating, took drugs! Now shes trying to play off she wasn't fucking Jon before "they made it official"" she used her hands making quotation marks.

"Kiea go in the other room sweetie come on." I told my sister knowing this might blow up, picking her up I carried her into my guest bedroom that I also had my ps3 set up in "wanna play a game?" I asked her, she smiled nodding as I turned my crash bandicot warped game on for, I kissed the side of her head "Ill be right back.' I told her softly as she nodded enthralled in the game.

I looked up to see Jon coming out of my room, he frowned walking over to me, I bit my lip for some reason feeling extremely exposed at this moment, I shut the door behind me as Jon walked over cupping my face, he bent down placing his lips on mine.

I kissed him back this kiss feeling so different, it was with hunger and need, want, our tongue danced Jon leading as he gripped my hair on each side, he slowly pulled away putting his forehead on mine closing his eyes, I wasn't sure what was going on with him but he seemed intense right now.

'I bit my lip looking up at him his eyes where still closed "Jon." I said softly making him open his eyes he looked down at me giving me a small smile "you OK?" I asked him, he nodded letting out a breath "I'm good babe." he assured pecking my lips, he held out his hand to me, I smiled taking it as we headed back into my living room with my parents.

"What because she's not a fucking whore like you?" my farther exploded making me wince, my mother standing up glaring at him "Maybe if I had a fucking husband there to help me with the children he wanted so fucking badly!" she hissed glaring hatefully at him, I watched my farther stand up with a glare matching my mothers "Maybe I'd be home more if you acted like a fucking wife!" he snapped back at her, she rolled her eyes "No wrestling was always more important to you more important then me or your fucking kids." ouch, I was her child too, I was hero only daughter.

"Stop it!" I pleaded feeling utterly embarrassed "My kids mean the fucking world to me! Thats why I got them aways from your drunken ass!" apparently my pleading falling on deaf ears, I felt Jon put his hand on my lower back pulling me closer into him "Oh whatever that was all your fucking parents, you could care less how these kids turned out, I raised them on my own!" I bit my lip hard on that one as my dad laughed "that's good you take funny pills today?" he asked amused.

"I came here to visit my daughter not put up with your abuse, I stopped having to be abused by you when I divorced your ass!" she snapped,

"Dont get it mixed up Jodi I left your ass, and you didn't come here to visit her, she looked ready to fall apart when I walked through this door, you came here to antagonize her, hit her up for money which she'd end up giving you just to get rid of you!" my dad pointed towards me, Jodi scoffed and crossed her arms looking over to me, I felt like a deer caught in the headlights "That how you feel?" she asked

I bit my lip looking down "I asked you a question!" she screamed making me tense and jump a little, Jon put me behind him protectively sensing something was off about this "Your done here get the fuck out." he snapped at her as my stomach tightened in knots.

"I was talking to my daughter not you!" Jodi sneered as Jon, my farther eying me carefully as I just shut down, it felt like I couldn't breath and everything was spinning on me.

"i don't give a fuck iim talking to you, and im telling you, your done here, get the fuck out now." Jon sneered at her.

"This is my daughters house! your the worse at least Brock allowed her to battle her own battles, just like her farther controlling bastard!" she insulted Jon, Jon nodded "Unlike Brock I protect whats mine now get the fuck out of here." Jon pointed towards the door his voice earily calm at the comparison of my ex. Jodi looked back and forth for a moment, I felt frozen she nodded as I peeked around Jon "I'll remember this." she snapped before grabbing up her bag and storming out of the house.

"Sam." my dad spoke softly stepping towards me as tear burnt my eyes "I cant I cant-" I panicked rushing into my bathroom as my eyes burned with tears.

"Breath baby girl." I heard my dads voice much softer as I leaned over the sink trying to catch my breath, I shook my head no as memories of my child hood came flashing to me "it's fine, im fine." I mumbled.

" _who did this?" my mother's voice shrieked making me look up from playing with my doll's, I frowned at my brother gunner who was laying lazily on the couch watching TV._

 _She stormed into the living room my heart pounding, no I had made my bed, I hadn't left my breakfast mess, and I had been playing quietly, and gunner just woke up, I frowned my eyes wide as she screamed "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS!" she yelled grabbing my up from my arm my bottom lip trembling "what mama? We didn't do anything." I cried as she snarled dragging me into the bathroom, some towels had fallen off the towel rod, I shook my head "They must've fallen off." I cried trying to pick them up "its to late! I already seen them! Y'all are lazy worthless children! Cant even pick up your own damn towels!" she screamed in my ear pushing me to the ground making me hit my knee hard on the floor "ow." I cried holding my knee._

 _She rolled her eyes "i want this bathroom cleaned, im not going to hear it from your farther when he comes home tonight to a messy house." she rolled her eyes walking out of the bathroom into her room slamming the door hard._

" _sissy you OK?" gunner asked sitting next to me now, I nodded showing him my red knee "its fine, im fine." was my response as we picked up the towels and started going through making sure there was nothing else that could set her off._

I shook my head "I'm cant breath!" I yelled out sliding down the wall, Jon came in pushing past my farther sitting down with me "Yes you can here mi here feel me, im here." he took my hand holding it tightly, with his other he rubbed the side of my head as I leaned against him "Just breath baby." he mummeroed softly, as my farther crouched down in front of me, as I let out shaky breaths.

"I'm fine." I told my dad who leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on my forehead, he looked to Jon nodding to him "Your a good guy, im gonna leave her to you. Take care of her, thank you." and with that he stood up as Jon and I sat on my bathroom floor him tightly wrapped around me as I just laid my head on his chest breathing.

"Thank you." I whispered looking up at him, he kissed my forehead not saying a word as we sat there in silence.

Jon and I sat on my bathroom floor for I don't know how long before he lifted me up turning the bath water on I watched him eyes widened as he slowly undressed me placing gentle kisses I watched as he lifted my up and gently placing me in the bath tub of warm water, I watched him kick of his boots and undress before climbing in behind me I laid back against him as he wrapped his arm around me resting it on my stomach "mm your pretty good at this you know." I mummroed tracing circles on his knee.

"Yea don't tell anyone." he replied making me smile "oh yea or what?" I asked

"Ill dirty deeds you." he laughed as I reached back pinching his nipple "I think you've already done that." I laughed looking up at him to see he was smiling.

"She always yelled when something was out of place, or dirty, my brother and I would wake up, like literally set our alarms to go off before she did just to make sure all those little things that set her off wouldn't.'' I told Jon as I ran my hand up and down his leg, I shrugged "funny thing people look at me as the undertakers daughter-" I snorted shaking my head "you know how many time's I been told I bet your childhood was awesome, yea right." I felt Jon grip tighten around me as I ranted, he leaned forward kissing the back of my head.

We stayed that way for a good thirty minutes before both of us getting out, I handed Jon a towel wrapping my robe around me and walking into my bed room, I looked at the time and groaned so much of this rare free day was gone and all over my family bullshit, it was already past two pm!

I turned around to walk to my closer when Jon strutted in his hair wet from our bath and a towel wrapped around his waist, I bit my lip staring at him, god he was hot and he was mine, all mine.

"Stop molesting me with you eyes." I heard making break my trance, I quickly composed myself rolling my eyes "spsh you wish." I turned into my closet looking through my clothes, I wanted to do so much with Jon and we already wasted a day and a half we had tomorrow and back on the road for who knew how long.

"Want to go to lunch?" I asked him he nodded pulling a t-shirt down before sitting on my bed with socks putting them on, I smiled at how much he just seemed to fit here in my home, in my room, he looked up "what?" he asked catching me staring, I smiled shaking my head before starting to dress my self.

I decided on a pair of blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt with low ride white converse "Just let me do my hair and make up real quick and we'll be on our way." Jon leaned over capturing my lips with his cupping my face I moaned god I could just stay naked with him, this was insane, he pulled away "you look fine the way you are, you don't need all that crap on your face, your fucking beautiful right now." he told me running his thumb over my bottom lip, I smiled my stomach doing flops "Your my boyfriend you have to say that." I told him standing up, he grabbed my hand moving it down south on him where I could feel his semi hard on "Does that feel like I just have to say that, your fucking beautiful." I laughed rolling my eyes pulling my hand away from him.

"Some how that was sweet." I laughed walking into my bathroom, I brushed my hair out deciding to leave it down and curly, I put light make up leaning over the sink doing my eye liner when Jon appeared in the mirror, he placed his hand on my hips watching me as I finished, I leaned back into his broad chest staring at our reflections I placed my hand over his, I bit my lip thinking of the I love you's we had exchanged, but only in the heat of moments, in the heat of me trying to prove to him I wanted him, him while he was buried inside of me. But I felt it, I feel it, I love him.

"Whatcha thinking beautiful?" Jon asked his eyes bearing into me, I smile small, turning around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto my bathroom counter "I'm just thinking about how amazing you've been, the other morning, I thought we were finished." I told him , he sighed nodding "I was done." he told me making me bit my lip "so what changed your mind?" I asked him, he shrugged looking down "Not uh mister, come on tell me." I prodded, he sighed rubbing his face "Joe wouldn't leave me the hell alone about it." I frowned nodding clearing my throat "Well tell Joe thanks." I mumbled sliding off the bath room counter, I wanted to hear something sweet like how he realized how much he cared about me or he realized he needed to hear me out, but not that.

I cleared my throat walking to my purse grabbing my purse and keys "ready?" I asked him as he watched me, he just nodded as we walked out to the my truck getting in, I sighed watching him get in my truck "Whats wrong?" he asked, I shook my head starting my truck "nothing." I mumbled.

"I cant fix it if you don't talk to me darling." he told me putting his hand on the steering wheel, I sighed shrugging sitting back "I don't know I guess I was hoping for a I don't know." I shook my head.

"An I love you? I realized how I couldn't live without you?" he asked making me look at him, he smirked nodding "i figure the next time those words come out of my mouth isn't going to be in the middle of an argument or fucking each others brains out. Your the first relationship I been in in years kid, you gotta let me get my barrings here." I bit my lip looking down nodding "OK, you can have that." I told him, he leaned forward cupping my face "I was coming to you anyways, Joe just pushed me in the right direction a lot sooner then my stubborn ass would've, but I wasn't letting you go, I was coming to you." and with the he gave me a quick kiss "Now feed me women." he laughed as I swatted at his chest driving off.

A/n figured since I lacked on update's I'd give you guys two in one day! Sorta, anyways let me know how you liked this, gave a little more insight to Sam and her up bringing, next few chapters is going to get dramatic! If you have any idea's or suggestions please let me know, I hope y'all liked this chapter and for my drunk punk love fans bare with me im getting the story where I want it to just hard to write it out :) thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12

Before I knew it we were back into it full swing, and my schedule as a champion was even more hectic now then before, I forgot how hectic it was being woman's champion but I was loving every minute of it. It had been about a three and a half months since my summer slam win and life couldn't be better.

I sat in the shields locker room next to Jon I was exhausted this week but it was totally worth it to be on this road, it meant so much to me "tired?" Jon asked looking down at me, I nodded laying my head on his shoulder, we had been pretty much inseparable since returning from Texas.

"Well why don't we just head back to the hotel order some room service." Jon suggested, I nodded looking at him we where supposed to have dinner tonight like a date night "you don't mind?" I asked him, he smirked leaning down kissing me "I'd rather have you in my bed then at a table though a table would be interesting" he winked making my face heat as I smacked his arm looking up to see Colby and Joe hadn't noticed or wasn't showing they had.

Jon laughed wrapping his arm around me kissing the side of my head, I was scared over how happy and content I felt with him, like this is where we where meant to be, and I knew I was just meant to be with him. The whole I love you thing hadn't came up again, but I was OK with that, the little thing's Jon did spoke louder then those words could.

I stood up making him frown and stand up with me "where you going?" he asked

"See what im doing tonight." I told him smiling as I grabbed my phone "check for me?" he asked, I raised my eye brow at him "what do I look like your runner?" I asked him as he smirked wrapping his arm around my waist "no you look like my beautiful loving helpful girlfriend." he smirked making me laugh shaking my head I put my arms around his neck and tip toed up to kiss him "You are so fucking cute." He laughed, shaking his head at me,

"I didn't do anything!" I spoke confused

"You and your little tip toeing." He continued to chuckle to himself as he kissed my forehead, I rolled my eyes "It's not my fault you're so tall!" I exclaimed and headed towards the door in mock anger, making Jon laugh as he took two steps towards me closing the gap between us "Hey Shorty, where are you going?" he bent down in front of my placing his hands on his knees making me glare

"That's it Jon! I'm sick of your shit!"

"Well it's not going to stop." He grinned, pulling me to him.

"I'm not kissing you any more! So pfft." I said childishly as I stuck out my tongue at him, turning my head away from him trying not to laugh or smile which I have to admit I was failing miserable at right now.

"Awe, you say that like you have a choice babe." He tilted my head to make me look at him and kissed my lips, licking my bottom lip and nipping at it to gain access just as I was responding,

"OK OK you two we're still here." I heard Joe's voice and Colby Chuckle as we pulled away, Jon smiled up at me as my face again heated, "Holy hell look how much I have to bend over just to kiss you." he kept going, I smack his chest "I do not have to take this abuse! I will not be pawed at good day sir!"

I laughed walking out of the locker room, I was truly on a cloud nine and had no plans on getting off any time soon. I headed down the hall to check out what I was doing.

"Well well look who came out for air." I heard behind me "Look at her All loved up." Nikki smirked teasingly,

"Shut up." I laughed gently smacking her arm sitting between them on the creates set up across from the nights line up.

"Feels like we haven't seen you in ages." Nikki smiled at me I laughed "sorry Jon and I have just been, I don't know" Nikki smirked "getting it on like bunny's?" she asked making me and Brie laugh "NICOLE!" we both exclaimed as I shook my head.

Leaning against the wall "I know I been MIA im sorry just I have very little spare time since getting the belt, and I-" I trialed off Brie smiling "Want to spend them with your man we understand, so you never told us how that happened! Last time we knew he was all ragey wanting to kill lesnar. And then you two come back glued to the hip, or lips" I smiled at the memory. And truly didn't believe its been that long since I actually hung out with the girls, most of my spare time being spent with Jon, Joe and Colby here lately.

"He showed up at my house and I don't know we talked and I told him Brock and I is my past and I wanted him in my future, and then we-" I trailed off making both women gasp "oh my god! I was just kidding about the bunny thing, you two really are doing it!?" she exclaimed making me laugh.

"Oh my god Nikki!" I laughed shaking my head "yes we did and we have been, his so, god I cant explain it, I cant explain the way he makes me feel and this pull I have to him." I told them crossing my arms over my chest biting my lip "But?" Brie said, I sighed shrugging "I'm scared, im so scared to love him, I look at him and I can just see he can be a bigger train wreck then Brock was, but I look at him and my soul just finds peace, I feel safe, yet im terrified to love him." I looked at them confused.

"Oh sweetie." Brie put her arm around me "you went through hell with Brock and lost a big part of yourself to him, and over him, you terrified of going back to that point in your life, Jon's not gonna do that to you." Brie told me, I nodded letting out a breath.

I smiled at them "I know."

"OK now the details, is he good?" Nikki asked making me laugh, I looked down nodding "oh his good." I smiled.

"is he big? I bet his huge, his got that cocky attitude boy is dripping with sex and he knows it" Nikki asked making my f ace heat.

"God for my ears and sanity do not answer that question." I smiled hearing randys voice as he put his arm around my shoulder squeezing next to me between brie, I leaned in half hugging him "hey you." I smiled up at him. "Babe.'' I heard making me smile as Jon walked up "thought you where checking the line up?" he asked raising his eye brow as he stood in front of me, I slightly glared at him raising my eye brow "I'm no longer speaking to you, by the way randy." I turned to my adopted brother, who raised his eye brow "Tell him I am not short!" I huffed standing up as, randy chuckled "Pfftt, Jon she is not short!" I nodded "see!"Jon raised his eye brow smirking making look to my side where randy was bent over with his hands on his knees trying not to laugh, I smacked his chest.

"Dick." I mumbled as Jon pulled me to him wrapping his arm around my waist "its cute." he told me kissing the side of my head "I don't get how your so short, gunners fucking tall as hell and so is your dad." randy spoke.

"I do have a mother, her genies come into play here." I told them, randy laughed "i gotta go see yea shorty." he laughed down the hall as I flipped him off

"we'll let you two be, see ya big boy." Nikki winked making me shake my head as Jon looked at her confused and to me "i don't even just don't." I laughed as I took his hand and we walked down the hall to my original destination "what was that about?" Jon asked as he pulled me in front of him I shrugged looking through the paper "Holey shit." I pointed showing him tognihts line up, he nodded "cool."

"Cool?" I asked him, he nodded "Yea cool." he repeated "I'm tagging with you babe! Oiy im tagging with the shield! For the main event!" I said excitedly making Jon chuckle "mm can I like do the fist pump with you guys?" I asked turning around to face him walking back wards smiling, he laughed "no." I frowned stopping putting my hands on my hips "and why not?" I asked.

"Because babe that's for shield members only." he smiled placing his hand on my hips walking me back against a wall, "I'm the next shield member though." he smirked down at me "oh yea?" he asked, I nodded "yup believe that." I told him making him chuckle as he bent down placing kisses on my neck making me close my eyes "MM I cant fuckign get enough of you." Jon mummored making me giggle as he walked us into an empty room locking the door, he cupped my face kissing me "mm what are you doing to me." Jon mumbled as he gently lifted me against the wall.

I insitviely wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his shoulder's as his hands slipped my shorts down and skillfully over my feet along with my panties, I bit my lips as my hands undid his belt "your fucking amazing." Jon started kissing against my neck and up my jaw line before landing on my lips as I freed his hardened member. The crown of his cock swept across my pussy and he moaned my name. "You're always so wet for me," he said. He hiked me up against the door, I reached down and lined him up with my heat and he slid in effortlessly.

He pulled us away from the door and walked over to the couch, which was low to the ground. He got on his knees as he placed me in a sitting position on the cushions, both of his hands reaching behind me to grip the back of the couch.

He looked down at me, eyes glazed over with lust. He put his forehead to mine as he began to move in and out. I bent my knees so my heels were resting on the couch on either side of him, my hands sitting lightly on his chest. "Can you get 'em up more?" he asked, nodding to my legs.

I reached under my thigh and scooted one leg between us, bringing my ankle to rest on his shoulder. I did the same with the other and he let out a sigh as he felt how deep he'd started to go from the change in angle. "So fuckin' good," he whispered as we where at work and shouldn't be doing this.

I groaned and brought my hands to his forearms, gripping them to keep me steady as his thrusts got faster and harder. "Ooh, god Jon mm fuck!" I cried, my voice a hoarse whisper as his cock filled me to the brim with each thrust.

"Cum for me," he said, lips on my forehead. "Let it go for me."

"Baby," I started. "Baby, baby, oh god!" I cried out and let out panting breaths as my walls closed around his cock. He put a hand gently to my mouth and said, "Shh shh shh." he smirked at me

I whined against his skin, but quieted down as much as I could. He pulled out and made a twirling motion with his finger. I stood up and bent over the back of the couch. He got up behind me and started right where he left off, hands gripping my ass.

"I can't reach ya from here, so please be quieter, don't need boss man catching us" he said, some of his words barely audible through his heavy breathing. Making me giggle and nod as I bit my lip hard as he stretched me his hand coming up to play with my breasts twisting my nipples i pressed my face into the top of the cushions. "fuck fuck." I breathed into the pillows. He thrusted in and out of me a few times gripping my hips tightly his hips moving erratically now. He leaned down and I brought my body up so he could put his mouth in my hair.

He groaned "Oh god, darlin," he said as he finally slowed, giving two last hard thrusts.

He stood up and pulled out slowly, lightly rubbing the small of my back as he did. He picked up my bottoms and tossed them to me so I could pull them back on. He tucked himself back in and walked over to pull me into a kiss, still burning with desire.

He hugged me and rested his head on top of mine. I bit my lip unsure where this came from, but I wasn't going to complain "ready?" I asked him looking up at him he nodded "we got a main event to get ready for." I smiled excitedly making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around me as we headed out of the locker room.

I froze as we got to the end of the hall hearing voice's making me turn my head as I seen hunter leading Stephanie in tot he room we just left with their bags, I looked up at Jon as we both busted laughing "come on lets go." he laughed leading me back towards his and the shields locker room.

"whats so funny?" we heard as walked into the locker room, I looked at Jon my face feeling hot "nothing." Jon laughed shaking his head as we sat down as Joe and Colby looked at both of us confused.

"So guess what?" I changed the subject quickly "I'm tagging with you guys tonight!" I smiled excidelty, Colby nodded and Joe high fived me "awesome."

"Jon says I cant do the fist bump with you guys." I said making the guys chuckle as they started to get there gear ready for tonight "We'll do something." Joe winked at me making me smile as I stood up "Where you off to now?" Jon asked grabbing my hand, I smiled at him "I gotta go get ready, get my belt, cant have the women champ go out there with no belt, though I could use this." I smirked grabbing his US title belt holding it over my shoulder making him chuckle as he stood up "Go get your belt darlin." he lightly kissed my lips as I grabbed my phone "see you guys soon." I smiled heading off.

I walked into the womens locker room smiling at the girls as I headed to my bag of stuff Jon and I had dropped off this morning "well glad to see your face." Paige smiled at me as I sat down on the bench, I smirked "sorry ladies I know I been a horrible friend" I started pulling my stuff out looking for something that would go with the shield's gear. I smirked pulling the perfect outfit out "Its OK I totally get it I mean, natty was kinda bitching about it, but I get it, if I had a sex god of a man like that I'd totally ditch my girlfriends." Paige wave her hand off like it was nothing making me laugh.

"I'm sorry seriously, I don't have much extra time between appearance's and shows, so what little spare time I have, I have been with Jon." I apologized to the girls as I stood up kicking my shoe's off.

"Make it up to us by breakfast?" Nikki asked, I nodded "Yea tomorrow?" I asked getting into my gear which was a pair of black leather spandex material with a neon pink belt, and a black halter of same materiel.

I had straightened my hair and pulled it up in a pony tail "Nice marks." Paige smirk at my neck and shoulder, I grabbed my make up bag looking in the mirror "oh my god Jon!" I exclaimed shaking my head as I started to cover up his little marks.

"Seriously, I am happy to see you so happy." Paige spoke away from the girls as I finished up my make up, I looked at her smiling "thanks." I told her, she nodded "I just need my backstage partner in crime back!" she told me making me laugh "totally we gotta think of something, Hunter got wind of our cart racing, wasn't to happy." I frowned making her laugh.

"I'm thinking pranks on the fellas?" Paige asked making me smirk and nodded "I like that idea." I grabbed my belt as the show was well on the way Jon and them already in their spot to head out "Alright ladies, im gonna go kick ass with the shield and I will see you all for breakfast." I smiled at my friends before heading to the gorilla pit.

"well you look like a member of the shield." my heart stopped making me look up, if he was, where was? Shit, I throw my head back "Never fails." I mumbled looking at paulie "where is he?" I asked him.

"In a meeting with hunter and Stephanie, I thought you two where good?" paulie said confused as I headed towards the gorilla I sighed pulling on my elbow pads I cleared my throat "I just think it's best if we stayed away from each other." I told him as I heard the shields music start.

"This uh thought, coming from a new boyfriend?" Paulie asked, I shook my head sighing as I jumped back and fourth on my feet.

"Coming from me, see yea paulie." I said when my music hurt, some how in the course of the past three months I was kinda in an odd place I wasn't a baby face good guy but I wasn't quite a bad guy either, it was like a punk level of things, the crowd loved me but I was an asshole, it was weird, Hunter said it means I made it, the fans love to hate me.

I walked out seeing the guys in the ring, rumors of Jon and I have hit every dirt sheet along with pictures of us out and about as well so the fans where eating this up, I seen Roman nudge Dean who looked over his eyes running up and down my body as he bit his lip, walking over he got a huge prop from the crowd as I shook my head "you look hot." he smirked "yea yea the little marks all over my neck was very hot." I glared at him making him smirk innocently at me.

"I got carried away." he winked making me roll my eyes I rolled my neck getting in character AJ Lee, Big-E, Dolph and ryback got in the ring, I smirked seeing Aj look over at my belt as we all stood in the middle of the ring.

"Its pretty isn't it?" I spoke running my hands over my belt with the shield standing behind me Aj looked up at me glaring "I will get it back." she spoke through gritted teeth I laughed raising it up "yea well you gotta get through me and that aint happening." I taunted

Dean laughed putting his hand on my stomach gently pushing me towards the ropes as I handed my belt to the ref my eyes locked on AJ, he placed his hand on my cheek "your so fucking cute." he leaned down kissing me getting a huge pop from the fans, I pulled back climbing through the ropes standing next to Roman who smirked down at me as Dean started off the match "that was cute." I shook my head biting my lip watching him lock up with Dolph.

"shut up." Making both shield members laugh it was pretty good back and fourth between Dolph and Dean, I bit my lip I loved watching him wrestle, but I wanted in, I hated being so close to the action and not being in it, I leaned over the ropes "Breath sweetheart, we'll get you in there." Seth laughed noticing my eagerness.

As soon as Dean had an upper hand on Dolph Aj leaned over tagging herself in, Dean looked over pissed sneering at her as I climbed through the ropes smirking "you sure you wanna do this?" I asked her from behind Dean who smirked stepping to the side "good luck." he winked at her walking back to our corner.

AJ let out her crazy scream showing I was getting under her skin as she rushed at me, I quickly at the last minute stepped out of the way making her run into the ring pole on our side, the all of the shield cover their mouths and yell "OH." as I grabbed her by her hair slamming her back as I through forearms getting huge props from the crowd, and the shield. I dominated most of the match with Aj until we got to her corner.

Dolph stuck his foot out making me trip landing hard on my face, I groaned holding my face as AJ jumped on the opportunity grabbing the back of my hair slamming my face into the mat as the shield attacked the opposing team.

The ref was yelling at the guys to break it up I looked up to see the shield members being forced back to our corner, Jon leaning over the ropes holding the tag rope "come on baby tag me in." he yelled glaring across at dolph, I knew he wanted in in the worse way.

I brought my legs back kicking AJ hard off of me as I started to crawl over to our corner, AJ screamed grabbing my feet right as I almost tagged Dena's hand pulling me back I kicked up bringing a forearm to her face knocking her down, I turned around and tagged in roman.

The ref acknowledged the tag as I climbed through the ropes holding my face standing next to Dean who looked over at me "you OK?" he fussed over my face, I nodded "fine." I mumbled tasting the familiar rusty taste of blood in my mouth "Stupid fucker." her glared at dolph who smirked at us "its fine." I assured him, the match went pretty back and fourth the shield doing what they did best of keeping it in there corner and double teaming on the guys, especially when dolph got in,that's when ryback and big e came over taking out roman and Seth off of the apron leaving just me as Dolph started to get the upper hand on Dean landing the super kick on his chin.

Dean fell to his knee's turning to tag in one of the guys not seeing them there, I reached my hand out but he shook his head "No." he didn't trust me in this match any more since dolph tripped me up, I frowned "Tag me in dean!" I exclaimed holding my hand out, Dean shook his head slapping his face repeatedly as he stood up and signaled Doplh to bring it, Doplh whipped dean into our corner where I smacked his shoulder tagging my self in, Dean looked up glaring at me as the ref forced him to get out of the ring and AJ climbed in.

we locked up in the center of the ring her getting the upper hand as she locked in a head lock before I fought out of it, she ran her hand through her hair as we both charged at each other, I hit a drop kick to her chest dropping her I wasted no time and bounced off the ropes delivering a boot, I grabbed her up by her arm nodding to the crowd who started chanting my farther name as I lead her by her twisted arm to the ropes.

Dean looked at me eyes wide as I climbed the ropes "OLD SCHOOL!" I yelled out walking the top rope I could see Dean lick his bottom lip as I winked at him and dropped on her shoulder making her cry out.

I climbed on top of her getting the cover as the ref counted 1..2..3 DING DING "And your winner by pin fall the shield and Sam!" Lillian voice rang as I laid on the mat suddenly feeling sick and exhausted and overly heated all at the same time, I felt slightly dizzy as well.

I felt my legs being pulled out of the ring to see Dean grabbing me as we all headed up the ramp, I held the back of my head as the shield held out theirs fist's Dean nudged me looking towards the fists, Roman smirked as Seth put my hand over theirs, I smirked as the fans went crazy, I yanked my belt from the ref's hand before turning around, Jon putting his hand on my lower back leading me behind the curtain I turned around smirking at him "you let me do the fist bump." he rolled his eyes "don't get used to it kid, you where fucking amazing out there, you walking the rope like that fuckign sexy as hell." he winked bending down kissing me "you do look hot, wanna wear that to the room?" Jon asked putting his hands on my hips making me laugh "Maybe, I thought you where supposed to feed me?" I asked him smiling up at him "I got a few idea's." he wiggled his eye brows making me giggle "oh I bet you do.", I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck kissing on his colar bone hearing him moan as his hands landed on my hips.

"Yea OK thanks man." I felt Jon's grip tighten on me, I grabbed his hand "Come on let's go feed me." I tried pulling him with me but he dug his feet in, I looked behind me seeing Brock cross his arms over his chest smirking at Jon, I sighed, your not helping! I thought at Brock "Come on baby im starving." I sighed trying to pull Jon's attention to me.

"got an issue Ambrose?" Brock spoke up I sighed turning to glare at him "Yea I fucking do." Jon spoke walking to Brock The two of them were getting closer and closer, squaring up to each other. I could feel the rage radiating off of Jon, I looked seeing Joe come through the curtain "shit." he mumbled quickly walking over to the scene, he put me protectively behind me "come on man Sam's here she doesn't need to witness this shit come on." Joe tried to pull Jon away who yanked his arm away "Keep your fucking distance from my girlfriend."

Brock laughed looking over at me his eyes flickered up to me and I shuddered uncomfortably as his eyes raked over me "He serious?" he asked me, This seemed to set Jon off because he shoved the Joe away as if he was weightless and got right in Brock's face I sighed rubbing my face "Please Brock just go please." I begged our eye's connecting, he bit the inside of his cheek something I knew he did when he was trying to control himself "I'm dead fucking serious! you don't fucking look at her, you don't fucking talk to her, you keep your fucking distance, and you keep your fucking lip's to yourself, you hear me Brock? She's mine now and there's no way in hell im letting her go" Jon shoved Brock, I sighed what little pull I had on Brock just went out there window.

I screamed covering my face when Brock hit Jon and the fight was on" STOP IT!" I tried to get around but Joe had a tight grip on me There was no holding Jon back. punching Brock over and over again and Brock him. He wanted to break something. He wouldn't stop. "where the fuck is Colby!? Dammit Jon stop!" Joe yelled putting me to the side and going to separate the guys, I covered my face rushing over to them, as i watched in horror "Jon stop." I begging trying to pull on him which of course had no effect on him "Jon please stop it!" I cried begging now as I watched the two men I loved tear each other apart.

"BROCK THATS ENOUGH STOP IT!" I screamed grabbing his arm as Joe tried to pull on Jon "BROCK DAMMIT!" I yelled finally getting my arm around his waist and with all my might Joe and I where able to separate them, I quickly came around front "BROCK!" I screamed as his brought his fist back almost taking my head off, I instinctively covered my face screaming.

"you son of a bitch!" Jon yelled trying to get at him as Pauline now stood with me I looked back at Jon frowning, everyone was watching this whole thing go down "Jon stop it! I'm fine!" I yelled turning to him.

"Get off of me Joe!" Jon yelled glaring just as Colby came running over pushing on Jon "what the hell happened?"

"My fucking girlfriend cant keep her legs closed for this prick! Is what fucking happened! Tell you what lesnar you had your shot you fucked it up, and im not letting her go, im not fucking going anywhere." Jon point towards my direction where I had Brock pushed against the wall, I frowned the keeping my leg's closed comment cut deep that the rest didn't really matter at this point "Jon." I spoke softly, Joe shook his head disappointingly as Colby just looked confused "i thought this was settled!" he exclaimed.

"yea me to just get him out of here, I'll meet you guys at the locker." I told them, Jon rolled his eyes "don't fucking bother." he glared at me storming off, I hung my head as Joe walked up "I'll talk to him baby girl." he spoke softly, I just nodded not wanting to show how much that hurt me "Just make sure he doesn't do anything more stupid." I told Joe who nodded, he looked at Brock who held up his hands "It's done man, im cool." Brock spoke as Joe walked away.

I sighed looking back at Brock "you almost hit me." I told him, he nodded "I didn't see you, I would never hurt you like that." he told me, I nodded "I know but you damn near did, that would've fucking hurt." I mumbled as I stepped away from Brock, I sighed running a hand over my face looking at people who was staring.

"show's over, y'all can get back to work and gossip later!" I yelled as they kept staring "GET BACK TO WORK!'' I yelled making Brock chuckle.

"So I take it he knows?" he asked, I nodded "yea your lovely wife told him night of summer slam." I told him, he rolled his eyes "how the fuck did she know?" he asked, I shook my head glaring at Pauline who looked down "you have got to be kidding me pualie?" I exclaimed pissed off as Brock looked confused.

"you know what both of you just keep your fucking distance from me! Unfuckingbelivable!" I throw my hands up heading towards the direction of the shields locker room, when I got there I frowned to see they had left, I sat on the bent covering my face, how was I the bad guy? I didn't know he was coming back!

I grabbed my bag calling for a cab as I walked out of the arena, I was hoping I had barely missed them but as I got to the garage I saw the rental was gone, I frowned, we literally was just so happy, "SAM SAM!" I heard making me look back to see Nikki running to me with John behind her, she wrapped her arms around "oh my god are you OK?" she asked looking me over, I bit my lip nodding "where's Jon?" she asked looking around for him "he uh took off." I mumbled as John walked over "he left you with no ride?" he asked, I shook my head "its fine it's for the better, I called a cab.'' I told them.

John shook his head "no come on we'll give you a ride come on." he spoke softly though his eyes where angry, I sighed not having the energy in me to argue "fine." I rubbed my face feeling exhausted.

"seriously he just left you though?" Nikki pushed, I sighed as john looked over "Nicole." he said sternly, she frowned sitting forward "fine." she huffed making me smile, I bit my lip, I understood Jon leaving but Joe and Colby couldn't even text me?

"I heard lesnar damn near took your head off." John spoke up, I closed my eyes rubbing my forehead "it was an accident, he didn't see me." I defended Brock, he was a asshole but he'd never hit me I knew that.

"you cant put yourself between two men like that, you could've gotten hurt!" John lectured me, I sighed "yes farther sorry." I smirked leaning against his seat, I laid my head on the back of the head rest wrapping my arms around John as he drove "I couldn't let them kill each other either and I knew well I hoped and prayed that one of them saw me in the middle they would stop swinging." I explained.

"well your lucky he saw you, he would've fucking hurt you, then I would've had to hurt him and that all would've ended badly sis." I smiled at Johns endearment towards me yawning "I know I promise I will never do that again, scared the fuck out of me." I made John chuckle as he pulled into the hotel, he looked back at me, Nikki staying quiet watching our interaction "you OK? Want me to go with you?" he asked as we climbed out of the car, I shook my head putting my bag over my shoulder and pulling my suit case "I can handle Jon." I assured him as I headed to the elevator.

I took a deep breath opening the room to our hotel room, I wasn't surprised honestly not to see him there, but what did surprise me was his stuff was gone, I frowned before storming out of our room and down the hall to where I knew Colby and Joe where sharing a room, banging on the door hard a few times.

I stood there feeling utterly confused, we where passed this, we where good, its not my fault he was here! The door swung open to show Colby "where is he?" I asked crossing my arms "Sam I-" I shoved passed him glaring at Jon who was sitting on the couch Joe across from him holding a beer and an ice pack to his face "are you fucking kidding me!" I exclaimed making Jon look back at me.

"Whoa she looks like her farther dude." Joe stood up patting his shoulder "Good luck with that."

"You know I knew it would be bad when you and Brock seen each other again, i knew you'd explode I excepted it, I expected a punch to be thrown and a fight to break out, but what you said about me in front of our work colleagues, leaving me abandoned at the arena and then just getting your shit and dipping out? I don't fucking get, care to explained?" I exploded on him.

"you where more concerned with him them me! Fuck him!:" he stood up matching my glared, I rolled my eyes "Joe had you and I was trying to break up this huge fight before it cost you your job!" I yelled throwing me hand up in the air "and he damn near took your fucking head off for it!" he yelled.

"you left me stranded in a arena JON!" I yelled back "we-" I pointed between him and myself "where good! We got past this, I think I've more then proven that Brock Lesnar is in my rear view mirror!" Jon snorted "yea until he tells you he left his wife again."

"Jesus what the fuck do I have to do to prove to you Jon I WANT YOU! JESUS I FUCKING LVOE YOU! EVERYONE BUT YOU CAN FUCKING SEE IT!" I glared at him as tears poured down my cheeks I shook my head sadly turning around to see Joe and Colby standing there trying to not look.

I looked back at Jon biting my lip "i fucking love you Jonathan good, I cant tell you exactly when but at some point I fell in love with you, your everything I've ever wanted, do you know how many other men I could have?-" I wiped my eyes "but I chose you, I clicked i with you, I want you." I shook my head sadly looking at him as a little hiccup escaped from my emotions as he looked at me, I shook my head "Jesus Jon." I frowned turning around to see Joe and Colby trying to look anywhere but at us.

"Take care of him yea." I spoke more to Joe then Colby, Joe was more fatherly Colby was like a little brother that's probably take him out to get drunk, Joe nodded as I walked out of there room slamming the door hard behind me

I sighed making it back to our room, I frowned looking around as I grabbed his shirt from the floor he wore this morning, it smelt like him, I wiped my eyes as I changed into my underwear and his shirt climbing into the bed, I wiped my tears as my phone went of.

" _im sorry for all the trouble I caused you, I promise I'll keep my distance from you for now on, always B"_ I frowned closing my phone as I turned off the light feeling utterly exhausted, at least someone felt sorry for this shitting situation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-

I sat at breakfast with the girls though I was here, I wasn't really here, I couldn't sleep I was up and down all night sick, this morning I had zero energy, I just missed Jon, I missed him holding me, and his body over heating mine, one night and I was this miserable, I hated this, but I was right, I did nothing wrong, we had gotten past this and he cant fight with me every time its time for Brock to come back! Thats just impossible!

"I heard Brock damn near hit you." Paige spoke, breaking me of my thoughts, I shrugged "Brock would never do that, I got in the middle of it." I sighed defending my ex, the whole reason I was in this mess, but I know Brock, he would die before he hit any women much less me, that much I did know. `

"Braver then me." Nikki spoke up, brie nodded "for sure, I would not throw myself in front of a swinging Brock Lesnar and trust he would stop himself." I shrugged "I know Brock well enough and its not the first time I been around him swinging a fist, and either outcome would've stopped the fight." though I bit my lip on that one Jon mightve killed him "look its shit and I don't like it and don't wanna talk about it please." I begged making my three friends nod their head's "whats new?" I asked not wanting to talk about myself anymore.

"Oh my god so you avaunt been around!" Nikki exclaimed I laughed nodding "Rosa's preggers!" Paige exclaimed, I looked up shocked "oh wow! Ill have to congratulate her." I sipped my coffee.

"Any other news? anyone get hitched?" I laughed jokingly all of us laughing until they walked in, I looked up our eyes connecting,he looked like hell his hair a mess more so then his normal mess, he looked like he hadn't slept, his lip was busted, his hand was bruised with a cut on it, I bit my lip as he stood staring at me, I looked down "you guys ready for the gym?" I asked standing as I tossed money for my barely eaten food.

"Sam maybe you should-" I shook my head as Paige stood up "Nope im going to work out." I nodded as Paige throw some money on top of mine and left with me "you OK?" she asked, I sighed shaking my head, she put her arm around me.

I groaned not really able to work out feeling sick and light headed as I sat on the weight bench watching Paige "you OK there?" I heard Joe's voice, I bit my lip shrugging "his a fucking wreck.'' he told me, I nodded "good for him.'' I stood up walking over to the dumbbells grabbing a set, Roman following grabbing a heavier set.

"He fucking loves you, he adores you, he acted like an ass and he knows it." he told me as we started working out "I did nothing to deserve that last night, the things he said in front of everyone!-" I shook my head looking to Joe "But you know what being left at the arena like that, that was just amazing,but then coming to our hotel room and I didn't expect to see him there, but to see all his shit gone like that that was just icing to it all." Joe frowned "Im sorry for that I truly am I didn't want to leave you."

I dropped my dumbbells when I seen him walk in, with that black backwards hat on backwards that I liked so much, no shirt and gray basketball shorts on "Thats the thing Joe im not your responsibility, at some point his gonna have to start figuring this shit out without your help." I told him before heading to the woman's locker room.

I started to change I really didn't have time for all this extra drama I had appearances to do and then had to head down to the next town for the taping of smack down and I just didn't have time for this, I frowned Jon and I shared a rental.

"what are you doing? Just talk to him, he looks like a lost pup." Paige smirked, as I sat down putting my shoe's on "I will im just I need some time, he reviled I was sleeping with my married ex in front of everyone." I told her, she nodded "yea that's kinda shitty." I nodded "Hey do you have a signing today?" I asked she nodded "can I ride with you? And down to smack down?" I asked, again she nodded I sighed as we walked out, I seen Jon standing where I was with larger dumbbells, he looked up at me our eye's connecting, god even though I was beyond pissed at him I wanted him, he looked so fucking hot, is hook my head and quickly started heading out of the gym "Im gonna grab my stuff and meet you?" I told Paige who nodded as Jon started heading our way.

I quickened my pace to the elevator not wanting to deal with this right now I quickly pressed the button to close the door's "SAM! DAMMIT!" the doors closed I enough time for me to hear him hit them, I jumped a little letting out a breath.

Getting through everything trying to be happy and friendly was hard I was just in a bad mood and had a rough time shaking it, the ride down Paige just blared her music and let me sit in my misery, that's what I loved about Paige, where Nikki and brie, bless them, but they would've just made me talk to them when I was ready and I wasn't, for the second time I told him I loved him and nothing, no response.

"we're here." Paige told me, I sighed nodding getting out of her car "Thank you, sorry I wasn't much fun." I told her, she shook her head "don't worry about it." she hugged me and walked off as I bit my lip looking around before walking into the arena, he hadn't called or text. I don't get it, he declared to Brock his not going anywhere, yet leaves me at a arena, leaves our room, chases after me but then nothing.

I sat in the women locker room still not in a very sociable mood as I pulled my stuff for the night out, I had a small five minute match, I rolled my eyes tossing my phone in my duffel bag, I felt exhausted, I felt sick in my stomach.

"Anyone have a tampon?" Alicia asked, I looked in my bag realizing I didn't "im out." I mumbled standing straight up thinking, I shook my head "what?" Paige asked, I shook my head "no no." I mumbled pulling out my phone and looking at my app "shit." I sat on a bench, Paige frowned "i haven't had a period since after Dallas." I whispered looking at her, she frowned her mouth foaming an o shape "OK ill go, well get the, ill go." she said I nodded rubbing my face.

I grabbed my phone heading out this couldn't be there's no way, not now, I was on the roll of a life time I didn't not need a baby right now, I sighed rubbing my face, I wanted to cry, I wanted to puke.

I sighed sitting on a create when I seen Randy walk down the hall, his eye's connecting with mine as he headed my way "You-" he pointed at me. He sat down on the create cross legged. I sighed "What's up?" I stayed quiet. "You know this company is worse then a small town, what the hall happened?" he asked me, I sighed rubbing my face

"It's nothing." I tried really not wanting to get into this with Randy of all people

"Samantha, How long have I known you?" he asked me frowned at me

"Obviously too long." I tried to smile back.

"Spill." I shook my head shrugging "I don't even know where to begin Randy." I whispered looking down, Randy put his hand on my chin making me look up at him "I hear the beginnings a good start." he told me I bit my lip for a moment before going into everything Brock and I, Jon and I, Brock kissing me, all of it besides the pregnancy issue.

"So have you spoken to him?"

"Not since." I said quietly.

"Look, for its worth, I'm sure the guy is kicking himself." Randy told me, I bit my lip thinking of how he chased me out of the gym, I shouldve just talked to him but I was just hurt

""I just feel so crappy about it. Why do I jump into such hard relationships?" I asked him looking over at him, he smirked shrugging

"You've always gone for older men." He shrugged. "I mean from the age of what ive, you've been in love with me." He winked.

"You brought me a lot of candy. And " I pointed out.

"you almost got me murdered by your dad!" he laughed

"Just wait Alana is gonna come and have some crush on some wrestler boy too be happy hunter doesn't have a son." I laughed at his face "hell no shotgun and chastity belt." I laughed patting his arm "yea keep thinking that way."

I didn't realize how long Randy and I had been hanging out for until page came up nodding to me, I looked at Randy who nodded "OK girl time I get it." he leaned in hugging me "you'll be fine, you need me you know how to find me."

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged him back tightly, I frowned feeling sad watching him head down the hall, it was nice almost home like to sit here with him, I looked at Paige who handed me the bag with three boxes in it, I frowned "i didn't know which ones tog et so I got a few, variety." she shrugged making me giggle at this fucked up situation, I blew out a breath "OK then I should take them." I bit my bottom lip.

"want me to go with you?" Paige asked, I shook my head looking down "No I think I need to do this myself, thanks though." she nodded hugging me "it'll be fine, probably just stress and travel it happens." she told me shrugging, I nodded "if you need me come get me OK?" she asked, I smiled assuring her I would as she walked away.

all of the crappy feelings hit me again as I slid off of the create I started heading down the corridor to get to a bathroom to take these test's, as soon as I turned, I saw Jon, Joe, and Colby It was like a reflex, I turned the other way.

"SAM" I heard Jon yell I couldn't face him, not yet, I know I was being dumb

I opened the first door I found and swung myself in.

I heard Jon outside, "Fuck." I then heard what sounded like a punch to the wall, his head wasn't going to work anymore if he didn't stop hitting things!

"She couldn't have gotten far, we'll run into her again man." Joe assured him, I rolled my eyes

"You know... I could have been naked." I heard from behind me, I turned to see Phil standing there smirking, I gave him a small smile "I am so glad your not ryback." I winked making him chuckle "yea I get that a lot." he told me, I nodded "oh do you?" I asked "more then you know, so uh we playing hide and seek from our local lunatic?" he asked, I bit my lip as I peeked open the door "Something like 's for letting me hide out here," I waved at him Punk nodded "Anytime kid." he waved as I headed out to my orginal destination.

I sat down in the stall pulling out the boxes I sighed as my hand shakily opened the box while I leaned forward reading the directions, I shook my head 'how the hell did I get myself into this one?" I mumbled.

I blew out a breath looking at the little sticks that all read the same thing, I shook my head biting my lip "No no." how can this happen, I frowned "stupid you know how." I ran my hand over my face, I jumped grabbing the sticks hiding them behind my back when the door opened turning around to see Pauli standing there, his eyes curiously on me "you OK?" he asked, I nodded 'yea yup yea im good. Why are you in the women bathroom?"i asked "its not women or man just a bathroom." he spoke

I nodded "Oh cool cool, whats up?" I asked as he looked at me confused "you sure your OK?" he asked trying to see behind my back, I turn leaning against the counter "yea man im good, whats up?" I asked again, he stared at me before nodding "Uh Hunters looking for you." he spoke cautouley, I nodded "OK I will go and find him and see what he wants." I spoke in a serious business mono tone I nodded leaving the room quickly, I sighed leaning against the wall looking at the sticks shaking my head, what was I going to do?

I sat in the Bella's locker room "how come im the champ and don't get my own locker room yet you two do?" I asked as the girls looked directly at them, Trinity smirked nodding "that's a good point." Nikki and brie shrugged "I don't know!" Brie laughed "your normally with the shield anyways so you wouldn't need it." Nikki added

"speaking of shield, Jon stopped by."Nikki said making me shoot my head up surprised

"Really?" I asked, Brie nodded sitting next to me

"Three times." Nikki added

"In the past hour" Brie confirmed I bit my lip trying not to smile

"He feels like the biggest idiot on the planet." Trin spoke. I'm guessing she had spoken to Joe, her husbands cousin. "I think you should go talk to him." she added "Joe was telling Jon his been a miserable son of bitch all day. He feels like he fucked it up with you." she told me

"I will." I promised as Paige walked in, she looked at me silently asking, I just nodded my head looking down until I heard the shields music hit, I snapped my head up looking at him, he looked horrible, his eyes had dark circles under them, and his right hand was wrapped in a white bandage, I frowned biting my lip "I'll uh see you guys." I spoke before quickly leaving the locker room.

I just couldn't sit there and watch him wrestle with everything so unsettled between us and the nervous of everything else, I sighed walking into catering grabbing a bottle of water and sitting at a table fidgeting with my phone. as a million things ran through my mind, I sipped my water when a shadow fell over me making me look up to see a serious looking Brock Lesnar with a nice shiner under his right eye,

I sighed rubbing my face, I really didn't need this tonight "I really don't think you should be near me right now." I told him, he nodded covering his mouth "maybe but uh I don't know you got paulie kinda worried and even though im pretty fucking pissed at him right now for telling Rena and maybe this isn't my place, and im crossing a line here, I don't know but he said you uh where jumpy and hiding stuff, his uh worried that your, are you doing drugs again?" he asked

I frowned shaking my head "Look I know its not my business that was made clear last night but I don't want to watch you go down that hole, ill help you, ill take you to rehab whatever." Brock rambled, making everything feel crazy and out of control.

"Jesus im pregnant!" I exclaimed sticking my arms out "it was a pregnancy test with words pregnant on it, that's what I was hiding." I looked down biting my lip nodding "And I think im pretty far along about sixteen weeks along, and I know how can I be this far along and not know, but my body's always been screwed up from wrestling, and I didn't know and I been wrestling and jumping off of ladders onto barricades." I nodded

"Wow." Brock sat back, I nodded "yea, wow." I answered some what sarcastically as I tried to contain my tears, Brock covered his mouth "Its?" he asked, I nodded "Yes its Jons!" I shook my head

"I don't know maybe you should talk to Nikki about this." he mumbled looking down, I nodded "talk to Nikki? Whos boyfriend wont give her a baby even thought that's the one thing she wants to have in this world, who would move mountains to have baby, that's who I should talk about this happy accident with?" I asked him.

"Or Brie Or Paige, just maybe just not to me." he looked up at me as my heart slammed against my chest as he stood up "Im sorry." he mumbled before walking off as I swolled hard trying to contain the tears as I was left again, I looked up "that seems to be today's theme." I mumbled wiping my eyes.

I blew out a breath placing my hand on my stomach feeling utterly alone I didn't know what to do.

Brock's POV-

I didn't mean to be so harsh and I knew I had no right to feel how I do right now but her being pregnant with his baby, it killed me, it broke my heart, we where supposed to have babies, we where supposed to build a family and a life and its another reminder of had badly I fucked up with her.

 _I pulled up to her house in Texas seeing her outside pulling weed's from the front of her house, well her grandparents guest house but it might as well be a house, I sat back watching her, she had on a pair of black and white striped track pants similar to the ones I worse to the ring, and a white tank top, her red hair a curly mess how I just loved it._

" _i got food." I called out making her look up and smile, she always has such an amazing smile, as corny as it sounds my day can be shit and she smiles and it lights up the room"mm whatcha get?" she asked as I held up the bag as she sat on the fencing of her porch "Chinese, crap." I laughed "mm fortune cookies?" she asked peeking in the bag, I nodded, I loved her appetite, she wasn't one of those girls afraid to eat, she ate "hows the weeds?" I asked, she sighed 'growing."she rolled her eyes shaking her head as I sat next to her "i was thinking, I want a farm.'' she spoke with a thick Texan accent, I laughed "oh yea a farm huh?" I asked she nodded "yea with lots of animals."_

" _And I supposed you except me to be up at five in the morning with some tractor?" I asked, she laughed "and feeding the pigs." I laughed "oh yea." she nodded._

" _yea we can build a carol and I already got my horses, we can get goats and chickens and pigs." she motioned with her hands towards the land infront of us "whoa if your gonna have a bunch of animals you need to separate them or they'll kill each other sweetheart." I explained to her, she shook her head "nope not my animals, and we can have a son helping you." she smiled making me look at her she looked shock "i mean I uh shit, im sorry i just been thinking about it, and not right now, but I want kids eventuality." she told me, I looked down at her biting the inside of my lip._

" _Kids huh?" I asked, she nodded "how many?" I asked her "at least two, no more then four." she said, I nodded "does that include mine?" I asked, she shook her head "no so four to six." she laughed making me laugh "kids."_

" _Like I said not right this second." she quickly said worried she'd scare me, truth was I liked the idea of her stomach swollen with my seed, it turned me on just the thought "OK, how long?" I asked, she shrugged "i want a decent carrier, already two years in so at least two to five more years." she said, I nodded "sounds good to me." I told her making her look at me shocked "really?" she asked, I nodded "yea six sounds perfect." I told her leaning down kissing her, I quickly lifted her up "lets practice." I spoke rushing into the house making her laugh "ah you forgot the food!" she laughed as I laid her down._

I shook my head of the mirror, obviously that ship had sailed, she looked a wreck and I hadn't seen her and Jon all over each other like paulie said they been since coming back from Texas, I frowned before heading off running my hand over my face "fuck." I frowned she was really moving forward and I had no one to blame but myself.

A/N

I hope you all like this update or hated lol either way let me know! And t he drama has begun, next she tell's Jon and how do you think her family should react? Espchailly daddy undertaker? Let me know! Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

I frowned laying in my hotel room, I went to find Jon but he was gone already, maybe he was tired of chasing me and gave up, I placed my hand on my stomach, I had told Stephanie I needed to go home for some medical stuff, I told her I wasn't injured but did need to see my doctor and wasn't ready to discuss it yet.

I got the rest of the week off and was flying to Texas tomorrow evening and had an appointment with my ob the next day, I hoped everything was OK, I hoped I didn't hurt this little guy "im sorry-" I started crying "i didn't know, I really didn't know."

Knock knock knock I heard making me frown I sighed rubbing my face "I am fine, I don't want to do a girls night slumber party I just want to sleep." I spoke swinging open the door thinking it was the girls again, I gasped seeing Jon standing there, I bit my lip looking at him as my eyes landed on his fist, his other hand held a bouquet of sunflowers making me smile "Nice flowers." I commented.

" _Here you go Miss. Callaway these are for you." a stagehand handed me a dozen of red roses I rolled my eyes looking at Jon "Rose's so cliche, you wanna make me smile, get me sunflowers." I handed the roses off to some random person walking by making Jon chuckle._

Jon held them out almost shyly making me smile again, he was so cute when he was shy, which wasn't often " Joe told me that when you do something stupid, flowers are always a good way to make it right." he told me as I stepped to the side allowing him in, I closed the door taking them from him, nodding

"Flowers are a good start, but Aren't there supposed to be chocolates too?" I joked

"Tada." He said pulling some out, handing them to me. I giggled taking it from him, it was a simple Hershey bar but it meant more then he realized.

"I'm... I'm sorry-" I started as we sat down on the couch, I set the flowers and chocolate on the table

"Sam don't apologize, I was an idiot. I was so pissed when I seen him, I just saw red, I wanted to hurt him, I wanted to wreck him everything his done to you, and then him kissing you. The idea of him touching you enrages me, I want to be the only man to have you, to have had you, I got enraged,And then I remember seeing him almost hit you and lost every bit of control I had left and you touching him just, it hurt, it felt like you where taking his side over mine" He shook his head, coming closer towards me, " I never wanted you to see that side of me."

"I'm sorry." He said softly, his hand coming to touch my hip, "And I don't say that often." He stared at me, "I don't think that about you, and leaving you like that there's no excuse, I was just so angry, I wanted to hurt you. I don't know what it was like with you and... _him_.-" his face scrunching just saying that sentence like it burned his mouth to say it " I was scared you'd chose him over me... I was a complete dick." he rambled, I blew out a breath

I cupped his face "you are the only man to have me Jon, I want you, I only want you." tears burnt my eyes "we where good and then you just turned on me and I didn't understand what I did to deserve that, I couldn't get to you, so I got him off of you, that's it, I honestly knew once he saw me he'd stop and that's all I was trying to do." he nodded

"Im so fuckign sorry, and seeing you today, you running from me drove me insane, I couldn't handle it." I looked at his swollen bruised hand "i can tell. You need to get that wrapped and cleaned babe." I ran my fingers over it bending down I gently kissed it Jon's eyes widely on me "you gotta learn to control that temper." I told him softly, he nodded "I know, I don't want to be that way around you." he spoke seriously, I nodded "good I don't want you to like that around me again, but its not just about me either." I started, I felt sick and scared, he nodded "i know I know my Job, Joe lectured me on that today too, I know." I bit my lip nodding "well there's that too, but uh that's not what I meant Jon." he looked at me confused.

I blew out a breath "I uh I took-" I sighed feeling sick as I ran my hand over my face "Im uh."

"your what?" Jon asked looking on guard "im pregnant." I blurted out he looked at me confused for a moment "wait what? You want to repeat that?'' he said shocked as tears burnt my eyes

"Four months." I said bluntly "i believe about four months." I added quickly and nervously, I could hear the nerves in my own voice as I looked at him.

He stared at me, his forehead creasing slightly in confusion, "You want to get pregnant in four months?"

"No." I shook my head, "Four months. That's how long I think I am, I took these home tests today and I have an appointment on Wednesday with my ob." Jon stood up covering his mouth "how the fuck did this happen?" I used a condom, you got on the pill!" he exclaimed, I nodded swallowing hard "not our first time, you said you'd pull out and-" I looked down sighed "you didn't." I whispered putting my hands in my lap, he stared at me as realization dawned on his face, he threw his head back "mother fucker." he spoke, I expected a bad reaction but not to this extent.

I frowned sniffling as he just stood there looking at the ceiling "please Jon say something." I begged him, he looked at me covering his mouth "oh you don't wanna know what im thinking." he said in a mono tone, I frowned looking at him, he looked pale white, I stood up walking over to him, he held up his hand stopping me "I uh I need to go." I frowned "Jon!" I exclaimed he made a bee line for the door "im sorry Sam I gotta, I need some space." and with that he left as I stood there crying, I placed my hand on my stomach that held our little happy accident "looks like it'll be just you and me kiddo." I sniffled as I curled on the couch crying, my eyes felt heavy as I no longer could fight off sleep.

And that's how I spent most of the next day, exhaustion taking over as I slept off and on, ignoring knocks on my door and my phone blowing up, I laid in the hotel room bed and slept, I slept through the heartbreak of Jon again walking out on me.

That was until I had to wake up and get ready for the airport, I sighed as I got dressed in a pair of black legging's and one of Jon's Grey long sleeves shirts that had his scent on it, I double checked my room before heading down to check out.

I sighed rubbing my face the shield standing there checking out as well, I looked down at my phone not wanting to look at him, not wanting to see his disgust with me, I couldn't handle it right now "I can help you over here maime." a friendly clerk spoke bringing attention to me as I wheeled my bag over to her with my duffel bag over my shoulder "checking out." I handed her my ID and key cards pushing my sun glasses on top of my head.

" _Awe Jon my sunglasses!" I laughed over his shoulder, he laughed walking us over and picking up my fallen glassed "you and your damn glasses."_

I shook my head of the once upon happy memory trying not to cry as I swolled hard "did you enjoy your stay?" the clerk tried to make small talk, I just nodded "uh yea it was fine." I bit my lip tapping my fingers "If you can just sign here." she spoke softly as I signed for the charges on my credit card "All set?" I asked, she nodded "Thanks." I spoke turning around to see Joe standing behind me.

"Baby girl.'' he spoke softly hugging me "He hates me." I cried into his chest, Joe held me tightly covering the back of my head protectively "oh baby girl he doesn't hate you, its just the opposite of that, he loves you and his scared and his running." he told me as I pulled away shaking my head.

"Kinda no running from this Joe." I spoke looking down"No there's not,give him some time, he'll come around, sooner then you realize." he told me, I nodded "i gotta go." I told him as he grabbed my bags "Joe-" he shook his head letting me no it would be pointless to argue, I nodded as I led him to my rental, which wasn't far from theirs.

I seen Jon leaning against it with a cigarette smoke around him "How much has he been smoking?" I asked as Joe loaded my rental for me "More then enough, but his not drinking." I nodded "well that's good." Joe shut the trunk of my rental "Just uh watch him this week please, make sure he takes care of that hand, stays out of trouble." I asked of him, he nodded "Of course baby girl, where are you going?" he asked, I sighed "Home, Dr's, figure all of this shit out." I shrugged, Joe frowned looking at their rental.

"Dont Joe-" I spoke making him look at me "Dont judge him, his not like us, even with how messed up my upbringing was I still had love and family, he didn't, people getting close scares him, being a farther scares him, he needs time, im fine." I placed my hand on Joe's arm smiling "I promise." Joe smiled nodding as he bent down hugging c me "your a lot stronger then you know baby girl, call me, text me if you need anything, travel safe." he told me I nodded "just take care of him please, that way I can focus on this." I placed my hand on my flatten stomach, Joe smiled shaking his head "lord help us with a mini Jon running around, see yea baby girl.'' I nodded watching him walk towards their rental, I looked up in time to see Jon staring at me.

I bit my lip he looked so tired, his face looked just drained, I was happy to see his hand wrapped, at least he did that much, I wanted so much to kiss him, kiss his hand, hold him, help him through this, but I knew after everything I went through with Brock, I cant force him into this, he'd have to come around on his own terms, and until then I had to focus on me and my baby. I got into my rental and headed towards the airport.

I sat with my sister in law filling out paper work "why do they need to know all of this?" I asked her as she leaned over "Just in case." she spoke, I sighed "I don't know a lot of my mothers information I never really asked her." I told her, I hadn't talked to her since my last trip home four months ago when Jon and her got into it, not that I was complain,i rubbed my head "its OK I'll have gunner find out, you ready?" she asked me, I sighed nodding, my sister in law was an ob, most people would find it weird she was my ob, but it was tough finding a good doctor that would keep my confidentiality "Yea." I mumbled as we headed towards an exam room.

I sighed changing into the gown realizing as much as I tried to be strong with Joe, I really wanted Jon hear for all of this, I needed him here, I felt so alone, only Paige knew, and well now my sister in law, none of my family none of my friends.

I walked out frowned as I got on the exam table laying back "Just relax sweetie." she spoke softly as I blew out a breath looking around "these are always so uncomfortable but even more so now." I mumbled.

"Alright everything looks good, im going to just send these off precaution I do it with all my new moms for any type of sti's HIV AIDs, I know your fine." she smiled as she stood up putting swaps into tubes "Im going to say your about seventeen closer to eighteen weeks, how ever because of your wrestling, I do need to do an ultra sound." I frowned Jon would miss this, I didn't want him to miss any of this if possible, that's if he wanted to be around for everything "cant we wait?" I asked her.

she looked at me sympathetically "I know I know you want him here, but I need to just to make sure everything is OK, developmental wise, I promise no gender revile or anything like that." she told me as she put a paper sheet over my legs lifting my gown "this is going to be cold." she told me as she squeezed cold gel on my stomach.

I watched the little screen go from blank to a black and white screen and she moved the little dobbler around, "here listen." she spoke as she typed in something and suddenly a heart beat came through the room, I gasped covering my mouth as tears burnt my eyes "oh my god is that?" I asked she smiled nodding "that is your baby's heart beat, strong and healthy heart beat, about 148 bpm." she smiled as I just watched an awe and amazement.

"And this is your baby." she showed me the screen, I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks "oh his beautiful." I cried, she looked at me oddly "he?" she asked, I nodded "well I obviously don't know but I don't like calling babies it, so for now baby is he." I told her, she smiled nodding as she charted stuff down "is everything OK?" I asked as she was quiet, she nodded "so far, but I do want to see you back for another ultra sound when everything can be a little more cleared in three weeks." she told me, I sighed nodding hoping by then Jon would come around and be here to see this, it was amazing, that was our baby, we made that tiny little human, I smiled we had a little human "OK." she used a towel wiping the cold gel from my stomach "Im going to prescribe you some prenatal, start taking them, with your anemia issue's you need all the extra vitamins, however I could never take them, they made me horribly sick, so if that's the case for you, then Flintstones are just fine." she smiled as she helped me up.

I smiled "is that it doc?" I asked her, she nodded "that is all patient, get dressed.'' she laughed handing me some pictures "might soften the blow with the dad. Uh your dad, not babies dad." she corrected making me nod as i got up to get dressed, that blow already hit and so far it wasn't soft.

I went to put the pictures into my purse checking my phone as I was walking out I seen a text from Joe "hope everything's OK!" I smiled he had been checking in with me since leaving the other night, I sighed getting in my truck, frowning, get a new kid friendly vehicle added to my mental list of things I would need to change for this little guy or girl.

I snapped a picture of the ultra sound "Don't show him but I had this, and I heard the heartbeat so amazing Joe." I sent to him smiling I wanted to ask how Jon was doing, but I didn't want to torture myself either, what if he was dong great leaving it up, nope I didn't need to know, I started my truck getting a text back "Awe that's amazing baby girl, its amazing to go through, his not doing so well, he hasn't really spoken to either of us, but he hasn't done anything stupid, he stays in, I think his missing you, I caught him looking at your picture." Joe texted back, I bit my lip wiping the tear I hadn't realize. escaped.

I scrolled down to his name I bit my lip wondering if I should talk to him, text him, I hadn't tried to reach out since I told him, I didn't want him to feel guilt or pressured but I did need to know where he stood, I sighed typing out my text with shakey hands " _Hey, I hope your doing well, I know its a lot and soon for you, but I want you to know you can be involved or UN involved as you need, I know this is a lot for you-_ " I bit my lip before deciding to add " _I miss you, hope your OK."_ I read the message several times before finally pressing send.

I wasn't ready to go home, I knew my family wanted to know why I suddenly had such a long break in my schedule and I wasn't quiet ready to tell them, I wasn't ready to listen to all the back lash I knew would come at me so instead, I did what any normal heart broken women with a credit card would do.

"OK Mrs. Calaway sign here and you'll be driving off the lot with your brand new truck." I smiled it was perfect a brand new 2014 dodge durango, black, tinted windows, all the works, sun roof, DVD player, the works, I smiled as they handed me the keys before standing up "thank you."

This was my la st full day being home, and I still hadn't told my family, it just didn't feel right without Jon, but I knew with how far along I was I needed to tell them.

Tomorrow I would be back on the road and come face to face with Jon, I had hoped he'd pull what he did last time I was home and surprise me with a visit, I guess this is worse then Brock kissing me, I frowned placing my hand on my stomach, I had noticed my jeans where a little tighter but I wondered if I noticed because they actually where, or because I knew I was pregnant.

So far everything has been pretty good, the prenatal like Ashley said made me sick, i spent the entire day throwing up everything including water, so I switched to the Flintstones which was much better for me, but I felt exhausted, when I was able to just be alone without any family around, I slept, I wouldn't mean to sleep I tried not to wanting to be up and productive but I would end up giving in and sleeping hours away.

"Is it weird that I keep getting a reoccurring nightmare about being double choke slammed by dad and uncle glen?" I sat down next to my brother as my nana set the table for breakfast, she made pancakes, egg's and bacon and I was starved!

"Sounds pretty standard to me." He answered, slipping a pancake onto my plate.

"Yum." I smiled and dug into it making everyone look at me, I looked up a mouth full of pank cake "what?" I asked, my dad sighed "you OK?" he asked sitting back, I nodded "Good just hungry." I muttered, he nodded "we've noticed." my nana looked down sitting making me frown.

My dad sighed rubbing his forehead "everyone's worried to mention anything because of the eating issue, but we just, we noticed your eating a lot and gained a little, not bad! But a little weight." my dad negatived like a pro through this mine field subject, everyone staring at me as I looked at my sister in law Ashley.

I put down my fork "we just don't want you to go from not eating at all to over eating is all." Nana rushed in, I couldn't help it as I started laughing, I shook my head sitting back as everyone but Ashley looked confused "Ah uh thank you guys seriously for your concern, but uh there's no need for it, I've gained some weight, and ill keep gained weight and im eating a lot well because whats that old saying-" I smiled "Im eating for two now." I broke the news to my family, my nana squealed gushing covering her mouth with her hands, My papa nodded smiled "congrats sweet pea." he held up his coffee, I frowned looking to sara who had a huge smile looking happy, and then to my dad who I couldn't read his face as he stared at me.

He went from, confused, to angry, to sad, back to confused, I bit my lip looking down.

"you knew?" my brother asked Ashley who sighed "Yea she uh called me Tuesday night, said she needed to be checked out, explained, and I made an appt with her for Wednesday." she spoke.

My brother shook his head glaring at me "you've got to be kidding me!" he snapped making me look at him confused at his anger "We just got you back on track and another fucking man comes in your life and you through it all down the drain!"

"GUNNER!" my nana hissed, Gunner shook his head "like mother like daughter right?" Gunner spoke harshly, before I knew it my hand connected to his face slapping him as I stood up shocked he would compare me to our mother "That's enough boy!" dad snapped leaning over the table pointing at my brother, im sure my farther wasn't thrilled with the idea, hell I probably was the only one some what happy about it, but that was harsh, I never expected a reaction like that from my farther.

"How far along?" my dad asked me I used my pinky to wipe a fallen tear off of my cheek "uh about close to eighteen weeks, I know how do I not know for that long but my periods always been out of whack,Michelle can back me on that with traveling your periods off and working out, it messes up your cycle." Michelle nodded putting her hand on my dads arm "I didn't even notice and then it dawned on me, look this baby wasn't planned and its a happy accident, but im so happy and look dad." I pulled the ultrasound out showing him, he smiled down at it blowing out his breath, he covered his mouth nodding.

My brother shook his head before storming out the front door slamming it hard, I frowned looking down at the table "He just doesn't want to see his baby sister go through any of that shit again." my dad spoke, I nodded before following him outside, I seen him with his arms crossed leaning against the wood railing looking out at the property.

"Gunner." I tried, he shook his head as he covered his mouth with his hand "your not like Jodi, I was out of line." he spoke, I nodded looking down "thanks, sorry I slapped you." I kicked the wood on the deck.

"I don't like Jon." gunner bluntly told me, I frowned "why?" I asked defensively, Gunner sighed rubbing his face "He just doesn't seem like the type to stick it through you know, and where is he?" he asked looking around, I bit my lip obviously not wanting to tell my brother the truth about why Jon wasn't here "he has work Gunner, he cant just drop and go, he wanted to be here." I defended Jon though I knew better, I knew the truth, but I wouldn't give my brother ammo.

"Just like last time?" he asked his eyes on me, I sighed "yea just like last time, we know our schedule day to day there's times where we go from jammed packed to sudden changes and a free day or two Gunner , ask dad!, he would be here if he could trust me." I glared and shook my head "this is supposed to be the happiest time of my life, im announcing im going to be a mother! And your taking this time to tell me im like our mother and you hate my boyfriend the farther of my child!" I shook my head before storming back into my grand parents house gunner behind me.

"I apologized for the mom comment! And I cant help the guy rubs me wrong!" Gunner followed me, I groaned rolling my eyes taking my ultrasound off of the table "Im gonna go, I have a radio interview I promised I'd do. In order to get this time off." I leaned in hugging my dad "I'll come see you tonight before you head out." he told me, I nodded not sure if that was a good or bad reaction from my dad just yet. hugging my family member whos congratulation me and glared at my brother before I left.

.

I blew out a breath as I started my car as tears poured down my face, thankful I had very minimal make up on, I placed my hand on my stomach "looks like im the only one happy for you little one, but I promise everyone will come around soon, your daddy's scared, he doesn't know what love and family is but we're gonna show him and your uncle gunners just being a butt." I spoke softly as I started to calm down. I pulled up in front of the building

I was greeted as soon as I stepped out of my truck. I would be asked some questions from twitter and then I would be interviewed by the lead hosts Nina and Chris. We took our place inside the studio where we would go live.

They handed me a headset as I sat across from Nina and Chris. They came on air and begun to introduce me.

"No thank you, it's great to be here." I replied to their introduction. "I have missed Texas"

"I bet it's hard not being able to come back and visit often." Nina spoke, right now I couldn't wait to get away from my family! But I smiled.

"It can be at times, but fortunately myself and my family are so used to this hectic type of schedule, growing up with my dad and all."

"I bet, how was it having the undertaker as a dad growing up?" he asked, I laughed "I get this question all the time, its funny actually a lot of people think like back in the ministry days that he really had a symbol he'd sacrifice people on-" I giggled "Uh I don't know to me his always been dad you know, the dad who took me horse back riding and refused to allow me to have a Harley for my first vehicle." we all laughed.

"Really? Cause your dad is like a huge motorcycle fan right?" Nina asked, I nodded taking a sip of my water "oh yea I grew up on his bikes, but as far as me having my own? He still tells me no as an adult!" I laughed.

"So where you a daddy's girl?" Chris asked, I nodded smiling at happier memories of my dad and I "absolutely I was especially as a little girl, when he would take my brother and I out on the road with him, which wasn't too often actually, but I remember one time I was so upset with and Stephanie and Shane because they weren't being nice to my daddy even though he kidnapped Stephanie, it didn't matter to me-" we all chuckled as I took a sip of water "But uh yea his my idol actually." I smiled fondly.

" Facebook is going crazy in response to you being here." Chris looked over at his computer. "Get the Shield on…. Where's Dean?" He laughed. "Don't worry kmle nation we will get to the Shield later on." Chris promised.

"Oh boy." I laughed.

"I see you brought your title with you." Nina spoke, reaching out for it.

"I didn't trust my little sister at home with it." I replied making everyone laugh "that's right you have three younger sibling's?" Nina spoke, I nodded "are they all into wrestling? More little undertakers in the wwe?" Nina asked making me laugh.

"Uh my two oldest little sister's not so much, I mean they watch for me and when our dad is on, but other then that they could really care less but they have so much going on with their step dad being in the military and all they are constantly busy, and my dad isn't as involved in wrestling with there up bringing as he was with me, how ever my baby sister, now there's a future superstar." I spoke laughing "she practices moves with my dad and I and is always getting into mine and her mothers old gear, she's a huge Bella fan too, she just loves Nikki." I laughed

"Oh no" Nina laughed, I nodded "yea so its fun when Nikki and I or Brie and I our having a match or something because my sister is just losing it, she wants to cheer for them but im her family so she gets torn its adorable." I gushed.

"You seem to be a really involved older sister." Chris spoke, I nodded "I am, I'm the youngest out of my brother and I, and as much as I love my brother growing up, I always wanted a sister and then when im older my farther gives me three little ones so its been fun, I try to do all the things with them that i wanted a sister to do with as much as I can, when im home."

"So you had a match last Tuesday with the shield against dolph, big e and aj, it was amazing, the crowd was eating it up, and when dolph tripped you up, total heel move" I laughed nodding

"Yea I know! Jerk!-" I claimed making every one laugh, I was smiling completely enjoying this interview "It was a fun match and the crowd eat it up! Deans reaction was priceless also! It's always really fun when you get the chance to wrestle with the guys, we don't get to do that very often so, I always enjoy it." I nodded knowing it was the last time for me for awhile.

"And that kiss with Dean Ambrose, You two are so cute." I looked down blushing

"For those listening who may not be aware, Sam is actually dating Dean Ambrose." Chris announced making me look up, I wasn't sure how comfortable I was at this point talking about mine and Jon's relationship "It must be a relief to date someone in the same line of work as you." Nina spoke

"Yeah it is.. .i mean it's nice when I have a hard match, my shoulder gets pretty bad, so its nice to be with someone who understands that and if I don't want to go out he get its and vica versa, and we both understand each others schedules, it works." I told her.

"Dean Ambrose, he is a big dude-" Chris started. "He is quite the talker. My question to you is, when you argue, how do you stand your own? It can't be easy going up against him."

I laughed. "We actually don't auger very often, his very easy going outside of the ring actually and so am I, however when we do argue I just try to...mm I guess not to because he is way too good at it-" they laughed "I mean don't get me wrong I hold my own pretty well, I mean I did grow up in this business you know, im the undertakers kid for crying out loud!" I joked smiling "No but seriously I think in the what the six months we been dating, we've had like two agruements, im just naturally a laid back person and so is he for the most part."

"So Chris and I where talking, my fiance, whos name happens to be dean-" we both giggled at the compression though that wasn't Dean's actually name "and Chris's wife he said has a technique she use's when they're auguring and I have my own little secrets, do you have a way to calm the lunatic fringe down when you do argue?" Nina asked.

"Well, I have to you know, like tap into my in ring character and its almost like who can cut the best promo on each other, and then I just I don't know fake being a bitch-" we all laughed

"How does uh one fake being a bitch? Can we even say that on the air?" Chris asked making us laugh as I shrugged "I just did so opps.'' I laughed

"But no like I said I just tap into my in ring character and go from there, and I can give really good evil looks, like amazing glares." I smiled

"Can we see a glare?" Chris asked making Nina and I laugh, I shook my head as I turned my head raising my eye brow and dropping my eyes

"oh wow! You look like your farther and that is scarey, I certainly would not continue to fight with you, and for those listening and not watching, I just received the deadliest look, I swear I have a female undertaker sitting next to me!" Chris claimed making us laugh.

"A lot of people on chat roll want to know where does he take you on dates? What does the lunatic fringe do to romance the uh dead doll?" Nina asked making me laugh.

I tucked some hair behind my ear "His actually a lot better at the whole romance thing then most people would think, but its like the little things he does for me, like uh I mentioned earlier my shoulder can flare up and give me a hard time, and I have issues with my hands and knees like all wrestlers and he'll just take care of me, after my match on summer slam, he came to the locker room and just took care of me, I was so sore and so bruised, and its nice, I been on my own for so long and had no one but myself to take care of me, so its uh amazing to have him take care of me, and I do with him as well, uh I was having a hard time one particular moment and he drew me a bath and just sat with me in it helping me get through it." I could go on and on gushing over Jon I realized., I felt my heart tighten hoping I hadn't lost him over all of this.

"AWE." Nina gushed "Oh and he buys my womanly products!" I added remembering the one time before we even started dating he bought me tampons " we weren't even dating yet, he came over to my hotel room and I was in the middle of bed just blag, and I had told him I needed to go get tampons but didn't want to so he did for me, he came back with my stuff, a bag of chocolate, and he rented uh no strings attached" I smiled at the memory, that was the week before Brock returned.

The interview went on for a little longer. They asked me about my journey into the WWE, what was coming up for me.

I knew the shield was doing a podcast soon, I wanted to see him, I needed to see him, I missed him so much. as soon as I got home I set up my laptop and got some pop corn and a sprite sitting at my kitchen table. When I pressed play, Jon was discussing how he wished when Roman got permission to get the Samoan tattoo, that he wore a fake one to mess with the WWE. As he told the joke, he made everyone laugh, even me.

I sighed lightly, seeing him on my screen made me miss him even more.

The interview took a similar path to mine. Each member of the Shield discussed how they had gotten into Wrestling. Dean then let 'death match' slip which the other two members reacted too. The interviewer Ben asked what a death match was.

"Uh, barb wire, glass..." Jon shrugged causing the studio to laugh. ."Sam hate's watching my old matches, she get so angry and protective, its cute." I smiled as he mentioned me, that's a good sign right?

"You showed that girl a death match?" Roman looked at him.

"Hey she's taker's daughter! I figured she'd seen this stuff growing up, but no I think it was more it was me then the match itself. I've seen her watch her dad and you can tell its hard for her, I think if she cares for you its hard for her.'' I bit my lip, that's a good sign right? His talking about me caring and being worried for his well being.

The interview moved forward as each guy just added little things here or there, then asked what makes the shield works Jon was the first to answer "We three have worked with and against each other down in FCW, and we all three just had an instant chemistry." Jon answered the other two nodding in agreement.

"Its like we know each other so well, we already know what the other is going to think." Colby added to it.

"Speaking of chemistry She was actually brought up earlier-" A sudden smirk spread across Jon's face as if he knew exactly where Matt was going with this. "A lovely lady named Samantha Calaway."

"The name ring a bell to you, Ambrose?" Colby joked.

"I actually watched one of her matches the other day and man, she is beautiful, you are a lucky man!" Ben said.

"She's gorgeous, I am extremely lucky-" Jon spoke making my heart pound, this all couldn't be for face for the wwe right?

"She's adorable." Joe agreed, nudging Jon who smirked shaking his head, I bit my lip this seemed to be all good right?

"She actually did an interview early where she told Chris and Nina from the other place about her bitch face technique." Matt said. Jon shook his head, "You look like you have something to say about that." Ben laughed.

"She thinks I'm scared of that look because hell she nails her farther persona with it perfectly and this gonna sound odd with what I just said about her dad-" Jon smirked enshrined "but I'm actually turned on I mean she's hot anytime too me, but damn is she hot when she's pissed and giving me that face like vixen sexy, I back down because I know if I don't im not getting any." I laughed shaking my head.

"How did things start with Sam? She was in wwe way before you where?" Matt asked.

"Uh, well, I think the first time I met her was when I was in FCW." Jon said. "And Sam was down helping the girls train, she had some minor bumps and bruises that needed healing-" that's when I was getting cleaned up from the drugs, I leaned forward intrigued by what Jon was about to say "and I mean she was working them, she's just drilling these women and doing things that hell I cant even do, she climbs the ropes and walks it better then her dad does, and she was like..."Jon paused, trying to think of how to say it. "She's just perfect-" he shrugged like it should've been the most obvious thing in the world to them.

"I'm not exactly bad with women so I start to go over-" Ben laughed. "So what happened?" Matt asked.

"Randy freaking Orton happened." Jon answered rolling his eyes "He came out and like hugged her had his arm around her, laughing and shit, so I'm thinking of course she's taken. And he had just gone through his divorce at that time." He shook his head. "It wasn't until I think a a couple of weeks of her being down there that I learned it wasn't like that with them, they're more like brother and sister." he added

"Did you guys know?"Matt asked Joe and Colby

"Not at that moment, no." Joe answered. "It became more obvious though the more time she spent down there with us, they instantly clicked and would work in ring well and I mean when two guys have that you know its gonna be awesome story to tell in the ring, but for a women to have that with a guy in the ring is rare and we had all decided to go out and let lose one night, Sam tagged along, she doesn't really drink, but she came with, and actually did drink with us that night." Joe spoke, I bit my lip at the memory, I didn't remember much, not that I was in the best place in that moment of my life.

"I'm telling you the entire night he did not take his eyes off her." Joe continued

"She was uh-" Jon looked down, grinning, "She was looking good, like really good and I'm watching her and I'm watching all her friends buying her drink after drink, After a while she's on the dance floor and I notice this other guy start to make his way over to her she didn't look like she would last much longer by that point, and I didn't want some creep to take advantage" I smiled my heart leaping remembering Jon coming behind me and placing his hands on my hips dancing with me.

"She got the hiccups, it was so cute she needed to get out of there, so I carried her up to her room. Put her to bed." I smiled remember that night.

"Did you start dating soon after?" Ben asked

"Nah." Jon answered. "But that was the night I knew I'd have her, I just had to sit back and wait, she was going through some things and I knew it wasn't the right time, but I knew I was having her."

"I've noticed normally when guys in the public eye start dating, their girlfriend gets a lot of hate message, does Sam have that issue?" Ben asked.

"Uh you know what, im not a social media person, so im not aware of anything and she has said anything to me but just to make it public if I did see that someone had sent her hate messages...it would really piss me off, you know especially if it had anything to do with the fact that she's with me..."

"I've definitely experienced that-" Colby spoke, "-with my fiance Leigh, the fans sometimes attack the girl and it's not cool. It's frustrating because if you were really our fans you wouldn't hurt our women" I smiled, I hadn't really had too many issues with Jon's fan girls, yet.

"She must get a lot of male attention when you're out I bet you love that." Ben nudged Jon who shrugged, I bit my lip over our current situation "As long as a line doesn't get crossed, I can deal with it. She's gorgeous so uh, it's to be expected."

"how does she handle it?" Matt asked, Jon chuckled "she doesn't even notice, like uh a couple weeks ago we're in the airport waiting on our flight and she's drinking her coffee messing around on her phone and this guy is just staring at her, so you know I put my arm around her making her look up, I tell her this guys been checking her out, she rolls her eyes and calls me crazy, she doesn't even know how beautiful she is." Jon shook his head, I bit my lip that was before all this craznies happened.

"She's been with the wwe for a long time right?" Ben asked, Jon nodded taking a sip of water "Is she older then you?" they asked Jon smiled shaking his head "Uh no she's actually-" he squinted his eyes thinking "a what year and a half younger then me."

"But she's like a veteran!" Matt exclaimed Jon chuckled "She started training at uh sixteen, enter OVW barely eighteen I think." I smiled, I was seven teen but I always said eighteen so wwe didn't get in trouble.

"Wow she's done amazing for herself, she was in her ovw days and early wwe days linked to Brock Lesnar, how is that now? Since his been back?" Matt asked, I sighed seeing Jons jaw twitch, I closed my eyes, opening them to see Jon shrug "Uh man she doesn't really she does her thing and his off with that old chick his had kids with." Jon waved making me smile at his dive at Rena, I bit my lip.

That was the last of what was said about me. I felt a little better, I mean he wouldn't be so open to talk about me if he was wanting to end it right?

"Knock knock." I heard as my door open and my dad walked in, I sighed sitting back here we go I thought to myself as he shut the door walking over to my table, he sat down across from me staring at me.

I bit my lip "why you nervous?" he asked, I shrugged "I don't know." I whispered he rubbed his eyes "a baby huh?" he asked, I bit my lip nodding "Ugh why must you do everything the hard way?" he asked me sitting down, I frowned "Its not like this was planned dad!" I exclaimed my dad pointed "that's the point right there, this wasn't planned so you have no idea in five months what to do." he told me.

"But we have five months to figure all of this out, it wont be easy I get that, but it'll be worth it." I argued placing my hand on my stomach.

"what's Jon say?" he asked as I leaned back "not much." I mumbled, which wasn't a complete lie.

"he knows?" my dad asked, I just nodded "his not handling it well?" he picked up on, I sighed "Dont judge him." I spoke softly looking at my dad, I sighed "Im too tired to argue with you and gunner and deal with all of this, so please don't make me." I pleaded, my dad nodded so my daughter is pregnant by someone who's not sure if he wants to step up to his responsibility, and your upset for your brother having his doubts?" he asked leaning back putting his hands behind his hand clasping them together.

I rolled m y eyes "Stop judging him! He doesn't come from the best background, he doesn't know how to handle all of this, but he will and we wil and it'll be fine!" I argued watching my dad get up, he frowned looking at me "and when its not?" he asked as he put on his sunglasses's and walked out of my house making me frown.

I felt tears burn my eyes as I placed my hand on my stomach "Why am I the only one some what happy about this?" I cried to myself as I laid down on my couch pulling a throw blanket over myself as I flipped through crappy TV.

I sighed hearing my phone get off seeing a text from Joe " _he sure talked about you a lot baby girl :) I think all will be fine, hope your feeling better, see you tomorrow get some rest."_ I smiled putting my phone down before my heavy eye lids fluttered shut and I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Before I knew it I was walking into the arena, I got into town early this morning around six am, I was exhausted but I had to talk to Stephanie and hunter, and I need to figure all of this out with Jon, it made spchailly hard since we where in his home town of Cincinnati.

I carried my duffel bag over my shoulder walking into the woman's locker room, the ladies looking up smiling "you two still haven't made up?" Nikki asked referencing to Jon as I sat on the bent, I shook my head no, I had texted him asking if we could talk, he hasn't responded, Paige frowned shaking her head.

"I got a meeting with Stephanie." I spoke getting up, I didn't want all the questions, I didn't know if I was ready to tell more then my family and my bosses, though I knew it would come out, I just wasn't ready for all of this and I was feeling it.

I sighed looking up, I frowned seeing him walk in with Joe and Colby, our eyes connected, I bit my lip, I wanted to run to him, I wanted to hold him, I just wanted him, I looked away holding back the tears as I turned the corner on my heel not wanting to watch him walk away from me again.

JONS POV-

I could sense her before I seen her, I looked up to see her biting her lip looking at me, god she was killing me, I just stared at her, she looked beautiful her hair down and straightened, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, and blue track pants on, so basic but so fuckign gorgeous, she'd make a paper sack look sexy, my eyes landed on her small barely noticeable bump and smiled, my baby, how the hell did someone like her end up having my baby?

I took a step forward, we need to get passed this, I just wanted to hold her, I was acting like a fool and Joe so kindle reminded me every time he could this past week, I hated her not being here, I frowned seeing her quickly take off the opposite direction "dammit."

Joe slapped my shoulder "you dug yourself one this time man." I sighed nodding not expecting any sympathy or understanding from him "yea I don't think flowers and chocolate will fix this one." I frowned cursing "fuck."

SAMS POV-

I sighed knocking on Stephanie office door, my heart pounding hard in my chest and I wasn't sure if it was from seeing Jon or going into this meeting knowing this changed everything forever, this made everything official.

"come in." Stephanie. yelled as I walked in to see her and hunter sitting at her desk, Stephanie. looked up smiling at me "hey! How did everything go? Good news I hope." she smiled standing up and walking to me to give me a hug, she lead us to the red couch in her office as we sat down I looked at hunter and gulped down hard.

"Well I mean its news." I forced a smile making both of them frown, I was so scared as Hunter came over "are you OK? Is it the knee?" he asked, I shook my head, my knee had been giving me a hard time for a while, I gulped " I need to talk to you." I told them.

"are you OK? Whats wrong?" Stephanie. spoke looking at me worryingly "I-I'm pregnant-" I blurted out my heart pounding as I fought to hold back tears "Oh god im sorry im am so sorry I know how much you guys have put on me and believe in me and I again I fucked up, im sorry." Stephanie looked shocked and shook her head "No no stop-" she smiled pulling me closer to her hugging me "Samantha I am so happy for you!." she leaned in hugging me as Hunter smiled, I frowned "you guys don't hate me?"

"Hate you?" Hunter asked as if it was the most abusrb thing his heard "Samantha you gonna make me a great uncle!" he smiled making me feel relived, Stephanie. smiled "Sam your gonna have a baby!" I laughed hugging her back feeling so relived.

"OK so how do you wanna handle this?" Hunter asked as I pulled away from Stephanie. wiping my eyes

"Well how far along are you?" Stephanie. asked, I pulled out of my purse the ultrasound "about close to eighteen weeks." she looked at me shocked, I nodded "I know I know i didn't know that's why I need to go how I did to see a doctor and why didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed." I explained they nodded "my periods always been screwed up I mean the training and traveling, when I was on the drugs." I shrugged "I never noticed."

"So do you wanna work in an injury angel?" Stephanie. asked, I sat back sighing "I thought about that, but im so far along and I already have a small bump-" I showed them making Hunter smile and put his hand on my stomach I smiled at the touch and happiness, the acceptance of my little happy accident "So I was thinking maybe next week I can go out there and just drop the title, tell the truth? We'll be in my home town, and it'd make it easier be with my family, go to my home." I asked, Stephanie. nodded "I like it."

"Yea I mean you know if I go out there fake an injury in the next couple weeks fans will learn the truth anyways." I shrugged

"OK so we'll promote all week your announcement." Hunter said, I nodded "is there anything you want to me say? Keep away from?" I asked, Stephanie. bit her lip thinking "just go with it." she told me, I nodded standing up blowing out a breath.

"How's Jon taking this? He hasn't said anything all week, we would've let him go with you." Stephanie. spoke sweetly, I bit my lip chewing on the inside "yea but we figured we'd save that favor for after baby was here, and his uh, its a shock but his coming around." I nodded as I hugged them one more time before leaving.

I sighed covering my face I covered for Jon again and it really bothered me, I hadn't ever lied to hunter my entire life! He was like the cool uncle who understood everything, but I don't think he would get this, not like my dad did.

I moaned suddenly feeling really hot and nauseated, I hadn't really had a hard time so far with any morning sickness, infact the only thing I've had an issue with is lack of energy and feeling like im starving all the time.

I moaned rushing over to the bath room quickly into a stall before emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet, I felt my hair being pulled back and someone rub my back as I dry heaved into the toilet.

"Here." I heard Brie's voice as I leaned against the wall, I looked up to see the twins looking at my worriedly, I sighed as brie handed me a wet hand towel "thanks." I mumbled patting my face with it.

"you OK?" Nikki asked genuley concerned, I sighed nodded "this have something to do with why you been gone all week?" she asked, I bit my lip.

"Y'all cant tell a soul! Very few people know and I need to keep it that way for right now." I sternly told them, they both nodded "there's no diva cameras here is there?" I asked, they shook there head no, I nodded "Im pregnant." I told them, they both smiled widely gushing and hugging me making me laugh "Well that's a better response then most people have had."I told them as they both pulled away.

"Does Jon know?" Nikki asked, I sighed nodding "yup." I poped the p making them frown "His having a hard time, its really quick." I told them, they nodded as Brie ran her hand up and down my arm soothingly "My brother lost it on me,my dad unsurprisingly was pretty upset by it, I think im the only one OK. with this baby, I mean unexpected surprise, but who can mad about a baby." I shrugged wiping my tears.

"you just want Jon to be OK with all of this?" Nikki asked, I nodded looking down, Brie came over to my other side as both twins laid their head on my shoulders we stayed quite like that for a while.

Nikki smiled "We're gonna be aunties! Awe this is going to be the cutest baby ever!" she gushed making me laugh as we stood up.

"It'll be OK, Jon will come around." Brie assured me I nodded as we walked out of the bathroom "Just like I said keep it between us please, Paige is the only other one who knows." I told them, they nodded "Promise." the held out their pinky's making me smile as we all three locked our pinky's.

As much as it would suck not to have Jon and even my brother and farther around for this pregnancy, I felt confident and excited I knew I'd have my girls and Hunter and my nana and papa and Sara, I had family and I would be OK.

I sighed sitting in catering with water and a banana, my stomach was in knot's, I wasn't feeling well, and I felt exhausted honestly, I didn't know why I was still here, I had nothing to do, no reason to be here, I should just head back to my room and lay down, I seen a shadow fall over me making me look up to see Joe "I believe it's time for girl talk." Joe smiled down at me as he sat down, I nodded shrugging, Joe smiled small looking at my stomach "your gonna be adorable pregnant." he chuckled "Im trying to figure out how I didn't see it, I thought it but I figured you would've said something." he rambled, I smiled "it;s fine Joe." I told him softly

"Are you OK.?"I shook my head no "not really Joe, I don't like being on bad terms with Jon."

"I don't think anyone does." Joe told me. "The guy can be a real asshole if you get on his bad side." I nodded in agreement. "Truth is, he wants to talk to you, he replied back to every text you sent, just never pressed send, he showed me, every time, I think that's the only time this week his been happy is when you would text him." Joe told me, I frowned

"Then why didn't he?" I asked him

"Because his scared shit less, we've talked a lot this week, he didn't have a farther growing up, he doesn't know how to be one, he doesn't want to lose you, You have made him a better man." I bit my lip looking down trying not to smile at that "He just seems so angry with me." I told him softly

"He's angry because he doesn't want to lose you." Joe said as he stood up. "Give him time to cool down, but trust me, you guys are going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because that guy is not letting you go that easily." Joe said.

"I can't pretend that it's OK. his done this, I mean I get it, I truly do, I want him to say he wants this as much as I do but I don't want to make him say it."

"I'm sure Jon will come around. I feel sorry for whoever we are up against tonight .come on" he stood up holding his hand out to me, I slowly took it looking at him confused as we started walking, until I seen where we where at, I felt my stomach tighten looking at Joe

"Hey, just flutter those eyes and he won't be able to resist." Joe encouraged. "It;s been one of the many thing's his rambled about this week. C'mon sweetheart, it will be fine." Joegave me a nudge.

"I don't want to. I'm scared!"

"How do you expect this to get resolved if you can't even face him? Huh?"

"He should be coming to me."

"Stop being a girl! After you."

I could feel and hear my own heart the second I saw Jon. He was on the bench, lacing his boots, he hadn't realized I had come in yet.

"Hey Sam!" Colby ruined that Jon stopped lacing his boots and loked uo at me, he wasnt smiled, his face stayed straight "Hi." He said simply before bringing his attention back to his boots, I looked at Joe who rolled his eyes shaking his head.

I felt my chest tighten at his simple greeting. I wanted him to get up, asking if we could talk and then telling me he loved me and didn't want us fighting.

"I need more tape." Jon murmured, he got up and left without so much as a glance in my direction, I frowned and looked down trying to contain my emtions "I'll see you guys later." I mummbled, I wasnt going to make Jon uncomforable in his own locker room, I sighed walking around it felt odd being in the arena and knowing I had nothing to do, everyone else was busy.

"Hey-" Jon's fingers wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me to face him. Lines appeared on his forehead as he stared down at me"What is wrong? Why are you running from me?" He dragged me closer to him, His other hand came under my chin and forced me to look at him. "That's sweet coming from you Jon." I snapped at him

"Why don't we just skip the games sweetheart" I laughed shaking my head yanking my arm from his grip "Im not, im completely aware of the realty im facing with right now!" I snapped glaring at him as my heart pounded hard in my chest and I started shaking from my anger.

"You said I was safe with you! You said you wouldn't hurt me!" I cried making him look at me slightly shocked

"Did I?" I nodded he frowned running his finger tips down my cheek, he shook his head"That didn't have anything to do with you, that was all me, alright? My shit, my insecurities coming to surface." His head turned when he heard shuffling around the corner. People were coming by. "Let's go somewhere more private where we can talk-" He went to pull me along with him.

"I'm done now" I told him, I couldn't handle much more and I wasn't feeling so good right now as I wiped an escaped tear from my face.

"No, your not." I went to walk away, but he pulled me back towards him. He waited until the people had passed before he spoke. "Do _not_ walk away from me." He said sternly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now! You've hurt me and your acting like a dick!,Don't you get that!?" I struggled against him. "Now let me g-" He pushed me up against the wall where any struggle now would be pointless. He easily overpowered me. He kept my wrists pinned either side of my head and his body crushed up against mine, I glared up at him as I breathed heavily,in this position right now, he easily over powered me and I would let him

"You can't just do this!" I told him, giving up the fight.

"Funny, it looks like I am." He retorted. "Now can I talk?"

"Looks like I have no fucking choice." I glared as he looked down running his tongue over his lip "that word doesn't belong in your pretty mouth." he said gently, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on talk to me, stop throwing a fucking fit!" Jon snapped

"Im not throwing a fit Jon! Jesus don't you get that! You walked out on me after I told you-" I paused looking around making sure no one was around us "i was pregnant, you left, refused to answer my text's all week people in relationships don't do that!" his grip on my wrist's loosened up, I angrily put my hands on his chest and pushed against him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" He hissed. "I fucked up! Im a fuck up." I frowned shaking my head

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it! I just wanted you! I needed you!" I quickly wiped the tear that threatened to fall. Jon kept his grip on my waist holding me to him

"Sorry im not lesnar, im not some perfect good ol country boy." I rolled my eyes "this has nothing to do with Brock, Jon, this is between you and I." I told him looking down and then back up "are you even sorry for this past week? You completely ignored me, made me feel like crap." I told him

"This whole week I thought of you only you." he told me, that was probably the calmest his been this whole conversation but at this point my temper had taken over

I laughed spitefully, "Oh, that makes it OK. then, you thought of me, that-" I didn't get to finish as Jon pushed himself off of the wall and walked away, I glared at his back "yup Jon do what you do best walk away!" I yelled at him just as Colby walked out of the locker room he frowned seeing Jon walk past him and looked over to me before heading my way a concered look on his face.

I sighed running my hands through my hair looking at him, I leaned against the wall crossing my arms over my chest.

"Am I being a bitch?" I asked him, he chuckled "naw sweetheart." he told me softly

"It's not that you are being a bitch, It's just...Jon is still getting the grasp of the whole dating thing, getting used to you and him, and these emotions he has for you, guy is crazy for you, trust me, I shared a room with him this week, when he did sleep, I heard things-" I smiled, Jon would randomly talk in his sleep "He's never been in a serious relationship, and now you guys have a baby on the way, and his freaked out, not handling it the best way, ill give you that, he is defensive about it, but that's only because he's trying hard to do right by you." I put my hands in my head and nodded, looking up at Colby I gave him a slight hug "thanks colb's." I told him softly before walking off.

later on that day I sat on a create tapping my fingers thinking of everything that has happened in the last two weeks, Brock and Jon fighting, Jon fighting with me, finding out im pregnant, fighting with gunner, it all just seemed to be so much, so fast, I didn't blame Jon, I wish I could run from all of this, just bury my head for a little bit. Unfortunately, im physically attached to the situation at hand and I was hating all of this.

And to top it off I just wanted to talk to Jon, I didn't want to keep this up with him, he wasn't just my boyfriend his my best friend and I have so much to tell him, but kinda hard when everything I have to tell him is about what he refused to talk to me about , I placed my hand on my tiny bump, it was barely visible, I probably only noticed it because I knew.

"SAM! Hey I gotta run im late for a meeting and these are guests of Jon's, can you take them to his locker room?" came Bries voice, I looked up feeling confused looking at three people, whom I never seen before.

One was an older women with dirty blonde hair her face looked as if she'd seen way better days, the expression rode hard and put away wet, that's what she looked like, and as if she hadn't seen a decent meal in who knows how long.

A blonde women who looked as if she belonged on a corner and a man who's eyes scared me and made me feel highly uncomfortable, I really didn't want to be around these people.

"Uh Jon's not really talking to me." I told brie, really not liking the feeling these people where giving me, brie frowned "seriously?" I nodded " I swear im going to kick his ass myself!, im sorry, but I gotta be at this meeting, its about some new changes with the belt." I sighed nodding grabbing my phone "Follow me." I told the group of people heading towards Jon's locker room that I had passed by probably a million times today, but couldn't work up the courage to just knock on it.

"So uh how do you know Jon?" I asked them trying to make it less uncomfortable "Well im his-"

"Just old friends." the creepy man interrupted almost glaring at me with hate, gesh what did I do? I just asked a question I looked back to the older blonde who quickly looked to the ground, I frowned, what kind of friends of jons where these people? "OK." I frowned seeing we where here, I shakily knocked on the door, this would be the most contact Jon and I have had in two weeks and it scared me.

Joe opened the door smiling at me with sypmthic I hated that look, I swolled "Uh is Jon around? His got some guests." I told roman who looked behind me confused, he slowly opened the door wider relieving Jon sitting on the bench, in his blue jeans and boots no shirt while his hair was wet as if he just got out of the shower, he looked sexy, I bit my lip just watching him, I wanted him, he slowly looked up and quickly frowned standing up glaring "what the fuck are you doing here?" I frowned shocked out his outburst Joe glared making a fist as I pointed to his guests, Jon stood up quickly walking towards me.

"No not you." he quickly grabbed me putting me protectively next to him he looked down at me checking my over his hands running up and down my arms and landing on my stomach "Are you OK.? They didn't touch you did they?" he asked his eyes frantic as he stared at me, I just shook my head no "Baby? The baby's OK.?" he asked, this was the first time he acknowledged the baby making my heart leap. I just nodded "Jon the baby's fine." I told him gently.

"Oh my god you pregnant! Your having a baby?!" the older women spoke up watching mine and Jon's interaction "Dont fucking talk to her, don't fucking touch her, don't even look at her." Jon snarled out through gritted teeth, I frowned I could feel the anger radiating off of him I frowned still trying to figure out who these people are.

I dared to step in front of Jon placing my hands on his bare chest "Hey." I spoke softly watching as his jaw tensed, he looked down at me I didn't want another fight to break out "Please." I spoke softly to him, he looked back to the people that I still didn't know who they where but I knew they had Jon on full alert which wasn't good "Hey." I put my hand on his cheek making him look at me, this being the most contact we've had in two very long week's and I wish we weren't surrounded by people right now tears burnt my eyes as I stared at him, I gave him a small gentle smile "Hey." I whispered softly, I bit my lip nervous not sure how he'd take me touching him, I didn't even know where we stood.

"Hey." he whispered his thumb running across my tiny bump giving me butterflies, months into our relationship and I still got butterflies from him from a touch.

"wow I wish you where around when he was a teenager would've saved me a few holes in my walls and a couple of juvie visits.." I frowned as it clicked, this was his mother, how had I not noticed it before, they had the same dirty blonde hair, but there eyes, he had her eyes, not a blue not a Grey, beautiful eyes.

I felt a hand that was Jon's on my lower back "yea who would've thought Jon's been tamed." the man who give me the creeps spoke making me move out of his touch, I didn't like him touching me, it made my skin crawl for some reason, Jon looked at me noticing my discomfort and before I could stop him he had the guy slammed against the wall by his shirt collar " I told her you don't talk to her, you don't fucking touch her."

"JON!" I yelled as Coby grabbed me from going forward, Joe Grabbed Jon pulling him off of the guy who laughed straightening his shirt "Get the fuck out of here." Jon snarled as Joe held his hand against Jon's chest, Colby slowly let go of me, Jon turned his back to the people looking at me, I swolled hard as we both stared at each other, i didn't know what do or say at this point, luckily for me Jon didn't seem to have that problem as he walked forwards closing the gap between myself and him.

He cupped my face and kissed me, I moaned as two weeks of hurt, pain and uncertainty poured into this kiss by both of us, Jon gripped on me tightly, I put my hand backwards as he walked us back into the locker room and against the wall "Uh man hello." Colby started to speak making Jon pull away from me, I looked up at him biting my bottom lip, as he laid his forehead on mine both of us breathing heavily "Out." Jon spoke, I heard Joe chuckle telling Colby to come on "Lock the door.." Jon spoke again as I placed my hands on his chest "Dude-" Colby whine "Ow." I heard and the door shut.

As soon as the door shut behind us Jon's lips where crushing back on mine which I happily welcome letting out a soft moan of need and want for him as I placed my hand on the back of his head. He slowly pulled away his hand running up and down my side "is it? Can we?." he asked unsure struggling making me giggle slightly I nodded my head "Mm Jon please I need you." I moaned he looked at me surprised "I need to feel we're OK." I added , he nodded before leaning down kissing me again this time gentler.

I laid in jons arms holding his hand "we should get dressed." I spoke softly breaking the silence as Jon ran his finger tips up and down my little bump "fuck them" he mumbled, I looked up at him seeing his on my stomach, we really needed to discuss this " you OK.?" I asked him, he sighed running his free hand over his face "I bailed on you, when you needed me the most to be here for you I bailed, his not even here yet and i bailed on him." I frowned not liking the way he was talking, I reached my hand out running it over his face "your a good man Jonathan Good-" I smirked watching him smile "I watch you try to do as much good as you can, Hell if I could run and hide from this for a moment I would to, its soon, way too soon, I get it." he sighed "We have five months to figure all of this out and we will, your not them Jon." I spoke to him softly, he sighed cupping my face propping himself up on his elbow.

"I've been horrible to you, yet you still see me as a good guy." he bent down kissing me, I smiled he pulled away blowing out a breath "so we're having a baby?" Jon asked I nodded putting my hand over his smiling as I sat up grabbing my clothes as Jon got dressed "So-"I started as I tired my shoes "That was your mothers?" I asked looking as Jon who was digging in his duffel bag for a shirt, he just nodded "unfortunately." he mumbled making me frown "you didn't tell her about the baby?" I asked, he shook his head no "Only Colby and Joe know on my end.", I bit my lip "why?" I was almost afraid of the answer,

"cause I don't want her to know, look at what a great job she did with me, I don't want her near our kid, I don't need her help fucking things up, I do that well enough on my own." I frowned seeing a rare vulnerable side to Jon, I sat on his lap cupping his face "Hey you are not a fuck up." I told him sternly, he ran a finger down my cheek "those words don't belong in your beautiful mouth-" his fingers ran across my lips "How can you look at me like that after all the fucked up things I said to you." I smiled lightly kissing his finger tip "because I meant it when I said I love you-" I held my hand up when he went to sat something "you don't have to say it back but just know and trust me when I sat I love you and I believe in you." I ran my finger tips down the side of his face smiling at him, I leaned in kissing his lips, he wrapped his arm around my waist holding me to him.

He smiled pushing my hair out of my face "my hair its impossible." I sighed making him chuckle "i love you." he spoke making my eyes turn wide, I hadn't expected him to say it right now honestly "I do I fucking love." he spoke again making tears form in my eyes, he laughed his thumb to wipe them away "awe don't cry, its not that bad, I thought you'd be happy im saying it with out fight or fucking you." he joked making me laugh a little wiping my eyes, I shook my head "no I am! There happy tears, I don't know im all hormonal I cried at a puppy commercial." I shrugged he chuckled when there a knock on the door " is it safe to come in?" came joes voice, Jon leaned in kissing my lips before getting up to open the door for the guys walking in smirking "so uh wheres it safe to sit?" Colby asked making my face heat.

"we couldve just been talking!" I exclaimed shaking my head "we do have a lot to discuss!" Joe laughed patting my back "baby girl that'd be believable if Jon's pants weren't unzipped and he wasn't missing two loops for his belt." I looked at Jon to see Joe was right smacking my hand against my forehead getting a laugh from all of the guys. Jon fixed his pants and sat down pulling me down on his lap wrapping an arm around my waist placing my hand on my bump, I had a feeling he was going to go over board protective.

"so we're happy again?" Joe asked, I looked up to Jon who nodded "yea, we're good." he kissed the side of my head making me smile laying my head on his chest, I felt giddy with him, I missed him more then I realized.

"OK baby girl details? Due date? How far along?" Joe asked making us laugh as he sounded way over excited "Im about nine teen weeks along, due date is may 13th." I smiled Joe nodded "ultrasound?, everything OK. with your wrestling?" he asked concerned, I nodded, I wasn't sure how much baby talk Jon was OK. with "Yea all is good, I have an ultrasound picture, I didn't want to do one but they made me to be sure everything was OK., I uh have them in my bag if you wanna see them?" I looked up at Jon nervously, he nodded "i will tonight." he kissed the side of my head again.

"OK are we still going to lunch? Im starving!" Colby exclaimed making me laugh "colb's your always hungry." I joked.

Jon looked down at me "you hungry?" he asked softly, I nodded "starving! As long as its not fast food." I told him seriously making him smirk "no wendys chicken nuggets?" he asked making my scrunch my face shaking my head "please don't." I mumbled the thought turning my stomach, Jon smiled "what do you want?" he asked me his thumb running across my stomach, I thought for a moment "mm I want spaghetti!" I exclaimed making Joe laugh as he slapped Jon on the back "and so it begins, good luck with that man." Jon smirked "spaghetti it is then come on preggers" I smiled happily as Jon put his arm around my shoulders "OK I gotta run and get my purse from the locker room." I told them, Jon shook his head "i got you, I mean you are having my kid and all, I guess I could pay for your food." he winked making me laugh "least you could do babe."

"Jons paying? Tell him you want steakhouse" Colby exclaimed as all headed towards the garage "Im paying for her genius, your not knocked up with my kid."

"Damn." Colby laughed, Joe and I both looked at each other with scrunched up face "that'd just be creepy." Joe shuddered making me laugh as Jon sat next to me in the car his arm wrapped around me.

As much as I missed Jon I missed these two guys as well and was happy everything seemed to be going back to normal, well somewhat normal, i leaned against Jon laying my head down on his chest I couldn't help but smile, he said he loves me, we're having a baby and love each other, how could anything go wrong right now? I placed my hand on my stomach all was good, I smiled as Jon placed his over mine not knowing how wrong I was and how everything was about to fall apart.

A/N probrally last update of the year hehe, hope you guys like please let me know! Any suggestions or idea's? And trust me the drama is just beginning! Also I've finally got my other story Punk Drunk Love updated so head over and check that one out as well! Thank you all, hope everyone has a safe and happy new year! Thank you all for your support, please read and REVIEW! thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

I later that day found myself sitting on a create going through my emails as I faintly listened to the girls talk, Lunch was amazing, it was like the last few weeks never happened and we where all one big happy family, I bit my lip at the thought, family.

"Hello-" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Nettie's hand waving in front of my face, I frowned realizing I dazed off "what sorry nat." I aplogized setting my phone done, she frowned "Nothing it wasn't important, obviously." she almost pouted, what was her deal?

"Seriously Nat I just dazed off, I'm sorry, whats up." I tried, she shook her head "you know I kinda miss the single Sam, the one before her head got shoved up jons ass." she muttered walking off, I frowned looking at Nikki and brie who looked just as shocked as I felt.

"OK I get it I been off lately, but have I been that bad?" I asked them, Nikki rolled her eyes "No you haven't and with everything else going on-" her eyes narrowed to my stomach "you have a right to be out of it, she was asking why you where dropping the belt next week, if you where hurt." Brie added, I sighed rubbing my face.

"Do you think I should tell her before I announce it?" I asked the girls shook their head "Look we all love nattie, but if you want something kept quiet, you don't tell nattie until your ready for EVERYONE to know." Brie stressed.

I nodded "I'll find her later on and apologize." I blew out a breath looking around, I slid off the create "I'm going to lay down im exhausted." I mumbled, I truly was and I could make a pellet in the shields locker room and get some rest while Jon was out in the ring.

I frowned wondering if after next week would I keep traveling? Or stay home? I mean don't get me wrong it'd be great to travel with Jon and still see and be with him everyday compared to the few time's I'd see him staying home, we'd have to talk and see what we felt would be better.

On the same hand it'd be nice to just be home, I haven't just been home in over five years, but then again I probably would drive myself crazy with nothing to do.

I sighed so much to figure out and I knew I had to tread carefully with Jon this was all scarey to him and after seeing or meeting his mother I understood it, she made my mother look like June Clever that's for sure.

I ran the back of my hand over my eyes I felt dizzy and sick, I hadn't had to much problems with nausea but when it hit, it literally took everything out of me and right now I just wanted to lie down but of course as always fate had other plans for me.

As I turned the corner, I ran smack into someone, I groaned feeling an arm wrap around my waist stopping me from falling. I looked up to apologize. to see the blue eye's of my ex.

I knew I should move, I knew I shouldn't go anywhere near him, Jon and I where finally good, but I felt frozen, I frowned at the look in his eye's it was like a sadness as he made sure I was steady on my feet "you OK?" he asked, I nodded though feeling dizzy still, I went to shuffle past him when he sighed grabbing my arm making me look up at him.

"What? You ignoring me now?" I sighed "I want to talk to you." he told me

I frowned "I don't want to talk Brock, We talk and I end up almost losing Jon every time." I tried to stand my ground not wanting to fall into the same web of bullshit that surrounded me when it came to Brock.

"Then how about you listen." My eyes flickered over to him to find his were placed were firmly on me.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall crossing my arms over my chest "you got like ten minutes lesnar, I don't feel good and im really tired." I knew I was being rude or a bitch to him, but I knew I had to, I had to keep this wall up when it came to Brock or he would ruin what I had with Jon and I didn't want that.

playing with the sleeves of Jon's jacket I looked down, he leaned against the wall across from me "It was amazing that morning, it was like you just fit with me." He shrugged. "It was incredible; I couldn't get you out my head that entire day."

"That showed." I laughed sarcastically, "When you showed up with your wife!." I hissed glaring at him.

He nodded "Come to find out this is the part I'm not sure if you know, obviously you knew something, paulie had called her, and told her everything-" I shook my head sighing "she was waiting in my room when I got back from yours." he told me, I nodded looking down "For the first time, I wanted to leave my wife." He finally looked back at me. "For you."

I shrugged "we already discussed this Brock, I already knew this." I told him, he nodded "I should've been excited to see my family, and I wasn't, I was annoyed at their presence." I frowned as his confession as he sounded resentful

"The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it. fuck the plan we had, I was going to just tell her right then and there get it over with." he didn't tell me this part, I frowned confused

"That doesn't make sense. You said-" I shook my head "If that was true, then why-" I looked at him confused

"we where yelling and arguing, my kids where crying." He folded his arms over his large chest and looked down. "And reality hit me, I couldn't leave. We couldn't be a thing. I could never give you what you wanted or needed. I have responsibilities."

trying to end the conversation there I shrugged trying to act like it didn't bother me, it shouldn't, I knew it was fucked that I even listened to this "OK, I get it." I nodded trying to not let this effect me

"What do you suggest I should have done, huh?" I knew my lack of reaction was getting to him, but that question bothered me a lot, done to my core it bothered me "You should have been man enough to not have started anything in the first place!" I snapped at him..

"You wanted it as much as I did." I nodded "And I was wrong for acting on that, but again I wasn't married, and when you kissed me, it killed me to keep that from Jon! It broke me to know I would hurt him that way because I never want to hurt him that way Brock! You never cared about me, even when we where together it was always what made you feel good or happy or what ever! But first and foremost was you!" I finally snapped glaring.

I didn't understand his sudden need to talk to me about all of this, but I knew it was just making me angry, I turned my head trying not to show my emotions.

"I was fine with working on my marriage and leaving you alone, but when I saw you with Ambrose-" I looked over and saw him tighten his jaw.

"How could I forget? You kissed me. Almost ruining my relationship!" I rolled my eyes.

"And what kind of relationship do you think you have with Jon huh?"

"Don't." I quickly snapped. "You don't know anything about Jon or our relationship!" I quickly defended Jon.

"You think he cares about you?"

"I know he does." I replied firmly "You can't stand there telling me you are better than him when you cheated on your wife!" I was getting tired of this.

"With you." He quickly responded. "Only ever with you." I snorted laughing as I shook my head "Because that makes it so much better!"

"I don't care about it anymore,Brock. I'm with Jon and I'm happy and we're going to have a baby, just leave me alone, focus on your wife and leave me to be with Jon. Jon makes me happy, just let me be happy." His eyes flickered to my stomach and back to my eyes he sighed "It's hard, I know I should let you be, but I cant, I have this pull to you, when you told me you where pregnant by him, my world froze, I remember that time we talked about having kids, remember?" he asked smiling.

I nodded kicking the floor with the tip of my foot looking at him, I placed my hand on my stomach that held mine and Jon's baby "Hell, I tried staying away."

"But Paulie would tell me about Jon being all over you, all the time and it made me physically ill, that I had to kiss you that night and I am truly sorry that one little action has caused you so much drama." I nodded swallowing hard.

He scratched the back of his head "Just uh try to help me understand, I mean you and Ambrose, two completely different people, You come from a good family, you're a good girl, but Ambrose? Nah, you're more suited to a guy like-"

"You?" he chuckled shrugging "Nah we all saw how well that worked out for us, and as much as I wanted you and trust me, I did, I couldn't give you what you wanted." I frowned shaking my head I didn't need to hear any of this! I really found myself not caring at this moment.

"I was going to say like Randy Orton, John Cena maybe.." he smirked I rolled my eyes remembering the many fights we had about those two and how much they supposedly wanted to get into my pants.

"I got married too young." He admitted, his eyes landing back on me. "Do you really want to make the same mistake?" I laughed seeing as it took pulling teeth to get Jon to admit he loved me and accept my pregnancy I didn't see marriage anytime soon! "Marriage isn't even on the table right now, but if it was that's a decision I wouldn't go into light Brock, so don't worry about that." I spoke softer, he nodded clearing his throat.

"You lay your heart on your sleeve, but it doesn't work in your favor. Ambrose is not that different to me. He saw an opportunity and he took it."

I shook my head "you know I don't get why the sudden need to talk to me about all of this and if its my pregnancy then I'm sorry that triggered something for you but honestly Brock what the hell gives you the right to tell me any of this, after what you did, two weeks ago I begged you to walk away you couldn't do that for me, but you wanna stand here and warn me of Jon and hash out our past why? I was careful with Jon because of you!"

"Not careful enough obviously." I rolled my eyes pushing myself off of the wall "Maybe not, but I'm happy, so just let me be happy Brock, you need my forgiveness? I forgive you." I told him as I turned to walk away from him.

"When Ambrose started sniffing all over you, it drove me crazy." He called out, making me stop. "It still is driving me crazy and I have no fucking idea why but you piss me off more than any other woman I know! you drive me fucking crazy! I feel like I have to watch this train wreck of you and Ambrose." I sighed before counting to walk away from him.

I made my way back to their locker room, after that conversation I hoped to see Jon's face but unfortunately I missed him, I frowned sitting on the bench, I pulled out Jon's travel pillow and blanket from his bag I knew he carried with him.

I felt sick to my stomach and unsure if it was the pregnancy or having that conversation, and I was exhausted which I was sure was from the high amount of emotions. from the day, before I knew it my eyes where heavy and slowly closing.

"Darlin, wake up beautiful." Jon's voice broke through my slumber, I smiled up at him as he caressed my cheek

"Hi..." I said softly, as I slowly sat up yawning looking around, I didn't see Colby or Joe "They took the rental, I figured I could ride with you.", I smiled nodding

"You ready to go?" He asked me, I just nodded standing up as I bent forward to fold his blanket "I didn't bring anything other then my purse." I told him, looking back I seen him hold it up along with my phone, I gave him a small smile "thanks." I mumbled stuffing his blanket back in his bag, I felt him gently grab my arm and turn me around "You alright?" I sighed sitting back down on the bench, I didn't need another explosive fight at the arena, so I decided to wait to tell him at the hotel.

"I'm OK Let's go." I flashed him a small smile, unfortunately Jon's weird spidey sense had picked up on my down mood.

"Is there anything I need to know about?" he asked, I frowned I knew no matter what me being near Brock was going to make him angry.

I sighed "Brock stopped me on my way back to your locker room." I told him, I saw his jaw clench as he stood up striahgt grabbing his duffel bag and started shoving his gear in it, his back to me "Oh yea what did he have to say?" he asked.

I knew he didn't want to hear the details They would just make him angry but I didn't want him to think I was hiding anything when it came to Brock either, I sighed "Just wanted to talk to me about past shit, apologize." I mummored, I heard Jon let out a growl and shake his head "and yea tell you what a piece of shit I am, how im no good for you?" he asked.

I frowned, well he didn't say it in those words, I bit my lip deciding to stand up and walk over to Jon, I wrapped my arms around his waist, I kissed the bottom of his shoulder, laying my head on his back "it doesn't matter what he says, because I don't care Jon, the only thing I care about is you, us and our baby." I told him softly feeling him become less tense "I love you." I told him softly.

He turned around facing me as he wrapped his arms around my waist "you and lesnar, done?" he asked, I nodded "done." I smiled at him reassuringly, he nodded

"OK then its done, Did he hurt you?" he asked, making my heart tighten, I shook my head "No, he didn't hurt me." I told him, he nodded before bending down kissing me "Good because you are mine, and everyone knows, if you fuck with what's mine, your gonna get your jaw broke." I giggled shaking my head.

"Such a protector." I smiled up at him as he looked down at me caressing my hair "ready?" he asked, I nodded as he grabbed his bags and I grabbed my purse and we headed out to the garage.

I sighed digging through my purse trying to find my rental key making Jon chuckle "Shit, there in my hoody pocket still in the locker room." I frowned as we got to my rental, Jon laughed leaning in to kiss me, "OK stay here I'll go get it, which hoodie?" he asked, I bit my lip "yours." I told him making him smirk and nod as he walked away "stay put!" he sternly told me, I giggled holding up my phone at him, he rolled his eyes before jogging back into the building for me.

I sighed going through text's and emails, hoping to see something from my dad or brother, I hadn't seen or talked to either since the day I told them about my pregnancy, it'd be really helpful to have my brother and farther on board with this.

"Samantha." I heard seeing the women and man from earlier making me stand straight up, she held up her hands.

"I just want to talk." she smiled at me, I felt my stomach tighten as every nerve ending was on full alert with these two people, I didn't like the way the man kept looking at me.

"Jon is right inside." I told both of them, almost in some type of warning that he could come out any second, which I was praying he did as the sense of wariness heightened.

"So you two are having a baby?" she asked as she dug through her purse pulling out a cigerate and lighter.

"Uh yea."

"Lucky guy." The guy commented licking his lips, I couldn't stop the look of disgust that came over my face, "How far along?" she asked.

"uh I don't know four almost five months." I told her, she went to respond before her eyes drifted away from me and focused on something behind me and Jon was suddenly right next to me pulling me protectively behind him

"I don't know how many different ways to say it, Stay the fuck away, alright?" He snapped glaring as I put my hand on his upper arm hoping this didn't turn into something.

He squared up with the man she was with, "Come near her again, see what happens."

"Jon lets just go, please." I pleaded, I was not in the position for this to turn into a parking lot fight.

"Nah, don't look at her." Jon growled at the man who had tried looking at me, Jon blocking his way.

"we were just talking." his mother told him

"Well don't, or what I did to him last time, will look like fucking child's play, stay the fuck away from her." his eyes moving to the guy that I still wasn't sure who he was, I knew that was his mother, but the guy, was it his farther?

The man smirked back at Jon and looked back at me "Such a protector." he spoke my earlier words making chills go down my spine, they where watching us.

Suddenly Jon was out of my grasp grabbing the guy by his shirt "Jon stop!" I exclaimed trying to pull him back to me as Jon shoved him to the ground, he turned around taking my hand and grabbing my hoody from the ground.

He opened the car door and let me in, walking to the driver side without a second glance he whipped out of the garage

"Are you OK?" He asked me, barely concentrating on the road he turned sharply round the corner, breaking hard to a stop he continued to stare forward There was a lot of history there "Jon who is that guy?" I asked him, he sighed rubbing his face his jaw tense "her fucking boyfriend." he spoke tightly.

"Is he your-?" Jon shook his head before I could finish the sentence "No that sick fuck isn't my farther." he finally looked at me and blew out a breath "you sure your OK?" he asked

"I'm OK Jon I promise, are you?" I asked reaching over and taking his hand, he sighed sitting back "Yea I just don't want them near you or the kid, ever." I nodded in agreement before Jon started the car and headed back to the hotel.

The ride was silent as this had been a day ran high on emotions. and I think we where both just exhausted by it all.

By the time we got to the hotel I was a mix of exhausted and starving "I'm gonna order room service, do you want anything?" I asked him, he sighed "here go change I'll order, what do you want?" he asked, I bit my lip looking over their menu "no fat jokes right?" I asked making him chuckle and shake his head no "OK I want buffalo wings with extra ranch, and a Philly cheese steak with french fries and a cherry coke, please." I smiled at him as he smirked placing his hand on my tummy "quiet in appetite little man has here." he spoke making me smile.

"you think its a boy?" I asked, he smirked nodding, I leaned up on my tippy toes lightly pecking his lips "oh here." I told him walking to my purse, I pulled out the ultra sound and handed it to him, he looked confused for a minute before his face changed, I bit my lip watching him stare at the picture "everything's OK though?" he asked looking at me "with your wrestling?" he added, I nodded "yea that's why we did the ultrasound so far so good." I told him, he nodded "can I keep this?" he asked.

"Of course, she gave me a bunch of them, that ones my favorite though." I smiled at him as he pulled out his wallet putting the picture inside his wallet.

I took a deep breath before heading to the bathroom as he ordered room service, it had been a long day of emotions. and I was more then ready to put today past us and move forward.

A/N-

I hope you guys liked this one, sorry for such long wait for an update, my old laptop crashed and I have to re write everything I had, which sucks because I had this story almost finished! UGH! Bare with me, in the mean time, I do have another new story going as well Beautiful disaster go check it out, thank you all! :)


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 15

I woke up to everything feeling like it was fire, I was sweating and felt something heavy on me, making me realize Jon was holding me tightly against his chest, his hand resting on my stomach, this was our normal sleeping pattern over the past month and a half.

I was defiantly showing now, we where home for a check up, another ultra sound find out boy or girl, pink or blue.

I smiled thinking back to our conversation a couple of weeks ago-

 _I rolled my eyes "how could you not want to know?" I asked as I sat down with Jon, Joe and Colby_

 _Colby shrugged "back in the day they didn't know, I don't know I like the idea of element of surprise, penis or vagina." he shrugged making me laugh as I shook my head "oh my gosh, im sorry but that just-" I waved my hand in front of my face trying to control the laughter as all three men stared at me like I was crazy "just the way he said it, I hope that's not your method when hooking up with someone." I finally got out._

 _Colby shook his head as Jon and Joe started laughing, Jon pulled me into him wrapping his arm around my shoulders kissing the side of my head "what about you Joe, you guys find out?" Jon asked Joe who had been our pregnancy guru._

" _Yea we couldn't wait, Goevina was excited about the shopping part of it, dresses or jeans." he shrugged, I smiled "and you? What did you want?" I asked him, Joe sighed rubbing his face "I don't know I think every man wants a little boy you know, someone to pass on his name to, teach football or what ever to, but the idea of having a little girl daddy's little princess-" Joes whole face lit up with that a giant grin spreading across his face as he shrugged "it didn't matter." he cleared his throat making me smile._

 _I nodded "yea, sure it doesn't." I winked at him making him smile "what do you want baby girl?" he asked me as I placed my hand's on my swollen stomach "it truly doesn't matter to me, just healthy and happy." I told them, Jon nodded in agreement "i think I'll be better with a girl then a boy anyways." he mumbled making me frown for a moment, I reached up caressing his face "your gonna be perfect either way babe." I told him softly leaning up gently kissing his lips as his two brothers watched our moment together._

I couldn't help but smile I turned slightly and seen him asleep, I laid there just watching him, all of a sudden I just felt OK, not so frantic, not so scared, it amazed me what this man did to me.

I loved him so much, I lightly kissed his lips and sat up "I love you" I whispered, and got up, I slipped his huge t-shirt over my body and my shorts on, I splashed some cold water on my face. I started the shower, every muscle in me hurt, its almost like a work out with him.

I moaned putting my head back as the hot water hit my body I started washing, closing my eyes, I smirked feeling hands on me, I turned around and opened my eyes to see mark standing there, he bent down kissing me.

Jon held me up with my legs wrapped around his waist, I giggled and rested my forehead against his. "I can't believe this." I smiled.

"Believe what?" He matched my smile as he pressed his lips against my cheek.

"This, you, me, if you would have told me this a year ago, I wouldn't have been able to imagine it."

"I knew I'd get you one day." His hand slid over my ass, "And you were so worth the wait." I tilted my head up and locked lips with him. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck,. His tongue probed into my mouth, I slid mine smoothly cross his. As we matched each others thrust's building each other up, I throw my head back moaning out loud keeping my eyes closed.

Thirty minutes later we both got out of the shower "Well that's a nice way to wake up" I said making him chuckle as we wrapped towels around us, Jon smirked at me shrugging "I'm not complaining." I laughed as we heard a knock on the door.

Jon leaned in lightly kissing my lips and lightly running his fingers over my small bump before walking out the bedroom, I heard him yell at who ever to hold on as he started to get dressed.

I dropped my towel looking myself in the mirror, I defiantly had a baby bump, I ran my hands over it "what am I gonna do with you?" I asked myself quietly, don't get my wrong I was excited, but it was a biter sweet, honestly I hadn't decided if I'd be coming back or not, I didn't want my child raised how I was, parents always on the road and with grand or great grand parents more then mom and dad.

I started to get ready for the day when Jon popped his head in, he gave me a small smile "Hey you about ready to head to the arena?" he asked me, I nodded giving him a smile "I will be." I told him "what times the appointment?" he asked "Two but we should be there a little early." I told him,

The last month with him had been amazing its like we where in a constant cloud just him and I, he went from running and being scared to embracing it, he even started to build a crib, working on it in my garage on our day's off, he even stopped going home to Las Vegas and unofficially moving in with me.

I chewed on my lip as I sat on my bed in my bra and underwear, I looked around my room, he sure was a messy roommate, his clothes all over the place from his bag and the surrounding floor area's, I finished putting my lotion, I grabbed a pair of gray leggings with my black long sleeve shirt that flared out at the bottom getting dressed.

After drying my hair and putting on some light make up I walked out of my room looking directly into what would be the babies room, the freshly made crib sitting in there, waiting to find out if it was a boy or girl things that would finish it up.

I sighed placing my hand over my bump making it out to the living room, sitting down in my recliner next to him, I was already exhausted, Jon was sitting there already dressed and ready to go with his foot propped on my coffee table, I loved how comfortable he felt here, he looked up at me smiling "ready?" he asked standing up, I nodded "Yea." I told him slowly getting up, I watched a smile spread on his face as he watched me "need help?" he asked earning me to flip him off as I grabbed my purse and a water bottle and walked towards the door with Jon.

He grabbed my hand pulling me back to him he bent down placing a gentle kiss on my lips "you look beautiful." he chuckled as I bit my lip putting my head down feeling my face heat at his compliment, I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders over my chest pulling me to him as we walked to my truck.

"You excited?" I asked him as we started to head towards the arena, Jon smiled putting his hand on my knee "I cant wait babe." he winked at me, I bit my lip "you know its OK, if your not as into this." I told him my fears of him feeling trapped or stuck, I I tried not to feel insecure but sometimes I couldn't help it.

Jon sighed "Look I know I probably didn't give you the best impression of my feelings on this towards the begging, I know I ran and I treated you like shit, but I promise you baby, I love you and I love our baby and im not going anywhere." I smiled squeezing his hand yawning as I laid my head back against the head rest.

Jon and I walked hand in hand into the arena he was looking for the guys to find out what the plan was for tonight, I smiled seeing the guys as we walked into catering sitting down next to Jon, Joe looked up smiling "hey baby girl how are you feeling?" he asked, I sighed "exhausted fat and swollen." Joe chuckled "it's all worth it in the end." he assured me, I bit my lip nodding "yea I would just love some energy!" I laughed feeling Jon squeeze my hand as Colby looked up "hey you, you guys find out?" he asked us excitedly.

"Nah man this afternoon." Jon told him, I smirked at "why should we tell you? You wanted us to wait to find out." I joked making him laugh "yea but I have to know if everyone else is going to know!" I laughed shaking my head at him

"oh my god girl your getting so big!" Nikki squealed exciting as her and john cena walked over to us I smiled at Nikki tight lipped trying to not let her comment hurt my feelings "you know probably not the best thing to tell a pregnant women how big she is." Joe spoke my thoughts, Nikki quickly shook her head "No no Sam you look beautiful! I swear, you looked amazing!" she back stepped, I looked at Jon. who chuckled, him and john shaking hands

"how are you feeling?" Nikki asked sitting down, I shrugged "my feet are swollen I cant decided if im happy sad or pissed off, I feel huge and still have four months left of this nonsense" I glared at Jon. who looked at confused "what I didn't do anything this time!" he held his hand's up in defensive.

I rolled my eyes Nikki smiled "ah its OK it'll all be worth it once your holding your little one" she echoed Joe's words making Joe smile "see even Nikki gets it baby girl." I nodded leaning my head against jons arm "when are you having a baby shower? Are you finding out what your going to have?" she asked I nodded taking a bite from the strawberry in front of me "yea we find out today actually and im not sure on the baby shower thing."

"well we just wanted to come over and say hi, take care of her Jon." Nikki told him sternly squinting her eyes at him, he nodded "tryin" he mumbled kissing the top of my head.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him "I have a appearance tonight around four thirty, then im done for the day, then some appearances around town tomorrow, and then we fly out early Friday morning, going three weeks and I have two days off." he smiled, I nodded playing with his finger tips "so, are you coming to my house or yours?" I asked him peeking up at him, I didn't want to just assume, we really needed to discuss this.

"what are you guys going to do when the baby gets here?" Joe asked, I sighed "i don't know Jon. wants to cross that bridge when we get there" I mimicked his voice at the end rolling my eyes.

"that's not how I sound and we talked this" he said glaring at Joe "don't glare at him sorry I wanna be more then just your baby mama!" I snapped standing up and huffing out of catering "thanks man thanks" I heard Jon. say and follow me

"Sam! Sam!" he yelled catching up to me he lightly took my arm "baby come on, you more then just my baby mama, I just when we move in together I just want it to be a house we're buying and with our schedules and the baby coming, it seems easier to do after the baby is born when we have time to actually look." he said , I just nodded "yea fine OK" I said he sighed "baby come on" he sighed I shrugged "what can I say Jon. you don't want to live with me though you technically do I hope you realize that!" I snapped and walked off hearing him mumbled something about fucking hormones.

I slammed into the women's locker room sitting down crossing my arms Brie looked up from across from me and frowned "whats wrong?" she asked, I sighed "Jon. wont agree to just move in together say we'll cross that bridge when we get there that he wants us to buy a house and we don't have time for all that right now, when are we going to have time huh? Huh?,im due in four freaking months!" I pointed to my swollen stomach, I shook my head seething.

Brie smiled making me glare at her "listen sweetie it'll happen sooner then you think" she assured me "Jon. loves you, this is a lot of first's for him, first real girlfriend, first baby, he went from being this signal sex god, to soon to be daddy and serious relationship, just give him some time OK" she spoke softly.

I sighed tears burning my eyes "oh god I hate this Brie! one moment im fine the next im angry the next im freaking crying!" I exclaimed wiping my eyes, she smiled "sound's like pmsing on steroids, uh im not ready for all of this!" she waved her hand making me laugh.

"im gonna go see Jon. and apologize your right thanks, again" I told her hugging her she smiled "anytime."

I walked back to catering and frowned seeing Jon. sitting with out Joe and Colby but instead in their place was Eva Marie, I glared as Nikki walked up to me, "what she couldn't get my john so now shes trying for yours?" she asked

I looked around and picked up an orange throwing it hitting her in her head, I realized what I did as she held her head looking around, Nikki started laughing holding her side I just turned around trying not to laugh "i uh I should go" I said trying not to laugh "oh that was great girl" Nikki laughed "Samantha" I heard from behind us shit I turned around to see jons face didn't seem as amused as Nikki.

I pointed to Nikki and Jon. shook his head "if you'll excuse us-" we walked out into the hall "what was that?" he asked, I sighed "i don't know I don't like her and I don't want her near you" I said he nodded "OK, uh OK so you uh throw an orange?" he asked and started laughing "who the fuck throws an orange?" he asked both of us laughing he wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him tightly "i fuckin love you, you know that?" he said I nodded "i hope so and im sorry I just I don't know-" I sighed fruasrated with these emotions I had "I worry one day your gonna wake up and not want me any more especially since im fat now" I mumbled he pulled away "Sam look at me" he said sternly making me snap my head up.

He placed his hands on my belly "i love you and this make's you so fucking hot to me the fact your belly is swelling with my child in it, so fucking hot baby, im never ever going anywhere that's a promise" he told me and kissed me, I smiled kissing him "I love you" I smiled happily at him caressing his face, Jon bent down capturing my lips with his making me moan out as his tongue licked my lips for permission I slightly opened my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss.

NO ONE'S POV-

Brock sighed heading towards catering to get some water, stopping there she stood Jon's arms around her smiling up at him, he could help but smile as he took in her sight, she was abouselty glowing in her pregnancy, she looked even more beautiful if that was ever even possible, he watched as she smiled up at him and caressed the side of his face, frowned watching the younger man lean down kissing her, he turned around heading back towards his locker room.

SAMS POV-

We finally walked to the shield's locker room, I groaned sitting down on the couch "i am so tired" I moaned Jon. smiled "that's fine rest baby we don't have to be at the appointment until two." he said, I nodded as he came over laying with me, placing his hand in its normal spot as of late on my swollen stomach.

"We'll wake you guys, get some rest baby girl." Joe spoke making me smile appertive at him "thanks Joe." I spoke noticing Colby wasn't around wondering where he went off to before I slipped into a nap with Jon.

We finally got to the doctors office smiling at the reciopnest I signed in and took a seat next to Jon, I smiled as he bounced his leg up and down, he took my hand squeezing it as I sat back waiting.

JON'S POV-

I watched her sit down next to me taking her hand I bounced my knee nervously, I was scared shit less over the idea of being a farther, what the hell did I know about being a farther? Or a husband? I glanced over at her, I had been thinking about that more and more, the things this women was doing to me, I never felt like this before.

There were children's toys everywhere and the walls were decorated with animals. A little girl in a pink dress played with a doll just across from us I watched her curiously. I'd never had a brother or sister, so being around children wasn't something I really had any experience in, not like my mother needed to bring any more children into this world, I was plenty enough for her to fuck up, I didn't have my little baby cousin for a while, I probably would've ended up raising her if- "Samantha Calaway." a smiley lady appeared in the doorway and called her name. I felt her hold my hand tighter, here we go boy or girl, secretly I wanted a little girl, one who looked just like her mother, but I wouldn't say it out loud just yet.

SAMS POV-

I followed the nurse as she weighed me and lead us down a hall to a room

"OK if you just want to hop up onto the bed for me…I assume this is daddy?" the lady smiled over at Jon who nodded "Im baby's daddy, not her daddy." he spoke making me giggle, the nurse laughed nodding "I assumed so." she spoke putting me more at an ease

"So this is the second ultra sound for you, we'll listen to babies heart beat and hopefully if this little guy or girl is in a cooperative mood, find out if it's a boy or girl." she grinned, bustling around getting everything ready. "Is this your first baby?" she asked.

I nodded, was it that obvious? "Ooh, even more exciting then" the lady cooed. "Okay, just roll up your top for me"

"Are you doing this?" I asked wondering where my sister in law was, she nodded "if that's OK with you, Dr. Calaway will be in after I do the exam to go over everything with you." she explained, I nodded laying back and pulled up my top.

"OK this might be a little cold." the lady spoke softly, I watched as blobs of things appeared on the screen, last time I didn't really know what I was looking at, but this time was different, I looked up at Jon who had a huge grin on his face "that's?" he asked, the lady smiled at us nodding "that's your baby, now im going to take some measurements, and then we will listen to the heart beat and then Dr. Calaway will be in." she told me, I nodded squeezing jons hand smiling up at him, he looked adorable with his happy grin on his face, he leaned forward kissing my forehead.

"Hmm" I turned back to the doctor as she hummed "Is everything OK?" I asked her "uh lets go a head and listen to that heart beat." she smiled at me, not as big this time though, I looked at Jon who seemed to catch on to but squeezed my hand , whoosh whoosh whoosh filled the room, making me smile "and that's your baby's heart beat, a nice strong heart beat, one hundred forty six beats per minute." she told me.

"Here you go, you can clean yourself up with this and the doctor will be in a moment." she told me before standing up "Congratulations you two." she nodded before walking out, Jon helped me sit up, he leaned forward cupping my face with his hands "That was so fucking amazing, I love you." he told me making me giggle as he placed a kiss on my lips, he pulled away right when the door opened.

I smiled seeing Ashley and quickly frowned seeing her face "whats wrong?" I quickly asked her

Not once. Not once had my mind even considered the possibility that there might be something wrong with the baby "Listen, this could be nothing-" everything hit me at once, I shook my head "Don t just tell me whats wrong with our baby." I felt Jon wrap his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer into his chest, Ashley sighed "So the ultra sound showed the possibility of the baby having osteogenesis imperfecta." I frowned "what? What is that?" I asked her.

"Its a gentic disease basically its where there bones are extremely brittle and breaks easily, The severity may be mild to severe, there's several different types, most of them have difficulties but baby has a quality filled life, type two is the one we don't want, that's the most server and most babies don't make it to the first year." she whispered the end putting her head down, I covered my mouth and just stared at her, unable to take it in. "But-" I swallowed hard shaking my head "No…it must be wrong…check again, you're wrong" I demanded, my sister in law blew out a breath.

"We are going to set up more test's to be sure, like I said this could be wrong, so no need to worry, Sam I promise you I will do everything in my power for your baby." she promise me, she took a step towards me but I held up my hand not wanting to be touched right now

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she repeated. "I'll give you two a moment" she sighed sympathetically. "and I'll be back in a little while to talk you through what we do from here OK." she told me, I sighed waiting until she left the room, I looked over at Jon to see him with his head in his hands, I bit my lip not sure what to say, I placed my hand on my stomach "Im sorry." I whispered. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

Was this some form of punishment? For how Jon. acted in the beginning of my pregnancy? For me not noticing how far along I was? And wrestling the first three almost four months of my pregnancy, everything was perfect a month ago, I didn't understand.

The door opened and Ashlee came back in "OK Hun, I scheduled an another way of testing, its a anmuon fluid test, and that will be able to tell us if which type we're dealing with, I went ahead and schuelded it for next week, I figured you two would want to get it done right away, do you have any questions for me?" she asked.

"whats the sex?" I asked looking up at her, she gave me a smile "its a boy." I nodded

I knew I should be full of questions but my mind was blank, I just shook my head numbly "well if you think of anything call me, Sam we're all here for you and Jon." she spoke gently, I nodded standing up, I was desperate to just get out of her and away from this, my eyes burned and my head was spinning

I just grabbed my stuff and quickly walked out trying to get out of there as quick as I could, I stopped at my truck leaning against the passenger door I laid my head against my arms, I felt arms around me knowing it was Jon, I turned and started sobbing in his chest.

He still hadn't said anything, I wasn't sure how he was taking this, what if he was relived? What if this made him regret it and change his mind, I mean he barely wrapped his mind around this baby in general , much less one with special needs.

"DO you wanna go home?" he asked, I shook my head "No drop me at the arena, I don't think I can handle being alone right now." I whispered, he nodded kissing the top of my head.

The ride back to the arena was silent, it made me want to crawl into a hole and hide from all of this "I'll text you when im done." Jon spoke parking at the front entrance for me, I nodded as he leaned in placing a kiss on my cheek.

Jon went to his signing, as I just walked numbly around the arena trying to avoid everyone, everyone who would want to know boy or girl, how do I answer that, I found a dark hall and sat down pulling the pictures out my heart tightened in my chest, how could this be?

I brought my knees up to my chest laying my head on top of my knees as tears silently fell, I placed my hand on my little bump as I sobbed.

"Sam whats wrong?" I heard looking up to see a concerned Brock looking at me, I shook my head wiping my eyes with Jon's jacket sleeves "Nothing don't worry about it." I told him, he frowned sitting next to me "you in a dark hall crying, its not nothing, whats wrong." he pushed, I let out a breath leaning against the wall as I picked at the sleeves "Doctors appointment" I told him, he frowned "for the baby? Is everything OK?" he asked, I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes I shook my head letting out a sob as Brock pulled me to him "They uh its inconclusive I have to do an amu test next week but they think the baby has osteogenesis imperfecta which if its type 2 they say his bones are constantly breaking" I cried onto brocks chest "My baby is in constant pain." I sobbed "shh oh sweetheart." Brock soothed "you said if its type two?" he asked as I wiped my eyes "it could be type three which means a rough road, tons of sugreys and therapy but a quality filled life." I told him.

Brock stared at me I nodded "Its gotta be three Brock, I don't think, I cant, I have no more room for pain Brock I don't." I cried to him as he held me against him "where's Jon sweetheart?" he asked, I shook my head "I don't know he dropped me off here he had a signing, and I didn't want to be home." I frowned wiping my eyes shrugging "he didn't even want this baby, when I told him, he had a hard time, but-" I sniffled "His really come along you know." I looked at Brock who just nodded "He even-" I laughed shaking my head "He built a crib." I wiped my eyes.

"are you busy?" I asked him, he shook his head no "i thought I could be here but I cant I can you take me back to my house? Please?" I asked him, he nodded "of course." he slowly stood up and helped me up, I placed my hand on my baby bump, I grabbed my purse and followed Brock silently, praying no one would see me right now I just couldn't handle it.

I sighed in relief when we got to his rental without anyone stopping me I blew out a breath "you OK?" Brock asked starting his car I nodded "Just happy didn't run into everyone, they're all dying is it a boy or girl pink or blue, how do I tell them?" I asked leaning back looking at him, he blew out a breath.

"I don't know." he said again, I just nodded "I get it, its uncomfortable for you,im sorry." I mumbled, I felt him put his hand on my knee making me look at him "sweetheart its not uncomfortable for me, if anything, this breaks my heart for you, I don't want to cross any lines again is all." he told, I nodded putting my hand over his staying quiet, I hoped Jon wasn't losing it, I hoped he was OK, I put my hand on my stomach, I smiled "his moving here." I said putting Brocks huge hand on my belly, I looked at Brock who smiled huge "Wow that's always feels crazy to me." he told me making me smile "imagine feeling it from the inside." I muttered as he pulled infront of my house, I sighed grabbing my purse, I looked over at Brock smiling "thanks Brock." I told him gently, he nodded "you need help?" he asked me, I shook my head "no thanks, I just, I need to lay down and try not to think about all of this." I mumbled, he nodded "look I don't wanna cause problems but you know if you need me im here OK." he gave my hand a squeeze, I nodded "thanks Brock." I gave him a small smile before getting out of his rental and heading inside of my house.

I walked into my house and sighed, we left this room this morning so happy so full of hope and excitement, now I was returning not knowing where Jon was or if our baby would have a quality life, I pulled my phone out seeing I had several missed call and texts from friends and family wanting to know, how do I tell everyone.

I scrolled through my contact finding the contact I was looking for pressing send as I sat down on the couch curling my legs underneath me "hello." came his gruff greeting making me let out a sob "Daddy." I cried into the phone before letting out painful sobs.

"baby girl whats wrong?" my dad said now fully altered has I sobbed "Daddy please come I need you please." I cried to my farther "baby girl put Jon on the phone." he tried to tell me calmly "his not here, dad can you please just come to me, please." I cried wiping my eyes.

"OK OK im on my way." I nodded hanging up the phone before laying down on the couch sobbing into the pillow, I didn't know what I would do if it came back type two, did I terminate my pregnancy? That means giving birth and watching my son die, I didn't think I could do that, how do I do this?

"Baby girl." I heard making me groan, I slowly opened my eyes seeing my dad bent down in front of me with a concerned Stephanie and hunter, I looked around still no sign of Jon, I frowned as the tears started again and I hugged my dad clinging tightly to him "my baby's gonna die daddy." I cried feeling my dad hug me tighter putting his hand on the back of my head "whoa shh calm down and talk to me, where is Jon?" my dad ask coming to sit next to me, I shrugged wiping my eyes "i don't know, we had the ultra sound today and they said something look abnormal and it looks the baby has osteogenesis imperfecta I have to do an amu fluid test next week to see ifs type 2 or type 3 and if its type two his gonna, his in pain, his bones are breaking." I cried as my dad pulled me into him.

Stephanie came over hugging me "Hunter find Jon please." she said softly, Hunter nodded as I sobbed into my dads chest.

JONS POV-

I sat staring into the ocean, I knew I should be with her right now, I know she needs me now more then ever but I feel so angry, I took a deep drag of my cigerate, I needed to be calm around her, she needed me calm, I glared at the sky "how the fuck can you do this to her? To us? To my son?" I rolled my eyes rubbing my face, she hadn't called or text, I didn't think she would, she had enough on her plate when my phone rang showing Joe's number, I sighed answering "yea man."

"Man where the fuck are you? Hunters looking for you and his not to happy, marks in town." I closed my eyes shit "Uh there's something, the baby's not-" I shook my head.

"Shit man, somethings wrong with the baby?" Joe finished my sentence, I swallowed hard admitting this made it a reality "Im on my way back to the hotel, is Sam in our room?" I asked

"I don't know man, I just know hunter just came banging down our door and his none to please." I closed my eyes "fuck." and with that I hung up, I sighed tossing my cigerate standing up better face the music, I didn't plan on leaving her this long, I just needed to breath and get my anger out so I could be there for her and all the emotions shes going through.

I frowned seeing the huge dent in the side of my rental car when my phone rang again, seeing hunters number now I frowned "yea." I answered getting in the rental.

"yea? Yea? Thats how you fucking answer ambrose! I swear to god, what the fuck is going on? And where the fuck are you?" hunter yelled as I started to drive "Im on my way to the hotel now." Jon spoke before hanging up.

I frowned looking out the window "I don't know how to d this." I mumbled, my dad put his arm around me pulling me to him "first off you find out the test results then we figure it out." I frowned putting my hand on my stomach "no one wanted him to be here." I mumbled closing my eyes "looks like everyone got their wish." I rubbed my face standing up "look im tired and im fine thank you all for coming I just uh I need to lay down." I mumbled walking to my room. I laid down on my bed as tears burnt my eyes, I placed my hand on my stomach feeling my baby, my son kick around.

I felt two arms wrap themselves around me knowing it was him, I turned my head into his chest as he pulled me closely into him as I let out a sob, I felt him lay his head on top of mine "shh." he tried soothing me. "It'll be okay." he whispered.

"How can you say that?" I sobbed.

"Because it will be." he sighed shakily. "I promise" he tried to assure me, I wasn't so sure everything would be as OK as he thought it would be.

A/N hope you all enjoyed it, please dont hate me! Thank you all for the support of this story so sorry in the like of updates, I got blocked on all my stories right now….any thing you'd like to see let me know :) and please check out my other stories I have going as well. Thank you all!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-

4:00 AM the green light on my alarm clock read, another sleep less night, I placed my hand on my stomach, the movements I once enjoyed from my son I wished he wouldn't, "your hurting yourself kid." I whispered rubbing my stomach as tears burnt my eyes.

"Babe." Jon spoke softly behind me, he had gotten in late last night, he took my hand pulling me into him, kissing the side of my head he placed his hand on top of mine on my swollen sleep "Sleep son so mommy can." he mummored, we hadn't spoke about if these tests came out positive what we would do, Jon just kept saying, baby would be fine and we'd be fine.

Before I knew I found myself in the passenger seat as Jon drove us to our appointment, he gently took my hand "Its gonna be OK baby." he tried assuring me, I looked at him, his face didn't seem as convincing as his voice, I watched him tap his thumbs against the steering wheel something I knew he did when he was nervous.

All week his gone above and beyond to comfort me, and no one even stopped to help him through this, he took this on as his own and allowed me to crumble, I leaned over kissing his shoulder laying my head on his shoulder "Thank you." I whispered Jon glanced down at me with a confused look etched onto his face "for?" he asked as he turned into the parking lot.

"being here." I mumbled as my nerves came back feeling the truck come to a stop, I looked up at Jon feeling like a lost little girl as I blew out a breath scared, Jon leaned down "its gonna be fine." he assured, I just nodded as we got out of the truck and hand in hand walked into the building, I blew out a breath before signing in and sitting next to Jon who started bouncing his leg, I placed my hand on his knee looking up at him, he blew out a breath "sorry.", I just offered him a smile. We both sat silently in our own minds both nervous and sacred,

"first timers?" a lady across from us spoke catching me attention, I placed my hand on my bump and smiled "yea." I spoke softly, she smiled, Jon looked up and smiled placing his hand over mine.

"awe enjoy every moment, it goes by quickly, this is my fourth." she smiled, I couldn't imagine four children.

"Samantha Calaway." I blew out a breath as my name was called, Jon and I both stood up, I smiled at the lady across from me "good luck." she waved kindly as Jon placed his hand on my lower back guiding me to the back.

I sighed as we went through the routine, weight, blood pressure yadda yadda "OK so whats going to happen to day is Dr. Calaway is going to take an amino test, she will numb the area, don't be alarmed the needle can be scary, but you wont feel it." Jon sat next to me holding my hand as Ashley walked in, she smiled at me "Thanks Claire, hey you guys." she sat down "Did Claire explain to you whats going to happen?" she asked me, my mouth and throat dry so I just nodded, Jon leaned in kissing the side of my head.

He put his arm around me "OK but first the fun stuff-" she smiled up me "you want to see your little man?" she asked, I smiled as Jon sat up a little "Take that as a yes, let see how his doing today." she squeezed the gel on my stomach as I started at the blur on the screen until the figure of my baby came onto the screen.

"These look different." I noticed, she nodded "yea its 4d ultrasound, it helps me do the test." she mumbled as she starting wiping my stomach "This is going to numb the area, local anstic, wont hurt the baby." she informed me.

Jon blew out a breath as Ashley prepared everything "Whoa are you going to use that on her?" his eyes winded at the large needle, Ashley smiled "don't worry daddy she'll be numb and wont feel it, and this is nothing compared to the epidural needle." she winked at him, making me giggle as he shook his head.

"So after this, then what?" I finally asked Ashley sighed "we will get the results that will tell us for sure what we're looking at." she smiled at me as she stuck the needle inside my belly, I bit my lip nodding watching her.

Jon squeezed my hand tightly as we watched the fluid "OK all done." she smiled removing the glove, she wiped my belly and helped me sit up "We will call you once we have the results OK?" I nodded "thanks." she smiled "you guys coming to dinner?" she asked, my dad had wanted to do a dinner with all of us, I shook my head "Probably not." I mumbled as she handed me the pictures.

"Sam-" she spoke softly, I shook my head "what now he wants to be supportive? What about him and gunner when I announced I was pregnant? I was scared and I needed my dad and my brother! And they weren't there!" I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes "OK OK calm down." Ashley spoke looking to Jon "Listen OK don't let that Irish temper blind you, your dad feels horrible he wants to be there and so does gunner, but if you cant, you cant OK." I nodded sitting up "Do I need to make an appt?" I asked her, she shook her head "no we'll call you once the results and we can set something up, Sam just try to relax, I know easier said then done with all of this, but your health is just as important." I nodded heading towards the door.

"You wanna go anywhere else?" Jon asked, I shook my head no "home."I mumbled "you don't want to stop and get something to eat?" Jon asked, I sighed rubbing my face, I knew he was trying to help but all I wanted to do right now was go home curl up in my bed and sleep, I looked over at him with a small smile "can we go through a drive thru?" I compromised, I seen the flash of disappointment on his face making my heart tighten, instead of saying anything he just nodded "Yea baby what do you want?" he asked me.

We decided on burgers and shakes as we sat on my couch a blanket over our laps my feet resting in Jon's lap as I dipped my fries in my chocolate shake "This is amazingness." I mumbled smiling at my boyfriend who grinned leaning over dipping his fries into my shake "I love that you do that also." I giggled shaking my head, placing my hand on my stomach I blew out a breath "So I been thinking, and if this is type three, he'll need a lot of space, and this place defiantly isn't that, I was thinking of looking for a bigger place and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to look with me?" I asked him nervously.

I bit my lip watching him as he slowly nodded "No I think that's a great idea, we can start looking tomorrow, maybe you can call Nikki?" I shrugged the girls had been blowing my phone up since finding out, I just wasn't ready to face anyone "You cant avoid them forever darling." Jon played with my finger tips, I blew out a breath nodding "I know, I just, I don't know want to say is all." I mumbled, Jon nodded "I know." I leaned forward gently kissing his lips "I love you."

he brought his hand up cupping my face "I love you darling." pulling me against his body he leaned down kissing me kissing He started gently; I quickly leaned in deepened it, needing more from him, i could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against mine. lowering his face to my neck and nipping at the smooth skin.

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt tugging it over his head. i couldn't resist running my hands across the hard planes of his chest and down to his stomach.

I ran my hand further down his torso tracing over his hip bone, I loved him shirtless, I wished it was something I could see all the time I trailed my fingers over his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his jean. His arousal was already more than obvious, straining against its confines. He gently took my wrists and stopping my movements. He brought my body closer into his. Teasing my lips sucking on them until I whimpered UN able to take much more of the teasing from him "mm Jon." I moaned wanting him.

Running his hands up my back and under my shirt, his cold palms making me gasp as he sent shivers up my spine with his touch, with one quick snap he unhooked my bra, pulling both my shirt and bra off in one smooth movement. he slipped his hands down to one of his favorite parts of my body. Cupping my ass through my jean shorts, he pulled my hips into his causing me to moan out feeling his hardened member against my stomach, stiff and ready to go.

I leaned over him sucking on his earlobe as he worked on the button and zipper of my shorts, pushing them over my hips. running his hands up into the curve my waist and back again. "Turn around…I want to see you" I had started to get self conscious with the weight I've gained, one thing Jon has been amazing at is making sure I felt desrivable and sexy, as he turned my body around he started kissing a path down my spine he kicked off his shoes and socks picking me up he carried me back into the bedroom He carefully lowered me onto the bed and started to crawl over me, I started to finish the job I started pulling at the zipper of his jeans and pushing them down his thighs.

Nudging my thighs apart with his knee, he settled his hips against mine hovering over me.

"Jon…" I pleaded, I just wanted to feel connected as one with him, no more playing. He leaned his head down gently kissing me groaning when I pushed my hips up in need

He slipped his hands over my hip bones, pulling off my underwear. I quickly pushed at the waist band of his boxer pushing them down his thighs. He kicked them away and taking himself in his hand, he positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed inside. I moaned out feeling him inside of me

He set a fast pace, seemingly satisfying both of us as I writhed beneath him. we continued that way, the headboard thumping rhythmically against the wall of my bedroom.

I clutched the sides of his arms as our hips kept meeting over and over in perfect rhythm "mm Jon."  
I groaned in his ear as he repeatedly hit the spot inside of me that built me up with so much pleasure

"Mm fuck Sam I don't think im gonna last longer." Jon moaned out burying his head in the crook of my neck, I nodded understanding, it was always electric between us, I wondered if it would ever stop being this way.

Slipping his hand between our bodies, he rubbed circles over me with his thumb, watching as pleasure rippled through my entire body I moaned arching my hips up gripping at his shoulders

"Tell me…tell me" he panted.

"Nearly there…don't stop" I moaned out closing my eyes tightly, chest heaving.

"Oh fuck, fuck, you feel so fucking good wrapped around me…" he gasped.

"Ah…ah…ah" I panted moving my hips with his hand as my climax quickly approached. He knew she was seconds away, he could feel it in the way she clenched around him. But his own orgasm was just there and he teetered on the edge as she came. "Fuck" i cried, digging my nails into his shoulders as my back arched off the bed.

The combination of sensations – the delicious pain of her clawing at his back, the way she tightened around him and the incredible pressure in his lower stomach – it was too much. He could think of nothing but the tightening of every muscle as he lost control.

"…Ah…fuck…I'm coming…" he groaned, I was just coming down from my high when i felt him tense, "fuck Samantha fuck fuck." he moaned as his own orgasm hit him hard.

His face contorted in pleasure as he pushed deep and stilled, feeling the warmth rising up inside his shaft as the unbelievable sensation had his whole body rigid. She pressed her lips to his throat and felt the vibrations of his moans of pleasure. She threw her head back and sighed at the connection she felt as he shook; his thick, warmth filling me. I could still feel him pulsing into me as he gave a final shudder and rested his head on my chest. He started to pull out "I love you" he mumbled.

"I love you too" i smiled. "Don't you fall asleep on me" i warned, watching the way his eyelids fluttered closed. He placed his arm over my waist holding me close to him

"I won't" he mumbled unconvincingly.

I couldn't bring herself to disturb him as his breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep. I laid there watching him sleep as I ran my hands through his hair, he slowly opened his eyes lifting his head he press his lips to my forehead "sleep darling." he muttered before both of us fell into a heavy sleep, staying that way for the rest of the day and into the night

* * *

Before we knew It was Monday morning and we still haven't received the call we been waiting on, it made it a long weekend which Jon tried his best to make bearable. We actually went and looked at a few house's, I had completely fallen in love with one, so we put a bid in, I was amazed at how easy it was for Jon, it made me excited for a future and for a moment, it felt like nothing was wrong with our son and everything was normal, at least for that moment.

"So are you going to finally just say you live with me?" I asked smiling over at him as we laid in bed my head resting on his shoulder.

Jon chuckled nudging me "i already call this place home." he admitted to me glancing down "when the guys ask what im doing on our days off I tell them I'm going home to my lady." I smiled widely enjoying that, I ran my finger tips over his stomach just enjoying this time with him, I blew out a breath.

"whats on that beautiful mind?" he asked me putting his hand over mine resting it on his stomach "Im gonna go to the arena with you today." I told him, he nodded kissing the top of my head "OK." was all he said, it was all he needed to say.

* * *

Later that afternoon we made our way into the arena, we were forced to walk through a group of paparazzi and fans. Jon led the way, protectively shielding me from the people trying to shove pens and paper, cameras and microphones in my face, asking questions I wasn't going to give the press it was none of their damn business.

"What did you think of the shoot Reby Sky's did on you?" a reporter shoved a mic in my face. I felt confused, Jon and I where holded up in our own little world this weekend I didn't know anything that happened.

Jon pulled me in front of him putting his arm over my shoulder steering my out the crowd, I wondered what the reporter was talking about.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…just something that reporter said"

"What did he say?" Jon asked

"Calm down, it wasn't anything bad. Just mentioned someone saying something about me" I told him softly

"Oh…ignore it; people will always talk shit about you." he shrugged non chantlelty, I chuckled shaking my head at his laid back attitude. Leading me into the arena, I leaned up gently pecking his lips "Im going to go find Nikki and Brie."

"Be careful." he spoke protectively as his finger tips gently rubbed against my stomach I smiled at him "always." he bent down kissing me again before we headed separate ways.

I took a deep breath as I entered the women locker room, I smiled at the girls unsure of what to say, I bit my lip worried there would be angry with me "Oh my god!" Nikki and brie came over hugging me "are you OK?" they asked, I blew out a breath noticing Paige wasn't around, I shrugged as they let go of me and I say down.

"Im holding in, I just didn't know how to respond or what to say, im sorry if it seemed like I was ignoring you guys." I apologized

Brie shook her head "Don't even apologize, I couldn't even imagine if that was me in your position." Nikki nodded in agrence "so have you guys head more?" she asked.

I shook my head "We did the amino testing Friday afternoon, but no results back yet, just waiting, its driving me crazy, but Jon's been amazing this weekend, we even looked at houses to buy." I smiled as Nikki gushed!

"Aw! I told you!" we all laughed as we settled into a comfortable conversation with each other catching up with each other and the happenings in each others lives "However I don't know if you've seen it yet but-"

"This isn't about the Reby Sky thing is it?" I interrupted Nikki

"Have you seen it?" Brie asked me

"No…but some reporter mentioned it this morning…" I shrugged.

"Here" Nikki sighed, showing me the article on her phone.

 **Reby Sky** **Shoots on** **Vetarn** **Samantha Calaway**

 _On_ _Samantha_ _'s in-ring talent –_

" _There's no denying she's got what it tak_ _es to make that women division flourish, you can defiantly tell her blood line, a lot of her farther comes out in her in the ring,_ _She's an incredible technical wrestler and she has the looks too,_ _she's fucking gorgeous, completely flawless. she_ _needs to be more approachable_ _though_ _She comes across as hostile at times_ _and that may work as a heel, but if she goes baby face, its not going to work, I mean come on sweet heart be a girl, its fun_ _."_ _I rolled my eyes scrolling further down_

 _On_ _Samantha'_ _s relationship/_ _pregnancy_ _with fellow EWE superstar_ _Dean Ambrose_ _–_

" _I found it very odd to be honest. From the_ _time we spent together in the indies, before I met my husband Matt hardy obviously, and I was with him,_ _I really got to know him._ _Mox'_ _s the kind of guy_ _who isn't meant to be tamed, and trust me plenty of women has tried, his a play boy, I mean come on his got that panty dropping smile, his hot and the boy knows it, trust me,_ _He never stops. He need_ _s_ _someone who keeps him on his toes_ _who he wont get bored with._ _I wouldn't put them together,_ _he needs_ _someone who can take care of him, tell him to slow down when he's doing too much. I don't think she's that. No offense intended._ _And mox settled down as a farther with white picket fence, im sorry I just don't see that happening._ _"_ _I bit my lip fighting back the tears reading this garbage._

"Who the fuck is she to say that shit?"

"did you know she used to date Jon?" Nikki asked, I rolled my eyes "they didn't date, she was a quick fuck is all, his told me all about her and Trina, and fucking Helena heavily." I rolled my eyes

"Have you met her before? You're friends with Matt and Jeff right?" Brie asked.

"Yea but I haven't seen then in a few years honestly, Jeff and I used to get high together, so its best we don't hang out you know?" I shrugged "Does everyone think that?" I suddenly asked snapping my head up, the girls looking at me confused

"Think what?"

"That I'm a bitch and that Jon isn't farther and husband martial, because his been doing awesome with all of this shit we're dealing with!" I defended him

"Of course NO ONE thinks that! You and Jon looking at you two it just fits and everyone see's it, we're all happy for you, Don't ever believe that shit for a second…you're carrying his baby for Christ's sake" Nikki defended

"That's just it though look whats happening to this baby! Maybe its all a sign that none of this is supposed to be. I mean fuck even Brock was smart enough not to mix his DNA with my fucked up DNA." I mumbled my insecurities for the first time. Nikki and Brie frowned looking at each other and back to me.

"Do not let her get in your head like that, she an attention whore who hasn't gotten any attention lately because the tits and ass game is over and the fans want to see women with real talent and more then looks and you bring that to the table, Jon fell in love with that about you! The Sam I know wouldn't let this bitch get to her, isn't this insecure, what is going on here?" Brie asked, concerned.

"im not, I mean I don't know, everything with Brock back then I lost so much over him, and I never fully got it back and now...now I have Jon and his amazing, it took me a really long time to find him and even longer time to realize how much I wanted him...I don't care how cliche it sounds – his my best friend, I'd take a bullet for that Andaman for her to talk about him like she knows him because she sucked him off a couple of times."i shook my head angrily "possess me of."

"awe." they gushed making me roll my eyes trying to control my smile, I placed my hand on my swollen belly "daddy ex is a bitch." I muttered making the girl gush again.

* * *

I left the girls heading for Jon, I didn't find him in the shields locker room, I decided to check catering I spotted him sitting with Joe and Colby talking, I bit my lip watching him for moment, he was so cute, his smile eased all my anger I felt earlier, I saw him look up and quickly frown seeing me, he stood up walking over to me

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders, I nodded my head biting my lip "yeah im good." I decided to not drag him into petty girl world drama, he raised an eye brow looking at me, he took my hand leading me to quiet table sitting down.

"What's wrong?" he asked more sternly, I sighed sitting back "you know I can read you like a book." I shook my head that was true even before we started dating he could tell when something was off with me.

"So basically...I have no idea if you've heard yet but a certain ex flings of yours did an interview where she deiced to get a little crazy and run her mouth about me." I informed him, he sighed running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Yea Joe just mentioned that shit earlier." he rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand holding it tightly.

"I'm just telling you because it really makes me angry"

"I haven't seen what she said yet I'm it pisses you off. I just ignore all that bullshit, why let it phase me." he pressed his lips against mine gently

"I know you choose to ignore it. But I'm just running it by you im gonna call Jeff and speak to him about this, I'm not taking that shit from her, I don't have to, shes not sucking my dick." Jon laughed loudly shaking his head at my comment.

"Well we'd have an issue if she was darling., That's fair enough but why even give her a reaction to it? Don't respond Makes her look stupid then, just don't feed into it and give her that attention she's seeking." he shrugged.

"It just annoys me that she thinks she can say that stuff...to tell everyone that I'm not what you need, that I don't have what it takes to hold you down? Or that you aren't farther martial? Who is she to say that shit?" I felt myself becoming angry all over again.

"Why the hell does that bother you? You know it's bullshit, trust me baby you are more then enough to hold me down, your a bitch and im an asshole" he laughed. "That's why we go together..."

"I don't know, maybe it's hormones...and all the arguing we did over the baby, and now everything going on with the baby." I added quietly

"we argued because I was being a fucking dumb ass, and this stuff going on with little man, we cant control,its neither of our faults, sometimes fucked up shit happens no one can explain, it doesn't make either of us wrong or bad for each other and it fucking baffles me that you would ever think you're not enough for me. Because I'm pretty sure what most people around here are thinking is 'how did a guy like him ever get a girl like that'? Im so fucking out of your league its amazing your with me, your the classiest women I've ever been with. Stop with this shit. I love you. Fuck that bitch if she wants to talk shit about us" he told me seriously, locking his lips to mine not caring we where in catering with everyone around us, he just buried ever insecurity this pregnancy was making me feel.

As we pulled apart he cupped my face "I fucking love you kid." I smiled just as my phone rang, I looked at the called Id my stomach dropping looking back up at Jon "It's Ashley." I swallowed hard staring at the ringing phone


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-

"Good morning" an older lady smiled over at us, Ashley sitting next to her, Job reached for my hand "Jesus this is a big guns talk." for the first time Jon wasn't being positive in this situation, his whole face dropped and it hit me like a train. And as the doctor began to speak, it only got worse.

"I'm so very sorry to have to tell you this…but it is type two we're dealing with here, uh with type two we're dealing with low birth weight, if carried to term type two babies typical pass within a few hours of birth, sometimes day's, we're babies also at a high risk of of inter-uterine fracturing-" I cleared my throat as I tried to contain my tears.

"Im sorry, im sorry did you say inter-uterine?" I asked as if I didn't hear her correctly as the shock over took my family, I truly prayed and believed it'd come back as three type three none of this made sense.

The doctor frowned nodding "yes im sorry." she spoke in a well trained matter as I placed my hand over my swollen stomach "so your saying the place my babies supposed to be the safest at, his bones are breaking? His in pain? Can he feel it?" I felt tear burning my eyes as I heard my voice crack looking over at my sister in law who looked like she was about to cry herself.

"Again I am so sorry." she spoke, I stared hatefully at her shaking my head unable to take it in. "But…it must be wrong check again, you're wrong" I stammered

"I'm so sorry sweetie" she repeated. "I'll give you a moment" she sighed sympathetically. "I'll be back in a little while to talk you through your options okay?" she nodded to Ashley

Looking over at Jon, hoping he would tell me they were wrong, that it was a mistake, but instead I seen him with his head in his hands his knee's bouncing. Silence engulfed the room all I wanted was to disappear. For the floor to swallow me up. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. i placed my hand on my swollen tummy as I sob escaped my mouth.

"Jon?" I tried, again hoping I misunderstood what was just told to us, this couldn't be, something had to be wrong .she asked, he looked up his face wet from tears, shaking his head, he leaned forward putting his arm around my shoulders and I had no choice but to accept the reality of all of this, I was going to lose my baby that very thought sent tears cascading down my face like never before. It was the most horrific feeling, knowing that baby, that we had just seen on the screen, that it was inside of me, and in pain, it was hurting all this time, that little boy, all the possibilities that could've been was no longer.

It tore me apart from the inside out, I had prayed for so many different outcomes today, that the original test was wrong, or that this was type three, we could do type three– that it was inside her right now…but they would never get to meet him or her. I never thought I could feel so attached to someone I'd never met. But nothing could have prepared me for the feelings that overwhelmed me. Every moment, the excitement at becoming parents…it was gone.

One word consumed me, failure, I always seemed to fail, I failed at keeping Brock, I failed at my carrier and now forever have this black mark against me, I failed at making my father proud of me, I failed at doing the one thing my body was designed to make a human being, I cant even do this right, I felt empty, I was again a failure.

I heard the door open and frowned watching the elder doctor walked in with Ashley, Ashley placed some tissues beside Jon and I, Jon quickly wiped his face clearing his throat sitting back, his eyes red as his hand tightly gripped mine.

"I know it's difficult…I do, I uh I've given birth to a type two which is why I specialize in this, there's not many in the world, but I want you to know that although it won't offer any comfort right now, you did nothing wrong okay sweetie?" she looked at as if expecting a response, I just stared numbly

"You have a couple of options now…you can have surgery to have this baby, or we can induce labor and you can give birth." I just stared unable to form a thought much less making a decision like this. How do I decide how my baby will take his finally moment in this world? When I was still hadn't accept it, not when it was so fresh "I don't want surgery." I whispered, looking over at Jon who had stayed quiet, he nodded just squeezing my hand.

"OK then we pick a day, we'll induce you." Ashley spoke quietly, I shook my head standing up, Jon quickly behind me as I ran my hand over my face "I uh I need some time to process this." I told her, she nodded looking at Dr. Tindell "well we do need to do this soon, I know its a tough decision, I understand schedules are hard for you two, so why don't you go home, discuss this and call Dr. Calaway here and give her the date." I just nodded desperate to get out of the hospital and away from those sympathetic eyes that burned into me, I hated sympathy.

"Here's a card with all of our contact details…there's…a…couples counseling number on there too" she rubbed my arm. I shrunk away from her touch and swallowed hard. "Don't let this break that special bond you two have".

I quickly walked out of the building as the fresh air hit me, I stopped covering my mouth feeling sick, Jon pulled me into him as I sobbed into his chest, he didn't say anything as he ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing manner, he didn't need to say anything, no words could make this better, and honestly what do you say in a moment like this.

* * *

As soon as we got back to my house I went straight to bed, I knew we had a decision to make, a day to pick but I wasn't ready to pick my sons date of death, I didn't know how to pick that day, I wrapped myself in my blankets laying my head on Jon's pillow as I took in his scent and sobbed, I just wanted to disappear.

Jon sat on the couch holding his head in his hands, he wanted to be there with her, comfort her, but he knew he well enough when to be there and let her be, he wanted to run, he fought every urge he had to get up and run, he made that mistake with her already and he wasn't going to do it again.

He felt suffocated in this house, he knew she'd be in the room the rest of the day, for the first time in his life, he was scared, and he had been through some shit but nothing compared to this, to this feeling in his stomach, he wanted to fix it, for her, for his son, for him and there was nothing he could do, hell he didn't know what to do, he didn't know if this was going to break her, he was afraid this would be the finally straw in what ended up being a very painful life for such a beautiful women.

He got up walking to the bedroom door knocking on it "Sam, im uh, im gonna go for a run, if you need anything just call me, OK?" he asked his own voice cracking

later that evening I walked out to see Jon sitting on the couch, he looked up when he heard me come out, I held my phone with the calendar up "I like the 14th." I sniffled walking over to Jon "do you think you can make that day?" I asked standing in front of him showing him my phone, he took my hand pulling me onto his lap kissing the side of my head "Yea baby." he spoke as we heard a knock on my door, I frowned looking at Jon "i didn't invite anyone over." he read my mind.

I got off of his lap walking to the door opening it, I seen my nana and papa standing there and blew out a breath "come in.'' I stepped aside allowing them in I seen dishes in their hands, old school southerner nana is, she'd bring home cooked food, it was she does.

"how you holding up Sammy girl?" nana asked me as I followed them to my kitchen Jon trailing behind us, I blew out a breath shrugging pulling down plates "Im fine.'' I really didn't want to talk about it with my family, the way my dad and brother responded to this pregnancy.

I sat down as my nana started to dish out plates of food, I began to protest not having much of an appetite when my nana shot me a look making me pick up a fork "now I don't want to hear your fine baby girl, I want the truth." my nana spoke softly yet sternly, I shrugged looking down "i don't know nana, I just, im numb." I mumbled.

"I know sweet heart I couldn't even imagine what your going through, but you have to face it head on you know that." my nana spoke directly at me, as if it was just her and I in the room "i don't know if I have anymore left in me to face this nana, I have no more room for anymore hurt or pain, I don't know if I have what this takes." I started to cry, my nana reached over taking my hand in hers.

"You do have this in you, and its hard and its going to break your heart and you may not fully come back from it, who could, but you will do this and you can, you are the most stubborn hard headed little girl I have ever met in my life and you have this in you, so your going to pick as day-" by now the tears where coming down hard, I felt Jon put his arm around my shoulder "and you'll bring this beautiful little boy into the world, and you'll baptism him, and hold him and cherish every second, you'll hold him and memorize everything about him." at this point I was leaning into Jon crying.

"you can do that darlin."Jon whispered I nodded  
"and you'll be with me?' I asked looking up at him as he held me tightly, he nodded kissing the top of my head "of course every step." he assured me I looked up at him seeing he was fighting hard to contain his own tears, I laid my head on his chest sniffling "Call Ashley tell her the fourteenth." I nodded "that's the day." it was a Wednesday.

My nana squeezed my hand "we'll be with you to sweetie, you two are not in this alone, I promise you." I nodded when my papa got up putting his hand in mine "I got you kid until the rails come off." he spoke the same words he did to me when the truth of what was happening to me came out and we moved in with them while dad worked.

I nodded as my papa looked at Jon "take care of our baby young man." he told him Jon nodded as my nana and papa left leaving just us again.

I looked up at Jon running my hand over his cheek "Thank you, I know this is hard on you so thank you for being my rock." I told him before standing up and walking back into my room.

 _I had went to my room laying down_ _while Jon made the phone calls, Vince had given him the rest of the week off to be with me, I felt the side of his bed sink as he laid next to me putting his arm around me his hand on my bump, he blew out a breath kissing my shoulder "i love you." he whispered to me, I kept my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I didn't want to shut down from him but I knew that's what I would do, its the only way I knew how to handle any of this._

 _Brocks pov-_

 _I frowned seeing everyone in the arena looking like they could cry, I wondered if it had to do with Sam and Jon, I walked over to Phil and paulie "whats going on?" I asked, Phil blew out a breath "Sam got the results today, their inducing her Wednesday., its not good." my heart stopped as I dropped my head "Jesus, is she OK?" I asked thinking of how devastated she must be._

 _"She hasn't spoken to anyone, shes not answering any calls, Jon called Vince and let him know he needed the week off, which of course changes the show."_ _I rolled my eyes, of course all business with good ole vinnie mac._

 _"i don't know if she can come back from this." I spoke to paulie, I wanted to go to her, I hate that I couldn't, I hated knowing my presence would cause her more pain, I didn't want to be with her right now as a romantic way but in a friend, we where friends first and I wanted to be there for my friend._

 _"Brock she'll be fine, she may be broken for a while after this, of course who wouldn't be? But she'll be OK, she will pull herself up,and she will do what she has to do because she strong, shes proof someone can go through hell and come out the other side of it an angel." paulie spoke, I nodded clearing my throat "yea uh keep me posted please." I asked before walking off, I wanted to go home, see my kids, hug them._

 _I wanted to say paulie was right, but after everything else Sam had been through in her life, how would she get through this?_

 _I pulled my phone out scrolling to her name I knew I should delete her number but I couldn't bring myself to it, I hated phones and technology but I felt close to her by having her number "_ _I just heard, hope im not crossing any line's,_ _I'm so sorry sweetheart, if you or Jon need anything, please don't hesitate to ask, im here for both of you." I even felt for Jon on this, he would need to be strong to get her through this which wouldn't leave much room for his own emotions, I sighed pressing send before tossing my phone onto my duffel bag._

 _Sams POV-_

 _ _I woke up suddenly, something was off, I noticed the spot next to me was empty, I got up and walked out to the living room, pushing my hair out of my face, I stood quietly watching the two men of my life__

 _my heart melted, there sat Jon on the couch his feet propped on the coffee table, with a burp rag over his should, not shirt on and black and green basketball short, against his chest was my greatest achievement, our handsome little boy, his blonde curly hair that matched his farhters and tiny little hands bunched in little fists causing me to grin at the pair._

 _Jons arm wrapped securely over the infant as his head laid back against the couch, his breathing even and his eyes close._

 _He slowly lifted his head and his eyelids fluttered open giving me the sexist sleep smile I have ever seen he kissed the side of our sons head, I walked over and quietly sat next to them, mirroring jons actions I leaned over kissing the side of our sons head placing my hand gently on his tiny back._

 _Jon smiled leaning over kissing me gently on my lips, I accepted the kiss gratefully "Hi mommy." he grinned up at me, I giggled "Hi daddy." I spoke making him moan "mm don't call me that when we cant do anything about it." I gigged gently smacking his chest._

 _The baby let out a small whimper making me cover my mouth "aw he doesn't like mommy beating up daddy." Jon spoke laughing quietly, I rolled my eyes looking over at him "i love you." I whispered to not wake the baby, Jon smiled at me "i love you darlin"_

 _I woke up sitting straight up my face wet from tear_ _s_ _._ Every second of consciousness gave more time to realize that my dream couldn't be further from the reality. If it wasn't hard enough already, my mind had to show me exactly what I'd be losing tomorrow. Before I knew it I burst into tears pulling my legs up I sobbed into my knee's, the image of Jon and what could've been our son burned into my mind, I felt arms encircle around me, his chin resting on top of my head.

"It's okay" he whispered.

"It's not! It's not okay and it isn't ever going to be!" I yelled pulling away from his grip as I stood up I couldn't handle it, I wanted him to yell to scream hit something, anything other then keep telling me it'd be OK! How could it ever be OK again? How would anything ever go back to the way it was again?

"Say something other then its going to be OK! Yell at me…tell me you hate me…anything" I cried making him shoot his head up looking at me shocked "why would I hate you?" he asked me

"Because our baby- my body failed!" I whimpered crossing my arms around myself as if I could shield myself from this.

"I don't hate you! You didn't do anything wrong! I know it doesn't feel like that now, but you didn't fail!" Jon stood up now "i know its hard right now." he walked over to me "don't do this Sam, don't push me away let me help you." I shoved him hard in the chest, the force causing his back to meet the wall behind him. I was angry, I slid down to the floor sobbing my knee's weak,

Jon stood there watching her, he could feel the anger coming off of her in waves he felt it to, but he would have an outlet, he would go back to work, be back in a ring, in a gym, she wouldn't right away, he knew she had to let it out he swallowed hard, sliding down the wall to sit opposite her.

"you're not upset, I get that you didn't want the baby at first but you came around, but during this thing you been so put together, so calm, you can't feel like I do because you're still functioning and all I want to do is stay in this bed, close my eyes and pretend this isn't happening to us! Why us? Why our baby? I feel like a failure and you're so strong. I can't tell you how sometimes I feel like I'm not worth life anymore." i cried into my knee's, I felt Jon put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him

"oh baby, You think I'm not torn up? Im not devastated? I'm so 'strong' because I have to be for you! You already feel like shit, how much worse would it be if I couldn't reassure you? Couldn't take care of you? Get you through this! If I was fucking falling apart, because trust me it wouldn't be a good sight to see, I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault! this isn't either of our faults baby, mine or yours, I don't know why us, why our son, I don't, I wish I had answers to take this pain from both of us, to make sense of this for both of us, I don't, Seeing you in pain knowing this isn't even the tip of the ice berg for you, is the hardest thing I've ever done. I feel so fucking helpless, I wanna take all of this for you and I cant." he opened up to me as I sobbed on his chest

I looked up and seen he had his hand over his face, I pulled it away from his face seeing his eyes were red, I ran my finger tips down his face wiping his face with my sleeve as i stared deep into his eyes

"Samantha please stop blaming yourself…please?" he pleaded. "I'm devastated I'm the only person you can share that pain with right now. don't shut me out." he sighed. Running his hand over the back of hair

"I'm sorry." I cried

"Stop apologizing. Just let it out, with me, whenever you need to doesn't matter." I shuffled in between his legs, I laid against his chest blowing out a breath "i just, I don't know, I'm devastated, im heartbroken, im angry, I don't want to face anyone." Jon nodded as he stood up lifting me with him he carried me to the bed and laid both of us down, I buried my head in his chest closing my eyes "i love you Johnathan good, your a good man, don't let anyone tell you other wise, ever." I told him before my heavy eyes drifted off to a restless sleep.

Before I knew it, it was Wednesday. and I found myself and Jon at the hospital filling out paper work, I had giving everyone strict instructions, I didn't want anyone here, at all, period. "Look I know this seems like a lot but I like to do this that way its all done and you have all the time with your baby, this is his birth certificate, and death, im sorry but I just feel its better to get this out of the way." Dr. Tindelle apologized.

I covered my mouth as tears burnt my eyes, Ashley leaned over taking my hand "Jesus." I cried as Jon ran his hand up and down my lower back, I blew out a breath "name?" I asked we hadn't discussed a name "Junior. Jonathan good Jr." Jon spoke, I nodded as he placed his hand on my stomach and the doctor wrote in the information "and if you can just sign here, its just saying your agreeing to inducement to medically terminate the pregnancy." she informed me.

Tear burnt my eyes as I held the pen over the paper, I bit my lip looking to Jon who looked like it was taking everything in him to hold it together, and to Ashley "tests could be wrong though, what if their wrong?" I asked, Ashley frowned "Sweetie, I ran these three times to be sure." she informed me, I felt Jon grip my hand "but mircals happen all the time." the room was silent.

"They do!" I argued before blowing out a breath "they do, what if this is one of them."

"Sam I really don't think this is one of those cases." Ashley spoke softly, I swallowed staring at the paper, I signed my name sitting back.

"OK we'll get you moved and this started, again I am so sorry." Dr. Tindell spoke softly

"I want off the matrinty floor as soon as all of this is over." I spoke sharply as I stood up "put me where ever I don't care but anywhere but there." Ashley nodding leading the way.

I gripped Jons hand tightly, this was supposed to be a joyous occasion, and its was like looking the devil in the eye and walking straight into hell.

"uh gown open in the back, nothing on underneath and we'll get your started." Ashley spoke, I nodded staring at the devilry room, I quickly changed in the bathroom, everything feeling surreal, I walked out getting in the bed "these are monitors going to track baby's heart beat, and your contractions." Ashley told me as she wrapped my stomach with the monitors "we'll get your iv started and some medicine to jump start labor, I'll check you and see where your at and break your water and yea." Ashley went through the motions of how this would happen while trying to remain a professional doctor, I nodded "I don't want any pain medication." I told her making her and Jon stare at me, I blew out a breath "i wanna get through this and I don't want to be drugged, I want to be strong and push through." I swallowed nodding.

"OK, if you change your mind, just tell me, its OK." Ashley stressed, I nodded as Jon sat on the edge of the bed taking my hand as Ashley started the iv "your contractions will start soon." she told me before writing something down "I'll be back" she nodded to me.

MARKS POV-

Ashley came out frowning at us "she was clear she doesn't want you guys here." she spoke glaring at gunner her husband "Look I couldn't stay at home OK, that's my daughter in there." I spoke to my daughter in law, she nodded "how is she?" I asked her, she sighed "shes trying to stay strong, shes hanging in there." she told me.

"And Jon?" Gunner asked

"Gunner his been her fucking rock, he hasn't left her side, he hasn't once made it about him or his emotions but his been there for your sister, his held her, and assured her, which is more either one of have done through out this entire pregnancy! How hard would it have been to give your sister-" she turned to me "your fucking daughter a hug and its going to be OK when she announced this pregnancy, then maybe just maybe if you had fucking done that, you'd be in the room instead standing outside of it!" Ashley exploded.

"AH!" we heard Sam cry making my head shoot to her door, Ashley sighed "her contractions are starting." she informed us "and she doesn't want anything for pain, so shes in for a long painful rough day, physically and emotionally!" and with that she walked away.

Gunner blew out a breath sitting down "i fucked up."

"Owe Jon." we heard her cry, I blew out a breath closing my eyes, five minutes, they where five minutes apart, I sat next to my son putting my head in my hands, I felt a hand on my back "she'll be OK dad." gunner tried assuring me, I nodded wanting to be in there with her, I had failed to be there for her every other time she needed me, I didn't want to this time and now she was refusing to even talk to me.

JONS POV-

I sat next to the bed holding her hand as she breathed through contractions, I wanted to take all of this for her, Ashley had came and broke her water and she had been in active labor for three hours no "baby are you sure you don't want an epidural?" I rubbed her back as she breathed shaking her head no.

"No im conquering the pain with my mind." she responded sitting back, I nodded holding her hand as she gripped it tightly "if you need to step out you can." she breathed looking at me, I shook my head bringing her hand up to my lips "Im not going anywhere." I told her.

MARKS POV-

Ashley came out of her room making me stand up "Shes about to start pushing, I have to get back in there." she told me I nodded "is she OK?" I asked looking over at my son who was passed out, Ashley nodded "shes strong." she went back into the room.

I covered my mouth hearing steps behind me, I turned around seeing my ex wife throwing her arms around me "i got her as soon as I can, Jesus mark why didn't she call me?" Sara cried, I sighed wrapping my arms around my ex wife "shes being stubborn determined she can do this on her own."

I closed my eyes hearing her cry in pain, I shook my head "I cant any more." I turned walking into the room."what is he doing here? I don't want him here." she spoke stubbornly "AH!" she cried I went to her side "I don't want you here, get out!" she cried as I sat on the other side of the bed, I nodded to Jon and took her hand "yes you do darling, you've wanted me al this time and I failed im here now and im not leaving this room."i pulled her into me "daddy my babies going to die." she cried, I nodded clearing my throat as the emotions hit me full force " I know baby im so sorry." was I could tell her.

"Mm it hurts I gotta push." she cried, Ashley shook her head no.

"Just breath bug."

"mm." she moaned, I watched as Jon took a wet cloth over her forehead

"OK Sam one last big push and your son will be here." ashely smile as Jon and I helped her sit up as she pushed.

SAMS POV-

"MM." I screamed feeling the pressure release and heard a loud cry, I opened my eyes looking at Jon who looked a mix of so many emotions "Jon would you like to cut the cord?" Ashley asked, Jon nodded leaning over kissing my forehead before walking over to our son and shakily taking the scissors from Ashley who showed him where to cut.

I looked at my dad as tears came down my face and was shocked to see his eyes red "you did good bug." he told me, I nodded feeling exhausted "Thank you."

"OK mama you ready to meet your son?" Ashley asked walking over to me with a huge grin as she handed the tiny baby wrapped in blankets over to me, I gasped looking at him "his so little, hi, I know you." I cried as Jon came back to my side sitting next to me.

I leaned against him as tears fell from both of our eyes "this is our son." I cried, I looked over to my dad "I'll give you two some time." he cleared his throat "dad would you like to hold him?" I asked.

My dad nodded gently taking him from my arms, he looked even tinier in my farther arms I asked Ashley to take pictures for me.

Sixteen hours of labor and two hours of delivers and on march 15th at three thirty five am my son was born, he weighed two pounds and was sixteen inches tall, everyone quickly left just Jon and I with him, and I did exactly what my nana told me to do, he was baptized, and I held him, and kissed him, and memorized every detail of my son.

And on march 15th at six thirty five am, my son took his finally breath in this world, and my heart left with him that day, I held him as I cried not ready to let him go, Jon never lever my side, he cried with me and held our son, and held me while our son took his finale breath.

A/N whoa this was a rough one to write, please don't hate me!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-

It'd been a week since JJ's birth and passing, I found myself doing what I've done since we came home from the hospital sitting in what would've been his nursery., sitting in the chair I would've spent many days and nights rocking him, holding the bear we would've gave him when we brought him home, but none of that would happen now.

I stared at the crib that he was supposed to sleep in as I rocked back and fourth gently, I heard the door gently open, Jon stood in the door way, he looked like hell. I had barely spoken to him since coming home, hell I barely spoken to any one, I just couldn't take it anymore. I bit the inside of my lip feeling horrible for putting him through this "hey I got breakfast, you gonna eat?" he asked, I just stayed quiet, that's another thing I'd lost with all of this my appetite was gone, I barely ate anything.

Jon took a step into the room "my flight's this afternoon." he told me, he had to go back to work, Vince wouldn't allow him to have any more time off, wrestle mania season and all, probably for the best, he'd be able to take care of himself instead of fussing over me "you could come with, get out of this house for a bit." he offered, I shook my head no, I wasn't ready to face anyone to deal with the looks of sadness and sympathy.

Jon sat in the chair next to the rocking chair "Darlin look at me, please." he spoke softly placing his hand gently on my inner thigh, I glanced over at him.

"I know its hard baby, look we can always try again." he reached his hand to caress my face causing me to flinch back, I squinted my eyes glaring at him as rage took over my entire body "how? Why would you say that?" I asked him appalled he'd even bring that up to me right now, he shook his head quickly holding his hands up "no no baby, I just want-"

"what? What do _you_ want?" I ignored his complete broken expression "Sam" he whispered

"screw you!" I fought back tears, Jon's face scrunched up "screw you for even suggesting that to me!" I let out a sob gripping the little bear tighter to my chest, Jon blew out a breath trying to control his own tears "OK im uh I'll, im gonna go to the gym before I leave." he reached out to touch me but quickly with drew his hand before walking out of the room.

I waited until I heard the front door slam shut and the truck start before letting out a loud sob.

Jon had been back on the road for a week now, we'd text, talk for a little bit but it was so strained like neither of us knew what to say to the other one, I wouldn't open up and he was trying to be strong.

Brock sat in catering with paulie, watching Jon walk in with Joe and Colby he'd been back for a week and looked like hell, rumors had been going around of his nightly drinking, not like Brock could blame him, he couldn't even begin to image what he'd be doing if he'd gone through something like Jon and Sam has.

"how we doing today man?" he over hear Joe ask him, the other man didn't respond "hows Sam?" Colby asked making Brock's ears perk up, Brock rolled his eyes at the dumb question "how the fuck do you think she is?" Jon snapped Brocks exact thoughts, he sighed "sorry man, she's a fucking wreck, she wont talk not just to me but to anyone, she's pissed off at the world right now, she barely sleeps, according to her brother she wont eat, shes holding it all in and Vince wont give me anymore time off to be with her, with wrestle mania close, shes gonna fuckin lose it and no ones going to be there with her." Jon went off "Fuck my head." he groaned, Brock shot paulie a look paulie nodded knowing, Brock got up heading out of catering.

Sam was near a breaking point, Vince should've allowed Jon to stay with her, Jon mentally shouldn't be in the fucking ring right now either.

BROCKS POV-

I stood in hunters office pissed off and trying to find a reason not to murder my boss right now, how could they be so fucking heartless to her and her situation " look its terrible what happened to them, I agree but this close to wrestle mania man and our top diva out, we cant lose one of our top guys either!" hunter argued, I rolled my eyes "fucking seriously hunter? I think two tone and soman lug can carry the fucking load for one more fucking week!" Brock couldn't believe he was fighting for his ex's boyfriend to go be with her, when it was the only thing he wanted to was go be with her, hunter frowned "Brock, as a farther and husband, I feel for Ambrose, if that was Stephanie-" hunter swallowed hard " I cant even, if it was up to me, he'd have all the time they need, Vince man, he made up his mind." Hunter looked torn.

I shook my head of course always business both "fine Ambrose cant go I will." I shrugged

"Brock." hunter groaned

"Im going, look her nana wont know how to handle her, her grandfather works on that ranch all day, mark and jons fucking here, shes still pissed at her brother, shes fucking hurt and alone! If you wont send ambrose her fucking boyfriend and the farther who by the way lost that baby as well! then im fucking going!" I argued, Hunter rubbed his face "One week Lesnar, that's all you get, then as much as I hate to say this shes on her own, anyone asks one of your kids got sick, now go!" I nodded walking out the door already looking up the next flight to Houston.

"Paul its you and mark on your own tonight, Turks sick I gotta go." I muttered shoving shit in my duffel bag after the shit paulie pulled with Rena I didn't trust him not to say didn't need that, she needed a friend, I booked the next flight to to Houston and headed out of the arena.

SAMS POV-

hyhs9z

I stood in JJ's room staring at the phone, it was the funereal home letting me know Jjs remains would be ready to be picked up on Friday, Jon and I had deiced to have him cream mated and made us necklaces as well.

I covered my mouth as tears burnt my eyes a I looked around the room this was real, it wasn't a dream that I couldn't wake up from, he was gone, he wasn't coming back, my son wasn't coming back.

I walked out of the room to the kitchen leaning against the counter trying to breath, I grabbed a screw driver walking back into the nursery.

I sighed as I tried to take the crib about "God Dammit!" I screamed kicking the crib I grabbed the changing table tossing it over before I started throwing dipars and knocking over the book shelf as I started sobbing.

BROKCS POV-

I pulled up exhausted to her house, blowing out a breath, remembering the last time I was at this house, I closed my eyes as the memory hit me like a ton of breaks.

 _I smiled as she giggled laying on my arm, she had gotten in this morning, god I missed my girl, she leaned up kissing me "mm baby I just got in cant you just cancel whatever this is you have to go do." she pouted, I licked my lips tempted._

 _But I had to go do this, Rena would be waiting and for Sam and I to move forward in our relationship I had to break things off with Rena, I fucked up and I had to get Rena out of our lives for good._

" _Mm I know sweetheart but I gotta go do this, then im all yours, how long are you home?" I asked her, she sighed "day in a half." I bit my lip, I wanted her to quit with me, but she refused her carrier was everything to her and she wasn't going to give it up for a rocky relationship with a man who had a women on the side._

 _I want us to move in together, get married, have babies, the whole works "So let me go finish this shit up and I come back and stay with you the rest of the time." I leaned down kissing her, groaning as she leaned up deepening it, I moaned when she let her hand travel down groaning when she gripped me "mm fuck it I can be late." I heard her squeal when I flipped her on her back kissing her again._

" _your late Brock." Rena snapped as I sat down, I smirked as I thought of the naked goddess I left behind in bed, and the reason I was late, I cleared my throat "no doubt thanks to that girl." I rolled my eyes, what right did Rena have to be jealous of Sam?_

" _you do realize im cheating on Sam with you right? Not that other way around." I pointed making her glare down at me "speaking of, this little situation of ours, its done Rena, I chose Sam and im going to make this shit work with her, I love her."_

" _well how is that supposed to work?" she asked making me laugh "simple you and I are no more, im going to ask Sam to move in with me." I told her._

" _well its not that simple honey." I rolled my eyes "feels that simple to me Rena."_

" _Brock im pregnant." she pulled something out of her purse pushing it my way, I frowned looking at the ultrasound "about eight weeks." she informed me as my whole heart and stomach dropped making me drop my head, in that moment I lost Sam I knew she'd never go for this "fuck." was all I could say._

 _I pulled up into her drive way, how did I delver this blow to her? I watched her get up from her kitchen table walking into her kitchen with a coffee cup in her hand, I quietly opened and closed the door walking into the kitchen, I watched her lean against the counter not sure how I was going to do this._

 _She ran her hand through her hair, as she tried to fight off tears as she stared at him she shook her head_ _"I'm a fucking idiot."_ _she c_ _ried,_ _making my heart shatter_

" _baby."_ _i_ _reached for_ _her, she_ _stepped back glaring_ _at me_ _"Why Brock why do you keep doing this to me?"_ _she_ _cried pointing to_ _her_ _chest "This isn't fair, I have done nothing to deserve this!"_ _she_ _yelled throwing_ _her_ _coffee cup in_ _my_ _direction,_ _I frowned hating I was doing this, as I looked at the shattered glass on the floor, looking back at her, I knew I had to just do it, be cold, be heartless make her hate me_

" _I think we're done.''_ _I_ _told_ _her, hating myself, hating doing this to her, she nodded her head her face blank_ _"yup."_ _she_ _popped the p looking away from_ _me_ _"I'll get my stuff and go." I_ _told her_ _"k." was all_ _she_ _could muster up as_ _she_ _watched_ _me_ _go back to_ _her_ _bedroom._ _I stared at the still messy bed we where just laying in hours ago as I gathered my shit._

 _I blew out a breath as the memory that hunted me hit me like a ton of breaks, I headed towards her steps hearing a crash I ran up the steps hoping she still kept her door unlocked, I used to yell at her for that all the time, just because she lived in the middle of no where doesn't mean some creep wouldn't try to bust in._

 _for the first time I was grateful she didn't fucking listen to anyone as I ran in hearing her sobs and the noise of things being smashed_ _I walked into her spare bedroom that looked like it was meant to be her sons nursery. as she kicked broken pieces of furniture I quickly ran up to her wrapping my arms tightly around her "ah." she cried as I held onto her tightly "FUCK" she screamed her fists hitting against my chest, I just nodded taking it, not like it hurt any and if it helped her feel better, I'd take it._

 _"shh come here." I pulled her into me as she sobbed, i gently lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom._

 _Frowning I could see his stuff here and there in her room, a hat on the dresser, some gear on the floor, the room smelt of him, I blew out a breath laying her down in her bed "please don't leave." she reached out, I nodded "Im not, Im gonna go get you some water." I ran my hand over her hair "just lay here and breath sweetheart, I'll be right back." I assured her._

 _SAMS POV-_

 _I laid in the bed not even registering what I did who it was Brock here, I just laid my eyes swollen and my heart numb as I sniffled into my pillow, I felt the side of the bed sink "here sweetheart sit up." Brock spoke softly helping me sit up "drink." he instructed as I took small drinks of the cool water._

 _I brought my knees up to my chest "what are you doing here?" I finally asked him_

 _"came to check on you." I nodded as tears burnt my eyes, I sighed wiping them "im so sick of crying."_

 _"its OK to." Brock told me, I nodded "I just want my son." I swallowed "he was so tiny-" I smiled up "he would've looked just like Jon." I beamed proudly making Brock smile "he was beautiful." I mumbled sipping the water,_

 _I felt exhausted as I put the cup on my night stand "_ _right now I want you to lay down and rest OK." he spoke softly, I had no strength to argue as I nodded laying down before I knew it my exhausted eyes where shut._

 _Brocks pov-_

 _I sat watching her until her breathing evened out, I blew out a breath pulling the blanket over her, I blew out a breath_ _I got up walking to the nursery., she destroyed it._

 _I didn't want her to wake up and have to clean this up, I might as well make myself useful._

 _Sam's POV-_

 _I groaned waking up, looking at the clock I was out for a good four hours, I hadn't slept that long since all of this happened, I felt slightly better as I sat up, I frowned, was Brock here? I looked at my phone seeing I had several missed call and texts, at least ten from Jon, I frowned hitting his name as I put my phone to my ear._

 _"Ello." he answered sleepily, I frowned "sorry did I wake you?" I asked feeling bad_

 _"Naw, well yea but its OK." I smiled at his sleepy voice "how are you darlin." Jon asked, I shrugged "OK." I whispered "talk to me, please baby." he begged, I cleared my throat "I don't know what to say Jon, I'm not ready to talk yet." I heard him sigh "OK._ _" I bit my lip as we stayed quiet "OK well im gonna let you get back to sleep, I'll talk to you tomorrow." I told him before hanging up._

 _I slowly got up walking out of my room, I frowned remembering how I destroyed jjs nursery., I walked in to see everything cleaned up "I put everything in the shed, I didn't know if you wanted to try to fix it."_ _I nodded looking around "Jon built that crib." I frowned looking at Brock "and I just destroyed it, I don't know how im going tot ell him I did that."_

 _"Im sure he'll understand." he spoke gently, I nodded walking out to the living room, I felt exhausted_ _as I sat on my couch "what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, making him chuckle as he sat next to me._

 _"I uh overheard Jon saying how hard of a time you both we're having and how they wouldn't let him have anymore time off, I tried to get hunter to give him another week, fought like hell for it honestly, hunter said he couldn't budge it was up to Vince, how ever since I have limited appearances in my contract-" he held up his arms making me giggle "i figured you would need a friend."_

 _I nodded sucking in my bottom lip "Im scared im going to push Jon to far away, and I feel myself doing it but I cant stop it." I admitted "i dream of JJ every night, his beautiful blue gray eyes, Jon's eyes and that's why its so hard to look at him." I swallowed the lump forming in my throat "and how do I tell him that?" I looked up at Brock "how do I say im so fucking in love with you yet I cant stand the sight of your face because it looks like our sons." I asked my ex._

 _He blew out a breath, I knew this had to be difficult for him, I knew it would be for me if he spoke of Rena. like this in front of me "ugh god I never thought I'd be sitting here like this with you helping you with your boyfriend, look if it was me, I'd just want you to lean on me, let me help you, talk to me, let me in, you and him are the only ones who can truly understand what the other is going through right now." Brock advised_

 _"see but that's the thing, his fine, his back to work and OK, im the one who cant function, cant eat, today was the most sleep I've gotte_ _n. I called him, he was asleep." I frowned "his fine."_

 _"Oh Honey, no, no his not, his a fucking mess, Joe and Colby barely leave his side,_ _his gotten drunk nightly, there was one night he trashed his hotel room, his not doing as good as you think he is, everyone's just wanting to make sure your OK." Brock responded honestly, I sat back feeling horrible he was having such a hard time and feeling so alone._

 _"i need to know this stuff, why didn't anyone tell me? He cant be doing_ _that shit, Vince will can him." I sat up worried about my boyfriend._ _And his carrier._

 _"_ _well he needs to know your stuff as well, its a two way street, sweetheart." I blew out a breath looking over at my ex "who woulda thought?" I asked him shocked he was sitting here giving me advice on my relationship._

 _Brock laughed "i know right, trust me I want to be selfish, and any other situation, I just might, but right now you and him need each other, even I can see that." I nodded "his a good guy Brock, he didn't leave m_ _y_ _side the whole time."_ _we spent the rest of the night talking, like old friends catching up, he told me on the whats going on in the twins live's, I laughed when he started talking about Mya's little boyfriend._

 _"Awe the JR high boyfriend isn't the one to worry about." I told him standing up and walking into my kitchen, I felt a one eighty turn around in myself, it was nice to sit and talk to someone who wasn't going_ _to constantly check in and see if I was OK, or have a constant sympthoy in their eyes._

 _I got another cup of coffee_ _hearing Brock follow me in "which boyfriend is it I need to worry about?" he asked as I leaned against the counter, I shrugged "I don't know, im not really one to say, I mean I didn't have my first real boyfriend until I was eighteen." I smirked at him, he crossed his huge arms nodding "what made me different?" he asked_

 _"_ _I_ _don't know, you where so strong and powerful, even in vow, you had a certain authority about you, you didn't take shit from anyone and didn't give a shit I was takers kid, you treated me like I was Sam this girl you where into,_ _you even stood up to him_ _,_ _this kid though, this is his cute and shes pretty, its all hormone attraction and you have to trust your parenting that she will make the right decisions, other wise_ _you'll push her into the wrong decisions._ _My best advice, all a girl wants is to one know her dad will always protect her, and love her, and two always support her even if he doesn't agree with her._ _"_ _I realized I was touching into more of mine and my farther issues now, but hey if it helped someone else._

 _Brock nodded as I yawned "you tired?" he asked, I nodded "yea, you?" I asked him, he nodded rubbing his face "im sorry I kept you up." I apologized he shook his head "you have a hotel?" I asked._

 _"not yet I came straight here." I nodded knowing I shouldn't but before I could stop myself "well my couch pulls out, its pretty comfy." I offered him, he looked at me worried "i don't want to cause you any problems." he replied, I shook my head already heading to the hall "Brock you came to me when everyone stayed away, you knew better, I can let you crash on my couch." I argued grabbing sheets, a blanket and spare pillows from my hall closet._

 _Brock helped me set the bed up as I looked at the time, its was three in the morning, I groaned, I needed to get back on a regular sleep schuelde I walked towards my room before stopping to turn and look at my ex "Hey Brock." I called out softly making him look up from his duffel bag "thank you." I told him before shutting my bedroom door._

 _I blew out a breath and laid down in my bed, oddly feeling the best I had in months, since all of this happened tonight was the first night someone just treated me like myself and I appreciated that, it meant more_ _then Brock could ever know, it also made me realize a lot, and I knew, I needed to be on a plane out to my boyfriend him and I needed to reconnect and be there for each other._

 _Brock left later the next day, he was going to fly home and see his kids, he offered to stay with me, I declined already looking up flights to fly out where Jon would be, I missed him, and I needed him, I needed to touch him, feel him, smell him._

 _Before I knew it I found myself walking into the same hotel Jon was staying at, I had to book my own room seeing as I wanted to surprise him, I had texted and called him but no answer._

 _I hoped no one seen me as I was checking in, I didn't want them telling him I was here, I just wanted to surprise him._

 _"baby girl, what are you doing here?" Joe asked me in shock as I turned around seeing him walk up to me, he looked exhausted "uh thank you." I smiled taking the key cards to my room._

 _"I uh, I needed to see Jon." I spoke nervously to him, he looked confused "Jon didn't mention you where coming." I nodded "he doesn't know, I wanted to surprise him." I informed the large soman, he smiled "oh thank fucking god, mans been miserable, come on, I'll take you to his room, I have the spare key." he grabbed my luggage leading me to the elevator._

 _We stood for a moment in awkward silence I finally looked at Joe "Im getting better, im not OK, and im not ready to talk about it with anyone other then Jon-" and Brock apparently but I wouldn't admit that to my boyfriends best friend "but I will be OK." I spoke, Joe sighed putting his arm around my shoulders "Im sorry, I just-"_

 _"don't know what to say, and I get it, because I don't either." I interrupted him, he nodded as the ding from the elevator indicated we where on Jon's floor, we in a more comfortable silence walked down to Jon's room._

 _Joe opened the door for me, I smiled seeing him passed out in the middle of the bed, his ring gear still on and the blanket bundled in a ball next to him "thanks Joe." I whispered to not disturb his sleep, Joe just nodded as I quietly shut the door._

 _I looked around the room, it was a cute little suite with a kitchenette in it and the works._

I sat on the edge of the bed, running my hand over the five o'clock shadow on his face "mm Sam." he moaned making me smile "baby." I whispered as I gently caressed his face, Jon groaned slowly opening his eyes.

He sat up shocked "what are you doing here?" he asked surprised, I bit my lip hoping I didn't upset him by being here "i wanted to see you." I whispered my eyes casted down.

"Jesus, thank fucking god." he muttered pulling me to him, I closed my eyes tightly as he clung to me, I felt the skin of my shoulder turn wet as my own tears escaped and right now, neither of needed to say a word, just be there.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee making me slowly sit up, Jon and I hadn't talked just both fell asleep in each other embrace which felt amazing to just be held by him.

JONS POV-

I thought I was imaging shit in my drunken stupor last night when I seen her face, waking up next to her felt amazing, I ran down to the corner store deciding we'd do something normal, I'd cook breakfast for her and we'd sit and have a breakfast together.

I smiled hearing her, I turned around as she approached me, stretching her arms over her head, she looked like an angel, his own personal angel he didn't know how he was so fucking lucky to get.

"Smells good" she bit her lip.

"You gonna eat this morning?"i knew she wasn't eating, I could tell by looking at her

she nodded her head yes as she sat at the little table.

She'd lost so much weight through not eating these past two weeks. No one would believe she was just six months pregnant two weeks ago with how tiny she was now. Someone would have thought she was wearing my sweatpants by the way they almost fell from her hips even with the drawstring pulled tight.

Turning off the stove I grabbed a couple of plate and served the bacon and eggs for us, we ate silently, I watched as she devoured her plate, looking like she finally got her appetite back.

"Good?" I asked with a chuckle, she looked up looking slightly embarrassed as she sipped her coffee "no worries darlin, im happy to see you eating, come here." I motioned for her to come over to me, I wasn't ready to go without some how touching her yet she walked over to me I pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arm around her too slender waist

"I love you"

"I love you too" she laced her fingers through mine as I ran my thumb over her hand "I'm so sorry for exploding on you the way I did, the night before JJ was born…I really am" she ran a hand over my cheek, I closed my eyes nodding "and for pushing you away, and telling you screw you." she rambled

"It's okay"

"No it's really not. It wouldn't be okay if you did that to me" she argued.

"You were hardly in a good place and I suggesting trying for another baby darlin, I deserved that screw you, you just lashed out. You had a lot of anger to contain for over a month you pushed forward and held onto hope and faith, I shut you out to, instead I've turned to drinking myself in a onvilon on a nightly basis" I ran my fingers through her hair. "Let me ask you something darlin, how exactly do you think you are you expected to act?"i asked her watching her face and the range of emotions flashing across it.

"I just I don't know, feel like I cant handle any type of heart break without self destruction." she looked down ashamed, I shook my head put my hand on her face making her look at me, I ran my thumb over her plump bottom lip, god she was fucking perfect.

"It hasn't been easy, Life is hard. But I love you and if I didn't, we wouldn't be together. You know me. I'm a straight forward person. I want you." I opened to her, I watched a grin on her face.

"We're one and the same. And yeah you can be a fucking bitch sometimes, but I'm hardly Mr Sunshine and I fucking love you and that's all that fucking matters." I told her more stern, pulling her closer to me

with a gentle pressure, I pressed my lips to hers kissing her.

EMILYS POV-

He was being so open and my heart was swelling happily by all of this, this is what we needed, I felt his lips on mine before he slowly pulled away, A sad look crossed his face he tried to hide it, but I'd seen it, I leaned forward caressing his face.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing"

"Hey this is supposed to work two ways, you're upset, talk to me, You're always there for me, let me be here for you baby."

"It's hard…I just…" I watched a tear fall making my own eyes fill with tears, I hated that he was hurting so badly and not talking to me, that I'd made it this way, well I was going to fix this now.

"See I didn't want to upset you again" I wiped his cheek with my thumb shaking my head as I spoke "Just talk to me please" I pleaded.

"I feel guilty for not being there from the start. I bailed on my son and he was hurting." he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, baby." I swallowed, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him tightly to me. " There was nothing either of us could've done, you not being there wouldn't of changed it at the end of the day." I assured him.

"I just feel like you've been through so much, even before all of this…I don't know how you do it, I really don't. And you're right; I don't understand how it felt to physically go through everything, your still going through, you gave birth but didn't get to be a mother, if I could've gone through all of this for you, I would've. I was just trying to be the guy I should have been from the very begging, when we found out you where pregnant, I was trying to be strong and not run away." I swallowed hard fighting my own emotions.

I stroked his face lovingly. I hadn't realized he'd been carrying so much around on his shoulders. "I know you wanted this baby just as much as I did. I love you and I don't want you to feel like you've done anything wrong. I would never have gotten through this without you." I whispered.

"I love you too, so fucking much Sam, I know im an ass a lot of the time, im hot headed, jealous but I fucking love you." he told me pulling me into a protective embrace.

"I want to go back to work…I just don't want to talk to people about it, I don't want to be asked about JJ."i admitted something as I rested my head next to his.

"Come to the arena with me and speak to Vince" he advised. "I think it'd be good for you to get out of the house for a while and get back to focusing on something, your return is the perfect thing."

"I bet your ring gear doesn't fit any more" he raised a brow.

"Maybe" I sighed. "Do I look awful?" I frowned thinking I probably looked repulsing to him right about nuzzled my neck affectionately. "you never look awful, You just look worn out. And malnourished."

"My boobs have gone" I looked down at my chest noticing my sports bra was lose

"Well, we better get to work bringing them back then huh?" he grabbed my chest playfully. Making me laugh loudly as I smacked his hand away, he laughed "Mm I missed that sound, come on I'm taking you out for lunch, before we head to the arena."

I started to protest but he pressed his lips to my lips.i moaned kissing him back as he slowly pulled away, I could kiss this man forever, professionally "No excuses. we're going to eat until we can't even breathe any more, all the carbs, all the calories." he crossed his eyes sticking his tongue out at me "fine." I laughed shaking my head, happy we had this talk, I felt like so much was lifted between us.

We sat in some cute little mom and pop restaurant, I ordered a biscuit and gravy breakfast with eggs and home fries, even though I just had breakfast food, breakfast food sounded amazing to me right now.

"Im happy you have your appetite back." Jon smirked over his mound of food, the waitress probably thought we where high with the amount of food we where eating.

"so good." I moaned making Jon smile I took a sip of my coffee peeking over him at him while he eat, I felt my heart flutter with so much love for this man, I reached over taking his hand making him look at me eye's wide "Hey Jon, just so you know, I still get that nervous excitement when you look at me, your my favorite person in this world to be around." I admitted making him look at me in surprise "You've seen me at my worst and you're still here, and that means a lot to me." I told him, he got out of the booth he was sitting in and came over sitting next to me.

He pulled me closer into him cupping my face he leaned down kissing me with so much passion and love, I let out a soft moan as I pulled him closer to me, he gently pulled away placing his forehead against mine, running his thumbs behind my ears "Darlin, you are amazing, your the fucking sun in my world and your very fucking loved." he told me sternly.

I nodded, burying my face in his neck. He felt my tears on his skin and rubbed my back. The road to recovery was going to be long, but I knew we were strong enough to come through the other side.

JONS POV-

Sometimes I wondered why these things happened to her - when people got pregnant every day and children were born into homes that didn't love them or want them. Why did it have to be our baby? A baby that would have been loved and cared for, nurtured and protected. It wasn't fair. But then again, life wasn't fair, he was determined though to bring that light back into her eyes that left when they lost JJ, he was going to bring her back, and one day he knew, she would be the mother of his children and they would have a lot of them running around.

I kissed the side of her head putting my arm around her shoulders staying next to her, I grabbed my food as we silently finished are breakfast, I was going to take care of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-

it'd been two weeks since I flew out to see Jon, I had ended up traveling with him, Joe and Colby, it was helping bring me out of my depression, I had to fly home in the next couple of days to go to an appt with Ashley to make sure I was healing ok after JJ's birth.

The only snag Jon wouldn't touch me, not like kept his space, he held me just as tight against him when we slept, and kissed me with as much love and passion just like he always have, but the moment it would start to go further he'd back off and I couldn't understand why.

I craved his touch so badly it was starting to physically hurt, I needed to feel him touch me in a way only he could and I didn't know how to bring it up to him.

I turned on my side my eyes slowly fluttering open, I smiled at his angelic face, a quiet laugh escaping my lips that is one word I would never have imaged using to describe Johnathan Good, but when he was asleep it was the only word I could find.

His mind shut down and his face in a peaceful rest, his blonde hair messier then usually, I reached out slowly caressing his face before closing my eyes feeling overly tired.

I had stayed away from the arena, I just wasn't ready for that yet, however that all changed today, I would go to the arena and have a meeting with Stephanie, hunter and Vince to discuss my return, I was hoping I could get back before wrestlemania.

I closed my eyes hoping to catch a little bit more sleep, however Jon had other plans as I felt him pull me closer into him he kissed my forehead mumbling a scratch "good morning darlin." I smiled I love his morning voice its scratchy and I don't even know how to explain it, but its one of my favorite things to hear, I nuzzled my face into his chest groaning "do we have to get up?" I whined

I heard him chuckle as he patted my back side before sitting up "Come on, I'll make breakfast." I smiled since that morning one thing we did was always get a room with a kitchenette in it, Jon enjoyed cooking breakfast for me, and I enjoyed the small bit of normality we'd got from it.

I slowly tumbled out of the bed not caring I was in a white tank top and my pink polka dot boy short underwear as I walked over to the coffee maker starting the coffee, I didn't care to do anything with my mess hair as I ran my hand over my smudged eyeliner from the night before, before sitting down at the table just as Jon opened the bathroom door.

"get the coffee while I go smoke?" he asked, I just nodded this was our routine, and most people probably would find it boring, but I loved it, I loved this time where I felt like this would be if we didn't travel all the time and lived together.

I frowned wondering what it'd be like to have JJ, I shook my head quickly stopping those thoughts as I got up making our coffee, well more of pouring his black and making mine with my cream and sugar, setting them on the table I went over to my bag pulling a pair of black leggings out, Joe and Colby where sure to show up before we finishing eating, that's how it normally worked out, they'd finished the food off and all three would go off to the gym and I normally went back to sleep for a couple of hours.

I sat in a meeting with Hunter, Stephanie and Vince going over plans and ideas for my return, Hunter nodded "i love all of it." Stephanie nodded in agreence looking over at her farther "I like it, I do." I sighed watching the wheels in Vince's head turn "Just uh, we have Brock and your dad-" I groaned "with Heyman, your the first Heyman girl, what if we brought you back into this line." he asked as I rubbed my face "I'd rather not." I answered honestly.

"OK well then we'll take your ideas and run it around creative, get back to you after wrestlemania." I felt my stomach drop "seriously?"

"Well we already have the card lined up." I frowned looking to hunter who was shaking his head in disapproval "how would this play?" I asked making Vince smile going into his ideas, I really didn't want to work with my ex, or my dad at this point, im not saying not ever but I wanted to get out of that undertakers daughter image.

"Are you cleared for in ring yet?" Vince asked, I shook my head "I have an appointment coming up at the end of the week and should be." I told him.

"OK, Sam, I am really sorry for yours and Jon's loss." he told me, I cleared my throat nodding "uh thanks." my voice cracked at the mere mention of my son before quickly walking out of the office.

I blew out a breath shoving my hands in my pockets, I didn't know how I would explain this to Jon without him exploding he didn't want me anywhere near Brock much less working with him.

I turned the corner, something odd stopping me.

Jon was at the end of the hall and he was talking to Renee Young. I didn't know why, but it bothered me. It was stupid. They weren't doing anything but talking, but it still made my stomach churn. Renee laughed loudly as she stared happily up at Jon. Since we had been dating, I hadn't seen Jon really interact with other women, I mean unless saying hello or bye to one of my friends, family or Joe's fiance counted. He treated me as if I were the only woman in the world, maybe that was why this bothered me, I wasn't used to it. I felt stupid for being jealous, but I was, I knew that look she was giving him all to well.

"Hey baby girl." I heard softly from beside me making me tear my eyes off of my boyfriend and the beautiful blonde interviewer, I nodded as Joe gave me a side hug "what are you doing here?" he asked

"Uh finishing up with the boss man on plans for my return." I watched his face go from shocked to controlled "That's awesome, whens the come back? Let me guess wrestle mania." I laughed shrugging, I didn't need anyone knowing until I told Jon.

"They're uh figuring out cards pretty booked."i shrugged hearing Rene laugh rather obnoxiously loudly

"Trust me baby girl you got nothing to worry about, that man is blindly madly in love with you, his not going to jeopardize that" Joe spoke as if he could read my thoughts, I blew out a breath nodding "stupid, to be jeouls, I know, but I just-" I swallowed hard looking done shrugging.

Joe frowned bending down to my eye contact "what baby girl?" he asked making me look up at him

"He hasn't touched me, since-" I shook my head "im just-" I blew out a breath feeling an arm around my shoulders, I looked over seeing Jon who quickly frowned at my face, he cupped my cheek "hey whats wrong? Did the meeting not go good?" he asked, I bit my lip shaking.

"Uh well it went, I'll tell you later." I mumbled not wanting to get into wit h him over this here and feeling crappy the way I was right now.

"Joe, give us a minute?" he asked taking my hand, Joe nodded giving me a reassuring smile as Jon led me through the hall and to the roof top, I sighed sitting on the pile of creates as he lit a cigarette "whats goin on darlin?" he asked looking over at me concerned, I shrugged picking at my nail polish.

"I uh why where you talking to Rene?" I asked looking up at him

he shrugged taking a drag "was on my way to find you, she stopped me, started chatting." he explained non chantely, I nodded "its just weird, because you know, you don't really talk to other-" I cleared my throat "people." I trailed off looking to the side.

I heard Jon chuckle and his foot steps come closer to me, he sat next to me putting his arm around me "awe darlin your jealous." I rolled my eyes "I'm not." I muttered feeling him kiss the side of my head "babe there's no reason to be jealous." I sighed

"I'm not jealous.!" I exclaimed standing up feeling an instant anger course through me "Just forget it Jon you don't understand." I muttered heading towards the door.

"Sam whoa wait." Jon called after me I felt him grab my arm turning me to face him "talk to me, didn't we discuss this not shutting each other out."Jon sternly reminded me I turned my head whimpering as tears fell down my nose "baby, talk to me." Jon spoke more gently

"you haven't touched me." I looked at him his face expressing shock "since JJ you haven't touched me, you hold me at night yes, and you kiss me, yes but you haven't touched me." I cried I used my hand to wipe away the tears "And then you talking to Rene and I don't know, I wasn't jelouos, I was hurt, your where laughing with her like you used to with me." I admitted him, Jons face softening.

"Oh baby-" he leaned closer putting both of his hands on the side of my face I stared up at him unsure "I didn't know if you where ready for that just yet, I wanted to make sure I gave you enough time." he told me "And Rene, shes not even a friend, I passed by she said hi, darlin I fucking love you, I want you." before I could respond his lips came crashing passionately down on mine, I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck as he gripped the back of my head tightly holding me close to him as my back hit the hot wall, but I didn't care as the feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach fluttered.

We slowly pulled away from each other "lets go." Jon took my hand making me laugh as he quickly walked us into the arena, I laughed as we sped walk down the halls, Jon on a mission for something I wasn't quiet sure just yet.

We passed by where they where setting up for tonight's interviews, Rene standing there, her smile got wide seeing Jon, I rolled my eyes "Hey Jon!" she smiled looking over to me her smile seemed to get smaller, I smirked at her especially when Jon kept walking, he was a man on a mission as he led me to his locker room, thankfully they set the shield up in a spot that no one went down.

The dark room was thankfully unoccupied "what if?-" I started when Jon shut and lock the door before I knew it his lips where crashing down on mine.

He grabbed me around the waist with trembling fingers, his gentle, as if he was scared of hurting me.

I laughed pulling away smiling at him "you know im not going to break right? I'm not as delicate as you think hun."

he sighed nodding putting his forehead against mine, his hands running up and down my sides "I know, I feel like im going to hurt you, I just don't want it to hurt you-"

I put my fingers to his lips to silence him "Just shut up and kiss me" I breathed as his lips came crashing down on mine, he didn't need anymore encouragement after that.

By round three, I was dead, Jon did the job of making me feel more then wanted, the first round was slow and sweet, by the second round it was hungry and needy, the third was just I cant even explain it, powerful. "You've killed me." I panted causing Jon to chuckle. I felt him pressed against my naked ass as the back of his hand came and floated down my sides.

"God, you're beautiful." He mumbled and moved down to cupping my ass, his lips kissing in between my neck and shoulder, I closed my eyes smiling "Jon, I'm dead." I said as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his, he smiled pushing some lose strands of hair out of my face I cupped his cheek and then moved away to get dressed.

He quickly put his track pants on and a shirt before walking over behind me strapping me back into my bra. He brushed my hair over my shoulder. "I want you to know, one day, im going to make you mine, and you wont have to ever second guess how much you mean to me." He whispered hungrily in my ear. Sliding his hand down planting his firmly on my stomach, I smiled in return and pulled up my black leggings.

"You got cum on my shirt!" I glared at him holding up my white button up professional shirt that was stained with his stuff on it!

"Here." He handed his Shield shirt, I shook my head, if he had it his way I'd wear this damn shield shirt as a stamp that I was his "I love you." he smiled at me, that boyish smile of his that seemed to work like a charm every damn time I was mad at him.

"And I love you." I told him he gave my ass a hard slap making me whelp as I passed him out the door.

I looked at my watch. "Oh god, we've been gone a long time. the shows due to start soon." my stomach tightened in knots as I had to still tell him what Vince wanted me to do for my come back, I had decided if it was a huge issues for him I would tell Vince I could wait until after wrestle mania. to return, I didn't want his to cause a rift between us again.

"Time flies when you're fucking." He swung his arm around me, I smacked his chest "you gotta be so crude." I joked playfully with him as he guided me back to where there were people. "I'm going for a run. I'll catch you later, ?" he winked making me laugh.

I smirked as I watched him go. I knew he would leave butterflies in my stomach for a long time. I bit my lip shaking my head.

"Sam!" I heard Nikki's voice, I took a deep breath,i would have to face my friends sooner or later, I slowly turned around seeing Nikki walking to over towards me, I fought the urge I had to bolt as she got closer I noticed her eyes landed to my flat stomach.

I stumbled back when she tightly wrapped her arms around me "I have been calling and texting and bugging Jon about you." she hugged me tightly, I closed my eyes nodding slowly pulling away, she offered me a smile "I want to ask how your doing, but that's just dumb." I smiled at her honesty, that's one thing I've always loved about Nicole was her honesty and bluntness.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls or text's, I just needed some time." I cleared my throat "I still have my hard moments, but Jon's been amazing getting me through everything." I told her, she nodded just as Brie walked up looking shocked to see me, I really didn't want to go through this over and over.

"Shes fine." Nikki spoke sternly as if reading my thoughts, I chuckled hugging Brie "I'm fine, and again I am sorry for not returning anyone's calls, I just needed some time, but im getting better every day." I explained. Brie nodded "Of course and im sure you don't want to keep talking about it so, are you returning?" she asked as we linked arms and walked through the halls to catering.

I took a deep breath before we entered "Look screw any one who has anything to say, Jon will just punch them in the face and I'll slap any of the women." Nikki smiled at me, I shook my head smiling nodding as we walked in.

"are you hungry?" Nikki asked just as my stomach rumbled, I laughed "uh yea I had quite the work out earlier." remembering mine and Jon's earlier activities.

Nikki raised an eye row nudging me as we both started laughing getting salads and water bottles we sat down at a table, I could feel the eyes on me, but chose to ignore it.

"So are you coming back?" Nikki excitedly asked, I smiled "uh had a meeting, trying to figure some stuff out." I spoke taking a bite, I was starting to feel uncomfortable as if the eyes and whispers were all about me.

"you think in time for wrestle mania.?" Brie asked as I pulled out my phone texting Jon if he was finished running.

"they're trying but the shows pretty full so they don't know if they can fit me in, im hoping." I smiled taking a bite "enough about me, how's everything with you two?" I smiled

"Oh my god, you don't know!" Brie smiled just as my phone buzz, she held out her left hand showing my the diamond ring, I gasped "awe! Congratulations!"

"Gosh have I been away fro that long?" I laughed sitting back looking at my phone " _just finished."_

" _wanna come rescue me, I feel like all eyes are on me"_ I sent back to him as I took another bite of my salad.

"Are you going to talk to her about your issues?" Brie nudged Nikki who rolled her eyes, I frowned "whats wrong?" I asked her

"it uh, John and I, I just I don't know if his that serious about us." I frowned confused "last I heard you two where moving in what happened?" feeling genuinely concerned for my friend.

"well yea and when I got down there and already moved in, he hands me this contract of rules to live there, and I don't know its so exhausting living with him, there's the dirty clothes hamper, and the stinky dirty clothes hamper-" she rolled her eyes as I giggled "Cant have candles, cant hang up pictures."

"Awe have you tried talking to him about this." Nikki shook her head taking a bite of a grape "no I mean how do I say I love you, I want a future with you but you freaking crazy!"

"his OCD, and always has been, god I wish I could get Jon to be that organized with his dirty laundry!" we all laughed Brie nodding in agreence "right Bryan always gets his clothes next to a laundry hamper!"

"hey I would be happy with that, Jon just has a trail of where he starts to take his clothes of to the foot of the bed."

"what about me?" I heard as arms wrapped around me, I smiled feeling him kiss my cheek before sitting down next to me, I noticed he was showered and ready for the show "your inability to undress in one spot." I smiled over at him, he shrugged leaning over taking a bite of my salad making me shake my head as the girls smiled at us.

He grabbed my hand "ready?" he asked straight forward, I offered the girls a smile.

"We'll have to have lunch." nikk I smiled as I stood up nodding "yea abouselty, and Nik just talk to him." I advised, she nodded as Jon put his hand on my lower back leading me out of catering, I let out a breath.

"you ok?" Jon asked pulling me closer into him, I sighed laying my head against as we walked down the hall ""Yea they didn't bring it up, but I don't know, it just felt like everyone was looking, like they wanted to say something but didn't know how." I looked up to him as we stopped walking.

He nodded "It'll get better." he whispered bending down kissing me "wanna watch me do this interview?" he asked nodding towards where Colby and Joe where standing with Rene, I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I nodded.

I did love watching Jon though, he was unbelievable, honestly he could by the time he finished cutting his promo or cutting an interview have you believing that the sky was purple and aliens existed.

"hey Sam!" Colby excitedly waved at me, I laughed "hey colbs." I greeted back sitting on one of the create across from where they'd be interviewing, Again I could of sworn I seen Rene's face change seeing me with a slight eye rolls "whats that about?" I heard next to me, I smiled seeing Paige standing next to me "HEY!-" I giggled hugging her "and I have no clue, I seen her and Jon talking earlier, and I thought maybe I was being parionod with the looks she gave me."

"Mm girl I don't think so." Paige crossed her arms, I frowned looking up at my friend "something I need to know?" I asked hearing Rene laugh at whatever Jon just said.

"No, not on Jons end, besides the drinking, he was a well behaved little boy." she smiled at me making me shake my head and turn my eyes back on him.

Watching the way Rene looked at him, I sighed "she likes him though." I could tell

"yea she does, but trust me, you have nothing to worry about, he loves you my little crumpet." Paige patted my head making me laugh.

"I just I don't know, we're not even at a one year mark yet, and been through all this shit." I frowned

"Awe crumpet, don't think like that, the strongest relationships are ones that are built on surviving things designed to destroy them." I just nodded as Jon walked over to us.

"Alright well off I go, Hey you and I -" she pointed between us "need to plan something soon." I smiled nodding "for sure." I smiled as Jon wrapped his arm around my waist, laying his head on my shoulder he placed a gentle kiss on it peeking up at me.

I giggled cupping his cheek, I abstrusely loved it when he did things like this, he looked like a lost little boy I ran my finger tips over his face he closed his eyes.

This was the first time I truly noticed it, how exhausted he looked, I frowned he had spent so much time and energy taking care of me, getting me through this, I leaned forward capturing his lips with me, closing my eyes I deepened the kiss hearing him moan as he quickly took control.

"Mm not that im complaing, but where did that come from?" he asked as broke the kiss, I shook my head shrugging "I just felt like it, I love you, you know that right?" I asked him, he frowned nodding "Yea I know that, whats going on?" he asked

I sighed blowing out a breath "They want me to work with my dad and lesnar for my come back, take a few bumps from Lesnar."

I jumped back when Jons hand hit the wall covering my mouth "Jon!" I frowned grabbing his hand, he quickly yanked it away turning his head from me "Im fine."

"I haven't agreed, I wanted to talk to you, Jon I don't want this to cause an issue for us." I told him he sighed running his hand over his face "i hate you being any where fucking near him." I frowned.

"I know." I muttered looking down, Jon blew out a breath "I gotta go get in place, we'll talk tonight OK." I frowned looking at his hand "im fine, ive done worse." his eyes followed mine.

 _"Jon I'll tell them no if this is going to cause problems with us." I told him, he sighed stepping closer to me "we'll talk tonight, privately." I nodded knowing he didn't want this out around the locker room gossip mill, we both were very private_ _people, I nodded frowning as Jon leaned in kissing me "I gotta meet the guys though, I love you." he assured me, I nodded as he squeezed my hand walking off._

 _I frowned watching him walk away leaning against the wall, I fought off tears "Just fan fucking tastic." I muttered to myself._

 _I turned and looked down the hall he just walked down, before I knew it I found myself sliding down the create and quickly walking to catch him before they went into their spot for their match._

 _I seen him standing with security and the guys, Joe nudged him making him look up, his eyes looked like a storm of emotions, I blew my breath, he already seen me cant turn around now, I slowly walked over to him._

 _"Look I know you have your match, and I know you said we'll talk later, but before you go out there, like this-" I waved my hand in front of him indicating his angry demeanor "I just wanted to tell you this, nothing or no one is worth co_ _ming between us, Listen im yours-" I watched as he tried to fight a smirk on his face, he looked down wrapping his tape on his hand that was already swollen and bruised "That's it, that's what I needed to tell you, Jon I'm one hundred percent yours. And all of the rest of this shit, we'll get past it, because I love you and you love me and the rest of it doesn't matter." I cupped his face making him look at me, he nodded leaning in kissing me " I love you." he mummored against my lips._

 _I nodded running my thumb over his cheek, out of the side I could see Joe and Colby smirking as they watched us "go kick ass boys." I smiled at them as I turned to walk away, Jon squeezing my hand before slowly letting go as I headed towards the shields locker room._

 _I sat down on the couch, I wanted to say everything would be fine, but the feeling in the pit of my stomach, it felt like it wasn't OK, and it wasn't going to be OK, I took a deep breath hearing the shields music play, I smiled watching him walk down as fans grabbed at him._

 _I sat back on the couch as I never thought I would feel like this again for any body, to be honest I felt stronger about him then I ever did Brock, I was truly completely in love with him, and I didn't want this to come between us, I blew out a breath hoping I was just being parionod, though something told me I wasn't._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-

I sat quietly in the car on our way to the hotel, Jon hadn't said much since leaving the hotel, simple questions of if I was hungry and if a drive thru was OK, I knew a lot was going through his head, I knew I would be the same way.

I bit my lip wishing this wouldn't cause such a strain on Jon and I, I felt the car come to a stop, looking up from my phone I seen we where at the hotel, Jon sighed running his hand over his face sitting back in the driver seat.

I frowned as he turned his head to look at me, he reached out his hand caressing the side of my face "I see so much of JJ in your eyes." he whispered.

I thought JJ had Jon's eyes honestly, he was Jons twin, if you asked me, I didn't see an ounce of me in JJ, Jon blew out a breath grabbing the bags of food "grab the drinks ya?" he asked, I nodded taken back by his quick change of behavior.

I grabbed our drinks as Jon lead the way inside of the hotel, we stood silently next to each other in the elevator, I felt exhausted and just hoped this wouldn't turn into something it didn't need to be. I already didn't like the distance between us right now, not holding his hand or resting my head on his shoulder. Joking with him on the way back, his truly my best friend and I hated being distant from him.

I knew my future lied with Jon, I know my carrier in wwe is cemented so I didn't need this, I just wanted to be back in the mix at wrestle mania, who would want to miss a wrestle mania if they didn't have to? But if it was a choice of this line or Jon, I chose Jon, this line wasn't that big or important enough to come between us. I didn't need to work with my farther or Brock.

"Hold the elevator!" I heard a voice causing Jon to lean forward putting his hand in between the doors before they closed, I sighed seeing Rene smile up at him "thanks!" she beamed at him, he nodded scratching the back of his head "uh yea no problem." he stepped back towards me.

"So you two having an easy night?" Rene asked nodding towards at drive thru bags and sodas in my hand, I just nodded not in the mood to chit chat, Rene nodded patting her hand on her legs "That was a great match Jon." I bit my lip hard not to explode at this point, couldn't she get the hint he didn't want to talk.

Jon smirked "Uh yea thanks." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes "So Sam when are you coming back?" Rene asked, I shrugged looking at Jon "I'm not sure probably after wrestle mania, everything is already set so."

"Awe that's a bummer, I know the fans would love for you to be apart of this wrestle mania." I nodded "Well I wouldn't of been anyways." I shrugged as the doors opened indicated we where on our floor, Rene nodded "well uh have a good night you two."

"yea you too Rene." Jon spoke as I stepped off of the elevator rolling my eyes walking ahead of him, I didn't know why she got under my skin so badly around Jon the rest of the women didn't, but she did for some reason, I couldn't stand her talking to him, feeling that comfortable to just talk to him like their best friends.

I felt his hand on my elbow pulling me to him "you know its sexy as fuck when your jealous." his hot breath breathed into my ear, I bit my lip "I am not jealous of her." I snapped turning to glare at him he caught my lips with his making me giggle as he kissed me "mm." I moaned as we walked backwards towards our room, he slowly pulled away smirking "fucking sexy." I rolled my eyes glaring I at him "I am not jealous of her."

he chuckled which pissed me off worse "Darlin I told you and I keep telling you, there is no other women I want to be with, I love you and only you, your stuck with me and my trail of dirty laundry." his boyish smile quickly made any of my jealously melt away.

"You want me to bleive you yet your pouting over me working with Brock which in all reality im taking a couple of bumps from not kissing me, not touching me, not flirting with me." I ran my finger tips down his toned stomach, I loved his stomach, his little happy trail he had that you only could tell it there if you where close enough to him due to his blonde hair.

Jon rolled his eyes "Because he wants to fuck you everyone in the god damn locker room knows it and can see it, he eye balls fucks you any time your in his god damn sight." I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"And he will be touching you, he has to touch this body-"he ran his hands up and down my arms "to suplex you, or F-5 you or whatever it is they want him to do to you, and if he fucks up, if you get hurt, I'll have to break his fucking face. Because everyone knows, if you fuck with whats mine, your gonna get your face broken." he responded through his clenched teeth staring at me, fists balled.

I bit my lip looking up at him through my eyelashes, this was more then jealously of mine and brocks history, this was protectiveness, he didn't want me hurt. And to be honest it was kinda sexy.

"Yea well so does Rene, and yes everyone can see it as well and you know what I couldn't blame you Jon she's not as fucked up as I am, doesn't bring as much baggage to the table that I do." I opened up to him, even shocking myself at my admission, he shook his head "Jesus listen to your self Sam, I fucking love you how many times or ways do I need to express this? Who the fuck taught you to be so fucking small?" he questioned me.

I looked at him confused "I don't understand." I mumbled not even realizing how much this conversation had turned or even where it had, Jon shook his head running his finger down my cheek "Who taught you that your cracks are flaws? Did he? Cause his fucking wrong, dead fucking wrong."I swallowed hard staring at him, his eyes stared into mine and I felt completely exposed, as if he could see my soul.

"you are not meant to be grounded, you are meant to roam like a wild horse darlin, who the fuck taught you to be so god damn small? I don't get it, you go in that ring night after night after fucking night and show the most confidence within yourself, you steal the fucking show anytime your in that ring, little girls and even grown women envy you! Look up to you! yet here with me, your so insecure, who taught you that? There is billions of people in the world Samantha Calaway, and you where born to be irreplaceable, your the finest piece of art to have ever been created."

I hated that I let her get under my skin when Jon was so clearly here, he was so in that a blind man could see it, just like Joe said and I was being stupid to believe other wise. I sighed shrugging, unsure how to answer that, I never really saw it from that view, and that was a conversation that could last for ages trying to figure out.

Jon's mouth turned up in one corner he reached forward pulling me into him "I don't know exactly where to land the blame on for that, but I can sure as hell remind you just who you belong to, and why." in an instant he was on me, bending low to pick me up by my hips and slam me against the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist placing my hands on his stomach, his hands gripped my hips tightly, I knew this shouldn't but it turned me on when he got like this, I liked when he wanted to claim me as his, it was hot.

We stopped to look at each other, his eyes clouded over before either of us had a chance to say anything my lips came crashing on his.

He moaned and brought his hands up under my shirt to cup my breasts through my bra thrusting his jean-clad crotch against mine. I groaned at the friction.

Pain shot through my head as he wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled my head to the side. His voice reverberated off the skin on my neck. "Our entire buckskin' floor is going to know that you are mine and only mine, not lesnars, not any other mans but me." he slowly set me down and spun me around facing the door, I pulled the key card out of my purse.

I slipped putting the key in twice, My hands shaking. "Give that to me" nipping my neck with his teeth he took the key card from my hands he got it on the first shot, I closed my eyes moaning as he sunk into my neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed skin to him, before I could even open the door he had me pressed against it, his hand shoved down the front of my leggings.

"I hope he comes walkin' down this hall right now," He slid two fingers down into me. My breath started to pick up as I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead to the door, his fingers sliding in and out effortlessly "I hope that son of a bitch hears how you scream my name because of the things I can do to your pussy and only I can do." He curled them inward and I let out a loud moan "Oh god Jon." I moved my head back against his chest, I felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled "Mm Jon inside, please." I did not want to fuck him here in the hall even though it clearly felt like that was his goal, and if he knew for a fact if Brock was on this floor I think he would.

He tore his hand from my pants and shoved the door open, sending my body through it. I immediately took my shoes off and pulled my leggings the rest of the way down

Before I had time to even pause he was on me again, already naked, pulling my shirt over my head and pulling my bra off.

Fingers found their way back to where they'd just been, pushing in and out. "Ohh, my god," I moaned, head falling back as his mouth went to my neck. He walked us back to the bed so I sat down on the edge, he then dropped to his knees spreading my legs further open, I moaned out as I felt his tongue flick over me as his fingers twisted inside me, I was already so close.

My body fell back and arched up off the mattress as the pleasure washed over me "Oh fuck Jon, oh my god, Jon." I cried out as the waves of pleasure over took my body convulsing off the bed as I moaned out.

He got up and crawled over my still writhing form. "You listen to me," he said kissing up my stomach towards my breasts and too my neck He kissed one side of my neck. His mouth finally settled on mine. "No one, and I mean no one, could ever make me feel the way you do. So stop worrying'."

He put his forehead on mine and said, "I love you, and for the last fucking time, I am not going no where, your mine, im yours and that's it babe, your stuck with me." before swiftly driving into me.

" I love you, too" I closed my eyes placing my hands on his chest as we found a rhythm we both liked, not to slow but not too fast either, completely taking each other in, I hooked my ankles behind his waist. "You know I don't want anyone other than you." I caressed his cheek leaning up to kiss him.

I moaned laying my head down on the pillow "Now I thought this whole damn floor was going to know who I belonged to and why." I challenged making him raise his eye brow at me smirking he nodded.

He propped himself up on straight arms and started slamming his hips into mine, the bed creaking beneath us. When I looked up at him his hair was in his face, his bottom lip stuck up between his teeth. "Shit," he breathed, and I felt his cock twitch as it drove in deep again.

He wrapped his arms under my shoulders and nestled his face between my neck and the sheets. he picked his head up and threw it back was "Fuck! Sam!" I thrusted my hips up one last time as ecasty over took me again "mm fuck Jon." I cried out in pleasure.

Once he finished riding his oragasim out he stopped moving putting his forehead against mine, smirking he asked "was that good enough? Think they know who you belong to?" he raised his eyebrow making me laugh and nodded my throat dry "I think the entire HOTEL knows it." I joked giggling as he placed a gentle kiss on my nose.

He kissed me softly and rolled off me. he looked over at me "Jon I meant what I said back at the arena-" I turned on my side propping my head up with my right hand as the sheet laid lazily over my naked body "I don't want anything or one to come in between us, im yours, I don't need this line, its not worth our relationship."

he blew out a breath "working with your dad and even fucking lesnar for a female is an amazing thing and I'd be a tool if I asked you to turn this opportunity down, but I swear he crosses any fucking lines or takes this as an opurintiy to fuck with whats mine again, I mean it, I'll break his fucking jaw." he turned to look at me his face dead serious, I nodded "I love you Jon." was all I told him before settling my head down on his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair kissing the top of my head "I love you kid." he uttered as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I sat in Stephanie hotel room as we went over plans, Brock and Paulie across from me and my dad on speaker "i don't know, Sam are you sure about this?" my farthers voice asked

"Dad I've taken a lot worse then a couple of bumps from beasty over here." I nodded towards Brock even though my farther couldn't see me.

Brock chuckled shaking his head "OK then im game, just let me know, I'll see you all Monday, Sam call me when you leave there." and with that he hung up.

I blew out a breath, it was official I was working with my farther and ex boyfriend.

"OK Sam what we need from you go to your appointment get clearance from your doctor, then we're going to send you down to the performance center next week just so you can work out and take off any ring rust you may have." I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"No problem, am I good to go?" I asked

"Yea we'll be in touch this week." Stephanie offered me a smile as I stood up, I waved before walking out of the room, I pulled my phone out dialing my dads number, after only two rings he picked it up "hey." came his normal gruff greeting

"good morning dad, whats up?" I asked opening my room door, I smiled seeing Jon sitting against the head board, shirtless, hair its normal mess and gym shorts on.

I kicked my shoes off and crawled to sit next to him laying my head on his chest, without moving his eyes from the TV he lazily wrapped her arm around me kissing the top of my head "are you sure about this?" my dad asked again I sighed, I wish I had know it'd be this conversation before I came back to the room.

"Dad it'll be fine like I said I've taken worse then what Brock can do." I peeked to see Jon suddenly interested in my conversation, I sighed sitting up in the middle of the bed crossing my legs over each other.

"I don't know Sam, you and lesnar near each other is like oil and fire and you always get fucking burnt." I bit my lip my dad was already overly protective over me when it came to Brock.

"Well I mean its already said and done, it'll be fine, it gets me back in the mix of things for wrestle mania while they get me into a line." I shrugged picking at the blanket, I heard my dad sigh "And how does Jon feel about this?" he asked making me glance back at my boyfriend "His fine, we talked about it before I agreed to it." I turned my head back facing away from Jon's stare.

"Fine, but I swear one ounce of bullshit im pulling the whole fucking line." my farther agreed making me chuckle, he would defiantly try that "OK dad, is that all?" I asked him wanting to lay down before having to pack.

"Uh Michelle is wanting everyone over for dinner, asked me to ask you to come,Wednesday night." I bit my lip wanting to find a reason out of it "Uh yea sure, im gonna go, see you later."

"yea see ya love ya bye."

"love you dad bye." I sighed hanging up tossing my phone at the foot of the bed I rubbed my face groaning.

I felt Jon's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into him "Everything OK?" he asked, I nodded "My dad doesn't want me working with Brock." I told him interlocking my fingers with his "Mm your dad and I have something we agree on." he brushed my hair over my shoulder kissing down my neck "And he wants us to have dinner at his house." I looked up at him as he stopped kissing my neck.

I giggled turning to face him "you already knocked me up, how much worse can it be." I quickly regretted my choice of words "shit." I muttered looking down.

"hey, its good babe to be able to talk about it, and we'll have dinner at your dads im not worried." he winked making me giggle, I leaned up lightly kissing his lips "I love you." I cooed running my finger tips over his lips and chin "I love you darlin." we settled into each lazily laying in the bed watching re runs of dukes of hazard together.

"OK Sam how are you feeling?" Ashley asked pushing on my stomach, we had gotten in late last night, Jon sat in the chair sleepily next to me, I told him he could stay but he was insistent on coming with "Im doing good." she glanced over at Jon for comforination who nodded "Shes doing good since coming on the road with me." he confirmed.

"OK good and physically?" she asked

"Uh im good, my back still hurts a little bit, I started at the gym but only the treadmill and light weights like five pounders." she nodded "that sounds good, im going to go ahead and sign off on you just take it easy." she sighed "who am I kidding, but you do need to take it easy, start of slow and easy, your body is still healing." she expressed with concern.

"I will I promise, am I OK to take some bumps in the ring?" I asked her as she charted some stuff done, she glanced up "i wouldn't recommend a full on match right now, in another month or so, but a couple of small things I don't see why not, now birth control." she turned serious making me laugh.

"I want the implant, with as much as I travel I wouldn't be able to do the pill, the shot makes me gain weight and I bleed non stop on it." she nodded "OK we just have to do a pregnancy test to be sure." she raised her eye brow at me as I glanced at Jon who turned white "Im sure we're fine, how long does that take?" I asked her looking back to her "we'll do a urine test now and get it set up." she smiled handing me a cup.

An hour later we walked out hand in hand "you OK there cowboy?" I asked giggling as he glanced at me "you know-" he backed me against my durango placing his hands on my hips "you know until being with you I never realized how much responsibility it is being a women." he told me seriously, I laughed loudly shaking my head "your a nerd, come on." I tried to move away from him his grip on my hips preventing that, I looked up to him confused as I watched a flash of emotions go through his face.

I reached up caressing his face "hey whats wrong?" I whispered

"Dont tell me screw you, but I just, I want another one." I frowned at his confession, I looked down my heart crushing at his confession, what if he want this now? I just wasn't there yet, and to be honest I wasn't sure how soon I'd be ready.

"Oh, Jon." I whispered he rolled his eyes "Im not saying right this second, but in the future, with you, I do want another one." he clarified I looked up at him smiling "Of course." I smiled leaning on my tippy toes gently kissing his lips "just not right now, my hearts not there right now." I told him, he nodded "I know mine either but I just wanted you to know, when your ready, I will be too, it wont be like last time." I smiled running my finger tips over his face "I know honey, but next time it'll be right." I squeezed his hand smiling at him "But for now I need you to feed me! Michelle's cooking, not always the best." I smiled seeing Jon chuckle, he swatted my butt as he opened the door for me "Yea come on."

I groaned laying on my couch yawning "god im so sleepy." I leaned against Jon as he turned the TV on glancing down at me he gently ran his finger tips over the upper arm "what time do we have to be at your dads?" he asked

"Um six." I looked at the clock it was only three thirty "Then take a nap I'll wake you in an hour." his eyes on the TV as he flipped through TV channels I nodded leaning up to kiss his cheek "I love you." I mumbled before my heavy eyes slowly closed.

 _I sighed taking Jons hand as we walked towards my farthers front door "I don't wanna be here." I whined, Jon chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders "I got you." he winked at me._

 _I shook my head, I always felt so protected next to Jon, like he would shield me from anything bad happening that he could control at least, and no pun intended there._

 _"Awe! Look who deiced to make it." my papa spoke from his normal spot, I smiled walking over to his recliner bending over hugging him "hey pops, I'm sorry I took a nap."_ _he nodded hugging me back as he stood up "Awe its fine sweet pea, you travel so much how your still functioning I don't know, Jon son good to see you again!" my papa greeted him, holding his_ _hand out shaking Jons._

 _"Good to see you!" Jon smiled as I stepped into him "is everyone here already?" I asked my papa nodded "Oh yea well your dad and gunner's out back looking at the horses." I frowned my brother and I hadn't mended fences yet, he hurt me and I never had a time where I didn't have my brothers support until I needed it the most, and I wasn't sure how to come back from that._

 _"Im going to see if they need any help in the kitchen, do you want something to drink?" I asked Jon who shook his head._

 _"sweet pea if you don't mind?" my papa held up his beer bottle, I nodded "no problem."_

 _"And bring one for Jon please." I giggled nodding "yea."_ _I shook my head, my papa probably sensing Jon's uncomfortableness in my father's house and I cant blame him not like other then nana and papa anyone in my family has really made Jon feel welcomed._

 _"Sissy your here!" Kia smiled running to me, I laughed hugging her back "I am, im sorry im late we fell asleep." I explained Kia letting go of me "Jons here?" she squealed excitedly making me laugh as she was already, and kia loved him._

 _"UGH." I heard Jon groan "Im just grabbing pop a beer and Jon and then do you need help?" I asked politely_

 _"Uh if you don't mind I haven't had a chance to do the salads." Michelle spoke, I nodded grabbing two beers and heading into the kitchen "here pop's." I smiled turning to see Jon with Kia sitting happily in his lap watching football my pop had on, my heart twisted as I let out a breath, I could see this with him and JJ, I cleared my throat fighting off the emotions walking over to the duo._

 _"Here you go." I told him softly handing it to him, he glanced up at me nodding "thanks darlin-" he gently took my hand running his thumb over my knuckles " you OK?" he asked, I nodded "yea, im gonna uh go make a salad." I told him quickly walking to the kitchen._

 _I blew out a breath leaning against the counter as tears burnt my eyes just as the back door opened "you OK?" Michelle asked_ _genuinely concerned, I blew out a breath nodding seeing my farther heading my way concerned "Im fine seriously its just a moment, I get them." I waved him off before going into the fridge "Michelle what kind of salad?" I asked as everyone stared at me._

 _"Uh just a garden one." I nodded grabbing the vegetables out of the fridge and starting to prepare the salad I looked at my dad and brother "Jon's in the living room with papa." I felt my nana put her hand on my arm I looked over at h_ _er as she gave me a smile nudged me, I smiled letting out a breath "seriously im fine." my dad nodded kissing the side of my head "glad to see finally made it." he went to the fridge grabbing a beer._

 _"I took a nap,im sorry." I again apologized, my dad chuckled tossing the cap in the trash kissing michelles cheek "I don't miss those days." he spoke before walking into the living room, Gunner quietly following him, I frowned blowing out a breath._

 _"he misses you."_ _Ashley spoke,_ _I shrugged "I haven't gone any where." I muttered mixing the salad "Michelle do you want dressing in this or leave it dry?"_

 _"Drys fine, I have a few dressing, your dad loves ranch, kia loves olive oil." I scrunched my nose "ew really?" I asked making her laugh nodding "yes." I shook my head as my phone started to ring, I sighed seeing it was Stephanie "Sorry-" I excused myself_ _stepping out back._

 _"hello." I answer looking out towards my dads ranch"Hey! We got your papers, now I was brain storming and I have an idea." I bit my lip hoping she'd pull me from Brock and my dads "So how do you feel about winning the title after wrestle mania?" she asked making me gasp "seriously?" I asked_

 _"Yes seriously, we had big plans for you and hunter and I where talking and we want to pick up those plans." I nodded "oh my god yes, thank you Stephanie." I wanted to squeal and jump up and down._

 _I heard her chuckle "I figured you'd like that, so instead of coming to Raw on Monday I want you to go to Orlando and work a coupe of days with Regal, just get some of that rust off see where you at, then we'll start your line with your dad and lesnar, the following week."_

 _"OK I will be there, thank you Stephanie."_

 _"No problem Hun, talk to you later bye." we hung up and I finally jumped letting out of the squeal I was holding in before running into the house, everyone quickly running to the kitchen "are you OK?" Jon quickly asked looking at me, I nodded "I wont be going to Atalanta with you." I told him, he looked at me confused as I grinned "Im going to Orlando to work with Regal because Monday after mania, im the champ." I sing out pointing to myself._

 _I laughed when Jon hugged me tightly "that's awesome darlin!"_

 _"that's great sweet pea!" my papa chimed in._

 _"Good Job bug." my dad ruffled my hair as kia squealed running to give me a tight hug "Ill be there to see it sissy!" I laughed nodding "you will!"_

 _I looked up to my brother hoping this would be what we needed to break the ice "It's not like you already won it how many times before."_ _I frowned shaking my head sadly._

 _"Dude stop being a dick, shes your fucking sister."Jon snapped making me widen my eyes "Jon stop its fine." I didn't want a fight to break out and thi_ _s didn't need to happen in front of my grand parents._

 _"Jon's right sweetie." my nana glared at my brother "why are you being so hateful to your sister?" my nana asked my brother._

 _"Shes fucking up here life being with this scum bag, she can-"_

 _"Whoa you don't get to talk about him like that!" I interrupted anger taking over me "he hasn't done anything to deserve you to dislike him gunner! He has stood by through the worst moment of my life, the moment I needed you, and you weren't here!"_

 _"because I was around for your last train wreck Samantha!_ _Your too fucking fragile and I know guys like him_ _"_ _he yelled pointing at Brock, I threw my head back letting out a loud scream " I am not fragile, im a drug addict, I fell down I got back up, that doesn't make me weak or fragile actually brother it makes me strong as hell,_ _and im sick of being looked like im this fragile little thing that's going to break any second!" I yelled feeling Jon gently grab the back of my arm "And as for this guy-" I pointed back towards Jon "his not the bad guy, his not a bad guy Gunner and if you just backed off, you'd realize it, he makes me so happy and I love him, im in love with him, in fact we're buying a house together with land." I admitted to my family._

 _"You can do so much better then him! Fuck you where with Brock fucking Lesnar! You can do way better then him." Gunner scrunched up his face pointing at Jon as my anger hitting a boiling point._

 _I glared at my brother "Unbelievable! You think Brock's so fucking great you go suck his dick!" I snapped._

 _"Whoa darlin." Jon put his arm around my waist holding me close "Come on Kia lets go in the play room." Michelle spoke quickly pikcing up Kia and glaring at surprisingly Gunner, I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes "Yea Brock and I where together for four years,_ _and those last two he managed to repair and then break my heart a thousand times our "relationship.-" I used my fingers making quotation marks "was a constant train wreck the definition of us was thrilling, but dangerous and destructive. One day he hated me it would be "fuck you don't ever talk to me." I quoted as tears freely poured down my cheeks._

 _My family's eyes on me as I revealed parts of mine and Brocks relationship. they didn't know about "And the next day, you know after he'd spend the night with Rena, it would be I love you, I miss you, baby stay with me, im sorry, we where toxic dear brother, but if you need more clarification of how bad Brock treated me, how about this for the kicker_ _when he returned and you know instead of keeping away from me he pursued me." I felt ill as I revealed this in front this to my family but I needed gunner to see Jon was not bad for me, Brock though was._

 _"And I gave in, I was so fucking lonely that I caved though I knew better and I had no business letting him back in but I did. He was familer and he knew me, there was also no doubt in my mind that come morning id see him lying there naked and kick my ass and I did and you know what?all those things he promised me, didn't happen his wife showed up and he chose her again and me broken again." I swallowed hard trying to fight back the tears._

 _"But Jon found me, Jon picked me up, Jon showed me im worth so much more not Brock Gunner, Jon and after all that bullshit he kissed me after I was with Jon! His not this great guy you have him painted out to be and I did do better, way fucking better!" by this point the tears where over flowing as my hurt and pain poured out, I looked back to Jon "I wanna go home." he nodded putting his hand protectively on my lower back as I hurried out of my farther house._

 _I stopped in front of my truck covering my mouth groaning "Oh god." Jon looked at me concerned "what?" I frowned "I just revealed to my farther, nana and papa I slept with my married ex boyfriend." Jon nodded "yup babe you did." I groaned covering my face feeling Jon pull me into him "your brother was being a dick_ _even your nana agreed, he had no right to ruin this moment for you." I nodded against his chest "your not mad at me?" I asked looking up at him, he scrunched his face in confusion "for what?"_

 _"Brock." I muttered, Jon shook his head "no you stood up for yourself and I cant be mad about that darlin." I blew out a breath looking at him "I love you." I felt his lips capture mine before he slowly pulled away running his thumb over my lips "I love you, come on lets go home." I nodded as he opened the door for me and we headed towards my house, I leaned against him putting my hand in his, this was all I needed and though my brother broke my heart tonight, I knew I'd be OK with Jon, and right now I was OK with that._


	23. Chapter 23

The drive home was silent I hated aboustly hated fighting with my brother, we where each others side kicks when dad was on the road and Jodi was tormenting us, we always had each other. I closed my eyes trying to breath away the tears. Feeling the truck come to a stop I opened them seeing we where home, Jon blew out a breath looking at me "you OK?" he asked his eyes on me concerned probably by my silence, I turned my head staring at my house.

"Lets go sign those papers tomorrow." I finally spoke looking back at him we had finally gotten approved to buy that house, and I had told Jon I wasn't sure, we wanted to buy that house for our family but tonight I realized Jon is my family and I would go to the end of the earths for him.

"Yea." he sounded surprised, I bit my lip hoping he hadn't changed his mind "yea." I sighed unbuckling my seat belt "Hey." Jon quickly grabbed my hand before I could exit the truck "are you OK?" he asked this time more aggressively his eyes strongly on mine, I bit my lip shrugging, I swallowed hard "probably not but I will be, I always am, I just I hate arguing with him." I admitted shrugging.

Jon frowned "I hate that your fighting with him and I hate that I have anything to do with it." I shook my head leaned forward to cup his face "No don't, you are mine Johnathan Good and as a good friend of mine said you fuck with whats mine, ill break your fucking face." Jon smirked at my words "I fucking love you." he chuckled as we finally got out of the durango to head in.

I smiled back him as an idea hit me "what?" he asked locking the door behind him, which always made me giggle he'd lock my door in the middle of no where, he says physcos can be in the boonies of Texas too.

"wanna build a fort with me?" I asked him excited, he scratched the back of his head "Uh I've never built a fort." I frowned feeling shock run through me "how have you never built a fort?" Jon shoved his hands in his pockets shrugging "Darlin I was lucky to get a sheet to keep warm with much less enough to build a fort with." I frowned walking up to him our eyes connecting, I reached up caressing his face, I hated his childhood, what little that he would open up about his childhood I understood why he freaked so badly about JJ he never had an example of a good childhood and parents, my lost boy.

He leaned into my touch closing his eyes as my thumb caressed his jaw line "well honey we're gonna have to change that tonight." I smiled up at him "Go get all the sheets and blankets from the hall closet, im going to go grab pillows." I smiled at him as he chuckled.

I smiled happily staring at our fort "perfect, let me go get some snacks and you can pick out the movie." Jon chuckled "Oh and jammies." I smirked taking my t-shirt off and shimming out of my jeans leaving me a pink cami and purple boy shorts as I walked into the kitchen, I put some pop corn in the microwave and grabbed a couple of beers out of the fridge.

I returned with the popcorn in a bowel seeing Jon in the fort in his boxers as I handed him a beer and settled down next to him "what did you pick?" I asked

"Freddy." I nodded "So why does this fort idea make you so happy?" he asked me catching onto it, I took a drink of my beer and shrugged "When I was little and everything was going on with Jodi and court, my dad would build forts with me in the living room, his room, my room, where ever I wanted, once in the kitchen-" I laughed at the memory "when days where hard for me, he'd build me a fort." I bit my lip "When uh Brock broke up with me and I found out Rena was pregnant, I came home and off the back patio was lights and a giant out doors fort and we roasted marshmallows and hung out."

Jon smiled leaning in kissing me lightly on the lips "thanks for including me in this then." I nodded cuddling next to him as he pressed play on the movie and that's how we spent the rest of the night.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

I groaned hearing banging on my front door "mm." I moaned slowly sitting up looking at Jon passed out next to me his arm protectively over my waist, I ran my hand over my face stretching my back out.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Hold on!" I yelled standing up and walking to my room I grabbed a pair of purple gym shorts off my bed slipping them on with my slippers before going back out to the living room, I figured it was my nana or my dad checking on me after last night. I flung open my door seeing the last person I was expecting to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my brother who held up a tray with three coffees and a brown bag "to make peace I was a complete asshole last night and even before." I nodded.

"Well Jons still sleeping and that's rare so." he nodded "well I got his coffee black I didn't know how he took it." he shrugged.

"just like that, he can warm it up, whats in the bag?" I tippy toed trying to peek in the bag as my brother handed me my coffee hearing him laugh "a doughnut with chocolate frosting and rainbow sprinkles." I laughed "lets sit out here my living room is kinda a mess." I nodded as gunner looked inside smirking.

"forts." he frowned realizing that must've meant how upset I was "fuck I'm sorry Sam."

I sighed sitting on my front step with Gunner "I was clearly a jackass-" he started making me look up at him with a raised eye brow he nodded "Watching you go through all that shit, I didn't know you, you where Jodi, not my baby sister, I wanted to take all your pain for you, I wanted to shield you from it, you weren't supposed to know what pain ever was, especially that kind of pain." he blew out a breath running his hands over his face "Last night I was being a dick, I been a dick, your right when you needed me I wasn't here for you, for the first time ever and I cant express how sorry I am for that." I nodded blowing out a breath "His a good guy Gun."

I looked back towards my house "Yea I uh felt like if you weren't here I'd probably be getting my ass whipped right now." I laughed loudly nodding "yea probably."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Brock?" he asked as I sipped my coffee shrugging "I mean who wants to admit they fucked up, again." I muttered looking down "we all make mistakes." I nodded "yea but I seem to keep making them." I whispered.

"No you don't, you where vulnerable when it came to Brock, he knew that, that's on him, not you, he fucked up not you, he had no business sniffing around you and I hope dad kicks his ass in April." I laughed nodding "I'm sure after last night dad will have a few stiff hits in there." I got up walking to the side of my house, I bit my lip picking up the basketball as o heard Gunner walk up behind me "Winner buys pancakes." I tossed the ball to him.

"I'm in my fucking boots!" he pointed making me laugh "I'm in slippers, we're both disadvantage come on, unless you scured of being beat by your little girly sister." I taunted shrugging "its OK I wouldn't want to be beat by me either."

Gunner tossed the ball to me "OK first shot wins." I smirked as I started dribbling the ball, blocking my brother who had a good almost two feet on me at his six foot five frame.

JONS POV-

I sat up to see Sam gone but I could hear outside, grabbing my jeans I quickly slipped them on over my boxers looking at our fort, I smirked shaking my head, this women I don't what the hell shes done to me, I would've never slept on a fort on a living floor with anyone else.

But I couldn't imagine being with anyone else after her, she does something no one else has ever done for me. I put my boots on and walked outside seeing to coffee cups sitting on the patio I frowned lighting a much needed cigarette seeing her family around the small concrete area.

Michelle had her phone out laughing "Awe OK two out of three." I heard a mans voice frowning "JON! Your nakey again!" Kia was the first to acknowledge me, I laughed tossing my cigrate to the ground.

She quickly climbed out of marks arms running to me, I lifted her up as mark chuckled "she seems to take a liking to you." I nodded "seems so." Mark stuck out his hand towards me, I put mine in his "thank you for taking care of my daughter." I nodded "its been my pleasure." and oh has it been my pleasure. as my eyes glanced to her playing ball with her brother.

"OH!" she laughed as she made her shot "aint nothin but net brother." gunner put his hands on his hips shaking his head "every damn time." he muttered out of breath as she walked past him smacking his stomach "its that beer belly brother, or im just better then you." she winked before walking past him towards me.

"hey you." she smiled happily, the happiest I seen her smile in a long time, she leaned up to kiss me before her sister pushed us about "OK OK." Kia scrunched her face making us laugh.

Sams pov-

I watched my brother walk over to Jon "can we talk man?" he asked, Jon nodded setting down Kia who glared up at her uncle "don't you be mean to uncle Jon!" she spoke in her sassy way making me laugh.

I put my arm around her "come on lets let the boys have their moment." I rolled my eyes walking back to the front of my house with my family "What are all of you doing here anyways?" I asked

"to check on you bug." my dad spoke as we walked inside, his eyes landing on the fort, I seen a quick flash of sadness and then a smile shaking his head "uh coffee? I have to make some." they all nodded sitting down "sissy this fort is awesome." Kia giggled climbing inside of it, I laughed as she laid against mine and Jon's pillows and put TV on.

"well make yourself comfortable ."

GUNNERS POV-

I sat on the patio with Jon handing him a coffee "Uh thanks man." he spoke digging out his pack of cigarettes and lighting one "Look Sam and I have been through a lot together, mostly her, shes been through a lot and I don't know I just didn't want to see my baby sister hurt again so I was a dick, you didn't deserve it man."

Jon nodded shrugging "I'd probably been the same way had I had a little sister, and if mine went through whats your did, somes fucking face would be broke." he sipped the coffee before looking at me "look man that women in there, I fucking love her, and she says I saved her-" he tossed the cigarette shaking his head "naw its the other way around and there's nothing, not a damn thing I wont do in this world for her, I'd never hurt her the way Brock did."

I nodded "I knew the ending was bad for them, id idnt realize how long it went on, no wonder she derailed so badly once he finally left." I shook my head "trust me I want to break his fucking face for it, I wish she had told me, she just said they went there separate ways with him leaving wwe and her staying, I understood that so I always just thought she was acting like Jodi with the drugs and the not eating shit, I didn't realize he did that to her." Jon frowned shaking his head.

"yea he did man shes still fucked up over the shit he did, and that's OK, I don't mind because im fucked up to, but like I said I fucking love her, and I would never hurt her like that." I nodded sticking my hand out "that's all I ask man." Jon nodded shaking my hand.

SAMS POV-

I stood at the airport with Jon, today had been a good day, we signed the papers to our house, and would be moving in right before wresltmania, made it for a busy week but totally would be worth it.

My brother and I made up and we spent the morning with my family just hanging out, everything seemed to be less tense now.

I leaned up on my toes kissing Jon "OK I'll see you Wednesday?" I asked feeling somewhat sad about being separated from him, he nodded putting his hair behind my ear "I'll be at the airport to get you." I nodded kissing him again as the called my flight to Orlando "OK I love you." he nodded as I grabbed my carry on and headed towards the gate Jon watching me the entire time.

I felt like I was on cloud nine, and it scared me every time I felt this good something always happened to bring it down, my carrier was back on track, I was working with my dad for wrestlmania, Jon and I where amazing moving into a house we're buying together, all of it was just amazing and I knew it would be coming down soon, I just never realized how fast and hard it would all crash down around me.

 _A/N sorry for the rushed update but I hope you guys enjoyed it wanted to get this update done because the next chapters some things go down...let me know if there's any thing you guys would like to see….. and check out my other sotires I have going as well…..thank you all for reading, reviewing, and following this story :)_


	24. Chapter 24

_chapter?_

"1...2...3...down!" Bill DeMott – head trainer - shouted as several bodies hit the mats.

I cringed remembering those days, however my training was not in this nice of a building or location, we had no ac, a tiny ass ring and was in the middle of bum fuck Kentucky. I looked around lucky kids where spoiled with the state of the art training faculty.

I had to chuckle to myself, I was sounding like a vet now, I shook my head setting my bag down and heading towards Bill, it looked like they where currently running drills.

"Take a short break." Bill yelled before nodding to me to come into the ring, the building silent as I felt every eye on me as I climbed through the ropes, I have to admit it felt amazing to be back in a ring, I bit my lip hoping I wasn't to out of shape.

"Nice to have you here, You look nervous" he laughed.

"Just feeling a bit out of place" I smiled. "Lots of new faces"

"Let's introduce you..." he winked at me making me shake my head "Breaks over! Gather round!" he instructed in his commanding voice. "If you don't recognize her, and if you don't you've clearly been living under a rock for the last fucking decade! And shouldn't be in this building right now, This is Samantha Calaway, shes a three times womens champion and a three times divas champion, she's been around for the last what is it-" he turned to look at me his eyes squinting in thought "wow its been ten years now, she's competed in a ladder match, extreme rules matches, Table matches, and several mixed gender matches, you name it and shes probably done it."

he made me sound ancient! I still had a lot more to do and prove! "She's been wonderful enough to come down to work with you for a few sessions. What we're hoping is that she can run the drills with you, to show you that she went through exactly the same process as you're going through now. Then we can run some clinics and you can get a chance to learn some things" he shouted through the gym.

"Anything to add?" he asked me as I stared at the newbies eyes, I bit my lip, I guess I am a vet and should say something though I wasn't sure what to say to them, so for now I just shook my head no.

Bill nodded "a lot like your farther not much for words-" I sighed at the comparison ten years in and it still happened "Alright LINE UP!"

I groaned and was starting to regret agreeing to this, I was defiantly reminded of how hard developmental is pushing, running laps, taking bump after bump, hitting the ropes, I did enjoy the familer sting of hitting the ropes and knowing I'd be bruised up later on. doing sit ups until they cried out with the effort and hurled abuse at anyone who claimed they 'couldn't do it'.

Honestly in my opinion this wasn't the right way to train people, we already tear our bodies up enough and this isn't to me a working teaching technician

"You wanna be a wrestler? Man up!" he yelled at one of the bigger guys who was struggling to make it to his feet for every count. "You think it's easy?! Huh? It's not!" I bit my lip to control my mouth as I watched him do this.

"Okay...go shower. This afternoon we'll do some promo work and some grappling" he announced. I groaned my muscles protesting as I got to my feet, my hand on my lower back.

"You can still hang" Bill laughed, I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut

"I should hope so." I smiled politely at him.

"How about you cut some promos with them this afternoon?" he suggested. I really wanted to get back and shower, and I hated mic work.

"Promos are my worst nightmare" I laughed "Mic work is my weakest area" Bill laughed loudly "what ever your the best on the mic, right there with that boyfriend of yours, if not better." I bit my lip at the mention of Jon, I was already missing him.

"Go get some lunch, cool down and we'll run through some promos with them." he winked he hand running down my arm, I frowned why was he so comfortable touching me? I shook it off before walking over to my stuff, sliding down the wall I quickly pressed send on his name.

"Hey darlin." he answered after the second ring, I bit my lip my throat tighting "hi." I whispered softly, this was the first time since I came to him after JJ that we been apart and until now I hadn't realized how much I missed him "whats wrong? Are you OK? He asked fully alert now.

I waved my hand though he couldn't see me, taking a deep breath I sighed "I'm fine, I just miss you." I bit my lip "Oh, I miss you to darlin, hows it going?" he asked, I shrugged looking around the impressive training center "this place is defiantly more advanced then the developmental I came up in, Bill's same ole rough Bill, I didn't realize how out of shape I was in." I muttered picking at me knee.

"hmm I'd say otherwise darlin, Dont over do it though, I hate to say this but I gotta go, call me when your done ya?" he asked when I heard a voice in the back ground yell at him to come on, I frowned it sounded like a female.

I shook my head "uh yea, OK." I muttered

"Hold on-" I heard him sound far away "Baby whats wrong?" he asked picking up on my mood change "who are you with?" I asked the other end of the call becoming dead silent "just hanging with the guys." he cleared his throat sounding uncomfortable, I could practically see him shifting uncomfortably "Rene joined noami, im with Joe and the twins." I rolled my eyes.

"well that's just fucking nice Jonathan!" I snapped hearing him groan "darlin im hanging out with Joe and the twins, noami and Rene is doing there own thing." he tried to assure me.

"how convenient once im not around she pops in the picture, I gotta go Jon." and with that I hung up him "stupid jack ass." I muttered tossing my phone on top of my duffel bag.

"SAMANTHA!" I heard making me look up and smiley as Ashley Flair came up to me, I slowly stood up as she hugged me "its been forever!" I laughed nodding "it has." I pulled away seeing a few women standing behind her "Sam this is Bayley, Sasha, and Becky." she introduced as I shook each of there hands.

"Nice to meet you all" I greeted.

"Is it true you wrestled with a full blown concussion after landing a failed moonsult outside of the ring?" Sasha launched straight in with questions.

I laughed nodding "uh yeah, I don't even remember it too much to be honest, I don't remember anything until about three days later when I woke up at my dads house." to him and Brock about to rip each others heads off.

"How long have you been wrestling?" Bayley asked, the barrage of questions continuing.

"unofficially since I was big enough to climb in the ring-" I laughed at the inside joke only Ashley got smiling "officially since I was sixteen" I told them

"That's awesome" I sat with the girls listening to them, I was especially intrigued by Becky's story all the ladies anxious to get there call up to the main roster, I smiled at the new excitement it was something different from returning, it was like virgin terrioty and a feeling you only get once

"I'm itching to get up there" Becky sighed in her distinctive Irish accent.

"You'll be there. And you'll be sitting here as a veteran talking to rookies." I smiled at the eager ladies, excited for each of them to get their call ups "God that makes me feel so old" I laughed shaking my head.

"You are kind of old" Ashley teased

"Oi!" I laughed nodding "Yea I've been around the block a few times"

"Are you doing promos with us this afternoon?" Bayley asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Right now I'm training like one of you guys" I smiled at the group of women, Ashley and I making plans to have lunch and catch up, two daughters of two of the most famous men in the wwe, we both laughed at the thought.

It started easily enough, Bill and Regal explained what they'd be doing, and they sat on folding chairs in front of a black screen. There was a camera recording our performances. The idea of improvising on the spot with all these kids who were yet to be called up made me incredibly nervous. But I was supposed to be showing them how it was done right? I rolled my eyes at the thought, hell I barely get on the mic, if I don't have to I don't, I don't know how bill thinks im as good as Jon on the mic, I'm more on Brocks level.

I had to bit my lip as I watched someone try to nail my dad in a promo, Regal looking at me and smirking " , you have any suggestions on that one?" he asked, I bit my lip unsure if was in trouble with Regal it was hard, even when I was little his British accent always through me off, he was the one man in the locker room I could never gauge.

"Well for starters my dads slower then that, he takes his time that way his message, his story get put across and who ever's poor poor soul is standing across from him wont forget that message." I told Regal who nodded "my thoughts exactly." I felt bad as the poor kid looked defeated.

I watched everyone go and took my notes of the women, all these women where amazing! Though I wasn't sure of Sasha yet, she seemed kinda snooty for my taste, Ashley though she nailed her farther amazingly, it brought goosebumps to my arms, I stood waiting nervously for my turn, I did this in front of thousands of people nightly, yet here I am nervous to do it infrotn a bunch of rookie, they had let everyone go before me. Leaving a room full of bright future stars watching me. Facing the camera and determined to exude a confidence I wasn't feeling, I waited for my instructions.

"I think we should give you a bit more of a challenge" Regal smiled. "How about someone you know well? How about you give us an Ambrose promo?"

I bit my lip the one person I didn't want to potary in a positive light right at this moment, I froze for a moment, Ambrose and Toby where such opposite characters in the ring, I shook my head nodding trying to get into an Ambrose mind set, I wasn't close with Ambrose, im close with Johnathan Good, and right now the thought of him made me want to throw something very heavy at his head!

But no im a professional and im going to show this kids how its done, I pulled myself together and ignored the look of concern on Regals face, the red light on the camera on right as inspiration hits me, oh no my dear boyfriend, im not going to nail Ambrose, I'm nailing your alter ego, we're going straight for Moxely "I hate to admit it but I will, AJ Lee has gotten under my skin-" I started pinching at my skin as I moved around like Jon would all eyes on me in coriousty of where this is going "Just, Just a little bit." I held up my fingers indicating a small amount "so there you go AJ you win." I move closer to the camera "but that is the closet you will ever come to getting the better of me, I'd love to keep going down this road with AJ I really really would, but I got better things to do, more important things to do, like getting my belt back that I never lost!" I let out a yell how Jon would with my words holding my hair back.

"I have plans AJ! Big big plans! I just don't have time for you anymore, and its already begun, you might be wondering whats going on, you thought you where preparing for some little Bella twin, but no no I don't want my belt back from a Bella twin with their TV show and famous boyfriends, something caught my attention, Nikki and Brie huddled together and they through out a challenge! Along with the rest of the nitwits of total divas, because that was the only way to save face, that was the only to not be complete exposed as the fakes that they are! Sp they'll show up flamed out and dolled up and they'll put on a create performance, so they can at least say that they tried, I saw right through that, because I can smell BS! From a mile away." I held out my arms stepping back.

"And I think your full of it, you take these easy challenges because you know, I wanna see if im right, I want to see what you guys are really made of, I want to find out if you deserve such a bitching finisher, I want to find out of Natayla can really take a punch or if she's all hype, I wanna know if noami knows the smell of her own blood because I doubt she does! And make sure the Bellas know if they get within five feet of me I'll bust there faces open to, see I been around for a while now, and I know the difference between the real thing and little girls like you, I'm willing to bet ANYTHING the first time any of you get hit, I mean really really really hit, you gonna fold, your gonna cover up and your gonna fold, I know it, and that AJ is the difference." I cut before the red light turned off.

I bit my lip nervously looking around before everyone applauded "holy shit that was amazing!" I heard from around the room.

"OK guys lets take a break and we'll hit the ring for a little bit." Bill called out his eyes on me making me uncomfortable "Samantha darling." Regal came up hugging me "so good to see you, come with me." he lead me away from Bill's creepy eyes and down a hall towards his office.

He motioned for me to sit down across from him as he handed me a bottle of water, I smiled thanking him "how's your dad?" he asked in polite conversation "his good, happy in his semi retirement state." Regal laughed nodding "im sure he is . I hate to overstep a boundary here...but as part of the management team, I was informed of why you took time off and I'm terribly sorry" his eyes on me as I clasped my hands together, I hated anyone bringing up JJ it was too much, I avoided the topic at work, I didn't want to break down at work.

"I know you've been through some difficult times...with everything that happened with Lensnar those years ago and him coming back, on top of everything else..." he said slowly watching me as I willed myself not to cry, not to get emotional

"It's okay to cry Samantha Believe me, I know how you feel. I turned to drugs to cope...I sincerely hope you won't do that again. I see a lot of myself in you. That lost feeling...I see it in Ambrose too. The self-destruct gene" I flinched at the mention of Jon, oh my poor lost boy he probably genuinely didn't realize how fucked up it was to have Rene with them right now, he just didn't know.

"You want to talk about what happened?" he asked, I shook my head no looking down at the ground, I didn't want to do this here! I wanted to train to get back on the road, to get back to what I knew and figure out all this other shit as I go.

"Don't bottle it up. Has something happened? Feel free to tell me to back off if you feel like I'm pushing you too much." I blew out a breath reaching for a tissue, dapping the couple of tears that had managed to escape my eyes "I don't like to talk about JJ, especially at work, its hard, I'm not going to start the pills again, I just, its a wound that'll never heal, burying your child, no mother should have to do that, and I was, I got the title of a mother without the reward of a child, my therapy is that ring, I learned that during the crap with Lenard and I need to get back in there and I'll start to heal as much as I can."

"Well your defiantly going to be back in there soon, you nailed that promo! Gave me chills, and your ring work is spot on, your an incredible talent Samantha, not just because of your farther, you made your own way, your an incredibly strong person, and that's the first and last time I'll mention yours and Amrboses loss, now why don't we go see what those kids are up to?" he nodded at the door making me laugh as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know you try to keep things private and work hard to prove your more then takers kid, and you've done an amazing job at that, I know in this business you can feel awfully alone in your feelings, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks" she managed a small smile and was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

As they made their way back into the gym, she caught the end of a promo.

"And that is why you never send a man to do a woman's job" Bayley asserted.

"Believe in the Shield" Bayley, Sasha and Charlotte said in unison, I nodded would've done the shield proud, There were some talented girls down here, I defiantly need to up my game once I get back, it come become a dangerous thing when people are fighting for the same spot, especially when its the ladies doing it, cant get very catty.

By the end of the day I was sweating profusely and as out of breath as I'd ever been as Regal pushed me to the limit. I'd been working one on one with him for the last three hours of the day, for some reason he didn't like the idea of Bill working with me and to be honest I was pretty grateful for that, Regal though pulled no punches working me if not as hard, harder then the rookies, I gritted my teeth as I hit the last sit up before collapsing to the ground out of breath.

"Good job Champ" he said, holding out a hand to help me to my feet. "What else did you want to work on?" he asked.

"I want to get the ring work down to a T...like I don't want there to be a debate any more...I want it to be fact. I'm the best womens wrestler not because of my dad, Brock or Jon but because of me." I breathed wiping the sweat off my forehead

"Okay. Tomorrow we'll go over everything. I'll even teach you some new things. I'll let you steal a few Regal classics, add to your arsenal" he smiled making me laugh "oh I feel honored." I joked making Regal laugh.

"you should, go shower up and head back to the hotel, get a good meal in and some rest and be back lets say six? Before everyone else get in here?" he asked, I nodded "first one in." I winked making him laugh nodding "good night Samantha, security is here you make sure they walk you to your rental, unless you'd like me to stay." he offered, I shook my head "No I think I'll shower here so I can head straight to bed, you go get some rest Regal, and thank you, for today." he nodded getting my meaning.

"anytime kid, see you in the morning." I nodded heading to the ladies locker room, everyone had left hours ago leaving Regal and I to our work out, I groaned knowing I would be sore tomorrow, frowning I wished Jon was here to mausge out the knots I would have, I rolled my eyes as the bitter thought of him and Rene hanging out entered my mind.

I turned the shower on letting the hot water hit my overly sore body, he'd be pissed if as soon as he left I was out with Brock, whether it was coincidence or not it wouldn't matter he'd rage over it.

After a quick wash I turned the shower off. I'm completely ready to be back at my hotel room, I cracked my neck placing my hand on the back of neck moving my head back and fourth, Jon would come in handy with his hands right now, and oh would he owe me after this!

I moved my right hand over my left shoulder rubbing it slightly as I wrapped a towel around myself as I walked out of the shower area into the locker room, I looked around the empty quiet locker room as I set down on a bench in front of my duffle bag "last one out." I mutter leaning forward to pull out clean clothes from my bag I pulled my black leggings up, turned to reach for my shirt deciding against a bra as it was just a short drive to the hotel and I had Jon's jacket to cover up with.

"Hey-" I quickly jumped covering myself with the towel and my arm, Bill stood there gaping as his eyes uncomfortable roamed my naked body "BILL GET OUT!" I yelled pointing to the door as he couitned to gawk at my near naked form "GO!'' I screamed as he shook his head quickly shuffling out of the room.

I blew out a breath running a shaky hand through my wet tangled hair, I just wanted to get dressed and get the fuck out of here now! I through my white tank top over and shoved my stuff in my duffle bag quickly putting my shoes on, I grabbed Jons jacket my anger quickly vanishing with him as his smell invaded my nostrils, oh how I wish he was here right now.

I felt off walking out of the locker room, Jon's huge jacket zipped all the way over my white tank top. I gripped the strap of my duffel bag tightly when my eyes spotted Bill standing by the door, I hoped he'd be too embarrassed and just leave, I wasn't comfortable alone with him.

"Im sorry about that." he apologized though something felt off, it felt like he was apologizing for bumping into me, or dropping my drink, not for walking into a locker room he knew I was showering in seeing me half naked and openly staring at me, I just wanted to get away from him quickly "its fine." I muttered clearing my throat looking away feeling awkward.

I followed Bill out seeing just his car, my rental and the security officers car whom I didn't see any where nearby, I gripped my keys noticing Bill following me, my car opposite of his "just want to make sure your safe." he smiled over at me, for some reason though his smile didn't bring me comfort, it made me even more uncomfortable and anxious to get out of here, I was defiantly having a talk with hunter, this was inappropriate and unacceptable, he made my skin crawl.

"you know you've grown into such a beautiful young women," he placed his hand on my lower back, what the hell!? I quickly stepped out of his touch reaching my car, I didn't want his hands on me "well OK, thank you." I quickly unlocked my car going to open the door, when Bills hand closed over the top of it.

"you defiantly grew up, I can see why Lenard and Ambrose is so obsessed." his eyes wondered, I scrunched my face in disgust, _yea and both will kill you if you touch me, especially Jon._

I cleared my throat trying to remain calm " Bill I have to be back very early." I tried, he nodded running his finger down my arm and caressing over my ass, I closed my eyes as panic set in "don't touch me." I spoke through gritted teeth as he leaned in chuckling "you smell so good." I closed my eyes "Bill back off now." I felt angry rising in my chest as he reached forward his hand inching down to the hem of my leggings "NO!" I yelled out bringing my elbow to his ribs as hard as I could.

"you fucking bitch!" he yelled out grabbing my arm tightly and slamming me against the car,.

"UGH!" he groaned doubling over as I turned bringing my knee into his groin making him drop he curled up to the ground "you fucking pig! How dare you!" I yelled out quickly getting in my car and locking the door.

I let out a scream when my phone went off, seeing it was Jon I quickly answered "Jon." I cried into the phone trying to shakily put the key in the ignition "whats wrong?" he spoke in full alert as I let out cry's "oh Jesus." I breathed "Baby talk to me." Jon tried as I started to sob "oh Jesus." I cried.

"Hey your OK, talk to me, whats going on." he tried soothing me as best as he could over the phone, I let out a scream hearing a bang on my window, I looked out to see Bill was up "you fucking bitch!" he yelled pulling on the handle to my door.

"what the fuck is going on!?" Jon yelled as I quickly hung up putting my car in drive and driving as fast as I could out of the parking lot.

JONS POV-

I stared at the blinking time, she hung up "fuck!" I yelled Colby and Joe staring at me "whats wrong?" Joe asked, I shook my head trying to call her back getting her voicemail "I don't know, I don't fucking know, she was freaking out crying when she answered the phone, I heard a man yelling, I don't fucking know ,she wont answer." I rushed panicked.

"isn't she at the performance center? Call regal." Joe suggested, I lit a cigarette dialing Regals number "hey man its Jon Good, I'm sorry to call so late, look I was on the phone with Sam and she was freaked out crying and I could hear a man yelling before the call got cut off and now shes not answering." I rushed regal cursed telling me he'd call me back before hanging up.

I stared at the phone, would everyone stop hanging up on me! "Im going.'' I grabbed my bag shoving everything in it "im right behind you man." Joe spoke doing the same as me, I turned to look at Colby who nodded "im coming." as we all walked out of the hotel I tried calling Sam again "come on baby pick up." my stomach twisting in fear "fuck." I yelled as I got her voicemail again "its OK man, we're on our way to her.'' Joe tried to comfort.

Sam's pov-

I sat crying in my car my phone kept ringing, I took a deep breath, I needed a moment of quiet, I needed to get my emotions and my thoughts in check, I grabbed my phone scrolling down my contacts first was Jon as I typed out a text message.

"I need you here, now, please, im OK but I need you, I love you." I hit send right as Regals number came up I took a deep breath answering it "hello."

"Samantha! Are you OK? What is going on?" came his concerned voice I let out a sob "i told him no! I told him to back off and he wouldn't." I cried hearing Regal take a sharp breath in "who sweetheart?" he asked "Bill." I cried feeling so small "did he?" he trialed off, I shook my head even though he couldn't see me "no, he just touched, I kneed him in his balls." I wiped my nose on Jon's sleeve as my other line rang, I looked to see it was Jon "Regal I have to go. I wont be in to train tomorrow im sorry." I told him before clicking over to Jon's call.

"hello." I sniffled "are you OK?" his voice came through with so much worry and concern, I swallowed "yes." I bit my lip as a fresh crop of tears burnt my eyes "what happened?" he asked, I blew out a breath not wanting to tell him over the phone "Im OK, ill tell you when I see you, im going to find a flight there now."

"no need im about to board to you, baby." he was quiet, I bit my lip "OK ill pick you up, text me the information." that was quick "ill come to you, I love you."

"i love you Jon." I sniffled "oh baby what happened?" he asked his voice soft and gentle, I shook my head "i love you fly safe." and I hung up.

JoNS POV-

I growled as I was hung up on again! She was calmer this time, that's a good sign I supposed, I looked across at the people responsible for getting me such a quick flight, none other then Hunter and Stephanie, who called me letting me know they to where on there way to Florida, what the fuck happened, no one not telling me anything was pissing me off.

"OK thanks Regal, we're on our way, no don't let him know, I want the element of surprise with this son of a bitch, call mark." and with that he hung up.

"Find a new heard trainer, his ass is gone." Hunter growled at Stephanie who nodded "did he?" she whispered trying to avoid my glare as the two knew more then I did at the moment, hunter looked down shaking his head no "no he didn't, thank god." I felt my stomach lurch "he didn't want?" I asked Stephanie glancing at me "will someone tell me whats going on? I have my fucking wife in hysterics wont talk to me and you two are firing Bill ,what the fuck did he do-" I stopped it all adding up "Im gonna fuckign kill him, he touch her?" I asked

"I don't know, regal said she was vague in detail, and she wont be training tomorrow." hunter spoke, I blew out a breath running my hand over my face can this jet go any fuckign faster?! First thing I needed to see her and then Bill demont was a dead man.

SAMS POV-

I groaned hearing knocking on my door, I had barely fallen asleep as I got up, my body sore and stiff I was still in the comfort of Jon's jacket, wishing last night was a horrible dream but I knew it wasn't, why did he do that to me?

I groaned opening the door seeing six people in front of me, my eyes stayed on his though, he was here, before I knew it I let out a sob and wrapped myself around him tightly, his hand gripping my hair tightly "oh darlin, im here, you OK." he nuzzled his face into my hair as we walked into backwards into my room, everyone following us as I cried into Jon "shh im here." he soothed running his hand down the back of my head.

"Sam I hate to do this right now, but before we head down there, we need to talk to you." Stephanie spoke gently, I sniffled feeling Jon wrap his arm tightly and protectively around my waist. Not letting me go, I was OK with that I wasn't letting him go either.

I blew out a breath as we all sat, me sitting next to Jon practically in his lap if I could "OK what happened?" Stephanie spoke, I noticed Hunter gripped his hands tightly in his lap looking down.

"Im OK Hunter, I think it freaked me out more then anything." I told him getting his attention he looked at me blowing out his breath "I'm OK, I promise." I assured him, he nodded but remained quiet at least he didn't look so angry as I went into what had happened, Jon's grip tighting on me when I got to the part of Bill touching me, Hunter smirking when I told him about the elbow and knee Bill took from me.

"He will be fired Sam, we promise that, I am so sorry this happened to you." Stephanie shook her head sadly, I bit down the lump in my throat "Its not your fault." I cleared my throat as everyone stood up.

"Just uh head back with Jon, im so sorry, im so glad it wasn't worse." Stephanie hugged me tightly, I turned to Hunter who bent down hugging me "we taught you well squirt, im happy your safe and I promise you-" his voice went from Paul coo to triple h the game, I swallowed "he will feel the consequences for these actions Sam." he assured me, I nodded watching them walk out.

I looked at Colby and Joe who looked exhausted "I only have one spare bed but you two are more then welcome to it, you didn't have to come." I told them, Joe stood up "baby girl you where hurt, there was nothing stopping any of us from getting to you." he nodded to Jon patting his shoulder "you have her man, shes safe." he told Jon who stayed quiet.

Colby nodded hugging me before both men collapsed on the bed not caring about sharing, I turned to Jon who ran a hand over his face looking over me, I leaned on top of my tippy toe's kissing him, I moaned feeling him kiss me back, we both pulled away Jon's hands on both sides of my face "When I first called you-" he shook his head "Im OK, I think it scared me more then anything else, no way any man but you was touching me." I tried assuring him, he blew out a breath, he looked exhausted, I grabbed his hand moving him to my bed, he kicked off his shoes as we both climbed under the covers.

Jon placing his arm around my waist "Sam, about Rene-'' he started I placed my finger on his lips "i don't care right now." I whispered, he nodded leaning in kissing me "he didn't touch you?" he asked, I shook my head no "good." and with that we both drifted off to sleep.

 _A/n I hope this didn't seem rushed, it felt rushed, I was slgihlty stuck with this chapter. Lots of drama around the way for Sam and Jon. Hope you all enjoyed!_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24?

I slowly opened my eyes flashes of the previous night invaded my mind, I closed my eyes letting out a breath as I turned to my side facing Jon, I smiled leaning in close laying my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. I closed my eyes these are the moments I love, these are the moments I cherish with him, when our world is calm, and quiet its just us.

I start light tapping my index finger against his side match the rhythm of his heartbeat, my breathing matching the hum of his.

He was so freaked out last night, so angry, I smiled I loved the fact he will always come for me, I felt so safe and so protected with him and I knew I wasn't letting this go, I just worried this line with Brock was going to hurt our relationship.

Jon's arm around my waist tightened making me opening my eyes and peek up at him, seeing he was staring at me, he put a peace of lose hair behind my ear smiling at me.

I bit my lip feeling myself blush getting a bigger grin out of him "Do you mind? Its kinda creepy you stare at me while I sleep." I jokingly said not admitting to my own sleep staring, Jon shrugged non chantaly his thumb tracing circles on my hip "cant help it darlin, I have a perfect gorgeous girlfriend that I love to stare at all the time." he winked causing me to blush more.

I shook my head "I'm not perfect, far from it actually." he shook his head sighing "I hate when you think of yourself as nothing, you're so beautiful and amazing and fucking strong last night showed just how strong you are, you got yourself out of a really fucked up situation, you may not be perfect to someone else, or even yourself, but to me in my eyes and heart your perfect for me." I bit my lip before leaning up and kissing him.

I moaned as he pushed me onto my back grinding his morning friend into my leg sending shivers down my spine "mm." I moaned when he moved his lips to my neck he peeked up at me grinning "Morning." I giggled "Good morning." placing my hands on each side of his face I leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

Pulling away when I heard a beep from his phone, he shook his head "mm I don't care who it is right now." he muttered "It might be important you are supposed to be at smack down taping." I reminded him, he sighed leaning across me "hmph." I groaned earning a middle finger from him causing me to giggle.

I leaned up placing kisses on his side as he read his text laughing loudly before coming back to my side and showing me his phone " _hey man I'd come in there but I don't need to see a full moon right now, gym time ten minutes."_ as much as I would love to lay in bed and just be with him I was supposed to be in training right now and he was supposed to be a thousand miles away at a smack down training.

I stood up to go get dressed "Whoa whoa whoa." Jon pulled me back down wrapping his arms around me "where do you think your going?" he asked kissing my neck, I closed my eyes "To go get ready, im supposed to be training with Regal today." I reminded him placing my hand on his forearm.

"Nope." I bit my lip

"Jon-" I tried he shook his head.

"Nope, no training today Hunter canceled it."

"well still need to go to the gym." I laughed pulling myself from him, he sighed laying in the middle of the bed with nothing but his boxers on, I shook my head bending over my bag pulling some gym clothes out, might as well get a work out in and found out what the plan for me is.

"your going with?" Jon asked taking me back, I frowned "I figured I would, unless you don't want me to." I always went to the gym with him, even before we started dating, he shook his head standing up walking over to me, wrapping his arms aorund my waist "I don't I thought after last night, your just relax today." I shook my head "Nothing happened Jon, and no point in sitting around thinking of the what if's or could'ves, gotta just keep moving forward."

"Oh I can keep moving forward, you sure you don't want to?" he muttered placing kisses on the back of my neck causing me to close my eyes enjoying his hands and his lips on me "Mm we don't have time." I muttered trying to maintain being mature and responsible, though that was about to go right out the window.

"we have time." he spoke just as there was a knock on the door "Come on guys we gotta make it to the gym then Hunter wants to see all of us in a meeting." yelled Colby just in time.

I laughed "really?" he sighed pulling his jeans on "Ill tell them we need five more minutes." he pouted like a lost little boy causing me to giggled "tonight my love I promise." and I started pulling on my gym clothes.

As soon as Jon came back I was sitting on the bed pulling my gym shoes on, Jon smirked "I fucking love how it doesn't take you forever to get ready for shit, I'll be right back." he leaned in kissing me before heading to the bathroom to change himself.

I sighed sitting on the bench waiting for the guys to finish, I was completely wiped from my work out, how they kept pushing with the weights I didn't know, I did an hour of cardio and an hour of weights and was wiped.

"OH MY God SAM! Are you OK?'' Paige yelled coming across the gym with Charlotte and Becky behind her, I frowned "wow word travels fast-" I stood up hugging the three lady's "hi, uh im fine." I smiled nodding my head, Charlotte shook her head her face scrunching "Hunter was heated, I have never personally seen him that mad, it was like triple h invaded the training center." she spoke making my frown.

"Jesus." I rubbed my face as Jon walked over wiping the sweat off of his face, he nodded to the three ladies "we gotta meet with Paul, im gonna shower and we can go, you OK?" he asked placing his hand on my hip, I nodded as bent down pecking my lips "ew sweaty." I giggled at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at me "you like it." I rolled my eyes "go shower, I need food!" he laughed swatting me with his towel before heading towards the showers.

I turned back to the girls "you guys are to cute." Charlotte smiled, I shrugged "I suppose." I smiled

"Any ways, we just wanted to check on you." Becky spoke changing the subject back to the original reason they came over "I'm good, I promise it wasn't that bad he came on too strong to me and got a knee to the balls for it." I shrugged.

"my hero girl, he was a raciest pig." Paige shook her head making me frown wondering if I was the first attempt at this or had there been more "has he ever?" I pointed to the three women "Not physically no, but comments." they all answered, I frowned wondering why no one reported him before this? "Why didn't you guys report this?" I asked them

"He told us no one would believe him, it would be our word against his and I don't know I guess we all believed it." Beckie told me "Please don't ever believe that again, trust me Hunter and Stephanie will not tolerate that behavior ever from anyone." I told them as Jon came out dressed.

"Ready babe?" he asked, I nodded smiling at them "I cant wait to see you all on the main roster and work with all of you." I told them hugging them "call me, text me, whatever." I waved bye to them taking Jons hand as he led me out of the gym.

I smiled seeing Joe and Colby waiting for us by the rental, Jon's hand on my lower back "Ready?" they asked, we both nodded climbing in the back together, Colby in the front passenger seat and Joe driving.

Jon put his arm around my shoulders pulling me to him.

Joe took us to an outdoor seafood place, I sat with the guys listening to there banter back and forth shaking my head looking down at my phone, scrolling through my twitter account, I laughed loudly holding up my phone "really Jon?" I asked showing them his twitter "They said I needed to have a twitter,….fine enjoy..."

he shrugged sitting back "I don't fucking want one." I giggled pressing the follow "well you should follow me, I have a ton of followers." he laughed rolling his eyes "I'm good kid." he leaned over kissing the side of my head when I heard a click making me look up to see Colby take a picture "this will help with my followers, everyone is dying for pictures of the two of you together." I laughed rolling my eyes when he showed me, it was actually kinda cute, Jon kissing the side of my head and my looking up at him "tag that to me." Jon looked over "yea send that to my phone." he muttered making me smile and nudge him slightly under the table.

"So how the fuck is this line going to work for you?" Colby asked, I frowned looking at Jon who just rolled his eyes, he wasn't excited for me to work with my ex not that I can blame him I wouldn't be excited if he worked with any of his exes.

"Uh so Brock and Paulies trying to egg my dad into a match at wrestle mania as you all know, my dads not responding sooo-" I peeked at Jon who just sat back "next Monday Paulies going to pull me into the mix and I'll end up taking an F5 from Brock, so the following week in Brooklyn my dad's going to show up to sign the contract."

"How the fuck do they expect your tiny ass to take an F5 from lesnar?" Joe asked sounding upset, Jon nodded "that's what im fucking saying." he muttered.

"I've taken an F5 from Brock before guys, actually a lot." I informed them, Colby looking surprised, I sighed "when we, when we were-" I struggled feeling uncomfortable talking about my past relationship with Brock in front of Jon knowing how much he disliked the idea of Brock and I.

"Dating." Jon helped me putting his arm around my shoulders, I smiled at him "yea when we where that, he used to help me train, and I wanted to be as tough as any of the guys in the back, so I took F5's from him, and suplexs, im good and honestly I trust Brock, he knows im not one of you guys his not going to go in as hard on me as he would you guys. Besides I'd rather take an F5 then a fucking RKO that shit hurts."Colby pointed his fork at me nodding before rubbing the back of his neck, I truly did trust Brock I knew he wouldn't be as hard on me as he would the guys.

"Still that's just I don't know." Joe shook his head "I'm a lot tougher then I look Reigns." I narrowed my eyes, Joe laughed nodding "I believe you believe that baby girl."

I frowned sitting back "I can take you." I mumbled making Joe raise his eyebrow "oh really?" he laughed, I glared at Jon "I beat Jon all the time."

"Thats cause Jon likes getting loving from you." Colby laughed winking making me glare up at Jon who held his free hand up "he said it not me, but I cannot argue with the truth." I smacked his chest laughing.

"I can take on the entire shield." I defended myself feeling Jon pat my shoulder "you can babe." he nodded making me roll my eyes "don't patronize me I totally can!" I argued back making all three men laugh, Jon leaned in "i fuckign love you." he kissed my cheek before gong back to his lunch.

We finished our lunch before heading to the training center to meet up with Hunter and Stephanie, I was worried what if everyone thought I was lying, I frowned at the thought "hey whats wrong?" Jon's voice broke me from my thoughts, I sighed looking up to him "I just, everyone knows about Bill and I dotn want to deal with the looks and shit." I mumbled, Jon grip on my hand tightening "then don't, fuck them, they got something to say they can say it to me."

"And me." Joe spoke up from the drivers seat "and me." Colby chimed in I smiled shaking my head laying my head on Jon's shoulder "my protectors." I giggled.

Walking into the training center it was business as normal except bill wasn't there yelling out orders and actually it felt less tense "see everyone's too busy focusing on taking our places then gossiping about a perverted old man." Jon whispered n my ear as we walked back towards the offices.

I smiled hugging Hunter even though I had just seen him "how are you doing?" he asked, I shrugged sitting next to Jon "its not as a big of deal as everyone's making it out to be, no different then some creep in a bar." I shrugged "I'm used to it, you kinda get used to it in this business." Hunter frowned shaking his head sadly "you shouldn't be, none of you women should be."

I shrugged "it comes with the territory, hey Joe gets butt molested all the time." I nodded to Joe who looked actually embarrassed, Hunter laughed "Um well OK as long as the sexual harassment by our fans is not discriminating." I laughed.

"OK boss man, why is the shield here?" Jon spoke up, Hunter cleared his throat as Stephanie walked in looking pretty grim, I frowned "whats going on?" she sighed sitting down "Did you tell her?" she asked, Hunter shook his head "no not yet."

I frowned "what?" I asked looking between the two, Stephanie sighed putting a folder on the table "whats this?" I asked leaning forward and grabbing it, frowning I seen pictures of me, on my phone in a parking lot, at my nana's house, pictures of Jon and I, together intimately

I frowned looking up feeling sick "what the hell is this?" I asked as Jon took the folder from my hands "what the fuck?" he asked as angry as I felt right now.

Stephanie frowned "When Hunter and I got here, Bill was he was already clearing out his desk-"

"That no good son of a bitch!" Jon tossed the folder on the table making some of the pictures slide out.

"OK man calm down." hunter sighed rubbing his forehead "when we asked him about these, he said they were sent to him." I frowned "by who?" Stephanie frowned "he didn't know, he showed us the envelope, and it was sent from him with no return address."

"so why the fuck didn't he turn it in immediately?!" Jon questioned, Hunter nodded "he said he "forgot" " hunter rubbed out his hand which for the first time I noticed was wrapped and slightly swollen "So what does this mean?" clearing my throat I looked back to Stephanie "so what does this mean?"

"we're sending everything we have to Orlando PD since it was sent to the performance center, so they need to talk to you, and we're going to change a few things in your schuelde to where you will always be with Jon or your dad." I frowned rubbing my forehead "my dad knows?" I asked

"Not yet, we figured you should know first before that cannon ball explodes." I looked over at Jon who looked like he could murder someone, and back over to Joe and Colby who mirrored there team mates looks.

"OK so what are we doing?" I place my hand on Jon's knee giving it a squeeze I felt sick, I felt violated, this person had seen me and Jon in our most private moments, well sorta private it was when we where at home in Texas and went for a horse ride and we had in a field but still it was on my family's property in what was supposed to be a secluded place.

"well boys, look at the newest member of the shield." Hunter spoke pointing to me, all three men looked shocked as I felt "uh how does that work?" I asked

"Well the shield is feuding with the authirty as you know I like to assert myself in mans business, so you'll assert yourself in our business." Stephanie smiled, I nodded normally I would be stoked to work with Steph and and Hunter but right now all my mind could focus on was these photos.

"does that mean im not working with my dad and Brock?" I asked "well yes and no, not to the extent, we still like the idea of Brock using you this Monday to get takers attention, and it'll help you get the shields attention as they'll come check on you and we'll go from there." Stephanie told me, I nodded.

"OK cool." I nodded more then I had intended but I didn't know how else to respond right now, Hunter leaned over taking my hand "Bug I promise you, between myself, your dad and these guys you couldn't be safer, our own private security and detective is look into this and we will get this son of a bitch soon, that I promise you." I smiled at him trying to help me calm down, it wasn't working "thanks hunter."

he sighed "I'm sorry your going through this." I shrugged before laughing sitting back everyone's eyes on me "you OK?" Jon asked, I shrugged shaking my head "just uh story of my life right?'' I stood up glaring at the photos "do you need those?" I asked, hunter frowned grabbing them "unfortunately we do, we have to give them to pd." I frowned "too bad I figured we could just burn them." I muttered before walking out.

I sighed looking around "your OK." I felt Jon wrap his arm over my shoulder pulling me into him "I promise this sick son of a bitch wont get fucking close to you." I nodded believing him.

"baby girl what were you saying about taking the shield on?" Joe asked nodding towards the ring, I bit my lip "i could totally whip your assess."

"well lets go." Colby nodded, I held up my hands "well yea I mean I totally would but you know its close to wrestle-mania and I don't want any of you guys hurt for the big show."

"mm hmm kid come on, lets see what your made of." Jon nudged making me walk forward with him wrapped behind me, Roman sat on the ropes smirking "Ladies first." I nodded to Colby "there you go Colbs." I flashed him a smile as he flipped me off.

"you can go first babe, and then maybe I can pin you." he winked making look up at him smirking "what is this some kind of fantasy of yours?" he licked his bottom lip "yea but in mine, your naked."

"mm maybe we should get a ring at the house." I bit my bottom lip hearing Jon groan "Dude! We can hear you." Colby laughed shaking his head watching as I made his partner become pudding in my hands.

"and you all can kiss my ass." he groaned as I climbed through the middle rope "I don't know how im supposed to go through the crowd with you guys." I frowned at the thought Jon climbing behind "you'll stay fucking close to me, im not having anyone grab this ass or these tits, there mine." I felt my face heat shaking my head.

"is that what happens to you guys?" I asked smirking up at him "naw but im about to do it to you." he wiggled his eye brows at me, smacking his chest "its like this." Colby started tugging on my hand and arm smacking my arm, I laughed "eh I don't know if I'd like that, I don't like being touched." I raised my eyebrow at Colby who quickly moved his hand back, I laughed loudly "that was too easy Colbs."

"So what was this about you taking on the entire shield?" Colby asked as all three surrounded me, I bit my lip as Jon was completely turning me on with his crazed Dean Ambrose look, I cleared my throat "come on guys I was joking! Hey you guys where questioning my toughness, im from Texas we're big mouthed." I held my hands up "im all for justice guys."

"Relax sweetheart your part of us now." Jon spoke before wrapping his arms back around me, I think both of us just needing to keep some type of touch on the other one with the last twenty four hours.

"So Sam you still wanna learn the spear?" Joe asked making my eyes widen "uh yea but can you use Colby to show me? I'm more of a watch and see kind of girl."

"oh you are, are you?" Jon nudged me smirking, I rolled my eyes "Come near me with that and ill curb stomp you."

"Joe are you going to take that from him?" I egged Joe on stepping out of Jon's embrace "I mean I think Roman Reigns would've already locked and loaded." I kept on.

"Why don't you and I have our own match." Jon nodded towards me, I held up my hands stepping back "are come on darlin your scared?" I smirked shaking my head "I'm not, but you should be." Jon laughed "oh yea and whys that? Whats your tiny ass going to do to me?"

I pointed to myself "Oh little ole me, probably nothing, but him." I pointed behind Jon who turned around "ARGH DUDE." he groaned as Joe spared him to the ground, I quickly covered him "1...2...3." Colby counted before Jon flipped me onto my backside "that wasn't very nice darlin." I smirked up at him "oh yea and what are you going to do about it?" I bit my bottom lip smirking before hooking my foot on the bottom rope and sliding myself out of the ring, Jon smirked standing up " Sam get back in this ring." I put my hands on my hips shaking my head "Nope I already won." Jon nodded "OK have it your way." I squealed as he slid out of the ring chasing me, it didn't take him to long to catch me as I tried to climb back in the ring.

I laughed "is this like foreplay for you two?" Colby asked him and Joe laughing at us, I shook my head feeling my face heat where Jon just kept his eyes locked on mine before flipping his friend off, he slowly walked me back into the corner of the ring our eyes locked before he cupped my face with his hands "I fucking love you." he mummoed before kissing me.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24-

I sat in the meeting room with my dad, Brock, Paulie, Hunter and Stephanie going over tonight's plans, we have been in here for two hours now because no one can agree on anything, I was starving!

I groaned rubbing my head "DAD! If I did not feel comfortable with Brock F'5ing me I would be the first to say it, I trust him as much as I do you or Jon, I agree with Steph this would be what makes you come to Brooklyn next week to sign the contract."

"I don't like it, Brock's known for being rough on the men." Brock scuffed crossing his arms over his chest "Yea because I would hurt her." I frowned this was starting to get into some shaky waters.

My dad scuffed "like you haven't before." Brock raised his eye brows looking over at me, I rolled my eyes in hopes to lighten it "I've never fucking hurt her physically."

"oh so the emotional and mental turmoil makes it better?" my dad argued, I frowned as my phone went off " _done yet? I need food!"_ I smiled at Jon's text texting him back to just go, we weren't close to being done.

"OK OK Mark that has nothing to do with this." Hunter interrupted as I sat back not wanting to get involved in this " the fuck it doesn't, she shouldn't even be working with him! Every time she gets near him he wrecks her." I rubbed my face, Brock laughed nodding "that's a good one how would you know?" I bit my lip, there dislike was personal and I was unsure how this match was going to go over without if not one but both being taken out on a stretcher.

"ENOUGH!" I finally snapped "Dad Hunter's right, that has nothing to do with this, this is work, and if anything else I have always been able to be professional, Brock's going to F'5 me, I trust him, if I get hurt, its on me for agreeing to do it, but honestly im fucking stoked to be the first women to work with the beast! And take an F'5, fuck yeah lets do this." Brock chuckled shaking his head.

"your nuts, you know that right?" he asked, I bit back my smile shrugging at our inside joke "yea well I been told that a time or two, hell maybe you can take me to suplex city." I paused as we smirked at each other as if we where the only ones in the room "bitch." he laughed loudly shaking his head.

"OK you two done?" my dad asked gruffly as I sat back nodding "now how are we going to work me being in the ring at the same time as beasty over here?" I nodded to Brock who glared down at me.

"you don't scare me." I mocked glared back at him, Hunter shook his head "shes fucking nuts." Brock laughed "I been saying that for years."

"what if-" Stephanie interrupted "we promote your return match against, I don't know, Alicia or Emma, but before the match starts Paul comes out, you and him get into it verbally and then Brock's music hits." I nodded looking between the two, Brock nodded.

"I love it, Sam and I against each other on the mic, fucking great."

"why am I even here?" my dad asked gruffly, I sighed "because daddio this is your line, im just a cliff note." he sighed looking at me "how does Jon feel about all this?" he asked, I frowned why was he wanting to fight with me on this? And why was he dragging Jon into this "Jon's fine with it, he trusts me and my judgment on my carrier." also his fully prepared to tear Brock apart if I get hurt, but I was not adding that into this.

"its my carrier and he sees how big this is for me." I told him frowning, I looked to Stephanie and hunter "if im done here, can I go?" I asked, they both nodded as I stood up "uh are we going to plan what we're going to say?" I asked.

"Go with it, just uh keep you know PG." Hunter told us, I nodded before silently walking out of the room.

I pulled my phone out dialing Jon's number "hey." he answered sounding irritated I frowned, was it in the water? "Hey honey, im done, everything's planned, you here?" I asked

"No we left like you said." he was short and clipped, I frowned "Oh OK, I know I was just hoping I'd catch you."

"Well we where running out of time for us to eat before the show." I nodded "Oh OK, well just text me when your back."

"yea, love you." I frowned "yea love you." I hung up, he wasn't handling me working with Brock well at all, I kept telling him I'll pull out, he insisted we where fine, he was fine but he just seemed like he kept getting more distant from me, the closer it got.

I walked to catering feeling down, I didn't want to feel like this with Jon, it always felt we where taking five steps forward and ten steps back, I seen Paige sitting on her phone, probably with her mom, I walked to her table not wanting to be around everyone else right now, she hung up as I approached her table.

I sat next to Paige feeling exhausted, she glanced at from the side of her eye. I crossed my arms over my chest raising my eyebrow at her causing her to smirk back at me "want to see what kind of trouble we can get into today?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes that caused me to laugh way to loudly.

"Oh god!, we going to to die aren't we?" Paige gasped in shock at my response covering her mouth "it's a Monday my littler crumpet, I do know how to restraint myself!" she fienged a serious expression causing me to laugh harder shaking my head "you absolutely do not!" I exclaimed as memories of the last time we decided to get into trouble together played through my mind.

Paige laughed breaking her shocked expressions, she took my hand as we both stood up, I bit my lip as thought of Jon acting funny today, thoughts of how this line was going to ruin my relationship the one thing I said I didn't want to happen, my farther and Brock ready to tear each others heads off over Brock F'5ing me, before I knew it I found myself shrugging "fuck it im in! what do you have planned?"

"Actually nothing, I figured you'd say no and I'd get bored of trying to convince you." I laughed shaking my head "well lets go see what we can do." we both hurried out of catering.

We found the gorilla suit they were using for the swerved show on the network, I nodded as Paige put it on.

I leaned against the wall "Ron! Hey." I called out as he was walking by, I hadn't seen him in a while "Hey girl, how you doin?" he asked eating his chicken wings, "I'm good, whatcha up to?"

"Just getting-"

"RAWR!" Paige yelled making Ron jump back pulling his fist back as we both fell over laughing "Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you two?!" he yelled before laughing him self "Jesus." Paige took the gorilla head off laughing "oh my god that was amazing!"

I held my stomach laughing loudly when I got a text from Jon saying they would be back to the arena in five mins, I smirked showing Paige, who nodded, I put my lips to Ron who nodded "i got to see this."

I texted him back where I was at with Truth, I bit my lip trying not to laugh "this is gonna be awesome his always pranking me!" Ron laughed shaking his, clearing his throat "so do you like just have a life time supply of chicken wings?" I asked him

"No dude uh we had a runner go get these for us." I laughed shaking my head seeing Jon, I smiled widely at him "hey baby." I leaned up kissing him, he pushed his sun glasses up "hey darlin, everything set?" I didn't want to talk about this right now, I just nodded "yup, good to go, hey did you know Ron just sends runner out for chicken wings." Jon nodded "I once sent a runner out for a cony dog when we where in cinncy I was stuck doing media all day and-"

"RAWR!" Paige Jumped out at Jon, he flinched back laughing "what the fuck?" I frowned

"you where supposed to be scared!" I pouted making him laugh "Oh sorry here Paige try again."

"how do you know its Paige! This could be a real gorilla Jon!"

"Darlin you and backstage shanniginas has Paige written all over it, oh go back I'll have Colby come over here."he pulled out his phone texting Colby.

I felt clingy and needy as I stood next to him but not touching him, he glanced at me before pulling me into him kissing the top of my head.

"whats up man?" Colby spoke walking up to us "RAWR!" Paige yelled loudly at Colby who yelled falling backwards.

Paige and I laughed high fiving each other "oh that was totally worth the epic let down from your boy friend." she laughed as Colby glared at us flipping us off as he stood up "ah fuck we should've recorded that!" I laughed.

"you guys suck." he laughed "that shit hurt." I laughed harder leaning into Jon who shook his head "ready?" he asked, I nodded turning to Paige "tell next time my love." I blew her a kiss, she caught it winking "always my little crumpet." I shook my head walking with Jon.

"Hey Colby we'll catch up." he called out, I sighed as Colby nodded walking ahead of us, knowing if he didn't question it, he probably already knew. Jon took my hand pulling me towards a an empty hall way by a create, he leaned against it placing his hands on my hips I stood between his legs "I'm sorry." I looked at him surprised "i was being a dick." I nodded

"Joe?" I asked, he nodded "well and me, I just, god I hate him being near you." I nodded understanding "its just tonight babe." I ran my fingers over his face, he nodded "And wrestlmania."

I nodded "but that's it, and I get to work with you." I smiled at him, he grinned "yea I get to claim you on screen as well." I grinned, they were throwing Jon and I on screen together as well.

I placed my hands on his hips he leaned down capturing my lips with his kissing me, I felt a familiar poking against my stomach "his standing to attention." I commented.

Jon smirked "that's because you haven't paid him any attention." looking down at his own crotch, Jon grabbed my hand placing it on his crotch, I bit my lip looking around, slowly unzipping his pants, he let out a sigh of relief as his erection broke free.

I leaned in placing kisses against his neck where I was covering his exposed erection before putting my hand over it and pumping up and down over it, Jon gripped the back of my neck kissing behind my ear as his grew thicker in my hand.

He wrapped his arm around me keeping me close, his hand traveling down cupping my ass squeezing it harder as he grew with pleasure, I focused only on the tip hearing Jon let a gurgle moan , I felt his pre-cum, Jon turned his head "you wanna suck me off? Beautiful." he asked in a grunted whisper, I pulled away from his neck looking around the empty hall before looking back at him meting his eyes. His hand cupped my check and used his thumb to trail lightly along my bottom lip, using his free hand to slowly push me back and onto the floor where I was kneeling in front of him.

I wrapped my mouth around him hearing him hiss in pleasure at the contact "Jesus fuck." he gripped my hair as I slowly started to move my mouth along his member.

FIVE MINUTES LATER-

Jon slumped against the create as he released himself in my mouth, his eyes stayed firmly on me as I stood up and he zipped him self up "what?" I asked nervous as I looked around, he smirked shaking his head "nothing beautiful." he winked at me putting his arm around my shoulders "I love you." he leaned in kissing me before we started to head towards the locker room.

UN known to us we where being watched.

No-One's POV

"hurts don't it?" Rene heard a voice from behind her, making her turn from the couples very public display of affection, getting a glance of his erection, she knew she shouldn't watch, she wasn't some type of pervert but she couldn't help it, she want to be with him so badly "yea she did it to me as well." she frowned at the person in front of her "you want him, everyone can see it.''

"but his with her." she frowned looking down, she hated that Sam had gotten to him first, she always tried to get his attention and he couldn't be bothered, he was to focused on Sam, who didn't even noticed until after lesnar came back and whatever happened between those two give Jon the chance to run in as her hero, Rene Rolled her eyes.

"What if I told you there's a way to break them up." Rene frowned, she didn't want to be that women, she didn't want him that way "I don't want him that way." she held up her hands, "well your never going to get him any other way, sometimes in life you have to take what you want, I'll be around, let me know if you change your mind." and the figure walked away leaving Rene with her thoughts as she looked at the recent vacated area and to the direction of the figure, she sighed "Wait, what are you thinking?" the person smirked before turning around nodding for Rene to follow her.

Sam's POV-

We walked into the locker room Jon leading me holding my hand "you good dude?" Colby asked, Jon looked back at me smirking "yeah, I am." Joe and Colby smirked at me "I just gave him a amazing motivational speech, in fact it was so amazing I may use it in my promo." I squinted my eyes at Jon for being obvious he just smirked.

"Can I have one of your speeches?" Colby sniggered my eyes widened "sure you can man-" I looked back at Jon dropping my jaw shocked "if you don't like you teeth and the arrangement of your face." he winked.

I rolled my eyes walking over to my bag, I blew out a breath I was nervous "you OK there baby girl?" Joe asked sitting next to me, I nodded "im going against Paulie on the mic tonight." Joe nodded "Spfft your wreck him." he shrugged like it was no big deal, Paul Heyman was one of the best on the Mic!

"And Colby I have some good motivation quotes!" Colby laughed "fifth teen minutes later."

"A truly strong person does not need the approval of others any more than a lion needs the approval of sheep." Jon walked over to me raising his eye "Bolieve!" he rolled his eyes " your not even a BO Dallas fan."

I squinted my eyes "i am to!" he sat back staring at me "what? I am! I could be? OK well I mean I am! His my friend jerk."

"always turn a negative situation into a positive situation." Jon looked at me confused "Bolieve!" I smirked "I've got plenty more if I need to prove im a fan-" I thought for a second "success doesn't wait for-" a hand was put over my mouth "OK I believe you." I licked his hand "hey, I think your tongue has already had a work out." he kissed my cheek.

"Dude stop making your girlfriend blush." Colby laughed , I shook my head "i wasn't blushing."

"come on we got a promo to cut."

"Can I be apart of the promo? I mean soon enough I'll be the first lady of the shield, I can end it with Boielive in the shield." I smiled happily at my boyfriend.

"why not." he shrugged standing up surprising me, he wouldn't go that far off script "really?" I asked, he smirked "Nope, but you can come watch if you want to." I nodded standing up Jon throwing his arm over my shoulders.

I felt the excitement in my stomach I loved it when he would do this, I didn't know why it just made me giddy, and butterfly's in my stomach, I couldn't believe we where coming on a year and he still did this to me.

"OK boys last chance to get me in your promo." the three laughed "i think we got this covered Sam." Colby winked at me.

"Still trying to get into the promo huh?" Jessie one of our camera guys asked, I sighed "Some day, im so close." I held up my fingers and I really was.

I sat on a create watching them cut a promo on the authority "And Stephanie don't you worry your pretty little head, you want to get into the shields business and think you wont be served justice as well, we have you covered as well." Jon winked his eyes over to me, I bit my lip I loved watching him in the ring, his interviews, his promos, I truly fan girled over him.

I bit my lip looking down "Triple h we got two words for you-" Joe smirked as his line came up "Believe that!" the camera stopped rolling "Good job guys."

"Roman! We went over this, it was supposed to be Bolieve that!" I laughed, I giggled when Jon came over shaking his head "we gotta go get in place for our match." he frowned, I sighed looking at the time "yea I gotta go get bootiful." Jon nodded tapping his lips, I shook my head "nope." he frowned, I deiced to play hard for once! "i don't think I should give you kisses anymore, what if I bring you bad luck before a match?" he rolled his eyes

"you are not going to be bad luck!" he argued, I shrugged "well I don't want to be blamed if you lose a match, have you seen how bad Khloe kardishan gets booed at games!" I shook my head, Jon scrunched her eye brows "who?"

I sighed "no one, anyways nope im not doing it."i bit my lip, Jon shrugged "yea that's cool, I gotta respect your weirdness." I frowned at his change "i am not weird! And you don't want to kiss me now?" I pouted as he leaned in his lips close to my ear, I placed my hands on his chest "i know where those lips have been recently." he winked pulling back.

"RUDE!" I gasped "that's the last time I do that for you." I narrowed my eyes making him laugh, I shook my head out of the corner of my eye I seen Rene standing with the one person I couldn't stand, I frowned what was she doing here?

I grabbed Jon's hand leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips deeping it, I moaned when he returned the kiss pulling away, he placed his face into the crook of my neck "you OK?" I asked he nodded clearing his throat "yup just needed a moment, I thought your kisses would bring bad luck?" he questioned, I shrugged.

"Come on man we gotta go." Joe called out, Jon nodded "kick ass babe." I winked at him, he laughed "don't I always, good luck, be careful please." he stressed, I nodded squeezing his hand, he leaned down pecking my lips "and jealous is fucking hot on you." he winked before walking away laughing.

"OIY!" I called out "Love you!" he yelled out, I shook my head turning to see they where still standing there watching the entire interaction between us "weird-o's." I mumbled before sliding off the create and walking towards them to get to make up and hair.

"didn't your mother ever teach you its rude to stare." I snapped walking past them.

I sighed sitting playing with my phone while the show started and my hair was getting finished, since I was really wrestling I went with it being loosely curled and down, wearing my emerald green gear.

I felt slightly uncomfortable with the shirt so I had cut up an old Taker shirt to wear over mine that didn't expose my stomach "girl you look hot!" Trin sat down, I shook my head "I don't feel as confident wearing this stuff as I once did." I frowned.

"awe sweetie you look fine, you look actually better, more toned then before." I had started cross fit with Colby, I dreaded it at first but it seems to be working "i started cross fit with Colby."

"Oh is it hard?" I bit my lip shrugging "it was at first."

"OK sweetie we are finished!" lesile turned my chair towards the mirror, I smiled "awesome." I spoke hearing the shields music start, I had to get to gorilla, I was on right after them.

"nervous?" trinity asked, I sighed nodding "i mean im more excited but still Brock freaking Lesnar is going to F'5 me in front of thousands of fans, I cant fuck this up for the women's division."

I watched Colby take the pin getting the win for the shield, on the monitor, I jumped back and forth on my feet as Paul and Brock came up "you OK?" he asked, I nodded "little nervous." I smiled up at him "in the meeting you were excited."

I nodded "I am, this is the first time back since." I looked down clearing my throat "since JJ and I have you F'5ing me." he nodded "the crowds stoked your back and I'll be as easy as I can." I nodded as my music hit "see ya out there." I winked to paulie as I took a deep breath the crowd was cheering loudly.

I smiled bursting through the curtain "WELCOME BACK." chants started, I nodded my head trying to keep my emotions in tack, I slid though the bottom rope climbing the ropes pointing at the fans, they just kept getting louder "WELCOME BACK." I nodded leaning over for a mic.

I put my index finger over my lips "shh." I laughed "wow did y'all miss me or what?" I shook my head nodding "well thank you for the warm welcome back, wwe universe you have truly bee missed-" I was cut off by brocks music playing, I frowned confused as I watched Paul smugly strut down to the ring.

He nodded to Lillian to give him a mic "Paul can I help you, im uh about to have a match here." he nodded "i know the uh anticipated come back of the year, im sure this will be written about, but see you and I we go back." I nodded in agreence "So im asking, not Samantha, I'm telling you, get your farther to come to Brooklyn and sign this contract, if he knows whats beast for business." I nodded.

"Paul you of all people no, my fathers business isn't mine, if he hasn't responded to yours and lesnars challenge I have nothing I can say to him to get him to respond." I shrugged sorry I mouthed off the mic "no see I think you do, you ever hear the saying the sins of farther shall be visited on upon the children." I glared "I'm telling you Heyman, I have nothing to do with my farthers business." I told him again this time more stern.

"maybe not you, maybe your little sister, your adorable baby sisters you always post with on your Instagram, maybe they do." I glared pushing his mic away from him "let me tell you one thing Heyman, you don't ever speak of my sister again, ever, you got me, you understand me?"

"lets call wrestlmania what it is heyman, its personal on you, your failure at everything you do, the only success you have is your client Brock Lesnar, you promised the world punk would break the streak and he didn't then he wised up to your lies and your BS the same way I did and dumped your ass on the ground, left you in the rear view mirror." I pointed behind me

Heyman chuckled "Aw your going to pull the Stephanie card? Bring up all my mistakes." I shook my head "I'm just stating facts heyman, so what you think you come out here you insult me and poof my daddy will come and sign for the match?" I rolled my eyes "as I said I don't get involved in my farthers business and his secure enough in his raising of me to know I can fight my own battles especially against backstabbing slimy walleress like you Paul, but while we're taking pages out of Stephanie's book." I felt my hand connect hard to the side of his face.

Oh that probably felt way to good, Paul held his face before laughing as Brock's music, I turned around thinking I'd be seeing Brock but instead a man was in the ring, one I did not know.

He stepped towards me, he had a sick smirk on his face as his eyes raked over my body, he had one of my older shirts on, the shock of someone who's not supposed to be there through me off making me step back tripping on my own feet, oh my god was this the pervert? I felt my stomach twist, I crawled backwards. from him.

Brock was in the ring before I knew it rushing towards the guy who quickly ran out of the ring right as security got in, he ran through the crowd.

Even though I was freaked, this show was live and the fans deserved what we planned, Brock walked towards me, I shook my head no, Brock do not break character, don't do it! I stood in the corner, Brock corning me "we don't have to do this." he whispered in me ear, I held my hands up scrunching my face in fear "yes we do, he doesn't win." I gritted out, Brock looked at me confused, he didn't know about Bill, he didn't know about the pictures, he nodded knowing it was more then a random fan. I brought my hand across his face slapping him hard making his head whip to the side.

"come on lesnar, she just had the crap scared out of her, some random idiot getting through security just a moment ago.' I could hear Corey Graves as Brock grabbed the back of my hair gripping tightly "AH!" I cried out as I dragged me to the middle of the ring grabbing at his hands that gripped my hair.

"COME ON LESNAR SHES A WOMEN! HIS THREE TIMES HER SIZE." Corey yelled selling this perfectly as Brock hoisted me up on his shoulders, I closed my eyes and within seconds I was hitting the mat "AH!" I cried out curling in a ball.

I heard paulie laughing "Lets see if Daddy feels secure now." and with that him and lesnar left the ring, I groaned looking up, I could see the worry on Brock's face as I held my ribs.

I blew out a breath as refs helped me to the back, the crowd dead silent over the course of events as soon as we got to the back "SAM!" I heard my name being called sharply, I turned my head to see Jon running towards me "are you alright?" I wasn't sure if he was talking about the F'5 or the guy in the ring.

"I'm fine." I blew out a breath "that was really scary." Jon put his arms around me pulling me close into him, I hissed but didn't want to move away from him putting my head on his chest.

"you handled yourself well baby girl." Joe came over to us "what fucking idiot let him in?" Jon yelled over the top of my head, I frowned "Jon it happens." he looked down at me "no it fucking doesn't and not with everything else going on." he sneered, having the same thoughts as me, I put my hands on his chest

"Hey." I said sternly

"what." he snapped taking me back, I bit my lip knowing it came from his worry "you kicked ass." his face softened "i always do darlin, especially after a great warm up." he winked making me smile, it worked! I breathed my side hurting, Jon running his hand over my ribs "you sore?" he asked, I nodded

"IF THEY WHERE DOING THERE DAMN JOBS!" I heard closing my eyes as my farther raged backstage, I jumped slightly hearing something slam against the wall, I stepped out of Jon's embrace turning to see my farther who was seething "DAD!'' I yelled running to my farther "I'm fine! It was freak fan, it happens!" I tried calming my farther.

"the hell it was, I just finished talking with Hunter, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I frowned seeing hunter come down the hall, I ran a hand over my face "dad I hadn't had time-" I started, he shook his head glaring.

"How about the two fucking hours you where fighting me tooth and nail to allow you piece of shit ex to F'5 you!" I frowned looking at my dad "seriously?" I pulled back as the backstage area got quiet.

"Look my personal business is just that, MY PERSONAL BUSINESS, im not going to stand here and argue on why I didn't tell you right away, and as for me fighting for BROCK LESNAR to F'5 me, I wasn't fighting for my ex to F'5 me, I was fighting for every damn women in the back that deserves more then a fifth teen second fucking match!" I felt a hand on my elbow pulling me back.

I looked back to see Jon's eyes locked onto my dads as he stayed silent "I'm going to change, then im ready to go." I turned back to Jon who just nodded as I stormed off towards the women's locker room.

I seen Brock standing against the wall across from the women's locker room "before this night turns shittier please tell me your wife I seen earlier isn't in there cause I'll just buy new stuff at this point."

Brock chuckled "No I don't even know why she was here, I came to check on you." I nodded leaning against the wall sighing "oh me?" I pointed to myself propping my boot against the wall "I am great, lets see the very idea of you touching me sends my relationship into a down ward spiral, I spent two hours fighting with my farther, my fucking farther over my carrier! Mine, not his, mine, uh some crazed loon is stalking me and somehow got into the fucking ring, and what was supposed to be an amazing moment in the women's revolution got over shadowed by this bullshit, but im great." Brock frowned.

"i promise it didn't get over shadowed and fuck your dad, you never cared what he said before don't start now, and as for Jon, Hun I don't know what to tell you there." he shrugged, I blew out a breath nodding "now, what about a stalker?" he asked, I sighed going into detail of what I knew of it, some ideas I had on it, he frowned "stay close with the guys OK, even if you have to find me, just stay with someone OK? Until they get this loon." I nodded "i better get in and change off to Brooklyn." he nodded

"hey Sam." he called out as I opened the door to the locker room, I turned back to face him "you took that F'5 better then most men, next time suplex city, bitch." he winked making me laugh "your nuts lesnar!" he shrugged "i been told that a time or two, just uh watch out for yourself." I nodded watching him walk off down the hall.

I blew out a breath getting in the women's locker room, I hoped this got better before they got worse but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach a lot was going to blow up, I just didn't realize how badly it would get.


	27. Chapter 27

Jon and I rode silently back to the hotel, I blew out a breath "we OK?" I asked him finally, he nodded "yea babe we're fine."

"doesn't feel like it Jon." he sighed shrugging "I just, I need a moment OK, you and lesnar is tough for me, how you feel when ever Rene's in my presence, is how I feel about you and Lesnar." I nodded, Hunter and Stephanie stopped us on our way out letting me know the fans spite the crazy loon getting in the ring, was eating up mine and Brock's segment.

AND true to WWE fashion they changed things up again, I'd be in the ring for my dad's contract signing, Brock would "play" with me until my dad would come out, I'd be playing as my dads advocate. And we would be filming backstage segments with me and the shield.

"I know, but wasn't that awesome?, if you take everything else away, wasn't that awesome?" I asked, he placed his hand on my knee "honestly I didn't watch, I was on my way to the ring when I seen that physco enter." I nodded "I'm OK, im safe." I promised him as we reached the hotel.

Jon leaned over "and im glad you are, I couldn't imagine if something had happened to you and I couldn't get to you." I smiled at him "Honey that wont happen." I leaned up kissing him pulling back smiling "I promise."

Jon just nodded "I'm going to meet Roman for drinks." he told me, I bit my lip trying to hide my disappointment after a today like today I just wanted to get room service and lie in bed with him watching what ever he wanted.

"Oh OK." I took my bag from him, he frowned "it wont be long, I made these plans for everything, one drink and I'll be up to you,." he promised, I nodded leaning up kissing him "OK I love you." I placed my hand on his chest unsure, I hated this between us, but I knew this was how Jon worked "I love you, I'll walk you to the room." I nodded taking his hand as he lead us towards the inside of the hotel and elevators.

I sighed leaning against him as we stepped onto the elevators, he put his arm around me pulling me closer to him, I wanted to ask him to stay, I wanted to be upset but tonight was a lot for both of us, and it had to hard it being Lesnar in the ring with me on top of the psycho, so if this is what he needed then he would get it.

I bit my lip as we got to the room, something over taking me "you sure you have to go?" I asked him taking his hand, he nodded "I'll be quick, I promise." I sighed "OK." I didn't want to fight over this, but I didn't want him to go, something told me for him not to go.

Jon frowned "whats wrong?" I shrugged looking down "I'm just being dumb." I muttered shaking my head "talk to me." he pushed "I don't want you to go Jon and its dumb, I just feel like we're not OK, like this line is going to tear us apart."

He stepped closer closing any space between us cupping my face "Darlin im not going anywhere, is this hard, yes, but I know your mine as much as im yours, I just need to get my thoughts straight so I don't become a giant prick you." I nodded placing my hand on his chest "And I cant help with that?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, Jon sighed placing his forehead on mine "you do, trust me you do, I just, with everything." I nodded "OK." leaning up I kissed his lips "I love you Johnathan Good.'' he smirked " I love you Samantha Calaway, one drink, and I'll be back up here to you, I promise." I nodded stepping back "OK. I love you." I fought the feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me something bad was going to happen.

I head the door click shut before blowing a breath out before pulling some sweats and a t-shirt out deciding on a quick shower might help wash some of these feelings away.

NO-ONES POV-

"I don't understand, look I like Jon but this isnt how I want to get him." Rene looked at the two other people sitting at the table, Rena smirked "oh sweetheart all is fair in love and war, look Sam has this pathetic way of getting these guys wrapping, where they want to leave but she traps or guilt's them into being stuck with her."

Rene frowned sipping her water "I really don't think its that with her and Jon, I mean look I think his cute and would love a chance with him but you can tell he loves her." Rene didn't like this plan "Look Rena I get your reasons, everyone can tell Brock wants to be with her, but Matt what brings you to the table?" Rene asked something about the bigger man made her feel uneasy.

"His the muscle, look if Jon truly loves her and wants to be with her then it wont work, no harm done, but if there's any doubt then well you know and you can go after him." Rena shrugged "as for Brock, his just going through a mid life crisis or something, we'll be fine."

Rene frowned she didn't quite feel that was the issue there, the way Brock looked at Sam, everyone noticed and for a while she would look back at him with the same once upon a time look as well, she did notice since being with Jon Sam barely acknowledged her ex's existence, how ever that didn't stop the local beast from admiring the beauty he longed for.

"OK. well we'll see, if he takes the bait I'll go from there, but I don't think he will." Rene relcuntley agree to this plan, Rena smirked looking over at Matt "OK. just be at this bar-" she slid a paper to Rene "at this time, and we'll just see." Rena smirked shrugging " His supposed to be there with Roman, however normally Roman will leave and Jon will stay have one more before going back up to the room, offer to buy him a drink, bring up Brock and Sam somehow and see how he reacts, No harm." Rena shrugged.

Rene frowned feeling unsure about this, but she had to admit she was curious to see if Jon would take the bait, maybe she stood a chance, maybe he was just with Sam out of pity over the lost of there son, that thought made her stomach twist and feel sick, Jon was too good of a man to take this bait, he wouldn't accept a drink from her, he wouldn't let her see that Brock and Sam being around each other bothers him. Rene knew Jon loved Sam a blind man could tell that man was head over hees for her, what was she doing even getting involved in this?

Jon frowned sitting at the bar roman canceled on him saying his wife and daughter had face timed him, Jo-Jo was having a hard time with it being wrestle mania season and them on the road longer then normally, Jon got it, but his mind was such a mess right now he needed to get it straight before he blew up on Sam and his relationship, he wanted her to do this it was amazing for her carrier, for the women in the back and he knew how important both of those things where to her, but he was struggling with Brock being close to her, touching her.

Brock was enjoying this, Jon knew he was anytime Brock's within eyesight of Sam he eye fucks her, and has no shame in trying to hide it even when Jon's there, it would take everything in Jon to control his anger, thankfully Sam seemed obvloius to it, she didn't seem to be intrested in her ex any more, Jon knew all this was his own bullshit insercutires, his never had something as good as Sam.

He knew it was temporary what maybe two weeks? But still it was enough to make him pissed off, everyone talked about how Brock would look at Sam, he didn't have enough respect to keep it to himself.

"Hey Jon." he heard from beside him making him turn to see Rene Young sitting next to him the blonde Canadian smiled, this was becoming another issue, he'd never seen Sam jealous before, Rene rubbed her the wrong way and he had to wonder if there was a reason for that?

"Uh hey Rene." he cleared his throat trying to finish off his third drink, he promised Sam just one and he'd be right back up, he needed a couple more to try to get his thoughts right "where's Sam?" she looked around the bar "Uh shes upstairs in the room, in fact im about to head back up." Jon announced hoping she would get the hint.

"Oh well why don't a I buy you a drink." she shrugged Jon shook his head obviously not "Naw thanks though, I gotta get back up to Sam." he drummed his fingers against the counter, he should've been back up there by now.

"Yea how's she doing? I heard she had a hard time." Jon bit the inside of his cheek knowing what Rene meant, nodding his head, it was something he was used to now people asking him how she was doing, no one would ask her, and why would they? "Shes doing good, being back to work has helped her."

"Yea that F'5 looked brutal, I cant believe she'd be brave enough to get in the ring with Lesnar, I wouldn't, but I guess she knows him a little better given their history and all." Rene shrugged innocently and that was all Jon needed "Uh I think I'll take you up on that drink after all." Jon quickly shot back the rest of his drink clearing his throat.

Rene sat back shocked, he took it, he took the bait, she nodded "Uh yea OK, you sure?" she asked surprised, Jon nodded shrugging "Sam's probably asleep anyways, one more wont hurt." Rene smiled nodding to the bartender.

SAMS POV-

I frowned, this was a long one drink, but I figured maybe his talking to Roman, I know Roman helps keep him straight on things, Jon doesn't know how to handle emotional things well without shutting down or shutting people out, Romans able to help him with that.

Still normally Jon kept his word on his time out or he would text me, I picked up my phone no missed calls or texts and it's been two hours, I bit my lip deciding to text him asking how much longer he might be.

JONS POV-

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket pulling it out I read her text, shit, its been two hours I didn't mean to be down here this long, I looked at Rene finishing my drink "Thanks for the drink, I gotta go." I told her standing up and tossing money on the counter, I was by no means drunk but feeling buzzed would be a good way to explain it.

I deiced to I just needed to trust Sam, other then the one incident which wasn't her fault and she said she pushed him off, she's never given me anything else to not trust her on, and she trusts me "OK. yea I better get going to." she tossed some cash on the counter as well as we both headed towards the elevator "Thanks for having the drink with me." I nodded pressing my floor, noticing she was the floor above us.

"Thanks for buying the drink." she nodded "Jon." I looked down at her before she leaned up placing her lips on mine, I felt frozen for a minute "Whoa whoa." I pulled away "i have a girlfriend, whom I love very fucking much." Rene gasped shocked covering her mouth "shit im sorry, I just, there's always been some flirting and I thought, Jesus, im an idiot, im sorry."

I shook my head as the doors binged open, all this time I told Sam she had nothing to worry about, holy shit she's going to explode when she finds out. Without another word I quickly stepped out of the elevator walking to our room. Running my hand over my mouth I wanted to make sure there was no trace of Rene on me.

With sams past and me drinking, this would not end well tonight if she found out.

Opening the door I smiled seeing her laying in the bed sweats and one of my t-shirts, her unruly red curly hair over her shoulders, she looked beautiful like this, closing the door she looked up "hey." she spoke softly my stomach turning "Hey im sorry darlin." was all I said before kicking my boots off and crawling on the bed on top of her, kissing her lips I needed to feel Sam on me, not Rene, I didn't want Rene on me, I didn't want her taste on me, I wanted Sam's and I was going to changed that feeling right now as she kissed me back.

This is how I knew to make things OK, this is how I could connect and make things right.

Jesus I just hoped she could forgive me once she found out.

SAMS POV-

I smiled the next morning mine and Jon's naked bodies entangled, I love waking up like this with him, I sighed running my fingers over his rugged face feeling his lips catch my index finger. I grinned looking up to see his eyes on me "Morning." he mumbled with a lazy grin, I loved him like this, his hair a wild mess and sleep in his eyes, he looked child like, innocent, I giggled at the thought.

"Whats so funny?" he asked me his eyes sparkling with amusement, I shook my head "Nothing-" leaning up I placed my lips on his "Morning."

"Hey, I was thinking, its been a while since you and I went for a run, lets get up and go." Jon suggested, I smiled that was something we always did even before we started dating "Yea, I need a shower first." Jon rolled his eyes "your just gonna shower afterwords." I shrugged "Yea well, someone got me all dirty." I grinned up at him watching him grin "Well someone can help get you all nice and clean." he wiggled his eyes brows at me, I laughed sitting up heading towards the bathroom, looking back over my shoulder "i thought you where gonna clean me up?" I laughed as he jumped up rushing behind me towards the shower.

JONS POV-

I watched her nakedly walk across the room, this women was perfect stopping at the bath room entry she turned her head over her shoulders a sight that completely took my breath away, red tangled unruly hair and those bright blue eyes gleaming with mischief, a tease of a preview of those perfect breasts "I thought you where going to clean me up?" hearing her laugh as I jumped up quickly rushing behind her into the shower "Dont have to ask me twice." I bit her shoulder.

SAMS POV-

I groaned falling to the ground the sun beaming down on my already too warm body, Jesus I didn't realize how long it'd been since I've gone for a run which has turned into a hike on trail "This is my life now. I have climbed this hill and now I will die on it." I dramatically breathed out giggling when Jon sat next to my head taking a drink of his water laughing "Shut up we've only been hiking for what twenty minutes?" he checked his watch "Oh shit, we been out here for an hour, we gotta go." I groaned sitting up "I don't wanna." I whined hearing Jon chuckle handing me his water bottle squatting down in front of me "Climb on." I smiled as he gave me a piggy back ride "i can walk Jon."

"This is fine, plus I can tell Colby I got a strength exercise in as well." I shook my head laying it on his shoulders we would have to go straight to the arena from here, thankful we grabbed our bags from the hotel already.

I slid down Jon's back as we got to the car leaning up placing a kiss on his cheek "Thank you love." I smiled getting into the rental as Jon walked to the drivers side "what do you got today?" he asked clearing my throat "Just a pre taped sit down like interview with Rene that'll air Monday." he nodded "Cool." I nodded feeling something shift "Uh yea I guess, what are you guys doing?" he shrugged "I honestly don't have a fucking clue, some build up for mania, Colby has all the information." I giggled shaking my head "Jon what are you going to do when your solo?" he never knew what the shield was doing "It'll be easier, I'll just have to keep track of my own shit, and yours." he winked at me, I bit my lip I was excited to start this line with the shield and work with Jon it was going to be epic.

"Just think in two week's babe we'll be a champion couple." I grinned at him watching him grin placing one hand on my knee "I'm proud of you darlin." leaning over I kissed him on his cheek laying my head on his shoulder.

"OK. im going to shower then I gotta haul ass and meet Rene, I'll text you when im done?" I told Jon as we walked hand in hand into the arena, Jon nodded kissing me "be fucking careful, watch your surroundings." he spoke sternly, I nodded as he lead me to the women's locker room "text me when you leave here, and I'll meet you when your done with Rene." he didn't like the idea of not being with me walking through the arena right now by myself "anything else boss man?" I tried joking with him.

"Its not funny Samantha." sighing wrapping my arms around his neck "i know but listen im safe here OK, I love you." placing a kiss on his lips I removed my arms "yea I love you." he watched as I walked into the womens locker room heading straight for a shower.

"hey girl how you doing after last night?" Trinity's voice yelled out as I stepped into the shower stall to wash the sweat and dirt off my body "I'm good, sore but good." I knew she was talking about the stalker but I didn't want to give it attention.

"Not that, the loony in the ring with you last night, what happened?" natties vocie came, I sighed closing my eyes as I lathered shampoo into my hair "I don't know." I deiced to go with.

"you did amazing I would've pissed myself." now Nikki voice, I sighed "I was just upset it took away from the segment with Brock and I." I put conditioner in my hair before quickly einising off and grabbing my towel.

"i gotta an interview with Rene im about to be late for." I sighed quickly picking out clothes and dressing as I grabbed my beauty bag with my make up and hair product it would just have to be simple and quick, I didn't have time for glam right now.

"yea why are you late? Your never late." trin asked "went hiking with Jon lost track of time." I stood up deciding this would be good enough I grabbed my phone texting Jon I was heading g towards where they had the interviews set up.

Rene looked up her face seemed guarded as I rushed over to her "im sorry im running late." I rushed out before sitting, she looked around nodding "oh uh that's fine." she sat across from me, I frowned she seemed nervous "everything OK?" I asked looking around, my mind racing, was he here? Did she know something I didn't? Maybe I should've had someone walk with me, shaking her head "No, no I mean yea, im sorry just been a long night, so im sure you know how this is going to go, I'll just ask you some questions about Monday." I nodded as I got miced up.

I smiled seeing Jon walk up standing across from us with Joe, Rene followed where I was looking "you two are glued at the hip huh?" she asked looking back me, I laughed "I guess it seems that way-" I shrugged "i think we've been through so much in such a short time, we just want to enjoy each other."

Rene nodded "he seems like a good boyfriend." I grinned getting a chance to rub it in her face, also taking the chance to show her how happy we are, and she doesn't have a chance "he is, his been so supportive through everything, his a great guy, we're buying a house." I decided to add in "hopefully get the keys any day, so I cant wait for that."

Rene nodded clearing her throat, hopefully she got the point now "OK. we ready?" she asked, I nodded sitting back point madeI hoped, maybe now all the little hallway chit chats, and flirty eyes and giggles would come to an end.

"Sam last week we seen Brock Lesnar F5 you, in hopes to get The Undertakers attention, how are you feeling after that?" I felt relived she wasn't asking about the fan, but I'm sure she was told not to mention it, I shrugged "I don't know, was that an F5? I thought F5's where powerful and should've hurt, maybe Lesnars losing his touch, maybe that's why he has to attack women to make a point." I shrugged "So to answer your question Rene, I'm good, in fact I was up hiking the next morning."

"So what do you think is in store for Brock and Paul Heyamn in Brooklyn?" she asked, I clicked my tongue over my teeth "Look Brock and Paul wanted to come out and make a statement to my dad well they made it, probably not in the most intelligent way, whats that saying about poking bears? To not to, well they did and they messed with a bears cub and all I can say as far as Brooklyn goes, Lesnar and Heyman are going to be in for a surprise." I shrugged standing up pulling the mic off and walking off.

I smiled walking over to Jon and Joe "hey Joe-" Jon leaned down kissing my lips "hey baby." I grinned at him "that was pretty good kiddo." we started walking down the hall Jon's arm around my waist keeping me close to him "what do you guys have?" I asked smirking up at Jon "radio interviews, see I know." I peeked over at Joe "you told him?" I asked making him laugh "well we couldn't be interviewing the shield with a member missing."

I shook my head giggling "Jon if you didn't have Joe and I here, I think you'd lose your head." I joked smiling happily up at my boyfriend who just rolled his eyes and winked at me.


	28. Chapter 28

Jon sighed setting the weights down, wiping the sweat off his brow "I don't know man, how would you handle this?" he asked his best friend after explaining what happened last week with Rene Young, Roman shook his head looking at his friend setting his own set of weights down.

"Man you dug yourself this time." he chuckled gaining an eye roll from Jon "stating the obvious man." Roman shrugged "Just tell her man, you didn't do anything wrong, OTHER-" Roman stressed looking over at Jon "then not immediately going into that room and telling her that night, that might get your ass kicked." Jon sighed rubbing his fore head "I plan on telling her, I just don't think it should be within reach of Rene, we're supposed to go to Texas at the end of the week and I figured I'd tell her then, she can process it in the privacy of our home and not catch a murder charge." Jon grabbed another weight "possibly two." he mutter.

Roman stared at his friend shaking his head "I'd do it today man, but hey you know her better then me, I just see Sam being upset you kept this from her, the same way you did with her and Brock kissing her."Roman chucked seeing his younger friend tense at the mention of his girlfriends very present ex boyfriend "Fuck Brock." Jon mutter setting his weights down.

Roman shook his head "Man you gotta get over the Brock shit, she's with you, shes obvious to a blind man in love with you, let the Brock shit go." Roman advised him again, Jon sighed heading towards the locker room Roman behind him "Man I try, I really do and it has nothing with being insecure with her, I'm not, his so fuckng disrespectful about it man, he eyeball fucks her anytime shes within his sight, pisses me off." Jon dug through his duffle bag, Roman nodding "I know man, but thankfully you only have to deal with that shit what three times a year, part timer." Jon nodded "yeah." he mumbled heading towards the shower's not feeling any better then when he came in.

SAMS POV-

I groaned kicking the hotel room door shut with my foot tossing my two bags down on the floor I flopped on the made up bed we had left unmade this morning, I groaned closing my eyes, shopping with the Nikki was like running a marathon, I swear that girl doesn't know when to stop.

NOONES POV-

Jon groaned stepping off from the elevator they had some time before they had to head to the arena so he was hoping for a nap and maybe quick shower, he was also hoping Sam would be back, his mind was fucked over with this Rene shit, Roman made sense, Sam would be hurt he didn't tell her right away.

However he didn't want a scene at there work and he knew Sam would probably explode on Rene, especially since this means she was right with all her worries about Rene.

"Hey Jon can I talk to you?" he groaned hearing the voice that was the main cause of his head, rubbing his face he turned around shaking his head "No unless its Rene young and Dean Ambrose, you and I have no reason what so ever to speak, you disrespected my girlfriend, myself and our relationship last week and what you did should've never happened." he snapped before walking off not allowing Rene to speak another word.

SAMS POV-

I smiled hearing the door click shut indicating Jon was back "Mmm." I heard feeling his weight on my back "Hey darlin." he mumbled as I rolled to my side him wrapping his arms tightly around me and putting his leg over mine "hey honey." I muttered my eyes still closed "how was your work out?"

"A work out, shopping?" he asked causing me to groan making him chuckle "that much fun huh?" I shook my head "Nikki is insane! I don't understand how she still has anything to shop for." I shook my head "I'm so tired." I yawned "Me too." I nodded feeling my eyes getting heavier as Jon and I just laid in silence cuddled into each other.

This was peace for me just laying in his arms, no one around us, just me and him laying in a bed. Closing my eyes I slowly drifted off for a much needed nap.

 _I groaned laying in the middle of the ring William Regal standing over me holding out a towel I shook my head "I didn't realize how out of shape I got." I muttered feeling embarrassed, Regal sat down in front of me leaning against the ropes "it happens when you fill your body with drugs and liquor." he raised his eyebrow to me, I sat up hanging my head embarrassed "I know." I whispered, I couldn't believe I allowed Brock to break me so badly I almost destroyed everything I worked so hard to build for myself._

 _Mostly my own name and reputation I so badly wanted outside of my farther "Hey little no need to be embarrassed, I was once in the same position as you, it happens to the best warriors." Regal broke my thoughts making me look at him, I shook my head "I'm no warrior Regal, I'm a failure." I muttered, I shook my head "I allowed a man to use me, my body, my heart, my soul, and I let it destroy everything I worked for, all for the sake of love." I rolled my eyes "fuck love."_

" _Samantha Calaway you look at me right now." he spoke so sternly it was if he cast a spell on me I had no choice but to obey his command looking at him eyes wide "you are fierce, your a survivor, you're a fighter through and through, there is a warrior inside of you, warriors aren't born and bred, they create themselves through trail and error, through there pain and suffering and ability to conquer themselves as there worse emnenys, you my dear have done that, and will keep doing that, now enough with the pitty party."_

 _I wiped my tears nodding standing up just as the training class came in Regal put his arm around my shoulders as I used the towel to cover my tear stained face "your going to be fine little one." he squeezed my shoulders as I looked up to see the purest eyes I'd ever seen on me._

 _Suddenly feeling a pull I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth "whose that guy?" I nodded towards him, Regal looking at me smiling, I shook my head "Not like that, not for a long long time, if ever." I muttered, he chuckled his eyes falling back on the guys with the blue gray eyes "that dear is Jonathan Good, or Dean Ambrose as our universe is getting to know him as." he spoke before leaving me alone in the ring._

 _The man now name Jonathan gave me a wink making my face hit as I looked down climbing out of the ring I headed towards the showers._

I groaned hearing my phone going off pulling me out of my dream of the first time my eyes landed on Jon, I smiled lookng over at him, his dirty blonde hair messily in his face, I ran my fingers through it leaning forward kissing him on his forehead before jumping up to answer my phone, I frowned seeing it was gunner, he normally didn't call me, we'd text but mostly saved conversations for when I was home.

"hello." I quickly answered hearing the panic in my own voice "hey." I frowned he sounded worn out "whats wrong?" I quickly asked seeing Jon slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes, Gunner sighed on the other end "sis its ghost" I frowned sitting on the foot of the bed "what about him?" my heart was pounding it started to hurt, my gut tighting with dread "its bad sis, we where waiting for you to get home to tell you and see what yoi wanted to do but its just spread so quickly." I frowned shaking my head "JUST TELL ME." I snapped causing Jon to fully wake and scoot closer to me, my knee bouncing up and down w"whats wrong with her?" I bit back tears

"Doc said it was arthritis, old age, pop's took her out two weeks ago and she couldn't make a jump." I frowned I won blue ribbon's jumping that house, we set records together, state championships "then she was down in the coral, Doc ran some more tests, she's got cancer sis." I frowned covering my mouth.

"well what can we do?" I asked my mind racing "you guys have access to my bank it doesn't matter the cost for treatment." I rattled "Sis."

I shook my head "NO! You guys do not do anything with my horse, I'll be home tomorrow. Dont touch my horse." I hung up on my brother angerly wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"whats going on?" Jon placed his hand on the small of my back as I shook my head not accepting any of this "they say she has cancer and there's nothing-" I shook my head "I need to go home like now, I need to find a treatment for her."

Jon nodded "OK listen, we'll go talk to Hunter, book us the flight, I'm going to jump in the shower and we'll head straight to the arena now OK." I nodded grabbing Jon's hand before he got to far away squeezing it "I love you." I looked up at him, he gave me a reassuring smile walking back towards me bending forward placing his lips gently on mine "i love you, it'll be OK, I promise." before disappearing to his shower.

I sighed going over flight nothing until first thing in the morning which really pissed me off I wanted tonight, hell I wanted now, unfortunately I knew that wasn't a possibility, selecting the flight, I went ahead and paid for two tickets unsure if they'll allow Jon to come with me, but maybe, I hoped they would.

I didn't know what I would do without Ghost, my dad bought her at an auction for me, after everything that happened with Jodi, she was what got me through it, my entire life she was my strength, my best friend when everyone else failed me she never had, she had to be OK after JJ I couldn't lose Ghost as well

Jon's text notification going off breaking me of my thoughts "babe can you see who that is?" Jon yelled from the bathroom after hearing his phone go off, I groaned leaning over grabbing his phone laying on my stomach I entered his pass code in, frowning upon seeing renes name, why the fuck is she texting him?

Biting my lip looking back towards the closed bathroom door maybe he had an interview with her, knowing him he could and forgot or some media to do and forgot, man was terrible with his schedule I decided to open the text, also curiosity of why she was texting my boyfriend got the best of me.

Opening it my stomach dropped reading the text message from her " _look I know you told me last week should of never happened, and I agree it shouldn't of, but I really need to talk to you,_ _Jon its really important-Rene_ _"_

I frowned as tears burnt my eyes as I kept re reading the text over and over "hey who was it?" Jon asked coming out of the bathroom still naked wrapping a towel around his waist as I wiped the tears from my eyes holding it out to him, he looked at me like I had five heads until he read the text dropping his head "Shit." he sighed grabbing his pants "its not what you think." he told me as he started to get dressed.

I nodded "and what is it because im thinking some pretty fucked up shit right now." I snapped he sighed coming to stand in front of me I held my hands out stopping him giving him a death glare "are you dumb or smoking crack? Do not touch me right now." he sighed cursing rubbing his forehead.

"she kissed me last week." I closed my eyes shaking my head "It was a kiss, I pushed her off of me, I told her I loved you very fucking much, it fucking meant nothing, I told her that, I told her she crossed a line and shouldn't of done that period." he quickly defended "so that's much better?, I just did an interview with her! I gushed at how amazingly perfect you are! How happy we are, how we're buying a fucking house!" I yelled pissed off, he sighed shaking his head "Sam please just listen to me.' I shook my head as tears burnt my eyes.

"I have nothing to listen to, I swore I wouldn't go through this again!" I held my hair back turning around my mind was spinning right now, so many thoughts running through my head, mostly I just felt sick, her lips on my jons? She kissed my Jon? Why would she even think that was OK? Why didn't he come and tell me immediately?

I heard him grunt "Its not the same fucking thing, im not Brock!" he snapped making me turn around glaring at him "Really did you come and tell me? Huh, cause that's the same thing he did, he went out for drinks I stayed in the hotel, SEEMS SIMILAR TO ME!" I yelled.

"You didn't tell me right away when Brock kissed you! Can we please just talk about this?" Jon asked, I shook my head opening the door "No go talk to Rene, she seems chatty!"

"Sam come on." he whispered standing in front of me, I looked out "Just get out, with everything else I cant handle this right now." I mumbled trying not to cry in front of him "please just go." I now begged as he stood staring at me, he sighed grabbing his duffle bag walking towards the door, he paused in front of staring like he didn't know how to go, I just turned my head refusing to make eye contact with him, I slammed the door shut behind him before falling on top of the bed.

He was right I didn't come and tell him immediately after Brock kissed me, but right now I had too many emotions running through me to talk to him about this, it was bringing on too many past demons I've worked so hard to put away, and I needed to focus on getting home.

Jon's pov-

I felt the door slam behind me rubbing my forehead, fuck Rome was right, I should've told her immediately, I just wanted to wait until we got home and handle this privately, I frowned turning back to the door, I wanted to walk back in there, I wanted to tell her we where working this out and I wasn't leaving. However if I did that im pretty sure I'd walk out with a broken jar "dammit."

I decided to go to Romans room, let her have the space she needed, the same space I needed when I was in her position, I shook my head.

I sat on Roman's balcony, I fucked up I knew it, "I think I could've kissed her all day man." I spoke quietly, trying to text Sam to no responses " I could've swept back those lose strands of hair out of her eyes and spent the day in bed with her just like that." I don't do this emotional shit "maybe its because there's so much pain in her but man she kisses like she needs it, like shes aching for it and i fucked it up."

"its not to late man, Sam fucking loves you, so fix it." Colby encouraged hating that this was happening between his two friends, Jon shook his head "She forgives a lot my anger, my bullshit insecurities, the shit I pulled with JJ, she probably could've forgiven this if I told her right away, but I didn't, I hid it in her eyes I lied to her, she wont forgive that."

Jon groaned rubbing his face "man how do you know?" Colby asked "her eyes man, her fucking eyes told me." Colby laughed "your basing this off of her eyes?" Jon looked over at Roman "Roman gets it." Roman nodded in agreence, they had the eye conversation before "god I love her fuckign eyes, they hold the entire ocean, when shes happy they're a clear radiant blue, a sparkling blue no trace of a storm a head in them." Jon drank down his beer knowing he needed to stop, they still had a show to do tonight and if he showed up drunk, Hunter would rip his head off, "but when shes angry, mm that's completely different, they change to gray, marky and blaze with rage, those eyes could stop any man dead in his tracks, doesn't hurt shes sexy as hell when shes angry." he sat back smirking at the memories he'd purposely make her mad just for that reason "whens shes sad? Fucking sucks man, she'll drown you in her eyes, they turn icy, cold, completely unlike her man, those eyes kill me, those eyes are killing me, but today when I left, they where an odd mix of all three, they fucking swallowed me whole." he rubbed his face "Rome you where right I should've told her that night, I just, I get it now, I get why she was wanting to wait to tell me about Brock." he shook his head, Roman patted Jon's shoulder "Lets get to the arena see where she's at, I think you two can fix this, you just gotta keep your temper in check, let her go off, let her be pissed and DO NOT BRING BROCK UP AGAIN." the older man advised his friend after he told them how he compared this to Brock kissing her, which Roman agreed it was VERY similar situations, and he knew Sam would see it that way once she calmed down, bringing it up in the heat of the moment, not his friends most brilliant moments.

Sam's pov-

I walked into the arena with my duffle bag over my shoulder and sunglasses covering my puffy tear stained eyes, I didn't want to be here, but I had a commitment, I wanted to do my thing and get out of here, Jon kept blowing up my phone and I just didn't want to talk to him, I needed space and he didn't get that, I needed to get my head straight, between what's going on with Ghost and now this shit. I shook my head.

"OIY THERE YOU ARE!" Nikki excitedly yelled as I started checking my line up for the night, I sighed so much for in and out, I turned around seeing her exicdelty run up with a manila envelope "There here! They overnight expressed them, you are officially the proud owner of your home and here are your keys." she smiled handing me the envelope, I sighed smiling small, this was bitter sweet today, I should be excited, I should be running to show Jon, yay some good news today and it fucking sucked! we bought this house for us and our son, for JJ and JJ's not here and Jon cheated on me, and my horse is dying of cancer, I'm just one fucked up sad country western song.

"thanks." I muttered making Nikki frown "you OK?" she asked, I sighed rubbing my forehead "Tired." I mumbled as the other girls gathered around Nikki excitedly telling everyone I had my keys "oh girl when are we having a house warming party?" Trin asked as her husband walked up, his face told me he'd been around Jon, I sighed blowing out a breath "I uh I don't know, im probrally not moving in." I shrugged making everyone's jaws drop.

"Sam you are in love with that house, is this about JJ?" Trin asked, I blew out a breath shaking my head and shrugging "Trin-" Jon spoke softly as I sniffled all of the emotions becoming to much, I groaned not wanting to do this here and now.

"Sam whats wrong?" Brie asked putting her arm around my shoulders "Jon cheated on me,maybe, I think, or not, honestly I don't fucking know" I admitted to them making everyone looked around shocked and confused

"What?, no way, what happened?." Nikki asked shocked I sighed pulled off my sunglasses wiping my eyes "Uh yea, we where in the room this morning, and his phone went off-" I shook my head looking up blowing out a breath "Look I just don't want to talk about it at work, I cant." I told them, they all nodded Brie hugging me tightly to her "we're here when you need us, we're here." she told me, I nodded thanking them as I walked off I had an interview to do.

I went and got my make up fixed and willed myself to keep it together until I was finished for the night and can be on my flight home, I texted Hunter earlier and he said I could have the rest of the week, Jon was a no but now I was grateful for that now, give me time to get my head around whatever this Rene shit was, I looked over the papers in my hand, we owned this home, this was going to be our home and now, I didn't even know, do I still move in? Do I give it up? What?

"Ok ready?" I heard the one voice I didnt want to making me look up to her smiling face, I quickly stood up shaking my head, seeing the shield in the distance Jon's eyes wide as he watched the scene "No get Jo Jo get fucking boso the clown I don't give a fuck any one but her." I pointed at Rene who looked shocked as everyone looked around.

Brian AKA road dog came over "Whoa Sam what is going on?" he asked standing in front of me "get her the fuck away from me Brian before I kill her!"

"Excuse me what did I do to you?" she had the nerve as Jon headed our direction, I laughed at that one "why don't we ask Jon!" I turned to Jon as he stood next to me "uh what did she do to me?" I asked him glaring he looked down "Sam lets just-" he started before I shoved him "NO! I went through this once, I will not, I wont-" I swallowed hard seeing Hunter running up "what is going on?" he asked looking around Rene at least having enough Shame to look down "Get anyone but her to do my interviews from now, because she comes within five feet of me, I'll make her fucking bleed Hunter you guys will fire me." I told him he nodded "OK OK."

"Really? This isn't professional at all!" Rene exclaimed I narrowed my eyes at her as Hunter

"Is it professional to stick your tongue down my boyfriends throat?" I asked her letting it out, Jon throw his head back cursing under his breath.

"Uh OK Sam come with me, go do another interview for now Rene.'' Hunter spoke as she just nodded quickly walking off.

He was silent until we got to his office having me sit, I felt like I was in trouble with the principal but right now I didn't care, I'd be in trouble with the principal.

"OK what was that?" he asked, I sighed knowing I couldn't tell hunter I didn't want to talk about it, especially after the scene I just made, so I went into what transpired this morning.

Shrugging I was picking at my nails "that's all the info I have." Hunter blew out a breath "OK well even still that personal and shes our lead journalist so you gotta work with her." I shook my head "not right now hunter, maybe I should've came to you first, but right now if I work with her I'll either lose it and kill her or I'll lose it and break down on TV, and neither I want." Hunter sighed "OK for now we'll get Kathy or Jo Jo to do your interviews, for now Sam." I nodded standing up "is that all?" I asked, he nodded "you OK?" he asked as I got to the door, I let out a shaky breath "I'm just wondering how much can be thrown at me in one year." I mumbled before walking out.

I found myself sitting in the stands watching the ring be put together, tears burning my eyes, I seen a shadow fall over me making me look up, I frowned there stood my farther "great." I mumbled sitting back as he sat next to me.

"look Hunter already read me the riot act on professional and personal and business being separate." I muttered picking at m nail polish, my dad put his arm over my shoulders chuckle "i asked if you hit her." he spoke making me look up at him confused.

"its hard being a dad, especially a father to a daughter-" he shook his head kicking his leg out "but you made it easy, Gracie, chasey, and kia they're ballerinas, princess-" he rolled his eyes "mermaids-" I chuckled shaking my head "But you, I don't know you where my little country girl, practically lived on that damn horse, then you moved into that damn ring." I smiled nodding.

"Yea I did."

"Either way your gonna get through this." I shook my head fighting back the tears.

" I don't know, I love Jon, more then I ever loved Brock, and no its not because of JJ-" I sucked in my lips shaking my head "He was like, he was like I was drowning and he pulled me out of the water, and I don't understand." I frowned looking at my hands before a sob unintentionally came out putting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands cove ring my face "I love him so much, why is all of this happening to us?" I cried feeling my dad put his arm around me.

"Oh shh darlin, your gonna be just fine." he soothed pulling me closer into him "lets get you through on thing at a time OK." I nodded laying my head on my dads chest as we watched the crew set up for the show tonight.


End file.
